The Four Horsemen
by FrozenEden
Summary: It is her duty to keep everyone safe until a way home is discovered but with thousands of other players to mind outside of her territory, how will Yasu keep everyone safe? "I have so much power and yet, I am powerless. Some kind of peace-bringer I am." **This story expects you to have a decent background knowledge about Log Horizon to know what's going on.
1. Chapter 1: Peace

Her deep emerald eyes blinked once, twice, adjusting to the brightness of the sunlight.

_Where am I…_

She found herself in lush greenery where large vines covered the ruins of what looked like an abandoned town. She peered around to see others just as confused as she was. They were in weird, extremely colorful clothes that almost looked fake.

_Maybe they're going to a comic-con or something?_

Out of habit, she brushed her bangs out of her face.

_Black hair…? Black hair?! _

Her mind reeled as thoughts raced through her brain.

_What's going on? Where am I?_

She looked around in disorientation, confused and scared. She found herself next to an old, large, broken down building. Numerous cracks and holes decorated the tall, stoned structure, allowing wild life and plant life alike to inhabit all of its nooks and crannies.

_I've been here before… _

She narrowed her eyes, taking in her surroundings before willing her body to move to a lake she already knew the location of.

_I was making Mittens his breakfast this morning and then…I don't remember what happened after that. _

Her initial shock was brushed off as she clumsily tripped over her lanky legs, pausing to glare down at her feet. Her feet were…much larger than she'd remembered them to be. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concern as she patted around the sides of her biceps to note that they were noticeably bigger than her thin arms were and her jawline was wider and defined. Her fingertips ended up in her short, black hair, a bizarre sensation enveloping her like a sea of bewilderment. What the **fuck** was going on? For the sake of hesitant completion, she reached her hand down between her legs.

_**OH MY GOD.**_

She hurried her pace to her desired location, trying desperately to walk like a normal person- something the unfamiliar length of legs weren't having. The peaceful atmosphere of the lake was ruined as she unceremoniously fell onto her knees at the lake underneath the base of the Silverleaf Tree. A familiar handsome face stared back at her with a straight tall nose, soft lips paired with mysterious green eyes and spiked, jet black hair that was gently slicked back with a few bangs escaping down the sides of his cheekbones, framing his face.

_Yasu…but how? _

She tapped his cheek with the palms of his large hands before pinching his arm.

_Ow! Pain…? Then this definitely isn't a dream…_

"Hey, Shiro!" A friendly voice bellowed.

Across the lake, she looked up to see a man with spiked, light brown hair waving at another dark haired man running towards him. His armor clunked loudly as he stood up to greet his friend. They seemed to be exchanging pleasantries- it seemed as though they had not seen each other in a long time. She squinted her character's emerald eyes at the pair. The Paladin had broad shoulders, probably because of his heavy metal-gray armor. His grin was just as broad as he spoke with his friend. The Mage wore a white cloak with light green khakis and a dark grey shirt that she couldn't really make the details of.

_A Paladin with decent gear and...The Villain in Glasses…? _

The shocked look on the Paladin's face confirmed her suspicions- she wasn't the only one who was crazy to think she was trapped in a game.

_It seems I'm not the only one stuck here. I can't let anyone see me like this._

She'd seen enough- she turned on his heels, turning his back to walk the other way.

"You, across the lake."

She stopped, back turned to the voice. She turned his face toward him, only exposing a part of her character's face. She saw his eyes widen behind his round spectacles as he opened his mouth to form words. She abruptly turned back, reached into her inventory, unconsciously knowing how to do so and covered Yasu with her favorite black cloak before continuing her stride. She felt his gaze digging into her back as she disappeared down the path as he continued to call out towards her.

_He's already seen too much._

Night had fallen in Akihabara as she found a small area uninhabited area where no one seemed to have ventured. She easily sat down on a large crate with her feet firmly planted on the ground- an unfamiliar feeling as in the real world, she was quite short.

"Hmm." She sighed before her eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, "My real voice? What?"

Her eyes shifted back and forth, wracking her brain for answers.

_I used my real voice to relay information to my colleagues…was it then?_ _…Either way, I need a transformation potion. _

She waved her hand in front of her to pull up her inventory.

_I should have one lying around here somewhere…_

She moved hastily, eager to get her normal height back, if not to make her more comfortable but definitely to have her body suit her voice. She clicked the item, interestedly watching it pixelated in her hands. Gingerly prying the cap off, she tipped the liquid into her mouth, an unfamiliar but not all unpleasant flavor permeating through her taste buds. The bottle disappeared as she was done with the drink. She stood up and took a few steps backward, eyebrows furrowing together in impatience.

_Nothing is happ-_

She groaned loudly in surprise as the reconstruction of her bones began to occur. The originally male character's short black hair grew out much longer as her stature shrank from a 6'1 to a mere 5'3. Large, deep forest eyes stayed as his features became much more feminine and the welcoming feeling of her breasts grew in. Her body contorted into uncomfortable positions, shortening and lengthening her body at the same time before the changing effects wore off. She stopped to catch her breath, much smaller hands on her much smaller knees before observing the world around her. Indeed, her view became much shorter, it felt more right. Curiously, she moved her hands down her body, feeling her curves whilst making sure the unwelcome bulge between her legs wasn't there anymore. For her short stature, her chest was supple. With the addition of her butt, her body made a lovely 'S' shape. Sharp green eyes scanned the area to make sure nobody had heard her before she ran her fingers through her long black hair, just to make sure it was at the length her real hair was- right above her butt.

_At least I some-what resemble my __**real**__ self now. _ _Now I need to get some clothes that actually fit me._

She stared at herself in the reflection as she lifted her arms in amusement to see how long the sleeves drooped- nearly 1.5x longer than the length of her arm now.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since "The Apocalypse," as people were referring it as. Yasu had done well to keep her identity hidden. During this time, she gathered some important information: A) the level cap had been raised to 100. This could prove problematic to her in the immediate future. B) Most of her specialty items still worked. Though she did not have access to all the privileges she had before, it was not too much of a burden. C) This would be her temporary reality. If she used attacks through the attack menu, it left her open to many more attacks because of the amount of time it took to select the attack. Instead of this, it became a necessity to physically move your body and "cast" the skill as though you were role-playing to get it to work. D) Death was not an issue. Players who died still revived at the cathedral (much to her relief). E) She took it upon herself to make sure to get these people out of here as safely as she could but before that could happen, some type of government had to be established to stop all the player-kills and chaos running through the town of Akihabara. She gripped her short sword tightly; she hated to admit it but she needed help. There were too many players stuck here and without her colleagues she was unable to do much. She sat on a low branch of a strong, sturdy tree, her legs dangling over the edge of the wide branch that she was sitting on as looking over the town.

_Why am I here...? I didn't even log in that day. It was supposed to be Jizen's turn to be online…_

Either way, she was stuck there and she would make the most of the situation. Yasu chewed on the side of her mouth in contemplation- the area she occupied was too vast for her to be in multiple places at once…but perhaps she could. Uncertain if this would work, she slowed her breathing, focusing on the unfamiliar inner pool of energy that swirled within her core. Clasping her hands together, she forwarded the aura to the palms of her hands, causing them to emit a soft blue glow. It took her several attempts to get a constant output of mana at a steady rate but once she did, her creation grew, expanding between her palms and pushing out into her skin. Her actions formed into a gentle ball of light that she cradled in her hands; within it, she could feel the soft flutter of wings barely pushing against the spherical walls. Almost like a bubble bursting, her mana sphere delicately burst into a gentle display of sparkles, giving birth to four, identical glowing light blue butterflies. They flew around her head and hands, almost stretching out their wings and experimenting with what they could do. Her eyes glimmered in a small spark of pride at her work, having one land on her dainty fingertip. A slight tug at her mana pool told her that these familiars would sap her MP as long as they were alive.

"Travel North, East, South and West, each of you." She murmured, sending them off into the world of Elder Tale.

They were small and benign enough that nobody, Adventurers, People of the Land and Monsters alike, would bother looking over them twice. She was snapped out of her thoughts as a familiar mage walked beneath her. Accompanying him were two unfamiliar women. The first was blonde with bright brown eyes and a bubbly attitude about her. Her earthy green dressed was paired well with the dark brown leggings and tank-top she wore. The second was about the same height as the first, maybe a little taller. Her orange hair was neatly tied up into a bun with a clip. She was dressed professionally in the real world in a dusty violet long sleeved blouse with a pencil skirt- black accents helped to liven up the attire.

_I wonder what they're up to out here…_

"Hey Shiro-bo, are you sure this is going to work?" She sounded nervous.

"Just make sure you do exactly what we practiced beforehand and Henrietta-san will handle the rest. You can do this, Marielle-san." He reassured her kindly.

The blond nodded in determination.

"We will make this work!" Her attitude took a completely different mood.

"Alright, this is where we part ways. I have other matters to attend to. Good luck." The mage waved a hand in goodbye as he turned to walk away.

The orange haired woman winked. "We'll have them eating out of our hands by the time we're done, don't you worry."

The Villain smiled sheepishly. "I am looking forward to it."

_Are they trying to put together some semblance of a government..? Knowing him, he probably has a plan to make one, forcibly if he had to. Maybe I should talk to him…_

He proceeded to walk away as she nibbled on her tongue about the next course of action. She gracefully jumped down, making sure her cloak was covering her name. What else did she have to lose?

"Hey, Villain." She called out.

The Mage looked back at her, dark beady eyes analyzing her quietly as he smiled politely.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage."

She smiled back. "I know. I can see what you're doing, Shiroe-san."

He stared back at her with dead eyes, his expression giving nothing away.

"You're trying to use those merchants to establish some type of government." She motioned down the path the two were walking.

"You are very astute to have figured that out. I do not believe we have met." His gaze travelled over to her information.

"You are already level 100? You must be quite the warrior." He praised.

"I want in on your little scheme." She went straight to the point.

Her bold statement made him narrow his eyes, "Why?"

She took a step forward, "This game needs order to it, at least before we figure out a way to leave. Player-killing is unacceptable and at the rate we're going, the players are going to become barbarians unfit for society- the _real_ society."

He studied her, she looked very plain- the black cloak she had covering her face and most of her body showed nothing except for her black boots.

"Why should I let you in? We have enough people to execute this," He seemed to be testing her.

She scoffed at him, putting on a false bravado, "I am probably the highest level person in this game right now. Don't try to play dumb with the assets that I may bring. I have travelled these lands and know much more of what the new Novasphere Pioneer Expansion has to offer."

He faltered at her brazen response. What she said was very true.

"How can I trust you?" He glanced over her information box again. "I don't even know your name."

She blinked. He _did_ have a point. What should she do?

"You can call me Sayu." _How unoriginal. _

She sneered at herself. The name would just have to do.

"I just want what's best for everyone. I only have a few conditions for my joining." She paused, letting him interject if need be. After she was met with silence, she continued. "Firstly, I will not join any parties. My information is mine alone, I do not particularly enjoy others knowing what is not theirs to know. Secondly, I will not join any guilds for the same reason stated before. Third, I want to know everything that you are up to, Villain in Glasses of the Debauchery Tea Party. I know of you and your capabilities, I do not want to be kept out of the loop for anything. In exchange, I offer you my services and knowledge. Lastly, everything we speak of or share is to be kept in confidentiality unless we both agree it may be made public."

He took a pregnant pause, his fingers resting on his chin in a contemplative manner, "That sounds reasonable. May I at least know what class you are so that you may be better utilized?"

She hesitated. "I am a Sorceress."

He pushed his glasses up in a way that made them gleam, "I hope we will be able to work together well, Sayu-san." A devious look passed his eyes. "This is what I intend to do…."


	2. Chapter 2: Unity

Several days later…

Shiroe had really outdone himself. Yasu mused as she sat on one of the beams of the large room. Beneath her sat leaders of many strong guilds. She smiled at his proposition; he truly was an amusing person to be around, rescuing children while dealing with the super-powered guild leaders- how brazen he was. It had been only a few days and Shiroe had pulled everything together. The only thing she had to do to help the movement of this along was to accompany Soujiro Seta of the West Winds Brigade in the invitation distributions to the battle guilds. Most of them seemed taken aback with her level.

"You're….you're level 100! How have you already gained 10 levels?!' Krusty asked, half yelling.

Yasu took a step back, smiling nervously. "I am just dedicated to what I can do."

Krusty stopped his assault of questions on Yasu and took a deep breath. "If this is Shiroe we're talking about, of course I'll go. What time is it again?"

A deep sigh passed through Yasu's dainty lips as she walked by Sojirou. The handsome boy looked at her and smiled mirthfully.

"You're doing great, Sayu-san!"

She gave a weak smile. "I certainly hope so. I apologize for burdening you with my presence, Soujiro-san."

"No, no! There is no burden at all!" He waved his hands in front of him. "It is a pleasure and a great honor to spend time with an Adventure such as yourself!"

"I thank you for your kind words." Her eyes flashed beneath the shade of her hood.

_There's another one. She discreetly glanced around a little more. There are people who are not of this town here. What do they want?_

* * *

"I'll continue. I've gathered you here to help create a council to discuss Akihabara's problems- A Round Table conference. Our immediate goal will be to improve the city's atmosphere and safety. In the long term, I'd like us to be capable of addressing different types of problems."

"Before we get to that, can you tell us how you chose those you invited?" Krusty, the leader of D.D.D., glanced Yasu's direction. He pushed up his glasses similarly to Shiroe, lens gleaming in the light.

"Certainly. First, the Black Sword Knights, Honesty D.D.D., and the West Wind Brigade were chosing as the largest or most notable of the combat guilds- same for Silver Sword, which is no longer with us. Marine Agency, Roderic Merchant Guild, and Shopping Street 8 were chosen to represent the crafting guilds. The Crescent Moon Alliance, Grandeur and Radio Market represent not only their own guilds but the smaller guilds, as well as players who don't belong to one." He started.

"Indeed, around 6,000 players in the guilds are represented here." The Human leader, Eins, of Honesty commented.

"Which means 9,000 players in the city either don't belong to one or are in a smaller one." The scruffy leader of Grandeur added.

"And you?" Eins asked curiously, brushing his sea-foam green hair back.

"I am here as the meeting organizer and the one who came up with the proposal." The Villain stated confidently.

"In other words, you put this meeting together and invited us so that you would have the right to be here." Krusty commented conspicuously, while pushing his glasses up.

"That's correct." Shiroe responded, also readjusting his glasses in return.

After a few questions and answers, Krusty voiced a question that was on everyone's minds.

"But what will you do if a group appears that refuses to recognize this Round Table? A group that goes against anything we decide?"

"We will fight them." Shiroe stated flatly.

"Fight them? How?" Krusty tested.

"Banish them from Akihabara. And if necessary, of course we'd force them to disband."

The leaders broke off into their own conversations and whispers.

_Banish…huh? Quick and to the point- it's exactly how I would do it. _She shifted on the beam, stretching. It had been a while since she was involved in any type of meeting such as was normally just a messenger.

"Banish? But you can't kill anyone in this world," Issac smirked. "Either way, you won't be able to do it without combat guilds like us. If the major guilds here say they don't care about the conference or about your laws, it's war." He smiled deviously.

"If the major guilds were to go out of control, there'd be no way to stop them…" Eins added.

"I must say that this doesn't strike me as realistic. I believe forming this Round Table is worthwhile, but it would be mostly for show without any real-"

Shiroe raised his hand in a stop motion, cutting Krusty off.

"Today, approximately four hours ago, I purchased the Guild Building's zone." His glasses caught the light, giving him more of a malevolent appearance.

Several whispers of disbelief floated through the air, many eyes widening. Yasu smiled as widely as her face would let her. Shiroe took an extreme measure in forcibly making sure this Round Table Conference was going to work. She liked that about him- do anything to make things go your way.

_Exactly how I would do it…_

"W-what…did you just say?!" Issac's eyes went as wide as golf-balls.

"Naturally, I have the authority to control the zone's settings, including who enters and who leaves the zone. In other words, anyone I put on the blacklist won't be able to access the guild building at all" The Villain tilted his glasses up in a silent victory.

He let a long pause go, allowing this information to sink into their minds.

"My. Shiroe makes the devil himself look meek and mild." Henrietta commented from the back. "The devil knows he's a bad boy but Shiroe doesn't. The nickname "Villain in Glasses" is too generous."

Yasu smiled even more. She was beginning to like the Villain more and more.

"What's he laughing about?" The red-haired guild leader named Issac asked nervously.

"Keeping us from our banks….that's black mail!" one of the Merchant guild leaders commented.

"I simply answered his question. Anyone who opposes the Round Table will lose access to rights to the Guild Banks." Shiroe brushed him off coolly.

"That's why I'm stating it's blackmail!" Akaneya of the Radio Market guild said again.

"Then "If we have to, we'll start a war." Is also blackmail, correct?" Shiroe retorted calmly.

Issac gritted his teeth quietly as Krusty smirked at the Villain's prowess.

"Purchasing the Guild Building's zone should require an astronomical amount of funds. Where'd you get the money?" Woodstock asked.

"Five million." Michitaka of Ocean Systems answered. "We gave him the money."

"Then the quest you were leading…" Rodrick started.

"It isn't a quest. It was to create this council." Shiroe said a little more kindly.

"Sheesh…"

Yasu twirled a piece of a midnight black hair in her hands, wishing she had something to snack on while she watched the show- this was just too great.

"You still have other things to say, don't you, Shiroe?" Krusty offered.

"That's true, isn't it? You're still in a position to blackmail us." Soujiro said.

Shiroe placed his hand onto the desk as though something very heavy was bearing down on him.

"Do you all really think that this town, no, all this world's adventures are okay as things currently are? I have two goals: first, to restore life to everyone in this town and in the long term, in this world. My other is to create laws that if nothing else, bind the people of this town. Does anyone here oppose these two goals?"

A grin spread on Shiroe's face from what Yasu assumed to be a call from Akatsuki.

"I told you to stop laughing!" Issac yelled, standing up and knocking his chair over in the process. "If you're that insistent, then I'll make a proposal of my own. Why don't you tell us specifically what Log Horizon has in mind?"

Shiroe adjusted his glasses in preparation for his explanation.

"I have two primary goals. My proposal to restore life to the people here and to protect them is as I've explained. As for specifics, we'll begin with bringing life back to the area. Marie?" He gave her the floor to the conversation.

The blond-haired woman stood up, a nervous gleam in her eyes, "As I believe some of you are aware, we've been running a restaurant called Crescent Moon. The secret behinds its popularity, the secret of how we make food with actual flavor, I shall now reveal it. The trick is you get normal ingredients and you cook them just as in the real world. The cook must have a subclass set to chef. If their cooking skill isn't high enough, they'll fail. That's all. The trick is that there is no trick!"

"So you just cook it yourself instead of using the command menu? That's it?" Someone asked incredulously.

"I believe this discovery has a number of implications. Without it, I would never have thought to gather you here. Michitaka-san?" The Villain passed dialogue.

"Yeah. In conjunction with Roderic Merchant Guild and Shopping Street 8, we have successfully created a prototype steam engine. It still has a lot of flaws but it's proof of a concept." He explained.

Issac scratched his head in confusion. "What…what does this mean exactly?"  
"It means the secret you've just learned about cooking is not, in fact limited to cooking. When it was a game, Elder Tale had no steam engines. However, a player with sufficient crafting skill can take this world's materials and, without using the command menu, but with their own hands, invent things that weren't originally part of this world." Shiroe clarified.

"So now, there will be a rush to invent new things." Roderic pondered.

"And that means a demand for new products." Michitaka said proudly.

"And purchasing them will require earning money. That will get the economy running…" the youngest Merchant said whimsically.

"In light of this, we the three major crafting guilds support the creation of the Round Table Conference!" Michitaka stated.

"Part of the reason the town feels so dead isn't simply despair but another problem with people having nothing to do. Surviving in this world costs too little money. Wouldn't it be better to use some money, then go earn more so you can then spend that? To get money and crafting materials, activities such as hunting become necessary. That would give the combat more work as body guards. The next problem is safety. The laws don't have to be that strict. If you consider fights over territory and hunting grounds to be simply another form of competition, there isn't any need to ban them outright however, certain things go too far and will need banning- PKing for instance. Why don't we forbid player killing within the lower level zones around Akihabara?"

"Certainly, there's no point in fighting players who are below level 50." Eins added.

"Our next issue is one of human rights. I believe that with death no longer an absolute, kidnapping and imprisonment are far more serious crimes than they would have been in the old world and leaving or joining a guild should be up to the individual. My final suggestion is this: that these human rights apply not only to us adventurers, but also to the People of the Land." The Enchanter half declared.

A few murmurs of disbelief rippled through the room.

"This isn't the Elder Tale that we knew. The cooking and inventions prove that. It is certainly influenced by Elder Tale but this is a different world than the one we used to know. We must keep that in mind at all times. And the People of the Land are this world's original residents- we are the outsiders and we're in the vast minority."

"So they aren't simply non-player characters?"

"Correct. Each has their own personality, concerns and dreams." He replied confidently.

"That's idiocy." Issac sneered.

"Have you ever spoken with any of them?" Shiroe's beady eyes dug into Issac.

"Why would I?" The guild master brushed the question off.

"M-may I say something?" Marie interjected shyly, "It isn't only adventurers who come to Crescent Moon. Many People of the Land do too! They desire good food as well."

"Many people of the Land work in the market or the Guild Building. We can't get by without them but they would probably be perfectly fine without us. If we cannot govern ourselves, before long relations with them will be damaged beyond repair." The Villain brought up another good point.

"Are you implying there's a possibility of war with the People of the Land?" Krusty's face hardened.

"I think that's a question for the Round Table."

"D.D.D. agrees to the establishment of the Round Table Conference." Krusty stood up solemnly.

"As does the West Wind Brigade!" Soujirou chirped in. "It's been a long time since I've seen you in such total control, Shiroe-senpai! I just wish you'd joined us."

"We cannot split Akihabara…The Black Sword Knights will also participate!" Issac stated with authority.

"Honesty agrees as well." Eins said calmly.

"So does Grandeur."

"And Radio Market."

"U-us too! The Crescent Moon Alliance agrees with pleasure!"

Yasu sat in Shiroe's office, staring out into the window.

_This was a nice start…_

She flipped through her inventory, looking at the items that were still available to her. She glanced at her busy character menu. For some odd reason, her skills remained untouched.

_This might come in handy later…_

"Sayu? Are you in here?" Shiro poked his head in.

"Yes."

The bespectacled man walked into his office- his desk still cluttered with papers.

"You never cease to impress me, Villain." Yasu smiled.

He smiled back. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't scared Issac. I knew he'd need a lot more convincing than what I had to offer."

"You didn't give him much choice. It was basically blackmail." She sat down on the sofa as her expression changed to a more serious one. "There are people who are not from Akihabara wandering the streets. I am not about to let anything happen to this Round Table if they are not here for good deeds."

"Who do you think they are?" Shiroe walked over to the window, looking down at the throngs of people shopping below.

"They appear to be Land of the People, though I'm not entirely sure. They are all wearing a gold ring with a red gem on it. There were some engravings on it but I wasn't close enough to see what it said." She sighed deeply.

Why did things like this happen right around the time when some stability was finally formed?

"You're the one who impresses me. I doubt I would have been able to see a miniscule detail like that." Shiroe chuckled. "Let's not worry about it too much yet. We will be mindful but they have not done anything malicious yet. They may just be scouting us out."

Yasu nodded, getting up.

"We made a lot of progress today. I hope to continue this path of stability for the citizens of Akihabara with you."

She began to make her way towards the door.

"Ah, Yasu-san. I got something for you."

She turned to look at him with weird eyes. _He…got me something?_

"Isn't it stuffy wearing that cloak all the time? The hide function doesn't work if you don't have the hood up."

She nodded.

"I found this in the market the other day. I don't think the Merchant knew what it did so I bought it for a good deal."

He handed her a deep amethyst circular pin with no particular design on it. The description of the pin and the flavor texture made her eyes widen.

_How did he find this…_

She pinned it on the collar inside before un-doing the bottom of her cloak and taking her hood off. Indeed, everything other than her level was hidden. She let her dark, raven hair tumble behind her comfortably, taking a deep breath in. Shiroe glanced at her attire: she wore black knee-high heeled boots with a one-piece skirt that brushed her mid-thighs. The inner most part of her skirt was white and slightly longer than the outer layer. The upper portion of her dress was long sleeved; as the sleeves reached her wrists, they billowed out slightly, the same white ruffled material as her under-skirt peeking through. Her shoulders were partly exposed as the top of the skirt wrapped around her almost like a tank-top. A V-dip showed off her cleavage ever-so-slightly as the very top of the dress was collared. Strings kept the front from being too exposed, lacing up in a zig-zag pattern. A silver metal belt hugged her hips in a complicated pattern. The rest of her dress was also covered in small patterns of silver, most prominently bordering most of the edges. An outer, protective layer adorned her dress- one on her shoulders, a few inches longer than her arm. It attached at her shoulders and only covered her arm outwardly, so she could easily extend her arm out and have it hang behind her as need be. The bottom portion was almost like another dress. The back extended a little passed her knees, billowing behind her- meant to be more protection towards the back. The fabric wrapped around her to the outer edges of her hips before they disappeared into the belt, leaving her front entirely exposed; a large hood hung from behind the outerwear. Shiroe's eyes widened- what she wore was from the Royal Shop, only available to those who have cleared a specific and very difficult raid. Not only including the raid, it would have cost a fortune to buy one piece, let alone the entire set. Shiroe continued to stare awkwardly at Yasu before she turned to stare back at him.

"Is something wrong, Shiroe-san?"

"A-ah, no. Your gear just looks very expensive." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled at his response, "It was quite pricy, I suppose. Thank you for the pin. I am much more comfortable now. I will see you tomorrow."

Her deep emerald eyes glimmered happily as she strolled out of his office.

"See you tomorrow…huh?" Shiroe watched as she unhurried walked down the street.

* * *

Yasu closed the door behind her to enter her small apartment that she had recently purchased. The room was oddly neat with a single dresser, a large, white queen-sized bed accompanied by a nightstand. A small table stood a few feet from the dresser with four plush, wooden chairs. She slumped into her comfortable bed, sighing deeply.

_We're taking large strides, Jizen, Seikatsu, Kenko…I'm doing my best. I have a new friend...he isn't the best but he's smart and amusing; I like him. _

Several moments of silence passed.

_Why am I the only one here? Where are you guys…?_

She curled up on her bed, allowing sleep to wash over her like a warm blanket.

_I miss you guys._


	3. Chapter 3: Bond

Yasu sighed lazily, perched in her tree as usual. Since the establishment of the Round Table, Shiroe was very busy, understandably. Each time she would go by his office, he was either covered in piles of paper work or out running errands. As such, she decided to drop by the youngsters to give them a good lunch before going about her usual routine to see the Villain. She watched below as Akatsuki and Naotsugu held a training session by a small river-side with their newest guild members, Minori and Tohya. The skies were bright and the air was crisp, it was a good day to be outsi-

_Wait. I can't think that. We aren't _in_ the real world…this is just a game. This isn't real_. _I can't forget that._

"AHHHH!" The young Tohya gave a rather cute battle cry as he charged the plant-like Triffid monster, "_Head Splitter!"_

A bright yellow slash went through the monster as it closed off its mouth in a defensive position.

"I did it!...huh?" His body stiffened as his confused face gave everything away.

"I can't move…I'm in trouble!" He yelled as the plant rushed at him, its sharp toothed mouth wide open.

"Purification barrier!" Minori cried, casting two intricately detailed yellow shields appeared to guard the two against the two simultaneous attacks.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched the Assassin and the Paladin bound into action to guard the youngsters. Akatsuki's _Assassinate_ and Naotsugu's _Aura Saber_ made quick work of the lower levelled monsters- a sweep of disappointment washed by the sibling's faces as they watched the higher levels dispose of the monsters in one attack.

Naotsugu gave a broad smile. "Let's take a break!"

Yasu grimaced as a sudden, sharp pang of pain hit her chest.

_My familiars…? _

Indeed, her mana consumption had slowed, indicating that something was wrong. She glanced at the hungry group a few feet away before looking down at the woven basket she was holding.

_I'll have to tell Shiroe after…_

Yasu lithely jumped down, the plush grass under her cushioning her fall. The Sorceress strolled across the field towards the Log Horizon members.

"Sayu-san! Good afternoon!" Minori waved happily at her.

"Sayu-nee!"

Akatsuki nodded in her direction

"I brought lunch." Yasu held up the basket like a peace offering.

"Ah, thank you, Sayu-san!" the Paladin smiled even more as Yasu began putting down the picnic cloth.

The group immediately reached for the sandwiches, eagerly distributing plates and cups. As Naotsugu bit into his sandwich, his eyes lit up brightly before releasing the girly squeal.

"Is…is this…MAYONNAISE?!"

"Indeed." Yasu stated calmly, placing a sandwich on a plate for Tohya.

"IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE TASTED IT. Did Chief make this?!"

"No, Nyanta-san was busy this morning so I just put this together quickly before coming here."

"Your sub-class is Chef, Sayu-san?" Akatsuki inquired through bites of her sandwich.

"It is. I love baking in particular." She smiled politely.

Yasu looked over at Tohya who hadn't touched his sandwich at all, "Is this not to your liking, Tohya-kun? I could run back to my apartment and grab something else…"

"No, Sayu-nee. The sandwich looks delicious, it's just…I'm sorry, Senpai, I..."

Naotsugu wiped his mouth before cutting him off, "Samurai have long cool downs and sometimes after casting a spell, they can't move afterward. Did you forget?"

"I knew it in my head but I just…" Tohya bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Shiro asked us to look after you guys, so we'll be cracking down on ya!"

"Thank you, Senpai!"

"Thank you!" Minori chimed in, determination stapled across her face.

"Good! First, Tohya, as men, we can talk about boo-"

A swift round house kick from Akatsuki sent the sturdy Paladin flying as Yasu quickly moved to cover Minori's ears.

"Boo-?" the two questioned.

"It's nothing." Akatsuki said with an obviously agitated look on her face, "Don't worry about it."

"Let's finish eating so that we can get you guys back to training." Yasu suggested, with a twitching smile on her face.

"I said we'd crack down on you but we can't teach you much about Shrine Priestess techniques…" Naotsugu wandered back, his hand supporting his back where Akatsuki had kicked him away.

"That's okay! Shiroe-san told me everything I need to know." She held up a memo labeled 'Shiroe Memo.'

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. I am of the Sorceress class, after all."

Minori nodded eagerly, "Thank you, Sayu-san!"

Yasu smiled warmly; Minori was such a sweet child, the older Sorceress couldn't help herself from feeling a little attached.

"Hey, Sayu."

"Mmm?" She turned her attention to the Paladin.

"Why don't you join Log Horizon? You're always hanging out with us and helping us with things." Naotsugu blinked curiously.

Yasu smiled, "As much of an honor as it would be, there are other matters I would like to settle before I officially join a guild."

_Like getting everyone home in one piece…_

"Ah, well, I'm sure Shiro will keep Log Horizon's doors open for you any time!"

"You are too kind." Yasu cleaned up some of the used napkins, "I made fruit salad for desert, please help yourselves."

The pleasantries of lunch ended too soon as Yasu, Naotsugu and Akatsuki found a couple of goblins for the kids to train on as they watched from a short distance away. Watching the children train made Yasu's gaze soften in nostalgia.

* * *

_You guys.._.

"_YASU! WATCH OUT!" Jizen half screamed._

_Yasu winced at his loud voice, narrowly avoiding the Skeleton's attack. _

"_Your loud voice is hurting me more than the attacks, Jizen."_

"_Oh…sorry." The honey-blonde hair boy laughed._

"_Can we get through this dungeon please? I'd like to log off and start my homework." Kenko said quietly through his mask._

"_Pay attention guys. There's another group heading our way." Seikatsu's Magic Light wandered out in front of him, reflecting the metal armor of an enemy, "Jizen, provoke it, Kenko, Yasu, get ready to attack. Seikatsu, stay on guard."_

"_NOW!"_

* * *

"Villain, may I have a word please?" Yasu inquired after their brief guild meeting he'd just gotten out of.

"Of course." Shiroe looked much more laid back without his white cloak on in just his black knitted shirt and khaki pants.

As the pair entered his office, she closed the door quietly, unsure of how to start their conversation.

"There is a disturbance I must check out, far away from Akihabara."

"A disturbance you say? What does that entail?" A look of concern flashed by his impassive face.

"On the day we met, I sent out a few weak familiars to scout the forest surrounding this town. They are small sneaky little things so most monsters or players won't pay much mind to them but not long ago, one of them was destroyed," She walked over to a map on Shiroe's desk pointing at the Western border of Akihabara, "The area is too far away for any adventurer near here to wander. While there are a number of possibilities I can think of, I don't have solid proof of them, so I am intending on going to find out what it is myself. Would you mind keeping handling Akihabara on your own for a few days?"

"Nothing odd in the Southern area?"

"Not that I am aware of." She crossed her arms.

"Good. I may not be here by time you get back. The Round Table made a Summer Training Camp for those under level 40. I may need to attend as a trainer."

She nodded, "We will keep in contact then, Shiroe-san."

* * *

Four days flew by since the Sorceress left Akihabara. Yasu flew through the forest, raven hair whipping behind her. She learned a new feature- one she found a joy to use.

_I really took this for granted when it was just a game._

She grinned mirthfully as she weaved through the branches- enormous, glowing white wings, much larger than her arms sprouted from her shoulder blades as they carried her through the air. Feeling the actual breeze on her face made her feel more alive than she ever had sitting behind a computer screen. Her extra limbs were something she'd accidentally stumbled upon whilst trying to run faster- she didn't think she had the ability to summon them after the Apocalypse.

_It all feels so real…_

She glanced back at her feathery limbs as they beat in a slow, rhythmic manner.

_If memory serves, these will also come in __**very**__ handy in the future. _

She neared the area her familiar had fallen, her mana resonated with its corpse. She slowed her speed, wings disappearing as her small feet touched the ground.

_Somewhere around here...Huh?_

The area of the forest she landed in was thick, bordering jungle like features. Several kilometers away was the beginning of a large mountain which cast a great shadow over the entire area. The air was heavy with humidity as she took a deep breath in. Numerous heavy vines appeared as though they were growing there without any disturbance for years except for a few. She crouched down to one- the integrity along the vine looked normal except a single portion of it was broken down almost as though someone stomped on it. She traced her hand along the bark of a tree- more abnormal marks, this time as though someone had been sharpening their weapon against the trees in the area. Most of the trees had scars of missing bark and sharp indents. Yasu followed the trail her firefly had followed to find one of its wings torn off, the embodiment of mana fallen on the ground. She cupped her hand around it to pick it up as gently as possible, examining the damage.

_An experienced Adventurer? The cut isn't very clean…_

She looked around the forest again. No- there were too many marks on trees. Monsters? It was certainly a possibility but the artificial intelligence system wouldn't allow something like this…would it? Very few monsters of the game traveled in packs together. A few pair of footprints suspiciously led down into a cave at the base of the mountain. Her large, keen eyes scanned the area for any other clues.

_Footprints? It might be a trap but I guess I'll have to check it out anyways. Better me than anyone else. It's been a few days so it's hard to tell what kind of prints these are._

"_Magic Light!_" A warm orb of green illuminated the dank, clammy path ahead of her. She had to be careful not to slip from the amount of moss growing in the area.

_This isn't any dungeon I remember…It just looks like an ordinary cave_…

She continued her cautious pace, the face on her light completely contradicting the dark, dank atmosphere she was in.

_Something isn't right. If this were truly just a cave, I would have hit a treasure box or some enemies by now…_

As the Sorceress lowered her foot to take another step, she felt the stone shift under her weight and press down lower than it normally would. The light from the entrance faded slowly as the rumble of a stone door closing echoed off the walls.

_Oh cra-! _

The floor beneath her gave way as she suddenly felt herself falling through the cold darkness, her sudden shock breaking her concentration for her light. A breathless scream left her lips as she descended into the blackness of a trap.

"Ugh…my head…" Yasu clutched the side of her head as she examined herself. The fall itself didn't take off that many health points but it was enough to knock her out for a few minutes.

_I could have landed a little more gracefully. I need to keep that in mind next time…_

She winced as she stood up, dusting her side off. Her green orbs dilated as she took note of how dark it was.

"_Magic Light! Heal!"_

A warm forest green light emitted from her body whilst the small ball of light appeared, illuminating the dank, dreary walls once more. The spell wore off as her HP gauge filled to a full 100%. Before her stood a large, black metal gate with ominous carvings along the tall, thick cage like structures. She narrowed her eyes at it as a sinking feeling of "DO NOT ENTER" emanated from the entrance.

_A raid gate…? _

She squinted to see the markings on the metal a little more had to blink several times to have her eyes adjust to the darkness again. The one step she took forward was enough to get the ground shaking as the gates opened. It disappeared into the ceiling as though someone was pulling it up before the lights in the circular room ahead began to light up one by one.

_A trap raid?! This wasn't implemented in the game yet! I thought we confirmed with Hisash-_

Before her, the earth groaned in pain as a large, clawed hand erupted from the center of the room with an Earth-shattering _**BOOM**_. A quick feeling of dread was replaced with instinct as she quickly drew her choice of weapon, a simple black staff. The end of the staff had a white gem at the end, encased by some smooth branch-like structures that grew out of the sides of the weapon. At the end of one of the lower branches of the staff, before the diamond-like gem was another smaller black gem that shimmered like obsidian. In her left hand, she held a simple silver dagger with an emerald embedded in the hilt, its blade was very slightly longer than a normal dagger. She held it facing downward as a defensive weapon.

_At least I'm the only one down here. Better me than anyone else from Log Horizon…_

The gigantic pale-green scaled beast let out a terrible screech as it outstretched its dirty claws. The top portion of its body was almost human like, with breasts like a woman, normal neck and arms, excluding the claws and its extra pair of arms beneath its broad, shoulders. Its head resembled that of a cobra, with a hooded head, slit pupils and a hissing tongue that flickered out every so often. The bottom portion of its body was that of a snake, smooth and scaled. Its powerful tail made the raid room quake in fear as the ancient columns that held up this underground cavern moaned uncertainly. In each of its four hands, it held a long sword, each slightly different in their own respect. The boss's information box hovered above her head. _**Lamiya, Lv.91.**_

The Sorceress stepped forward into the room, quickly interpreting the type of attacks this boss would use. The end of her staff iced over slightly as she readied her first attack.

"Come!" She yelled at the raid boss, taking an offensive attack stance.

The Snake-lady gave a horrible shriek, charging at Yasu for a full frontal attack.

_Maybe I won't have too terrible of a time with this one. _

She smiled almost mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4: Loose Ends

The Lamiya's enormous berserk attack was blocked with near ease as vicious winds circled the point of impact against her short sword. The physical force of the attack made her sink into the solid ground, creating a crater beneath her small feet. The snake raid boss' gleaming red eyes glared beams of hatred at the Sorceress as it hissed menacingly. Its mouth open mouth emitted a seafoam green fog which fell to the floor, burning holes into the Earth. She crinkled her nose from the putrid smell, annoyance flickering across her face. Emerald eyes glanced at the boss' HP bar- it was in the red zone with about 7% left.

_Alright, one more…I hope my MP doesn't run out._

Swinging her staved arm forward toward the boss she yelled, "_Mudslide!_"

The white gem on her staff glimmered as the earth around the boss began to slacken, changing the terrain to a slippery one as though the Earth was beginning to sweat. The beast's tail slipped from the sudden change in terrain, causing the force behind her strike to loosen before the Sorceress gathered her strength into her small frame into pushing the enormous snake raid boss backwards. Fluidly pointing her weapon up towards the heavens, the ambient temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"_Freezing Liner!"_

An impending hue of blue shown down on boss as it continued to flail it's arms for balance before an enormous column of ice fell from seemingly nowhere onto its target with an Earth shattering **BOOM**. The impact shrouded the entire room in an icy gust as the Snake boss let out a final blood curdling scream with an its HP hit zero- its body trembled violently as the raid finally came to an end. In the place where the boss' body was, a rectangular black slab fell from the sky, imbedding itself into the ground with a loud thud. On its clean, dark, marbled surface, a single name engraved onto it:

"Yasu"

The Sorceress huffed, straightening out her clothes and catching her breath. As fun as that was, it was very close; she glanced at her HP and MP- she'd only lost 15% of her total HP but her MP was almost completely depleted, Lamiya had a lot more defense than she'd remembered. Yasu gave a sighed, stretching her tired muscles out as money poured from the now disintegrated boss.

_This is why we always took on raids as a team._

She noticed some drops from her peripheral vision. She walked over to them, examining it. A smile crept onto her lips.

_I suppose I can pick this up for them._

It took her several minutes to retrieve all the money and equipment she'd earned before she stuffed everything into her Dazaneg's Magic Bag. Yasu turned to look around the large domed room several times, looking for an exit out of this trap raid boss. She idly pulled open her menu, to call back Shiroe who had contacted her during the fight.

'_Hello? Sayu-san?"_

'_Sorry for not answering, Shiroe-san. I got a little caught up with something.'_

'_Are you alright?'_

'_I'm in one piece. How goes your tea party with the People of the Land?'_

'_It's a little more complicated than I initially thought but we're managing. They seem more interested in our technology than our military arms.'_

'_I guess that's to be expected. What level are the people in your guild?'_

'_Uhm…let's see. Minori is level 21, Tohya is level 25, Chief, Akatsuki, Naotsugu and I are all 91…why?'_

'_Ah. I just picked up a few things on my way around- nothing too spectacular. I figured you guys could use them.'_

'_That's a nice gesture, thank you.'_

'_Before I got tangled up here, I saw traces of Goblins destroying the area. I believe it's around the time for the "Return of the Goblin King," but their numbers seem bigger than anything I remember. I will return to Akihabara.'_

'_No, it's nice to know that we're on the same page. If the Goblin King is returning, we have bigger problems. Akihabara should be safe since the entire city is protected by a no monster zone. I'll need you to go Choushi in the Zantleaf region- it's where we put our Summer Training Camp. The Sahuagin are attacking the area and I'm afraid we might not have enough man-power. I'd like you to help with getting everyone out of there. Where is your current location?'_

Glowing, bright white wings sprouted from her back.

'_I can be there in an hour.'_

'_Good. I think the news of the Goblin King has reached Sergiatte Cowen's ears. We're being pulling into a meeting. I'll talk to you later.'_

'_All right. Good luck…and Shiroe?'_

She hesitated.

'_Thank you.'_

'_It's not a problem.' _She could feel him smiling through the call.

* * *

_Fly faster. Faster!_

The sun had already fallen and the night time sky was in full bloom. The stars and moon illuminated the atmosphere, casting an eerily beautiful light onto land. Yasu's wings beat quickly through the quiet night sky flying as quickly as she could to her destination. The wind whipped across her face in an almost painful manner but she didn't care. Her raven hair was a frenzied mess between her wings, fluttering with the current of her speed. The travel time from her location to Choushi had taken longer than she'd expected, far longer than the hour she told Shiroe; if anybody got hurt because she was there a second too late, she would never forgive herself. On the horizon of the sea, she could catch glimmers of fire dancing on the ground.

_Shoot. Have they already started attacking? _

It took her a better part of another ten minutes to arrive and by the time she landed, a large portion of the village of Choushi was already burnt down. The beautiful seaside port city Choushi was meant to be with bright, glimmer, deep blue seas and clear skies but instead, the only light that was emitted was those of fire scorching and burning everything down. The Sorceress clicked her tongue in anger and guilt, looking around for survivors; the fluctuations in air temperature making her long hair dance and jump around hypnotically. The houses in the area were burned almost completely to a crisp, wooden beams blackened to charcoal and home appliances and decorations were crusted over in dying flames. Everything around her was sooty and black- whatever wasn't fully black was in the process of being burned. Her forest eyes scoured the area she was in, looking for something, anything that would indicate there was someone alive. A small whisper of a whimper caught her attention toward her left, in a large pile of still burning rubble. With hurried footsteps, she looked around frantically for the source of the possible life. Under a burning house's debris, a young girl was trapped, her HP dangerously close to zero. Yasu ran toward her, slipping her dainty fingers under the debris to pull it up. The fire licked at her fingertips but she didn't care that it lowered her HP pool a little bit. Ignoring the pain from the burn she'd inflicted on herself, the Sorceress gathered her strength and pushed the part of the roof away to gingerly pick the young girl up. Her hair was in a messy form of pigtails that were covered in dirt soot from the flames. The edges of her clothes were burned and tattered and her smooth skin was covered in scrapes, bruises and burns. The child's large eyes were closed, her breathing haggard. Her black information box flickered next to her as Yasu's eyes scanned over it.

_A People of the Land? Can I heal them? If this is anything like a __**real**__ reality, I should be able to…_

She picked up her staff, scanning the area for any other survivors.

_If I can't see them, I can at least try to keep all of them alive for the time being._

"_**AURORA HEALING**__!"_

A deep sound resonated from her staff, releasing a strong, shimmering baby pink pulse upward. A vibrant aurora resembling the Northern Lights appeared over the area of the fire, flickering in beautiful hues of blues and greens.

"_Cool Cast!_"

A cool gust of icy wind rolled in, quieting the roaring flames. She looked down at the young girl in her arms. Her breathing was weak and shallow but her HP was steadily increasing on the gauge. Yasu let out a breath of relief as she hoisted the young girl onto her back. She continued walking around the portion of town, calling out, hoping other survivors would respond.

"Is anyone here!? Hello?! I'm here to help!"

She wandered around the wreckage of what looked to be a home; she internally flinched each time she walked by a body. After much searching, it didn't seem like there was anyone left after the attack. Yasu bit her lip in frustration as she mentally kicked herself.

_If I hadn't fallen earlier, I might have been able to come here faster._

The young brown haired girl stirred on her back, eyes barely open.

"A-are you an angel, miss?"

Yasu glanced at the girl, "No, silly. I'm just trying my best to help out."

"Then why are your feathers so warm…?" The girl nuzzled Yasu's back where her wings would normally appear.

Yasu froze.

_How could she know? I'm not using the-_

The child's soft snoring made Yasu visibly sag.

_She scared me! But I still don't know much about the People of the Land. I should lay off the wings for a while…_

An angry battle cry echoed behind her toward the forest that immediately caught her attention. Yasu hurried toward the noise to find a fireball sailing across the field to hit a Sahuagin square in the chest.

"_Orb of Lava!_" Tohya and another blond-haired boy stood by as the Goblin evaporated.

"…Tohya-kun?"

The spiky-brown haired youngster turned to face her as he waved from the distance. "Sayu-nee!"

"Sayu-san!" Minori and a small group of kids were there as well.

"You guys! Are any of you hurt? You're all safe, right?" She crouched down to examine each of them.

"We're all fine!" Tohya grinned.

"Good." Yasu sighed, "Where are the other campers?"

"They left. We stayed to protect the people of Choushi." Minori stated intently.

Yasu narrowed her eyes at them, "You guys should have left too. It's not too late to catch up with them if you leave now. I can handle things here."

"No! We can't return to Akihabara without doing anything!" Tohya said resolutely. "We should go to Choushi!"

"That's right!" The blonde-haired boy added, "I don't know what we can do but it's better than leaving!"

Yasu's heart stopped at the sight of the boy that stood before her. Emerald eyes dug into the boy's face.

_Shu…Shuichi? _

* * *

"_Shuichi! Wait!" She was cleaning up after the young blonde running down the hall. The young child didn't stop as he continued laughing as he ran away. _

"_Shuichi!" she said with a sterner voice. The child almost immediately stopped running and pouted, dragging his feet as he slowly walked back towards her. Her warm brown eyes looked over his dirty face before she let out a deep sigh. _

"_You just had a shower too…"_

"_Shower bad!" The child crinkled his nose, giggling._

"_Yeah, yeah!" She raised him into the air, tossing him a few feet before catching him again._

_His screaming laughter echoed down the yard. "Higher, higher!"_

_Wait…he's not Shuichi which means…Pull it together. Their safety comes first._

* * *

She trembled inwardly, biting the inside of her lip to steel herself.

"Shiroe-san and the others are dealing with the People of the Land now. It'd be in our best interest not to get involved for now."

"Well, we already decided on a plan." Naotsugu emerged from the brush, "We don't protect the city. We're seizing the initiative instead. We attack first."

"Please, Yasu-nee?! We can do this! This is what we've been training for!" Tohya pleaded, a new fire blazed in his eyes.

Several minutes of intense debate and contemplation ensued between the Sorceress and the team of children before her. From the looks of things, it didn't seem like they were going to leave anytime soon and she certainly wasn't going to force her hand in relocating them. She caved, allowing them to stay under supervision.

"I am Rundelhouse Code, a Sorcerer! I hope you will teach me lots, my Senpai!" he ejected theatrically as he flipped his bangs backward in a flamboyant manner.

Yasu could feel a very large sweat drop tumbling down the back of her head. Maybe he isn't as similar to Shuichi as she thought, though his appearance was nearly identical.

"My name is Isuzu! I'm a bard! I hope to be in you good graces!" A lovely, freckled girl with chocolate brown eyes and lighter brown hair bowed in respect to her. She had a lovely glow to her that implied she was happy to be with her friends.

"People call me Sayu. I hope to work well with you guys too." The Sorceress said with a smile.

A plan was quickly devised as the kids and adults separated into their respective groups. The idea was to let the children have some freedom by allowing them to follow behind the adults so that they may pick up any missed stragglers. The smell of burning towns and flesh were crisp in the air, though others without a medical background wouldn't know it. Bright fire illuminated the group all around, making the light dance across their faces. The loud thudding of innumerable footsteps implied the number of Sahuagin they would be fighting.

"This isn't a good idea." She murmured to herself.

"Now, now Sayu-chi, we can trust the youngster's decisions, can't we? If anything goes wrong, we'll take care of them." Nyanta's eyes shone with knowledge.

Only very rarely were they over level 35.

"I know." She stared down at his response.

She'd deliberately been avoiding Nyanta ever since she and Shiroe agreed on the best interest of the occupants of Akihabara. Nyanta knew too much about her- it was unnerving. She sought solice and hope in the fact that it doesn't seem like he's told anyone anything…yet.

* * *

_It was a warm summer afternoon. The sun blazed high in the baby blue sky and there were few clouds to obstruct its rays. Three figures sat on the apex of tall stones, all seated comfortably. The fourth was standing on the floor, nervously glancing around as though he waiting to ask a girl out on a date. A grey furred cat-man slowly strolled over to them from the far side of the road, his eyes closed and his hands tucked behind his back. _

"_Nyanta-san! Just on time!" Jizen greeted cheerfully, his hazel eyes shown in delight._

"_Jizen-chi, how are you?" Nyanta's lips curled up like a cat's._

"_I'm good! We all are." The honey-blonde motioned to the group sitting behind him._

_From behind, Yasu stared at him with keen, unblinking eyes, curious about this person her friend spoke so highly of._

"_Ahem. Nyanta-san, as you know the four of us have been chosen to keep things in order in the Yamato server…" he paused, collecting his thoughts. "And we've been asking people we think would work together very well into our own groups because, well…we don't think we can do this alone!"_

"_That's very smart of you, Jizen-chi." Nyanta praised calmly._

"_And uhm…I'd like you to join my platoon! I think you can make a great addition since you're so pro at everything you do!" The Guardian said quickly._

_Nyanta offered a smile that never met his eyes, "Jizen-chi, the gesture is very kind but I am in another party at the moment."_

"_Oh…Okay then! That's okay!" A brief expression of hurt didn't escape Yasu's sharp gaze._

"_We shall keep in touch, I have other matters to attend to. Thank you for your offer, again." The cat-man walked away, his tail swishing leisurely._

* * *

"I can attack from behind if you guys can get the front, I think it'll be easier to do a pincer." Yasu pulled her staff out, twirling it experimentally.

"You can count on me!" Naotsugu yelled eagerly. "I finally get to see you in action."

Yasu smiled nervously, "I'm nothing special."

"Now, now, Sayu-chi. Don't talk badly about yourself." Nyanta chided.

She gave no response as her magic lit the way, "We'll be heading straight into them, right?"

"Yeah. The kids will take care of the stragglers that get by."

She narrowed brilliant green eyes as she tightened her grip on her staff.

_I'll make sure not more than a few platoons get by me._ _I am __**not**__ losing anyone else. _

The first group of Goblins made their debut as they hissed incoherently, yelling at each other as seeming prey appeared before them. They swarmed towards the warm-bodied victims, jagged weapons poised to kill.

"_Thunderbolt Crash!_"


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos

The stream of Sahuagin was never ending.

"_Frigid Wind!_"

"_Aura Saber!_"

Bright lights of many different colors illuminated the field as the battle ensued. Yasu kept a keen eye out, trying to maximize her damage skills by hitting as many enemies as she could. As a Sorceress, she had to be wary of her MP.

_I'm trying to use lower level attacks to conserve MP but maybe I should just use a few big ones to blow them away…_

"Naotsugu-kun! Nyanta-san! Please take a few steps back!"

_If you don't, I can't guarantee this won't hit you too._

Naotsugu and Nyanta gave each other uncertain looks before retreating behind the small framed girl. A violent ice blue aura surrounded her as she slowly raised her gemmed staff toward the sky. Dark storm clouds formed above her, exponentially growing in size and deepening in color at the same time.

"_**BLIZZARD!**_"

The winds began to pick up as the sky darkened in anger. The temperature around the area gradually lessened until the plants began to freeze and snap. Behind the caster, everything was still warm and summery, an odd sight to behold. Snow and hail began pouring out in front of Yasu as the _Blizzard_ slammed down in front of the enemies. The enormous attack spanned several kilometers in front of her, devastating the forest as well as its invaders.

"That should give us a little breathing time…" She fished out a MP potion before taking a swig.

Naotsugu's stared off into the distance, whistling. "What destructive power. I don't think I've ever seen a Blizzard that _enormous_ before."

"Sayu-chi _is_ level 100, Naotsugu-chi."

Yasu turned to look at Nyanta uncomfortably, "I'm not entirely sure how large the attack was but I'm fairly certain it was at least two kilometers. That much will buy us some time to take a break. Do either of you need any potions?"

After distributing 3 HP and MP potions to the Guardian and Swashbuckler, Yasu created a small fire as the trio sat down to take a break.

"Whooo, there are a lot of those things, aren't there?" the Guardian asked cheerily.

"There seems to be." Nyanta replied.

"Let me call the kids to make sure they're okay…" Yasu scrolled down her list to call.

'_Minori? Are you guys all okay?'_

'_Yes, we're all right. I think we've wiped out all the enemies in this area. We're resting now.' Her wary voice replied.  
_

'_Good. Our next destination will be toward the main town area.'  
_

'_Proceeding North-Northwest, yes?' She clarified.  
_

'_Yes, right next to the coast.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_How far behind are you guys?'_

'_About 3 kilometers or so.'_

'_Alright. Be careful.'_

'_You, Naotsugu-san and Nyanta-san too.'_

As the call ended, the older two Adventurers began packing up, shooting furtive glances at their surroundings for any unwanted sneak attacks.

"The kids are okay, thankfully. They're not too far behind us so let's set an easy trail for them to follow."

"Yeah! Can't have let the kids have all the fun!" Naotsugu fist pumped into the air.

Yasu smiled, dusting her skirt off, "We're heading toward the town, this way." She pointed toward Choushi, "Assuming there aren't any other bumps along the road, that's where we'll be meeting the kids."

Nyanta smiled. "Shall we go, then?"

The trek back to Choushi was surprisingly very peaceful. It didn't seem like the main attack wave had made their way to the shores yet. The only sounds they encountered were some birds chirping and twigs snapping under their feet.

"It's weird not fighting those fish-things anymore, huh?" Naotsugu stretched his arms upward, before resting them behind his back.

"I agree; it is a little strange that the swarm would just stop. Perhaps they got separated at sea." Yasu thought out loud.

"This certainly works out to be much easier for us and the children." Nyanta noted.

The peaceful forest atmosphere had patches of evidence where the Sahuagin had trampled and destroyed. Yasu glanced around the area, her _Magic Light_ happily floating around the group.

_If that was only the first group, this fight is going to be a lot longer than I thought…_

* * *

Several hours later, they reached the border of the town of Choushi. Marielle was already there, bouncing on the returning Adventurers.

"Are you guys okay? Nobody is hurt?" Her large concerned eyes probed everyone carefully.

"We're all okay, Marielle-san" Yasu walked passed her, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to scout the area for any potential weak points."

With that, the Sorceress brushed by the small group of Adventurers, her determined gaze glued to the horizon ahead.

"Like she said, we're all okay, Marielle." Naotsugu chimed in, giving her a thumbs-up.

"The younger ones should be back in a few hours; they weren't too far behind us. Excuse me." With that, Nyanta tailed the Sorceress walking down the main street.

The petite girl walked all the way down to the port, taking a seat on the deck. Her feet dangled over the edge while she ran her fingers through her hair as a gentle wind blew by. The atmosphere quickly became tense as the cat-man approached.

"How long do you intend on following me, Nyanta-san?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Evidently, I don't need to anymore." He took a seat next to her.

The silence that followed was comfortable as the waves that lapped against the sides of the sea shore- deceptively gentle but with a large force behind it. The Sorceress sighed inwardly, dreading the next several seconds to come- if he didn't follow her out here, she may have had an opportunity for a short nap.

"You should tell Shiroe." Nyanta started.

"I don't think I should." She cut him short.

"It's about time you learned to trust the normal players, Yasu-chi."

Yasu's eyes shot open to stare at him with cold eyes, "Don't call me that in public. Someone may hear you," She turned to close her eyes again, "It's not that I don't trust the Villain, I just don't trust all the other 29,999 players in here. Nobody needs to know- not yet anyways. How would the players react if they realized I was here? I am the **only** one here. A time will come when I have no choice to reveal myself. I'll do it then. I would rather you not tell anyone until then."

"If that is how you intend on doing things, I won't interfere. Just don't keep everything to yourself, Sayu-chi," Warm cat eyes scanned her face, "We're all here."

Nyanta stood, dusting his pants off before turning to join the others. He shot her a gentle smile before continuing his pace to all the trainers.

Yasu sighed. He was right. She didn't need to shoulder everything by herself anymore. Since this game became a reality, it became **everyone's** problem, not just hers. She sighed again, laying down on the concrete.

_Maybe I should tell him._

* * *

"Welcome back! I'm so glad you're safe!" Marielle hugged Minori in a vice lock, the young Shrine Priestess' face telling it all.

"M-Marielle-san, I can't breathe!" The young girl's face began to pale.

"You all did well! I'm so impressed!"

By the time Marielle let go of the young Shrine Priestess, it looked as though she was almost ready to pass out.

"Aww!" Tohya said bashfully.

"Well, I suppose we did." Rundel Haus said almost honestly, a smug smile still stuck onto his face.

"Thank you." Isuzu replied timidly.

"What? If you want, boast more." The Guardian acknowledge with a grin.

"But it isn't over yet…" Tohya responded earnestly.

Yasu stood amongst the adults with a smile on her lips- she was relieved that the youngsters managed to make it back without too much trouble. The sun was setting in the horizon, casting a beautiful purple hue into the skies. Her sights were locked on the slightly battered children Adventurers as her grip on her magic bag tightened.

"Indeed. For doing such a good job, I have a few things for you five."

Yasu stepped forward, rummaging through her bag, "This is for Serara-san," Yasu held a bright pink clip in the shape of a bunny, "This will increase the amount you heal during each cast. The amount increase is dependent on your level so give it your all to level as much as you can!"

"T-thank you so much, Sayu-san! I'll try not to disappoint you!" She accepted the pin, bowing her head afterward in thanks.

"Next is Tohya-kun: these new gauntlets will increase your defensive capabilities. It should come in handy since you're going to be an important tank for everyone." The gauntlets were a deep blue with maroon stripes running up the sides. Its style matched fairly well with Tohya's current gear.

"Thanks, Sayu-nee! This is awesome!" Tohya eagerly slipped his new gauntlets on without even reading the description box.

"Let's see…Minori-chan, this is for you," Yasu held out a charm in the shape of a bell, "This goes on your staff like so but it's a little too high level for you. I suppose this can be an incentive to level up faster." She played the charm in in Minori's hand as she looked at it curiously.

"Thank you, Sayu-san! I will put this to good use when I am of level."

"For Isuzu, I picked this up for you," Yasu produced a long, cherry wood polished spear with a metal pointed end- the wood was engraved with beautiful spiraling carvings. The metal was also polished and shiny, with a sharp pointed end. Overall, it was a very light weapon.

"Oh, thank you! This is wonderful!" She examined the weapon in detail, weighing it and testing it, "It's perfect!"

Yasu offered a warm smile before turning to Rundel Haus.

"Fellow Sorcerer, I offer you something I used when I was in the process of leveling," She gave him a simple silver ring embroidered with a dark gem, "It's one of the first and last magical devices I ever made. It will bolster your damage. I've infused the gem with some of my MP so it will most likely be able to protect you from a single large attack. If you ever deplete that MP, you can simply insert your own for the same effect."

He slipped the ring on carefully, eyes wide, "Oh senpai! Thank you so much! This is a teacher-student gift! One which will be passed down onto the generations! Thank you!"

"It's no problem, Rundel Haus-san." Yasu smiled at his likeness to her cousin.

"Please, call me Rudy."

"Rudy, then." Yasu smiled again.

"With our new gear, we will be unstoppable during our fights!" Rudy yelled.

"Everyone! We're almost done! Let's all protect the town of Choushi! I know you can do it!" Marielle yelled with pride to the small group of summer camp Adventurers.

"**Yeah!**"

Towards the end of that day, the People of the Land of the town of Choushi gave out fresh fruits and food to the summer camp adventurers. Everybody was relaxing in the nearby park while Marielle, Yasu, Naotsugu and Nyanta stood in the center table. Shiroe briefly spoke to Yasu earlier and filled her in on the situation: it seemed Lenessia El-Arte Cowen, the Princess of the Eastal, League of the Freedom Cities has been causing quite a bit of trouble for the People of the Land. She rallied the Adventurers into helping her country fight the impending Goblin attack and as such, the army force gathered was currently on its way toward Choushi. The idea that the People of the Land were so alive now was quite baffling to her.

"No sign of the Goblins…Maybe they aren't coming?" Marielle said with some glimmer of hope.

We can't lower our guard, Marie-san." Naotsugu fortified.

"The Return of the Goblin King event is in play. There is no way it's over already unless the Goblin King has already been chosen." Yasu interjected.

"Krusty's forward strike force has reached Narashino, right?" Marielle spoke up.

"They're heading toward the main Goblin battalion." Nyanta clarified.

"Their fight may decide our fate here." Naotsugu thought outloud.

Yasu nodded, looking off into the brilliant orange-yellow sunset before them, "We should start patrols soon. Attacking at night is most favorable."

All of the younger Adventurers were paired off into groups of two to patrol the town. Some of the higher levelled ones patrolled the inner area as well as weaker parts of the area that could be easily infiltrated. Yasu sat patiently, sipping some tea as she waited for someone to contact her.

"Sayu-san, would you like something with that?" A familiar elf approached.

"No thank you, Marielle-san. I expect we'll be hearing something from someone soon." Yasu's lips curled into a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"How do you know?" Naotsugu asked, leaning back on a tree.

"Call it intuition. This isn't the first time I've had to wait for something like this." The Sorceress shifted in her seat.

Almost on cue, Minori sent her a call via telepathy.

"_Minori-chan?"_

"_Sayu-san! They're here!"_

"_We'll be right there."_ Yasu responded, ending the conversation, "Naotsugu-san, Nyanta-san, can you call everybody back to the bridge please? They're here."

Yasu pulled down her menu to give the Villain a call.

"_Hello?" _

'_Shiroe-san. They're here.'_

* * *

"Well, that's definitely more than a few hundred." Naotsugu said seriously, his arms crossed.

"A thousand, I'd imagine." Nyanta estimated.

"If that many rush into the town together…" one of the older Adventurers started.

"Marielle-san!" Tohya called out, "Let's hit them first!"

"Yes, let's destroy them before they can reach the town!" Rudy seconded.

"Nyanta-san, please let us go!" Serara pleaded.

"Meow." Nyanta faced Marielle, rolling the responsibility onto her.

"Marielle-san…" Yasu said cautiously.

_We can't let the kids do something as reckless as before…I can't protect them!_

"Marie-san! Give us the order to fire everyone up!" Naotsugu thumbed up.

"We can't put the children in danger again!" Yasu argued.

"Please, Yasu-san! We can do this!" Isuzu beseeched, her eyes burning with passion.

"Let us go, Sayu-senpai!" Rudy added, "You can leave this to us!"

Yasu's will began melting from the determined looks from all of the young Adventurers. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she yielded without thinking.

"Under the condition that everybody returns **alive**, I will agree."

"**We will!**"

"Everyone, thank you for all you've done. Help us out just a bit more…just one more fight. I believe in all of you. Let's go! Forward!" Marielle gave a short pep-talk.

A loud rumble of young battle cries resonated through the empty night time air. Yasu gave a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Everyone, let's split into teams to be ready for the second wave," Minori started, "Tohya, our party will focus on support."

"Okay, got it!" Tohya agreed.

"Leave it to me!" Rudy said animatedly.

* * *

The battle began as the enormous army of fish-men screams echoed into the night time sky, the stark difference in number between Adventurers and Sahuagin became obvious. It seemed like an endless army of them were emerging from the shore line as far as the eye could see- It seemed like an impossible task. The adults were momentarily sitting out from MP exhaustion; supplies were low so their only option was to recover their blue gauge the old fashioned way. Naotsugu, Nyanta , Yasu and newly acquainted Shoryu sat atop the hill overlooking the battle on the shore. The children were fighting valiantly, all of them playing smart and not taking unnecessary risks. Naotsugu unintentionally took a step forward, obviously wanting to help the younger ones.

"Wait." Nyanta stopped him. "Right now, our job is to recover our MP."

Naotsugu defeatedly slumped down, crossing his legs.

"Naotsugu-san, here." Shoryu offered him a bottle with glowing blue liquid in it.

"Thanks." The Guardian said, taking a swig of the MP potion.

The fierce battle cry of a certain Samurai caught everyone's attention. Tohya rushed forward, letting loose a flurry of slashes.

"_Whirlwind Slash!_"

His attack destroyed some Sahuagin and sent others flying from his onslaught.

"Tohya-chi has grown stroner." Nyanta complimented.

"Yeah, he still has a ways to go…but he'll get stronger." Naotsugu stated confidently.  
"Same goes for Serara-chan. She used to only think about healing…" Nyanta started

Yasu watched the kids fight from afar, smiling at their progress- they had indeed learned a lot since they first began.

"But now she's using offensive techniques and remembering to summon her companion."

"Also, the bard girl and the Sorcerer boy, they back each other up as if they can understand each other's thoughts." Nyanta observed.

"Rudy will become a great Sorcerer. He's putting all of his feelings and emotion into his magic..."

_Even though he's at a disadvantage with every other Adventurer- he'll definitely make it._

"Rundel Haus is a walking bundle of vigor." Naotsugu grinned, "And…" He glanced over at Minori who was monitoring the battle, "Minori keeps a constant eye on the big picture as she fights- her friend's teamwork, enemy location, enemy encounter order and enemy defeat order."

"Like writing each enemy defeat as a sentence, each battle as a chapter and collecting all those chapters into a book called _Tactics_." Nyanta described.

"She almost looks like Shiroe when she's like that, doesn't she?" Yasu almost laughed.

"Shiroe once said that he was fighting by looking thirty seconds into the future. One percent is how closely he tracks his allies' remaining MP. Tracking the MP of allies in different classes is impossible without monitoring the status screen but he can track it to a percent as well as the enemy status to predict where the battle will be in thirty seconds. He makes everything proceed the way he wants it to. That's Shiro's fully controlled combat- the Full Control Encounter! Of course, we actually live in this world now so I doubt he can see a full thirty seconds ahead as he once could but what Minori's attempting is, without a doubt, an imitation of Shiro's Full Control Encounter!" Naotsugu explained.

"Minori-chi is chasing after Shiroe-chi." The cat man closed his eyes.

"Who knows how many seconds ahead she can see?" Naotsugu wondered.

Not a few moments later, a terrible screeching noise echoed throughout the area causing everybody to flinch.

"That sound…"

"It's the Druid's special attack magic, _Shrieker Echo_." Yasu observed.

"I had Serara-san set it up as a warning system!" Minori yelled towards the predecessors.

The screeching mushrooms with caps of all different colors were screaming at the appearing Goblins in the surrounding area, the disturbingly loud noise was akin to that of nails on a chalkboard, it made many wince.

"_I'm sure the Goblins are returning!"_ Minori telepathically messaged Yasu.

"We'll go, master!" Tohya went barreling down the shoreline towards the Goblins.

"Wait up, Rudy!" Isuzu chased after him.

"U-um, you do your best too, Nyanta-san!" Serara she gave a quick respectful bow before running to catch up with her team.

"Naotsugu-san! We can handle the Goblins. Isuzu the Bard is with us, so we have good sustenance. We'll go!" Minori said before hurrying to the others.

"Minori-chan!" Yasu yelled after, "Tch, those kids," Yasu got up to go after then.

"Wait, Sayu-chi." Nyanta stopped her, "We should trust them to be able to handle themselves, no? After all, they received gifts blessed by you." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"But still…" Her argument trailed off but was quickly forgotten.

Marielle scream attracted everyone's attention as she was running around the battle field, ducking attacks and focusing on healing all the fallen Adventurers, "Everyone! Reinforcements will arrive in an hour! Keep it up!" She encouraged.

"Yeah!" Came the response, though it was obvious how battered everyone was getting.

Shoryu's tail wagged as he jumped into battle, his MP gauge now full. Yasu glanced longingly at his descent into the chaos before looked over at her MP bar- it was still at 75%. Her tongue clicked in mild annoyance at her larger MP gauge. Dark storm clouds began forming above their heads as the first drop rain landed on Yasu's small nose. The first drop quickly turned into a quick downpour, dampening the entire field and making the terrain much more slippery.

_Rain? Wait... I haven't seen a single Goblin riding a steed yet. Where are they?!_

"Naotsugu-san, Nyanta-san, do you have everything covered here?" The Sorceress yelled out against the harsh rain.

"Yeah? But what's goin-"

"I have a bad feeling about Minori's group, I'm going to back them up, just in case. There may be Dire Wolf riding Goblins in their area. They normally only spawn when it rains!" She cut him off.

"Go, Sayu-chi." Nyanta agreed.

"I leave things to you here!"

Yasu took off as fast as she could run through the pouring rain. The path was muddied and slippery, decorated with many large puddles of accumulated rain water. Her small feet pounded onto the ground, propelling her forward in a frenzied manner, not caring if they landed in a splash of water or not. A large, Earth shattering blast exploded toward the direction in which she was ran, the tremble made her trip while she sprinted. Emerald eyes widened in fear as her wings materialized without her thinking to.

_**No!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

Yasu's feet pounded into the ground, her heart beat ringing in her ears as she raced across the empty bridge. Small craters and cuts on the floor was evidence that the young Adventurers had already passed by here. Her wild emerald eyes swept the area as she ran forward.

_They were here not too long ago._

The explosion she saw from the shore was in the main town of Choushi, though she wasn't sure of the exact area. The Sorceress continued to run, watching and listening for anything that would indicate their current location. The town barren and desolate save for the broken glass and pieces of rubble that decorated the floor. The area was dead silent and very dark. Only the dim moonlight behind clouds guided her until a voice caught her attention.

"Please help us, Shiroe-san!" Minori's voice rang clear, "We have a casualty- it's Rundel Haus-san. He is one of the People of the Land."

_Rudy...? What happened to him?!_

Her running pace slowed to a walk, eerie de-ja-vu chills ran up her spine as she tried to pinpoint the voice. Following her resolute, ringing voice, Yasu found them on the crossroads in the middle of Choushi. Rudy's head was resting on Isuzu's lap as she cried over him. His skin was beginning to gray out and his deep blue eyes were shut and his body was limp. Minori was standing off from the group, hand on her ear, signifying the telepathy call she was in. The others were huddled around the unconscious blonde.

"Rudy!" Yasu knelt next to Bard, touching his forehead. She cursed inwardly. A bare sliver of his HP remained, if that. His MP was also almost gone as well.

"It's Tohya, Isuzu-san, Serara-san, me and Rundel Haus-san. Sayu-san just got here as well. We're near the crossroads at the center of Choushi!" She paused to listen to what Shiroe said. "There are no enemies in the vicinity but near the coast, there's still a lot of fighting going on. We don't know when the goblins will attack…"

"Shiroe-nii! Save Rudy-nii!" Tohya turned to yell into Minori's connection, his eyes lit with desperation and unspilled tears.

"I was the one who brought him here…I…it's my fault…" Isuzu began to dissolve into tears, her arms tightening around Rudy's lifeless body.

"Please, Shiroe-san!" Minori steeled her eyes, staring off into the horizon.

Yasu stared down at Rudy, her black hair covering her eyes as she bit at her lip.

_I was able to heal that last People of the Land...I wonder if I can with him too._

Yasu looked around the group. Everybody was battered with less than half MP and HP. She averted her gaze to the pale Sorcerer beneath her, biting the inside of her lip.

_If only I'd gotten here sooner. I should have flown...I should have... _She grit her teeth in anger at herself. **_I will never hide my identity at the cost of someone's life_****_ ever again._**

A few moments of eternity seemed to pass before Minori spoke up again.

"Serara-san, please cast your revival spell! In another 150 seconds, I will cast mine and we will alternate! Tohya, Sayu-san, please stand watch for any enemies that may appear. Isuzu-san, please cast a MP restoration song."

_I'll do what I can for Rudy._

"Can I try healing him first?"

The young Adventurers looked to the Sorceress with an odd, puzzled look on their faces.

"Uhmm...Sayu-nee, what are you talking about?"

Isuzu-san, may I have Rudy, please?" Yasu shuffled over beside her.

Confused, the Bard slowly unclenched the Sorcerer as Yasu took her place. Draping both arms around him, she closed her eyes.

_He's so cold..._

"I would prefer you guys not to tell anyone what I'm about to do but...I can't hold it against you if you do."

She shifted, sitting on her knees to allow his head falling back on her lap. She gripped her staff until her knuckles turned white.

"_Aurora Healing._"

She poured her MP into the healing spell, condensing it so that it was only affecting the small group. Warm, brilliant multicolored lights appeared above them, twinkling against the dark night-time sky.

"Sayu-san…how?" Minori stared in a mixture of amazement and confusion at the mini Northern Lights display before her. She looked at her party's info boxes, all of their HPs increased at an exponential rate until they were all fully recovered.

The younger Adventurers stared in awe, the ephemeral colors swirling around all of them as their wounds slowly closed up. Yasu glanced around at everybody's increasing HP bars before looking down at her fellow Sorcerer's. His HP was twitching, not seeming to move up at all. The older Sorceress focused on the spell more, trying to put more driving force behind it..

_I can't let it happen again…_

* * *

_ "__Shuichi!" She ran into the bleached white hospital room, her brown orbs scanning over the young blonde's tiny body. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the blinding light of the bleached white room. His small body was hooked up to so many wires and machines, looking at them made her stomach churn. The doctor was close behind her, looking through what she assumed to be the young boy's chart. _

_"__Is Shuichi going to be all right?!" She asked, voice quivering._

_The 4 year old's right arm and left leg were bound in a cast and he had a long, stitched incision on his abdomen where the emergency surgery took place. His breathing and heart rate were steady but the concerned older cousin stared at the doctor with concerned, single-minded eyes. The doctor sighed deeply, taking his glasses off._

_"__We were able to correct his internal bleeding and patch up his arm and leg but we are unsure of the damage done on his brain, he came in with a severe concussion. His brain is too swollen to keep him awake, so we have him under an induced coma. Until the swelling goes down, we are unable to determine the damage done."_

_"__I…I see." She stared at the ground, her dark hair covering her face. "Thank you, doctor."_

_"__If anything happens, the nurses are right outside." And with that, he left._

_The older cousin pulled up a chair by the bedside, stroking his soft blonde curls. His eyes were closed, hiding his vibrant blue eyes. Several small cuts and bruises marred his smooth skin but the most off-putting feature of his current status was how pale he was. He was so very pale and cold to the touch; it frightened her to no end._

_"__Shuichi, you'll be able to fight this off, won't you? I know you can…Onee-san will always be here for you so...please don't leave me..."  
_

_She lowered her head next to him, her arms cradling her head as she sobbed into the sheets. _

_"You're all I have left..."_

_It was a few days since the accident. Any free time she had was spent at the hospital, reading him books out loud or talking to him about her daily experiences. The chilly autumn afternoon made her shiver as she walked down the road to the hospital once more. She pulled her black scarf around her neck more tightly, noting the dark storm clouds rolling in. The dark haired girl hurried to the hospital as not to get soaked from the rain, excited to tell Shuichi what happened that day. The white walls became familiar to her from her daily visits as she walked down the hall, counting the doors to her beloved baby cousin's room. She'd been to this place so many times, she was beginning to remember the names of the patients in each room.  
_

_"__Shuichi! I'm here! Shuichi?!"_

_The bed he was once in was cleaned and folded neatly. She frowned in confusion, turning to ask a passing nurse about his whereabouts. _

_"Excuse me, nurse? What happened to the young boy in this room? His name is Shuichi Nakamura."_

_The nurse gave her a morose look before opening her mouth to respond. Before she could say anything, the doctor who had seen to her cousin a few days ago walked out of the elevator. __His somber gaze met her wide, horror stricken eyes as the doctor made his way towards her.  
_

_"I was just about to have someone call you." He began gently.  
_

_He was wearing the typical sea-foam green scrubs, with the hat meant to keep hair from going anywhere- typical operating scrubs. He stopped in front of her as he motioned toward the bench beside them. Time seemed to stop as her heart dropped and shattered into a number of pieces too many to put back together._

_"__I think you'd better sit down for this…"_

* * *

"I'd like it if you didn't ask about it either." Yasu gave a kind smile. "I will tell you, one day. My spell will be over in 24 seconds. Will you guys take over after that?

"O-okay!"

Minori put her head against his chest, listening for several seconds before her chocolate eyes widened.

"Sayu-san, there's a response! A sizable one!"

Minori and Serara began cycling their revival spells, shortly after Isuzu took Yasu's place. The atmosphere was tense as the work to keep Rudy alive was continued. The recognizable sound of Goblins approached them from the East. Nervous glances were exchanged before everyone's gaze focused in on the source noise. Yasu stood up with the help of her staff, before straightening herself out.

"You guys keep going. Tohya-kun continue keeping watch, please."

The two Goblins that ran toward them were screaming incoherently, as they approached the group. Yasu narrowed her eyes, walking toward them at a steady pace. She grasped her staff, thrusting the gemmed end forward like a spear into the Goblin. The dispersal of the body in the form of bubbles sprout into the air. She didn't use magic to dispose of the other one either as her green eyes scanned the surrounding area, looking out for any more enemies as well as any unwanted visitors.

After what seemed like an eon later, the silhouette of the Villain appeared on the horizon, running towards them. He stopped in front of the group, sparking hope in the eyes of Rudy's companions.

"Is this him?" Shiroe's dark eyes taking in every detail of the situation.

"Yes, this is Rundel Haus-san." Minori confirmed.

Shiroe reached for the unconscious blonde's wrist, taking his pulse. "Minori, add me to your party."

"Okay!"

"You're Isuzu-san, right? Keep casting Meditation Nocturne."

"R-right!"

"I'm going to use a new magic spell. Tell no one about this."

"A new magic spell…?" Minori stared at him, confused.

Yasu stared at the Villain from the corner of her eyes.

"If you can't agree to that, either give up or leave." He stood up.

Silence followed his command as he looked along everyone's faces.

"Then…" he pushed his circular glasses up. "Let's get started. _Mana Channeli-"_

"Wait. If you're going to go that route, add me to the party too. I have a lot of MP." Yasu said decisively.

Shiroe glanced at her for a few moments, as she was added to the party. Her information box wasn't any different but something felt odd about her joining the party. He pulled up his skill menu, eyes narrowing as he noticed that everybody in the party not only had full HP but had an odd buff applied to all of them after she joined. It piqued his curiosity but he didn't have time to delve into that right now.

"_Mana Channeling._"

"W-what is that?" Serara asked timidly, her small hands clasped in front of her.

"It's an enchanter's skill that absorbs MP from all party members and returns it equally." Minori explained. "But, why?"

A red aura began to glow around everyone, the MP distribution beginning. Yasu grit her teeth as everybody cringed in discomfort, their MP was being taken from them. Her vision blurred slightly as her MP momentarily hit zero before rising again- Shiroe seemed to suffer the most as he had the largest MP pool- he staggered a little on his feet when his blue bar was empty. Breaths of relief were heard after MP was returned to the young Adventurers. With the MP redistributed from the two above level 90, nearly everyone's MP was at full except the Enchanter and the Sorceress.

"Minori, use your revival-spell. Serara, continuous healing."

"Okay!" The two complied eagerly, determination etched into their eyes.

Yasu sat on the side-lines feeling helpless.

_There is no point in casting two revival spells at the same time…keep calm._

She looked up at Shiroe in desperation. Indeed, Rudy's HP had increased more in that small heal than it did in her previous _Aurora Healing._ Was it the amount of MP he had that needed fixing first?

Shiroe slammed his staff into the ground so that it was standing up right.

"Now it's a race against time." The Enchanter dug through his magic bag producing a small intricately designed bronze, metal container. "Revival Incense: this will turn a dead ally or creature into a zombie for three minutes. We'll use it to forcibly connect his body and mind for three minutes."

_His mind and body are severed...? Is that what MP and HP signify in this game?_

He held the container in his hand above Rundel Haus- it began to emit a warm golden glow. Several painstaking seconds later, Rudy's deep blue eyes fluttered open.

"Rudy!" Serara cried.

"Rudy-san!"

"Rudy-nii!"

"Rudy! Rudy!" Isuzu tried to get his attention.

The young Sorcerer weakly faced her. "Miss Isuzu…Where am I?" He looked around his beloved party's heart-broken, tear-stained faces. "Oh, I see…I died, didn't I? Don't look so sad, everyone... dying is a natural consequence of battle. Even so, I wanted to be an adventurer. Don't blame Miss Isuzu. It was I who begged her to do it."

_Natural…huh?_

"I…I knew it too!" Minori broke down in tears. "I knew it too, but I…I…" She bowed her head, tears wetting the earth.

Rundel Haus nodded, smiling happily. "Thank you, Miss Minori. Don't let it bother you."

"No, I will let it bother me." Shiroe interrupted. "Rundel Haus Code, I refuse to allow anyone who gives up so easily to call himself an Adventurer. That's not nearly enough."

Yasu wrapped an arm around Minori, trying to comfort her. "Shhh, it'll be okay."

"What have you learned? What you acquired in the dungeon was not strategy and tactics, but the resolve to survive and the fortitude to do whatever it takes to do so. Am I wrong?"

"Shiroe-nii…"

"Your resolve is sorely lacking, Rundel Haus!" Shiroe looked down on him, his tone tinted with disdain.  
"Then what do you want me to do?" the blonde snapped obviously taking offense to his words.

Shiroe thrust a contract out in front of him. "Listen to me."

"That's..."

"A contract…?" Yasu finished, staring at it.

"Shiroe, leader of the guild, Log Horizon, establishes the following contract with Rundel Haus Code:

1\. Effective as of the date and time at which Rundel Haus Code signs this document, Shiroe accepts him as a member of the guild, Log Horizon.

2\. As a member of the guild, Log Horizon, Rundel Haus Code will fulfill his missions in a manner befitting his position.

3\. Log Horizon will provide Rundel Haus Code all necessary support required for his missions to the greatest extent acceptable to both parties- this includes bestowing the status of "Adventurer."

Yasu's bleary emerald eyes widened in disbelief. _Is it even possible to turn a People of the Land into an Adventurer? This isn't the Elder Tale that we used to know but..._

"4. This contract is signed in the spirit of mutual respect and agreement between both sides. Anything either party acquires for the contract's duration remains theirs even in the event that the contract is nullified.

Two copies of this contract will be signed by both parties and each party will retain a copy."  
"Shiroe-san! That's…" Minori looked up at Shiroe with eyes of fierce determination and sudden understanding.

_A new type of magic…like cooking…This should work! It will work!_

Yasu's eyes widened, tears threatening to spill over. Shiroe crouched down, offering Rundel Haus the contract.

"I've added my signature. Now it only needs yours."

Rudy weakly took the clipboard, eyes scanning it over, "An Adventurer…"

"This contract contains an element of risk. You'll be a different kind of being than you've been until now. We Adventurers are still new to this world and we don't know what we'll be caught up in from here on." Shiroe warned, produced a quill from his pocket, offering it to Rudy. "I don't think Adventurers garner all the glory you believe them to."

Rudy's expression hardened with tenacity. "What I want is to be…an Adventurer!" He feebly reached his gray hand forward to grasp at the quill. "If I can save people who need my help, I don't care about the details…I don't want glory. I want to be an Adventurer."

He shakily reached the quill down to the sign line but his powerless grip dropped the pen to his side. Impatience flickered across his face before Isuzu's warm voice interjected.

"It's okay. I'll write it with you."

She handed the pen back to him, using her fingers to support his own. As the tip of the quill touched down on the paper, it began to slow a beautiful gold, illuminating the cold air around them. He continued his signature, the loose dirt around them began to float as though gravity was being defied. After finishing his signature, the Sorcerer's deep blue eyes widened in amazement and wonder as his name was burned into the contract- the golden light glowing brighter and stronger.

"You need to die once, Rundel Haus-kun."

Rudy's eyes closed as his entire body began to emit the same light from the paper. His body slowly floated upward as though someone was lifting him up. The familiar bubbles of death were released from his body, a serene smile adorning his lips.

"You'll come back to life at the Cathedral."

The small light suddenly ascended upwards into the sky as a much larger column, very noticeably to be seen for kilometers. Yasu's keen emerald gaze looked around for any unwanted eyes in the general area.

_That's going to come back and bite us in the ass…_

As suddenly as the brilliant light work appeared, it ended and Rundel Haus Code was nowhere to be seen.

"Did it work?" Yasu took a few steps toward Shiroe.

"It should have." He looked up to the sky. "He should be reviving in the Cathedral soon."

"I'll go see to him!" Isuzu volunteered eagerly.

Yasu smiled at her. "You go do that."

"Call of Home!" With that, she vanished.

With Rudy safe, the strings of tension snapped as everybody sagged down, the tired feeling sinking into their bones. Tohya's very audible snoring rang in the air as Shiroe sat by the seaside. Minori walked to stand beside him- even in her standing state, Shiroe was still almost as tall as her. The sound of the water lapping at the rocks provided a relaxing atmosphere as everyone winded down. The Sorceress pulled out her cloak, draping it over the sleeping Samurai. She lifted his head onto her lap so that he wouldn't wake up with an uncomfortable knot in his neck. The atmosphere had become very quiet- there weren't any more bright lights or screaming voices in the distance anymore. Everything was dark and peaceful, the dim moonlight shining down on them.

"Shiroe-san, why did you say that to Rundel Haus-san?"

"Say what?"

"About Adventurer's and resolve."

"Mm… "Adventurers." When Elder Tale was a game, that was just a word we used for players. But now, I think it's something else. I think it's the name for my companions, those who travel the world with me to find a dawn that's never been seen." He stared into the distance, reminiscing to himself.

"Now, since were all done here, shouldn't we head back home?" Yasu asked quietly, content with today's end.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. I left the conference with the People of the Land so suddenly, and we haven't yet come to a conclusion about anything."

"Why don't we stop by Akihabara first? We can drop the little ones and everyone else off and get a little organized."

"Sounds good." Shiroe gave an exhausted smile.

* * *

The Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice was a lot grander than she remembered. Yasu wore a simple, sleeveless, deep forest green dress that hugged her curves nicely. A stylized piece of lighter green cloth hung from the sides of her breasts, hanging down nearly half way down her bicep to wrap around to the other size on her slender back. Her raven hair was neatly pulled back into an intricate bun while her bangs framed her face. The Sorceress' matching green eyes scanned the interior of the palace. Everything was furnished with gold walls, and matching gold-gray accents and pillars. The party was overly lavish with so much food put out that it could feed at least half of Akihabara. Many nobles stood around having idle conversations or dancing to the music. Some of the younger Adventurers decided to join in on this formal, their boisterous, friendly chatter filled the air. Her eyes settled on Princess Lenessia. Her odd long, gray hair hung very low, her fringes clipped backward. She wore a golden tiara with a rather large ruby studded onto it. Other than that, her jewelry was simple with hanging rectangular gold earrings and a deep pink flower necklace that matched her pink dress. Her fake plastered smile fooled most people around her as her aquamarine eyes twitched from time to time as she looked onto Krusty.

"Oh, I hear you did a fantastic job!" a nobleman gushed.

"I'm told you easily defeated the Goblin General!" another added.

"I believe that victory was only possible People of the Land and Adventurers worked together." Krusty replied, looking almost like a nobleman himself.

He glanced at some of the younger female attendees of the party, making them swoon. Yasu chuckled to herself, strolling along to join the other Adventurers. It's been one month since the attack at the town of Choushi. Over the past month, the relationship between the Adventurers of Akihabara and Eastal's League of Freedom Cities has made leaps and bounds. The Round Table signed basic trade and peace treaties with Eastal's League of Freedom Cities and some noble were even talking about marriage between the People of the Land and Adventurers.

"The Round Table issued many Goblin fighting quests to adventurers in Akihabara, which has kept the Goblins in the Zantleaf region." Naotsugu ended.

"Then this is reminding everyone that Adventurers are accepting quests again."

"And if we defeat their King first, the Goblins will go out of control without a leader." The Guardian picked up another piece of meat.

"All of this is part of Shiroe-chi's plan to take out Seventh Fall."

"I understand." Hien, the Fox Tail Assassin of the Crescent Moon Alliance nodded. His large fox ears and pointed stripes on his face made him stand out in the crowd.

"He's thinking several steps ahead!"

Yasu smiled at the group of friendly people she kept at arm's length. She sorely wished she could be a _normal_ Adventurer, to stop keeping secrets from everyone. Taking a deep breath in, she walked outside to go for some fresh air to clear her clouded thoughts. Yasu had only traveled to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice with Shiroe to learn about the People of the Land but it was only working against her favor. All of the social events that brought everyone together to eat and talk were beginning to weaken her resolve not to join Log Horizon.

The night air was cool and crisp, a welcome change of pace from the warm and overly done-up atmosphere of the royal party. She stared up at the moon, taking another deep breath in. Many things had changed since that one month. The members of Log Horizon practically considered her a member of their guild even when she wasn't and other players she considered acquaintances were now friends- ideas of joining Log Horizon passed by her thoughts not too infrequently but she had to maintain her distance. She couldn't join any guild as it would be seen as being blatantly bias on her part. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Sayu-senpai?" Rudy poked his head outside. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Rudy-kun. I just wanted some fresh air." She smiled, motioning him to join her.

"I...never thanked you for what you did for me the first day we met."

She gave him a confused look. "What might that be?"

"I've been told by Miss Isuzu that you healed everyone and protected them. My friends may have died trying to save me but you protected them! For that, I owe you my sincerest thanks." He bowed his head quickly.

Yasu placed her hand on his head, ruffling his golden locks, slightly messing up his slicked hair-style. "There is no need to thank me. I was only doing what was right- protecting those who are unable to protect themselves."

Rudy looked up at her with awe-inspired eyes, quickly taking her hands. "Ohhhh~! You are truly the best senpai, Sayu-senpai~! Your kind, righteous words ring in this heart of Rundel Haus Code!"

His gaze changed to a more serious one as he spoke in a lower voice. "And I believe I know why you aren't joining Log Horizon."

Yasu looked him over with a puzzled look on her face.

"You...are very strong. Stronger than all the other Adventurers. You are capable of doing things others aren't. You have...wings?"

Yasu continued to stare at him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Am I wrong, senpai? Was I just delusional? ...Hahaha, I'm sorry senpai, maybe I just dreamt it! It's so silly of m-"

"No, Rudy-kun. You're right."

He stopped to stare at her with incredulity.

"Nobody really knows." She paused. "I'd like to keep it that way until I can come to some conclusions for myself."

Rundel Haus' expression warmed to a smile. "Your secret is safe with me, senpai. And if I may say so...your wings are beautiful."

"Thank you." Yasu smiled.

"RUDY!" Isuzu went yelling for him. "Rudy! You're supposed to come with me while I go talk to Marielle-san, remember?! Come on! I can't do this alone! Excuse us, Sayu-san! Rudy just forgot something very important!"

"A-ah, Miss Isuzu! Senpai and I were having a ta-" He was abruptly pulled away, tripping and stumbling from the might of the Bard.

Yasu chuckled at the amusing exit. She was definitely growing closer to these people and having someone else know what she was able to do made her feel almost lighter- as though the burden wasn't as heavy anymore. The Sorceress sighed happily, stretching as she looked off into the distance. On the other side of the palace, her gaze fell on someone that looked like he was studying her from afar. He was an Elf, from his pointy ears. His disheveled robes and shady appearance made her wary. A golden crown of sorts wrapped around his head with a simple design resting on his forehead. In his hands, he held several heavy books. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better view of the elf but he gave an eerie smile before disappearing into the shadow of the building.

_An NPC? _She pictured him in her mind. _Why did he look so familiar?_

Yasu mindlessly wandered around the palace, trying to remember his face. She bit her thumb, eyebrows furrowing together as she continued to reel her mind.

_An Elf NPC? The Sage of Miral Lake? I thought the developers had him killed in one of the story plots..._

It's true, there weren't many Elf NPCs and most of them were very old in game-years and very hard to get a hold of.

Unbeknownst to how much time had passed, she wound up in a place she was unfamiliar with.

_Great._

She sighed, looking around her surroundings. After many turns and curves paired with indecision and confusion, she found herself upon the circular balcony, overlooking a grassed area. The moon shined down ominously on the people below, a soft female voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

"But during the battle, one of them lost his life."

"That's strange!" one of the children commented.

"Weren't they immortal?" another chimed in.

"The boy who died was merely one of the People of the Land, one who longed to be one of those heroes."

Yasu narrowed her eyes at the woman.

_**Merely** a People of the Land? Is that an Adventurer? Is she talking about Rundel Haus? Who is this woman? Does she know what happened that night? But __I searched the area afterward, no one was there..._

The Sorceress had been thinking about plans if someone found out about Shiroe's new magic but she didn't think someone actually knew about it. Yasu scanned her again- there was nothing special about her. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a side pony-tail, and honey-yellow eyes. She wore a golden-orange flowing dress with a white cover top and hat, accented with the same orange…but something didn't feel right about her. The way she looked was almost _too_ normal almost as though she didn't want herself to be too noticeable. Across the way, she saw Shiroe standing on the opposite side of the balcony. Yasu stood behind one of the pillars, hiding from the woman's view. The Sorceress continued to listen covertly, mind racing for a way to piece this together.

"Oh my!"

"The heroes begged their wizard to save him. But not even their wizard knew how to restore one of the People of the Land."

"And then?" an impatient child demanded.

"What happened next?" inquired a curious voice.

"So the wizard thought, and then of all things, he created a new form of magic that hadn't existed in this world. And so, the young boy of the People of the Land became a hero."

Sighs of relief whispered throughout the group of children.

"But after that, the wizard…"

"What? What?!" the group inquisitively asked.

The blonde woman giggled, "That's all for today. We'll continue the story next time."

"Awww!" the disappointed voices of children echoed through the air.

The woman said her goodbyes to the children before running into the darkness of a hall way humming a tune. Yasu watched her body being engulfed by the shadow cast by the moonlight. Several shimmers were emitted from where her body touched the darkness. She narrowed her eyes once more, looking over the area.

_A skill I am unaware of…or a new type of magic?_


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

"So, what do you think that was?" Yasu crossed her arms, motioning towards the spot the blonde woman was standing.

"It's unclear, but surely she couldn't know…" Shiroe stared down as well, the moonlight casted a shadow over his eyes but made his glasses gleam. His confused and worried tone didn't escape the Sorceress.

"There wasn't something right about her." Green eyes narrowed as she replayed the scene in her head.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." The Enchanter looked up at the night time sky. "If she is an enemy, I'm sure she'll reveal herself soon enough."

He turned to face her. "There is someone I'd like to talk to before joining the ball again. I'd like you to meet him as well. Will you come with me? He was important when Elder Tale was just a game." The Villain offered, pushing his glasses up.

Yasu blinked, arching an eyebrow. "Sure."

Shiroe lead her down many dark corridors and strange rooms was an enormous library. Books were organized on shelves on an uncountable number of floors as the room seemly stretched forever. Many piles of books were also scattered across the floor as though there was no place for them in the vast room. The musty smell of leather and papers swarmed her nose as they approached the magic lamps that illuminated a small portion of the gigantic library with several bright yellow orbs. Other than that, the room was extremely dark and hard to see in. Standing next to the light was the odd Elf she saw in the distance not too long ago. Yasu stopped walking, allowing the Villain to continue forward. She stayed in the darkness, severely lacking any sense of trust in this shady figure.

"Oh, hello there." The Elf's dark eyes were fixed on Shiroe in glee. "I am honored by your visit. And congratulations, Shiroe-sama." He gave a deep bow.

"Huh? For what?" The Enchanter stared at him, puzzled.

"The creation of a new type of magic."

Yasu stared at the Elf impassively, green orbs analyzing him.

_Is he a threat?_

"What? You noticed?" Surprise etched onto his face.

"A month ago, I sensed a magic unknown to me in the East, and I saw its light fill the sky. It was world-class magic, that which can alter the laws, fate, and very existence of the world." He turned his back, ogling at the description with a transfixed gaze. "You are every bit the man I thought you were, Shiroe-sama."

"If I hadn't met you, I never would've had the idea." The Villain said earnestly.

_This weird Elf gave him the idea? Who is he?_

Yasu stared him down from the shadows, looking for any clues that would give his identity away.

"You honor me." He said in an almost flattered town. "Incidentally, I also felt a powerful magic in the Western skies, just recently."

"The West?" Shiroe repeated, confusion once again flitting across his face.

"It seems that one besides yourself has created a new form of magic." His tone changed. "One of the Adventurers, I assume."

"In the West…Adventurers…it would have to be in Minami, right?"

Yasu narrowed her eyes.

_Someone else who created a new type of magic…? I suppose it __**is **__possible._

She bit her lower lip in frustration.

_It could be a problem if people figure out all these new types of magic…_

Just as Akihabara has changed since our arrival in this world, the other cities have changed as well. Almost all of the Shibuya Adventurers have moved to Akihabara. Susukino never recovered from the deterioration it suffered after the Apocalypse. Ever since Serara was rescued, the Round Table has sent several armies to evacuate anyone who wanted to leave but there are still over two hundred Adventurers who continue ruling over the People of the Land.

"Yamato was once united as a single kingdom, right?" Shiroe confirmed.

"Yes." The strange Elf replied lazily.

"After we last spoke, I studied. As I recall, the Unified Westland Empire was swallowed up in the history of battles with demi-humans and Luquenje and died out but the Cowen family is distantly related."  
"Yes. As is the Holy Empire Westland which rules the country's Western portion."

"Within the territory is a city of Adventurers, Minami. And I'm told that a certain guild rules Minami. Are you aware that the Demon Festival of Suzaku Gate occurred in the West?" Shiroe inquired, his piercing gaze giving nothing away.

"I am. Though, the Eastern nobles don't seem to have noticed yet." The sneaky tone in his voice was evident.

The Villain pushed his glasses up, a serious look carved his tired face.

"Oh." Shiroe's face lightened as he turned toward the Sorceress. "Sayu-san…"

Yasu stepped out of the darkness warily, eyes still glued to the suspicious figure.

"This is Regan, the Sage of Miral Lake." He gestured towards the Elf. "Regan, this is Sayu-san, a friend of mine."

…_This is the __**Sage**__ of Miral Lake…? _

She stared at him in disbelief.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He gave a peculiar bow, his beady eyes staring at her with the same expression as before.

"Likewise…" Yasu stared back with a fixed gaze.

Regan continued to stare at her, his eyes almost memorizing every curve of her face.

"Do I have something on my face?"  
"No." The Sage replied. "You just remind me of someone from the history books." He gave an eccentric smile. "Shiroe-sama has the most _interesting_ of companions."

After their quick chat, the Sorceress felt Shiroe's gaze drilling into the back of her skull as they turned to leave. He's bound to be curious. He had to have noticed the small, weird things that have been going on when she was around. A chill went down her spine as a sudden dark figured Shiroe with shining glasses and a creepy red smiling mouth flickered through her thoughts.

_How unpleasant…_

After escaping the dusty library, the pair walked down a lonely path along the outskirts of the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. Shiroe seemed to be deep in thought so Yasu mostly kept to herself. The nighttime air was clean and the silence was comforting. It allowed room for thinking instead of fake laughter and formalities at the dance. Yasu stared at her feet as she walked.

_Something is happening in Minami…huh? Maybe I should go check it out_.

She glanced at Shiroe, guilt spiking through her as she laced her fingers together, fidgeting. He was looking ahead, eyes glazed over, obviously reflecting on the situation.

_I should tell him...He has a right to know._

Another unpleasant chill rolled down her back as she looked over her shoulder.

_This feeling…_

The Sorceress scanned the area.

_Just my imagination? _

The distasteful feeling clung to her again before her eyes widened in familiarity. She glanced at poor unsuspecting Shiroe.

_I'm sorry, Shiroe-san!_

Yasu abruptly made a right turn over a corner, staying silent as to the impending doom that was about to attack the Enchanter. Shiroe continued forward, not noticing his companion's absence.

"I found you, Shiroe-sama!" Henrietta exclaimed.

A very visible sweat drop appeared on Shiroe as he turned to face the orange-haired woman.

"Hide and seek is over." She crossed her arms, glaring at him with an almost parental glare.

Yasu peeked out from the corner, staring at the Bard drag the him away back to the ball, his dark eyes staring at her with a look of betrayal and disbelief. She sighed in relief, shoulder sagging as she let out a deep breath that had been held in. She turned to walk away from the bespectacled woman.  
"Sayu-san. I know you're there too. Come back with us, please." Her tone clipped and thoroughly annoyed.

The Sorceress froze mid-step, eyes widening to the size of golf-balls.

_Crap!_

Upon arrival, the warm, suffocating air of the ballroom washed down upon her again. Yasu sighed, glaring at her heels, glaring at Henrietta and then back at her heels.

_They're so uncomfortable; it'll chip away at my HP…_

She shifted her weight back and forth on her dainty feet, desperately wanting to take them off. Before her hands reached down to take the devil-footwear off, a familiar melody began to float through the air, making her expression perk up.

_This song…Elder Tale's theme song...? This was __**our **__song…_

Yasu bit her lower lip, a sudden wave of sadness washing over her. The song was something they enjoyed before the group even liked the game. Tears welled in her eyes before she hurried over into an empty corner of the ballroom. The Sorceress sat down on a chair, away from everyone's gaze as she fanned herself, trying to stop the tears.

_I miss them…I miss my friends._

The smiling faces of her friends flashed in her mind briefly, lingering upon Jizen's bright, smiling face. She quickly wiped her tears away, gently slapping her cheeks.

_Pull it together! I'll see them again, some day._

She looked around the crowded ballroom. The air was tense and no one was dancing. It was to be expected, the People of the Land and Adventurers were still very wary of each other. Almost on cue, Princess Lenessia and Krusty took the stage first, followed by Nyanta and Serara and then Marielle and Naotusugu. The view of others being happy brought a smile to her face.

_I don't have time to mope. I'll make the Yamato server a better place and work four times as hard, for all of us until we find a way back home._

The evening went on pleasantly. The People of the Land began warming up to the Adventurers by the end of the night, curiously chatting and getting to know the other. Some of the NPCs even spoke to her, complimenting her dress or her long, dark hair.

* * *

Yasu lazily strolled the streets of her "home town" as people were beginning to call it. Akihabara was nearly in full autumn swing and everybody was preparing for the Scale Festival that Marielle had been working so hard to put together- her incessant whining and complaining was what brought this about. People were bustling, setting up stalls, preparing food, cleaning merchandise and hanging decorations all around the streets and buildings. Since the festival was approved by the Round Table, many guilds have been working hard to create new items to sell. The Sorceress made her way through busy boulevards to the exit gates of Akihabara- she'd made a schedule for herself to get stronger and investigate new types of magic or skills. Rumors had been floating around the town about something called "The Teaching" that she was excited to attempt.

_This should be far away enough…_

The green eyed Adventurer looked back towards her home, barely a speck in the distance.

Pulling out her trusted staff and sword, she flipped through her menu to study her skills.

_"The Teaching_"…_huh? Maybe I can get one._

It's been several weeks since the return of Log Horizon and other representatives from the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. Sturdy treaties and contracts were made, making a strong and friendly connection between the People of the Land of Eastal and the Adventurers of Akihabara. Yasu checked the area before unclipping the circular purple ornament Shiroe had gotten her many months ago. She eyed her EXP gauge carefully. Indeed, the gauge had some semblance of a sliver of a bar- she was getting EXP again! This finding propelled her to continue training, to meet her limitations and then break beyond them but the EXP gain was terribly slow at her level- it was very discouraging. The Sorceress glared at her information box for a few seconds before the snap of a twig from behind her caught her attention. Her glare turned from her floating black box towards her back. She gently tapped the Earth beneath her with her staff before her pure, white gem shimmered a sinister black.

"_Disintegrate._"

Immediately, a large area of trees behind her began tearing apart at the molecular level, the matter scattering into the wind from the tops of the trees, all the way down to the ground as black, brown and green bits. The speed and method of which the atoms were ripping apart were similar to watching ice disappear into an intense fire. Yasu looked back to look for the person who dared follow her to her training, but it wasn't just one person- it was two. A long, dusty, blue-green haired Samurai fell with a thud from where a tree branched used to be, a puff of smoke arose from his inelegant descent. A familiar blonde stared at her with gaping eyes, his body still positioned to have his head peeking out from the side of where the tree used to be. Yasu adjusted her clip onto her collar, narrowing her eyes at the two intruders. She strode over to them, irritation rolling off of her like steam.

"Why did you two follow me out here?" She crossed her arms over her chest, an intimidating look plastered on her face in obvious annoyance.

"S-Sayu-san! What a coincidence! I train near here too!" Sojirou smiled sweetly, still quivering under her gaze.

"And Rudy?"

"I…" The young Sorcerer began, a panic in his eyes. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "I want you to teach me, Sayu-senpai! You are a great Sorcerer that I would like to follow in the footsteps of! But I just…I…" Rudy lowered his gaze, gritting his teeth. "I am not strong enough."

"Oh?" Yasu leaned back a bit to study him. She had indeed considered taking him as a student but she'd gotten caught up in training herself. Could she spare time for him?

"If you thought following me out here would be a good impression for me into training you, you make bad decisions." Her emerald eyes dug into him. "That explains why he's here. Why are you here, Soujirou-san? Really. I don't like it when people snoop on me, if you have a question, please just ask."

The pony-tailed male held out his hands in defeat, a playfully apologetic face adorning his face. "Ah, you caught me! I'll get to the point then: as you know, the level cap was raised. I want to get stronger to help protect my guild and friends! I was hoping to get a glimpse of your training secrets."

His straight-forward honesty impressed her. She studied him: his friendly face went completely against his class and what he was wearing, though she could tell how strong he was. Her shoulder slumped, relaxing. The duo sighed in relief, before she whacked both of them on the head with her staff, her eyes boring into them with a spine-chilling expression.

"If either of you pull a stunt like that again, you'll be waking up in the Cathedral, am I understood?"

"Y-yes senpai!"

"Of course!" Soujirou smiled.

"Good." She turned to face the blonde. "I can _try_ to train you. I can't guarantee your safety, I'm pretty tough with everything I do. Is that okay to you?"

He perked up. "There is nothing, Rundel Haus Code cannot accomplish!"

"As for you…" Yasu looked at the guild master. "There's nothing I can really tell you. I just trained to get here and it was extremely arduous. I can PvP with you if you would like to get better but that's about all I can offer."

"I would love to have a sparring session with you, Sayu-san! I look forward to it."

"Senpai! May I stay to watch you train, please? I feel as though it will motivate me even more than I already am! I cannot let Mr. Tohya out-shine my brilliance with his teacher!"

Yasu sighed inwardly. "Sure. Just this once, though."

The Samurai sat down, cross legged on the grass, his large, dusty blue eyes staring up at her. Yasu narrowed her green eyes at him.

_I suppose he can stay too._

The Sorceress walked several yards away, putting her sword away.

_I guess I'll work on spells today._

She held her staff forward, closing her eyes to focus her energy.

"_Singularity!_"

The Earth moaned in pain as the matter before her began to shake and quiver. This was going to be a long training session.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

The smell of soot and smoke wafted through the air. Burnt earth stood before the blond, who's determined gaze was fixed on a large stone.

"_Orb of Lava!_"

Debris from a large boulder flew out into random directions after the fiery red sphere crashed into it. Yasu stood several feet to the side, arms crossed as she watched the young Sorcerer rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The boulder was half melted and cracked. Lava poured into the large split as smoke ascending into the sky like a miniature volcano.

"Again." She said sternly.

The blonde stood up right, clutching his wand. He stared at the stubborn rock that refused to collapse under his power. Rundel Haus took a deep breath in, taking a step back to launch his attack.

"_Orb of Lava!_"

Another thunderous bang echoed through the empty forest but the boulder refused to budge. The older Sorceress looked over his information box. His MP recovery was oddly slowly. The lower level Adventurer resumed his hands on his knees, panting again.

"Rudy, what level is your MP recovery skill?" She made her way next to him to offer an MP potion.

"I didn't rank it very high, Sayu-senpai. I figured I should focus on damage more so that Mr. Tohya doesn't take as much of a beating as he has to." He gratefully took the small bottle from her, chugging the glowing blue liquid.

"You should get it at a decent level. We are Sorcerers- we're dead weight without MP."

"What about my _Orb of Lava_?"

"That can wait. Your MP is more important. I suspect it'll be a while before your _Orb of Lava_ is at the point where I am trying to get you." Yasu turned to look at the flame oozing boulder. She lazily reached her staff up, pointing at it.

"_Orb of Lava._"

Her fiery projection angrily blazed in the cooling shade of the trees before it hurled into the boulder, completely shattering it. The attack was many times larger than Rudy's and much brighter in color. Rundel Haus stared at the remains of the boulder in amazement.

"I could do that…?"

"Well, I am obviously higher level and have higher base stats and better gear but if you work hard, I think you can do that in maybe a month's time? …Maybe a little longer than that." She offered a smile. "Training is over for today. I have some things of my own to do. I assume you'll be training with your group soon?"

Rudy nodded, finishing off his MP potion.

"Good. Work on your MP. I'll contact you when I have time."

"Thank you, Sayu-senpai!" The Sorcerer gave a deep bow. "I promise I will not let you down!"

She ruffled his blond, wavy locks. "You'll do fine. I'll message you soon."

Yasu waved her hand back at the Sorcerer, grabbing her back before walking further into the forest. She had her own training to do.

* * *

Beads of sweat rolled down her pale face as another tree fell before her.

"_The Teaching"_ _is a special skill that is only available to a single person of a single class. How will that affect me? _

She back flipped gracefully, crouching to tense her legs before launching herself at another tree, two blades in hand.

_Can I even learn one?_

The sharp edges cut through the fibrous plant easily as it groaned in pain, landing on the dirt with a loud Earth-shaking thud.

_Is it possible? I suppose it would be since I am technically __**just**__ an Adventurer now…_

Yasu plopped down on the grass, leaning back on her arms to catch her breath. Her blades placed neatly beside her. She swiped the sweat off of her forehead with her forearm, sighing. The beautiful egg-yolk sunset shined before her with maroon skies stretching behind her. It's been a while since the Sorceress started training in an attempt to find her "Teaching" but no dice so far. She'd heard whispers of other people finding theirs which only made her want to train even harder for it.

_It's that time of day already, huh? I should get going…_

With a sigh, she reached for her weapons, grabbing her Magic Bag. Heaving herself up, she lazily walked towards Akihabara, thoughts still racing through her mind. The trek home was peaceful and quiet; no one would wander out this far from the path. By the time she had arrived at her home, lanterns and lamp posts were already lit and the Adventurers as well as the People of the Land of Akihabara were still rushing to set up their respective stands. A familiar dusty ocean green haired Samurai caught her attention.

"Sayu-san!" He waved at her.

She made her way to him, the girls of his guild huddling around him in an almost possessive fashion.

"Good evening, Soujirou-san. I see your guild is setting up shop too." She glanced at the wooden frame that was still in construction.

"Yeah! We have some really cool ideas. I hope you'll stop by our shop on the day of the festival!" He gave her a polite smile.

"Of course. I would be glad to support your guild." The Sorceress smiled back.

"I was hoping we could have our PvP session sometime before then?" Soujirou gently nudged passed his guild members to stand directly in front of her.

"Hmm…" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

_I don't think I have anything planned for tomorrow…_

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds great! Just tell me the time and place and I will be there!" His large friendly eyes lit up in excitement as his smile broadened.

Yasu shifted her weight, readjusting her Magic Bag, a glint of light from the metal of her swords shown onto his cheek. His round, attentive eyes trailed the hilt in curiosity.

"How about shortly after lunch at around 1 or 2 pm?"

"That would be fantastic!" Soujirou gave a broad smile.

Yasu nodded, "I will take my leave then." She gestured to herself. "I am quite inappropriately dressed to be in public right now."

Her dirtied white tank-top had several tears in it. The plain brown loose pants she was wearing hugged her mid-calves and her black sneakers were sooty and brown from the scorched earth. Other than that, the only thing on her was her Magic Bag.

"Excuse me, then. I will see you tomorrow, Soujirou-san."

"See ya, Sayu-san!"

Yasu hurried down the street, eager to get into the shower.

After entering her home, she immediately dropped everything, stripped and stepped into the bathroom. The warm water trickling down her body was a welcome change of pace. Her wet raven hair clung to her body as she closed her eyes, relaxing under the shower head.

_I should probably begin thinking strategically about Soujirou-san…_

She reached for the lilac bottled shampoo, pumping some into the palm of her hand.

_He's a Samurai…lots of defensive as well as some offensive skills. He carries two swords with him, both roughly the same length so he doesn't favor one hand as a defense over the other. It would be troublesome if he has a "Teaching"…._

Yasu massaged her scalp, allowing the bubbles to soak in.

_I have to use my staff and sword so I should be able to hold my own. I guess it'd be easier on me if I just used two swords but that may look a little conspicuous…_

She reached for her loofah.

_And I'll have to stick with spells…no physical attacks, huh? Acrobatics don't count…do they? I don't think so…_

Dainty hands poured the body wash onto the fluffy cleaning cloth.

_I guess that's all I'm left with then…_

Yasu turned the water off, as she stepped out of her tub. She blindly reached around for a towel that she was sure she'd hung.

_I'll give it my all tomorrow. Hopefully my training will pay off._

Her fluffy white towel kept her warm as she flipped through her drawer for a panties and sleep-wear. Her damp hair pulled up into a cone with a smaller towel.

_Tomorrow sounds like fun._

She grinned.

* * *

The Sorceress rolled over onto her side. The beginnings of a sunrise were beginning to peak into her room, setting everything ablaze in a bright yellow hue. She rubbed her emerald eyes, yawning before stretching and sprawling out on her bed. Yasu lazily hopped out of her plush bed, dragging her feet to the bathroom. She'd woken up earlier than she expected to but going back to sleep would only make her more tired throughout the day. She applied the toothpaste to her toothbrush before beginning to brush her teeth. While doing so, she strolled into her compact kitchen to boil some water for her morning tea. After washing up and putting on her usual attire of a deep one-piece royal purple dress, she tiptoed to reach the top shelf of her cabinet to reach for a thermos.

_I guess I'll make them some breakfast._

She smiled.

_What should I make them…_

It was around 7:30 in the morning when Yasu arrived at the Log Horizon guild hall. The tall, red-bricked building had many vines travelling up the sides- it had a tired but charming look to it. She quietly opened the door, not expecting anybody to be awake. Creeping her way into the kitchen, she unpacked the food in her Magic Bag and flipped through their cupboards.

_There are 8 mouths to feed? 9 including mine._

Yasu put on a plain white apron before pouring the stock into the large pot. She began organizing all of the other pots and pans she needed to make the breakfast. The motions were extremely nostalgic to her.

"You're here early, Sayu-chi."

A well primed and dressed Nyanta stood at the doorway, greeting her with a smile.

"I suppose. I woke up early so I decided to come make some breakfast for everyone. Would you mind helping me?" She looked over her shoulder, to meet eyes with the cat man.

"Of course not. What can I do for you?"

"Ahhh, Chief, what is that delicious smell?!" A very obviously groggy Guardian's voice yelled down the hall.

"Gather everyone to the dining hall for breakfast, Naotsugu-chi!" went the reply.

A few mumbles and grumbles travelled back as the response. Yasu stirred the soup before grabbing plates and bowls for everyone.

"Thank you so much for your help, Nyanta-san. I probably would have had people waiting if you didn't help." Yasu bowed gratefully.

"No trouble, Sayu-chi." A happy glimmer sparkled in his eyes.

The pattering of many naked feet against the wooden floor signified the entrance of many of the young members of Log Horizon.

"WHOAAAAA." Tohya half-yelled at the breakfast presentation before him.

"Could it be?!"

He took a deep whiff of the scent of the soup.

"Miso soup?!"

"Indeed." Nyanta stated calmly as he set the last pair of chopsticks down.

"But how?!" The young Samurai leaned in to take a closer look at the food.

"It looks so delicious! Thank you, Nyata-san!" Izusu clapped her hands together.

"Don't thank me, it was Sayu-chi who came and made this breakfast for you."

Yasu smiled at the happy chatter down the hall. She'd been getting the various drinks ready as Nyanta finished putting the plates and bowls of food down.

"Wow, Sayu-san did all this by herself?" Shiroe looked down at the Japanese-style breakfast.

Yasu walked towards them with a tray in hand.

"No, Nyanta-san helped me. Please, enjoy yourselves. I'd been putting this menu together for a while now and I think it's finally done. If you have any criticism about it, please tell me. I think it could use a bit of work here and there."

"Senpai, thank you for this meal!" Rundel Haus gave her a deep bow, "I feel so lucky to have a teacher so special, determined and caring such as you! If I can assist you with anything, please tell me! I will take that tray for you!"

He looked up at Yasu's green eyes with fierce loyalty. She cracked a smile at him uncertainly, handing him the tray. As their eyes met, a swell of nostalgia filled her.

_Is this what Shuichi would have looked like if he were older?_

"**Thank you for this meal, Sayu-san!**"

Next to each steaming bowl of miso soup was a hot bowl of short-grained rice. Everyone had a small dish with whole, gutted grilled fish on it. Pickled plums and slices of tamagoyaki (thin eggs sheets that have been rolled up) were also in its own small dishes. In a separate bowl, slices of cucumber were neatly sliced with several cherry tomatoes along it.

"This looks delicious, Sayu-san!" Minori exclaimed, her chocolate brown eyes widening.

"Indeed, this smells almost exactly the same as the other world's food…" Akatsuki stared down, controlled, impatient hunger etched into her eyes.

"Dig in. Tell me how I did. I didn't know what everybody liked to drink so I've brought some green tea, jasmine tea, water, milk, and some fresh orange juice."

Everyone began eating. It was then, Yasu realized that Guardian oddly silent until Naotsugu went in face first with the soup and rice, devouring the pickled plums and fish. She bit back a laugh as he looked up with a face full of food.

"We can get seconds, right?" A sparkle of hope twinkled in his eyes.

"I always make more than enough when you're around, Naotsugu-kun."

Everybody around the table laughed aloud, jokes and banters exchanged. A warm and familial air filled the atmosphere as the members of Log Horizon took a trip down food memory lane.

"Sayu-chi, I am quite curious how you obtained miso paste." Nyanta slowly sipped the soup, savoring the flavor.

"I made it myself. It took a few weeks but I have a pretty big pot of it back at my place. I'll give you some any time you want." Yasu handed a second bowl of rice to Tohya.

"Impressive." Nyanta nodded.

"This is delicious, senpai! I have never had this type of food before." Rudy very awkwardly drank the soup, very carefully scooping the rice.

"Thirds!" Naotsugu yelled, holding his bowl up to Yasu.

And so the morning went by smoothly. Everybody had their fill of the Japanese-style breakfast and was now sprawled out on the couches in the main hall. Minori, Isuzu, Rudy and Nyanta volunteered to do the dishes while Yasu prepared tea and coffee. As Yasu brought the tray of after-meal drinks to the small coffee table in the center, Naotsugu groaned.

"That was so good...but so painful…"

Yasu rolled her eyes. "I figured something like this would happen. I brought some raspberry ginger tea in case it would. Here, have a cup. There's coffee for anyone else who would like some."

"Tastes just like how mom used to make it…" Tohya was slouched over on the couch, his tummy round and distended. "Delicious…"

The Sorceress smiled. Being able to make everybody happy made her extremely happy. She was glad to bring some delicious nostalgia to these people.

"Sayu-nee, when will you be joining Log Horizon?" The Samurai asked, in a state of food coma.

"Yeah, we need you and Chief to make more of…more of…this…" Naotsugu sputtered, struggling to sit up.

Yasu bit her lower lip, uncomfortably shifting her weight. It's been a touchy subject to her. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to join, she just wanted to make sure it was okay to in the long run. The Sorceress didn't want to cause any trouble down the line.

"I uhm...-"

"Sayu-san said she would be joining us at her own time. I think that's good enough." Shiroe's beady eyes travelled over the two lazy Warriors.

"I guess so…" Tohya shuffled bashfully.

"As long as she joins us!" Naotsugu exclaimed loudly, punching a fist into the air.

Yasu smiled at the understanding bunch, giving a grateful nod to the Villain who merely gave a small smile in return.

"Drink some of this tea. It should help your digestion."

* * *

Breakfast with Log Horizon was a delight; Yasu thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the bunch. After the meal, everybody split off into their own groups. Tohya went off with Naotsugu to train, Shiroe went and locked himself in his office with Akatsuki close behind him, Isuzu and Rudy went off shopping together, Minori went to her job with the merchant guild and Nyanta seemingly disappeared into the hallways. She glanced at the time labelling.

_I still have three hours to burn…huh? Maybe I should buy new weapons._

After asking a few people on the street, she decided to stop by Amenoma, a small shop with well-crafted weapons; or so she's heard. The light ring of a bell signified her entrance. A dwarf with maroon hair sat behind the counter. Her lips and nose were covered by a light pink cloth but her eyes were a piercing light orange shade. Her eyes glanced at her before turning back to the book she had in hand. Yasu looked around the small, cozy shop. The walls were neatly arranged with weapons of many kinds but no staves. The swords however, caught her attention. Swords were something she picked up as a side-hobby and as such she never looked into buying a good pair but her eyes were locked onto a pair of blades that was at the very top of the shelf. From the hilt, the smooth metal slowly widened and curved, much like a cutlass. On the other side of each blade, there was a small, swirled divot. The hilt was silver with a dusty black cloth wrapped around it as the handle. A black tassel hung from the tail as a finishing touch. The Sorceress narrowed her eyes, checking the price.

'_**5,000,000G'**_

Yasu continued staring up at it, reading the flavor text.

'Lv 87, Inazuma (Lightning Strike). A pair of swords wielded by a lost Samurai who's strike was so quick; it was described as a strike of lightning.'

_Not quite my style…_

Her emerald eyes scoured the store, searching for something she may like. The swords crafted by the Dwarf, Tatara, were all very high quality. The flavor texts all had good connotations and the materials used were excellent.

_Hmm…I wonder…_

Looking through her Magic Bag, she produced another pair of dual blades she found in the last raid. The two katana were a little battered. The sheath was a dusty beige and the hilt was square and silver, as was the hilt. A black cloth was wrapped around the hilt to make the grip. Other than that, the two swords were very plain. Walking toward the taciturn dwarf, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, do you do reforging?"

The shop keeper looked up at the Sorceress, an uninterested look plastered on her face.

"I don't forge or reforge things fit for Sorcerers."

Yasu pulled out the battered, black metal dual blades she picked up at her last raid.

"I meant for these."

Carefully, she placed them on the counter. The dwarf's striking eyes scanned the item, reading over the flavor text.

'Lv. 91, Tetsuyama (Iron Mountain) and Yamaarashi (Mountain Storm); the Mountain Twins. Dual swords created for an ancient tyrant who could obliterate armies, created from two separate mountains.'

The Swordsmith picked up one of the Japanese style katana, looking at the angle and shape of the hilt and blade. Her eyes narrowed, taking in each detail and imperfection.

"What are you looking to turn these into?" She asked absently.

"Something like those cutlass up top." Yasu pointed at the broad swords. "I'd like them to be reforged with the addition of some adamantine ore for the strength and obsidian for overall aesthetics. Do you think you can do it?"

The dwarf paused, staring down at the twin blades. Her interest in crafting a higher level item obviously piqued her interest.

"Will…you come back in a few days' time? I am level 90 but I am almost at 91. I will be able to reforge these then."

Her eager, keen eyes stared into the Sorceress'. A smile played on Yasu's dainty lips.

"I will be back in one week."

"That will be more than enough time…thank you." The Dwarf shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the gratitude.

"I will see you then."

Yasu nodded gratefully to the Swordsmith, turning to exit the small shop. The Sorceress stored the blades back into her Magic Bag, checking her time. Almost on cue, the ringing of an incoming call reverberated through her ears.

'_Hello?'_

'_Good morning, Sayu-san! I thought I'd contact you about the where of our practice today. My guild and I always train in the clearing in the center of the bunch of trees by the ramen shack!'_

'_Okay, thank you Soujirou-san. I will see you in an hour?'_

'_Sounds good! I'll see you then.'_

After terminating the call, Yasu proceeded to walk down the road to the nameless ramen shack. She stepped into the small shop to catch a whiff of the delicious aroma of fresh miso ramen.

"Welcome!" The shop keeper's warm brown eyes greeted her.

"Good afternoon." Yasu took a seat on one of the stools. "Not many people eating ramen these days?"

The Sorceress looked over on either side of her as the empty spaces. The cook's face became disheartened at her question.

"No, unfortunately. Everybody is so busy with the Scale Festival, they're eating a lot of to-go food to work while they're eating. Ramen isn't one of those foods so business has been rough lately; if this continues for much longer, I may have to go back to combat, which I'm not very good at. What'll ya have?" The lv.36 Samurai scratched his head.

"I'll have the miso ramen please."

Yasu placed her Magic Bag beside her as the ramen shop owner set down a napkin with a pair of wooden chopsticks and a Chinese soup spoon in front of her. She made herself comfortable while watching the owner prepare her noodles- it was apparent that making ramen was something he was very passionate about. The steaming bowl of noodles set down in front of her made her taste buds water. Reaching for the spoon, the first sip of the broth made her eyes widen in delight.

"Mmm!"

She loudly slurped the ramen noodles, chewing them happily.

"This is excellent! The broth is so rich and delicious! How can you think about going out of business with a talent like this?!"

She continued slurping the noodles, staring at him with intent eyes.

"I don't want to, but I may not have a choice." He stated grimly. "I'm glad you're enjoying it though."

Yasu gently set the empty ramen bowl down, exhaling deeply.

"That was delicious. How much will that be?"

"4 gold for that." He stated, picking up her empty bowl and spoon.

"Hmm..." She opened her bag and pulled out a small pouch of gold. "Here. A little something to keep you a float."

A small information box appeared: "**200g"**

"A-a little?! I can't possibly take that from you. Just 4 gold is fine! I'll make it on my own, somehow."

The owner stared incredulously at her. Yasu stared back calmly, offering happy smile.

_Makes delicious ramen __**and**__ modest. I like him more and more._

"And _I_ can't possibly let something as delightful as this disappear. You can list me as an anonymous benefactor or something. Please, take it. I am not hurting for money."

The shop keeper stared at her suspiciously.

"No strings attached?"

"No strings." She held out the small black pouch.

"Why would you do something like this for me? I'm just a stranger to you." He scratched the back of his head again.

"I think you're a good person and you obviously love what you do. I don't think you deserve to go out of business. You make delicious, traditional food that I think everybody would enjoy. It would be a waste if you and your shack retired."

Yasu tilted her head, blinking truthfully. He stared at her blatant answer, taking several moments to process the words.

"I…I don't know what to say, thank you. Thank you so much! This will keep me going for a long while to come! I will give you free ramen to you and whoever else you bring every time! Thank you, er…"

He paused, taken aback by the complete stranger who had given him money.

"Sayu. You can call me Sayu." She smiled, his happiness reflecting off of her.

"Sayu-sama! Thank you so much! My name is Yamoto. Please, come by any time you want! Thank you again! I cannot thank you enough!" Immense happiness radiated from his eyes, his smile threatening to reach his ears.

Yasu laughed lightly at his eagerness.

"It's no problem at all, really. I think I will come by every so often! Thank you for the delicious meal! I hope to see you again soon."

Yasu grabbed her bag and bowing lightly at Yamoto. He was in a deep bow, hand tightly clenching the small black pouch.

"Thank you again…so much."

"Really, it's no problem, Yamato-san. How far behind this area is the training field?" She dusted herself off.

"Not too far, it's less than a minute's walk. Are you training, Sayu-sama?" He inquired before crouching down to put the pouch in a secure location.

"Something like that. Thank you, Yamato-san! I'll see you later."

Yasu exited the ramen shack, making her way behind it onto a worn dirt road. Indeed, it opened up to a fairly large field with some members of the West Wing Brigade training. The entire area was encircled with lush trees and post-apocalyptic buildings. The sun was high in the clear baby blue skies. Yasu closed her green eyes, breathing in the fresh air.

"Sayu-san! You're here early."

The familiar voice greeted her from behind as Soujirou approached her.

"Good afternoon, Soujirou-san. You're quite early yourself." Yasu turned to face him.

Behind him, lines of his guild members followed him like a throng of fan girls too timid to talk to him but not so timid as to stalk him. Yasu arched an eyebrow at the group.

"Quite a large audience you have there." Yasu began walking towards the base of one of the trees.

"Huh? I guess. My guild members may learn something from watching us fight!" His eyes sparkled in eager anticipation.

"Perhaps…"

_Oh boy..._

"Would you like to begin early? Since we're both here, I mean."

"I'd like to start at our original time." Yasu brushed her raven hair over her shoulders. "I just ate."

"Okay!" He gave her a kind smile. "Why don't you guys train for a bit then? The other side of the field will be empty."

Soujiro motioned towards the empty side.

"**Okay!**" The group responded, eager to please the handsome guild master.

"My, my, those girls never cease to amaze me." The foxtail female mused.

"Oh, this is my second-in-command, Nazuna. Nazuna, this is my friend Sayu-san, whom I will be practicing with today." Soujirou introduced.

Her long dusty dark purple hair was left down and her friendly purple eyes smiled at Yasu. She was dressed in what looked to be pseudo-Japanese style clothing. Her ears stood tall on her head and her body was almost that of a model, perfectly curved.

"Hi~ Sayu-san. Nice to finally meet you. Please don't beat up Souji too much." Nazuna waved at her.

"Likewise. It may be the other way around." Yasu smiled uncertainly.

The trio sat under a large tree, watching the West Wing Brigade members train. The girls were training vigorously, the want to get stronger burned into their eyes.

"Quite a determined bunch you have there, Soujirou-san."

"They are! They're all really nice people." He leaned back on the palms of his hands looking over his guild members fondly with warm eyes.

Yasu glanced over her clock again- it was almost 1 in the afternoon.

"I think I've had enough time to digest. Would you like to begin our match?"

"Yes!"

Soujiro stood up, offering a hand to Yasu, which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you."

"Of course! Let's go! Hey guys, go relax! Our practice is about to start!"

_I guess we'll probably need most of the area of this place._

The pair stood across from each other, Yasu held her staff firmly, her parry sword still in its sheath right above her butt. She would keep it hidden until she absolutely needed it. Soujirou was a few feet before her, his two Japanese style katana in hand. Nazuna stood between the two.

"Ready? _**Start!**_"


	9. Chapter 9: Training II

The wind gently blew between the two figures in the distance. The smell of lush green and the setting of a post-apocalyptic scene unfolded. Yasu's bright green eyes bore into her challenger's stance. Soujiro Seta stood a couple of yards away from her, his two Japanese style katana held in his relaxed position. He merely smiled innocently in her direction when she narrowed her eyes at him. Yasu tightened her grip on her staff, extending her right arm in front of her defensively. The Sorceress felt the eyes of all of the male's subordinates drilling into the back of her skull. Surely they were interested in the person who would have their prized guild leader ask for a challenge from. Yasu pointed her staff forward.

_I guess I'll start with using this distance to my advantage._

"_Mudslide._"

The terrain between the two high level Adventurers immediately became slick with mud almost as though the ground was beginning to sweat. A series of panicked cries erupted from the audience watching them but Soujirou merely adjusted his footing, his sharp sea green eyes never leaving his target; once content with the extent of her spell, Yasu repositioned her, pointing it upward.

"_Frost Spear._"

Particles of water in the ambient atmosphere began freezing, accumulating above her, forming into a sharp, rugged spear like shape- it's construction was slow and purposeful. Yasu bent her knees in preparation for the attack she knew would come- she'd left a blatantly obvious opening. Soujirou flew at her akin to a bullet leaving a gun at high speeds, forcing Yasu to bring her staff up in front of her to guard. The impact of his two weapons clashing onto hers created a vicious circle of wind whipping around them. The Samurai stared into emerald green eyes, a spark of excitement evident in his. He pushed back against her weapon, his keen eyes noting that the spear was still growing in size- her spell was continuing. He gracefully landed several feet in front of her

"_Frigid Wind._"

Cold wind drifted in like a mini blizzard, following the direction of Yasu's staff. She guided the attack at the Samurai, who loosely dodged and weaved through the icy assault. The Sorceress simply smiled.

_I guess it's going according to plan._

Her green orbs scanned the uneven, rugged, slippery battlefield she had created. She was sure Soujirou had noticed it too as he glanced around his surroundings. The Samurai charged at her once more in an offensive position. Yasu steeled her position- this attack pushing her back much more than she had anticipated. She returned the favor, using the momentum to crouch and propel herself forward at the warrior. Holding her staff much like a spear, she sent a flurry of jabbing attacks at him. Soujirou gracefully back flipped, blocking or dodging all of her strikes. As he took another defensive step back, the Samurai's eyes widened, his footing lost. Yasu's eyes glimmered in anticipation, seizing the opportunity to slam her staff down onto him. In a split second, he used his left palm to catch his fall and his right blade to defend her attack, several cracks in the frozen Earth appeared from the impact. Yasu's eyes narrowed as she cautiously jumped back several feet, unsure of what just happened.

_I was sure I had him just then. There should have been no way he could defend or avoid that so quickly…unless…_

The _Ice Spear _that hovered over her twitched, almost as though displaying her confusion. The Samurai didn't give her much time to think before he launched himself at her, unleashing his series of sharp attacks at her. Yasu made a similar maneuver as Soujirou, flipping backwards but in the process, she made sure to kick one of his blades out of his hand, straight into the air. It sailed over the pair, landing some distance behind them. Staggered by her audacity, the Samurai went back on the defensive.

"That was very impressive! I've never met a Sorcerer that could do anything other than just use strong spells." Soujirou complimented.

_Just strong spells, huh?_

Yasu smiled in return, pressing her advantage. She swung her staff down onto him and to the side. Instead of taking a step back to dodge her second attack like she assumed he would, he ducked, snatching his opportunity to land a hefty blow on her. His katana hastily approached her lower right lower ribcage. Unable to conceal it anymore, Yasu pulled out her parry sword to defend. At first glance, it almost looked like Soujirou struck her but under her short outer cloak layer, her left hand barely drew her sword out of its sheathe, her blade defending his very narrow attack. With his only weapon locked down with her own, Yasu twirled around to slam the head of her staff into his stomach, sending the unsuspecting Samurai flying backward. He still landed on his feet but his unbladed right hand was clutched over his core. He straightened himself out, his armor clanking as he did. Yasu scanned him.

_That probably didn't do that much damage. He has high level gear. I guess I'll have to deal my attacks through spells._

She ran at him, staff in her right hand and sword in the other. Swinging her staved arm forward, she summoned an _Orb of Lava_, keeping it at the very brink of discharging it. Soujirou defended the attack, counterattacking by pushing her staff away and in a graceful motion, jabbing forward at her. Yasu used her parry sword to redirect his attack upward, pointing her staff toward the ground to send her fiery attack towards his feet.

"_Orb of Lava!_"

The explosion went off with a loud '_**BOOM**_,' smoking clouding the area in a thick gray mess. She jumped out of the dark smoke, covering her nose and mouth with her forearm, landing just outside of the explosion range. Soujirou followed soon after, landing on the opposite side. Yasu narrowed her eyes once more, scanning over the battle field.

_How is he still unscathed? That attack should have at least grazed him to some extent. It has to be his Teaching. There is no other explanation._

Almost on cue, the Samurai spoke up.

"It appears you don't have one yet so I'll tell you about mine- my _Teaching._"

Soujirou stood up right, cautiously walking over to where his second blade was kicked. Yasu took a stance, carefully observing his movements for a surprise attack.

"My _Teaching_ is Clairvoyance; it's a defensive _Teaching_ that lets me parry or nullify a skill even if I can't see the attack of my enemy."

He wiggled his second sword out of the frozen dirt, swinging it experimentally.

"I wasn't intending on using it but, man, you're tough, Sayu-san!" Soujiou smiled at her bashfully.

An amused look formed on Yasu's face.

"I'm glad I am a challenge to you."

The Samurai resumed his position, his eyes locked on his opponent. Yasu examined the area thoughtfully.

Bending her knees, she assessed her situation.

_If larger area of effect attacks won't work, I guess I'll have to use __**that**__. Tch...I hate that attack.  
_

A warm breeze brushed her hair sideways, gently caressing her face as the Sorceress lifted her staff towards the spear of ice hovering above her head. With the slight twist of her wrist, Yasu willed the large spear to break apart into many smaller needle-like shards. The amount of ice particles floating behind her left off an eerie ice blue color as the sun passed through them. Grinning at her ability to control her attacks so well, she rushed into her opponent's space, thrusting her spear forward in an uppercut.

_He'll want to counterattack now…_

Soujirou defended with one sword before being forced to backflip into safety from a line of icy shards being propelled into the spot he was standing. He narrowed his eyes at the floating needle army behind Yasu. Without missing a beat, the Sorceress continued with her string of violent attacks, not allowing the Samurai a chance to recover.

_If I can attack fast enough, he shouldn't be able to defend!_

As she sent another flurry of sharp attacks at him, Yasu drew her staff back, the rounded end of her staff crackling with electricity. By the time she bounded forward the light had already subsided into the ground. Striking her staff forward once more, she sent another whirlwind of attacks towards Soujirou, this time deliberately angling it slightly more upward. Seeing this chance, the Samurai ducked under the attack to rush at her with a series of complicated swings and difficult to avoid attacks forcing Yasu to backflip and twisted her body in ways she didn't know was possible to dodge his attacks.

_He's quite good in skill…_

Taking a final large leap back, the Sorceress found her footing, her toes digging into the earth to bring her body to a stop. She could sense another full frontal attack from the Samurai approaching. Yasu took two steps backward, her arms by her sides, completely at rest.

_About here, I think..._

At first glanced it appeared as though the Sorceress had given up as Soujirou approached with his attack. Almost on cue, his eyes widened as he took his first step into her trap. A purple pentagram on the ground glowed to life, sensing its prey enter it. It hissed angrily as sparks began to form around the markings. Instinctively jumping back, he fell ungracefully to the ground, the purple electricity already bound to his ankle.

"_Lightning Chamber._"

Crackles of blue emitted from the ends of the purple electricity before running over his entire body. Soujirou's gasped cries rang through the air loud and clear; his HP bar was nearly at the yellow stage. Yasu could immediately feel tension rising in the air from the spectators behind them. Stepping into the circle of her attack, she cancelled it before holding the end of her staff to his neck where he laid on the ground. Soujirou sighed, letting his head loll backwards onto the grass as he dropped his two swords in defeat.

"I lose!"

* * *

"Man, Sayu-san! You sure are tough!" Soujirou sat under the shade, a glowing neon red bottle in hand.

"I suppose so." Yasu sat beside him, wrapping up his more severe injuries.

"Don't be modest now!" Nazuna slapped her back, giving a very cat-like grin.

"It didn't even seem like you were serious! I wish I knew how you got so good!"

Yasu smiled uncertainly. Her raven hair was tied back in a large bun to keep it out of his wounds while she was treating him. Her deep purple dress was dusty with dirt and mud.

"It will come with time and practice. It took me a while too."

Soujirou's armor was resting next to the Samurai with several dents and scratches. He traced his fingers over the nick on his breastplate, his left arm being bandaged by the attacker. Yasu could keenly feel the laser glares of angry guild members drilling into her back.

"Soujirou-san…your guild members are making me nervous…" She mumbled uncomfortably.

Several of his guild members were glaring at the Sorceress as she continued to tend to his wounds. He glanced over the hoard of glaring women. He clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"Now, now, guys! It was just a friendly practice match! If Sayu-san were serious, I'd be waking up in the Cathedral right about now!"

Many of their glares softened but their wary gazes were kept on her. Yasu sighed, half in relief.

_Maybe next time, he won't bring his posy…_

Nazuna peered over the bandaging on Soujirou's arm before she whistled.

"You're good at this! You don't have any healer skills, do you?"

"I was studying in the medical field before I wound up here. I should hope I can still remember how to apply these." Yasu gave a wry smile. "They'll help bring up Soujirou-san's health faster."

Yasu gave a very loud inward sigh.

_Dodging direct questions are quite difficult…_

"I see you aren't in a guild. Why don't you join ours?" Nazuna offered her hand to Yasu.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I already told Shiroe-san I'd join Log Horizon when the time was right." The Sorceress gave a quick polite bow.

"Ah, shoot. That Villain is always getting the good ones."

Yasu smiled at her response. He certainly _was_ good at getting what he wanted.

"I should get going. Thank you for the spar, it was very fun." The Sorceress stood up to collect her things, dusting her skirt off.

"Ah, wait, Sayu-san! Would you like to stay with us for dinner? We were supposed to go by the ramen shack near here!" Soujirou gave her a beaming smile.

"Thank you for the offer but I have other matters to attend to; until next time, Soujirou-san, Nazuna-san."

Yasu gave another polite bow before taking off towards the trail, a ghost of a smile ebbing its way onto her lips. Yamoto was getting some more recognition. If a sizeable number of people from the West Wind Brigade went to eat dinner, he'd make a decent sum of money. The sun was setting on the horizon and the busy chattering of the citizens of Akihabara was becoming more audible as she reached the street. The Sorceress scurried home, eager to get clean. Unfamiliar faces wore happy, anxious and loud masks as she slid through the crowd. Many people were bumping into each other, leading to the constant readjusting of her bag. A control panel appeared before her as she approached the door to her apartment. Swiping it aside, she let herself in, dropping her bag in the middle of the hallway before taking her heels off. She neatly laid her equipment next to each other before tossing her panties and bra aside. Yasu could almost hear the shower calling for her; even though Adventurers have an auto-clean function, showering was a habit she couldn't beat. After her shower ritual, the sorceress laid in her bed in nothing but a towel, staring up at her ceiling.

_I lied to Soujirou-san._

Truthfully, she wanted to be alone. It was weird suddenly socializing and having people take an interest in her. The abrupt onset made her extremely uncomfortable. She gave a deep sigh, covering her eyes with her forearm. The sun had long set and the moonlight shown through her glass balcony door, illuminating just enough of her apartment to walk through. The fluttering of her long lashes signified her eyes were closing as the land of sleep claimed her.

* * *

"_Jizen? Kenko? Seikatsu?! Where are you guys!?" The Sorcerer yelled through the cave that had crumbled them in. _

_A systematic sequence of events was to occur as soon as the cave had trapped a group of Adventurers inside: separate them. The Sorcerer struggled to push rocks out of the way to clear her only path. Yasu couldn't risk using magic as she was unable to solo at her current level of 47- Goblin Tamers and Dire wolves were common to this area. A trap of this caliber had to have monsters her character couldn't handle so she continued to proceed with caution. She reached into her new Magic Bag to retrieve the eye drops that would enhance her vision. Her sleek new bag was black with gold trimmings. It was complete with 4 smaller pockets on the outside, 2 on the sides underneath the first flap and two on either side of the bag itself. She also pulled out a black cloak to further hide herself from unwanted fights and enemies. Her bright green Sorcerer gear was bound to grab enemy attention. The cave was dark and damp and the sound of smaller monsters scurrying around was barely audible. The rocky misshaped walls and ceiling were a surefire way to quickly lose HP if you touched any of it. She glanced around her surroundings before making a dash for the next path. The character's short hair made it easy to look around from under the hood of the cloak but his large frame was an issue. It was difficult to hide in smaller areas. The loud sound of clashing and a familiar voice let the Sorcerer track her teammate. Jizen stood in the middle of two Goblin Tamers on their Dire Wolves. His HP was nearly at 30% and his MP was depleted. He stood panting, obviously in bad shape._

Jizen!

_Yasu tore off her cloak, reaching for her wooden staff._

"Thunderbolt Crash!_"_

_The loud explosion shook the walls as she finished one of the enemies off. The other turned toward her, the wolf snarling ferociously._

"_Like I'd let you guys touch her! _Anchor Howl!_"_

_A bright green light enveloped the Guardian before he let out a loud howl that emanated through the walls of the cavern. His skill itself most likely rattled the entire mountain side area they were on._

"_Now, come and get it you ugly ass goblin!"_

_The enemies once again faced the blonde before the wolf bent his hind legs for a quick attack._

"_Sheesh, we sure could have used Seikatsu for that one!" Jizen slouched in a safe area, sinking down into the floor._

"_I agree. We should look for them after we're done recovering our HP and MP."_

_Yasu sat down next to him, cross legged. The two stared down the dark, jagged cooridors._

"_Hey, Yasu."_

"_Mm?"_

"_How come you made your character into a dude?"_

_Yasu blinked at the suddenly forward question, processing it in her brain for a second._

"_Well…I guess I didn't want any special treatment. I want to be great at this game without the amount of help other females get from other male players. It seems to be that the prettier and helpless you look, the more free things you'll get from higher levelled suckers." She shrugged. "It's not like any of you guys have an issue with me playing as a guy."_

"_No, we certainly don't." Jizen smiled at her._

"_And thanks for drawing agro back there. I probably would have died from the amount of defense I have."_

_Jizen gave an honest laugh._

"_I should be the one thanking you! I wouldn't have lasted much longer if you didn't arrive. Besides, I'm your Guardian; I will always protect you!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Gratitude

"_Jizen! Hey, wait up!"_

"_Yasu! You're logged on early today."_

_Many NPCs were walking around the market following their AI. They were automated to pick things up and examine them before placing them back down. After all, they never needed to buy anything. _

"_Yeah, I had a test today and I finished early."_

"_Oh, cool. I was gonna go down the training trail over by the Haunted lake to the West. Wanna come with?" _

_Jizen pulled his large sword over his head and slung it onto his shoulder before hanging his shield in front of it. His Dazaneg's Magic Bag was packed to the brim._

"_Sure. Let me just grab a few things out of my storage."_

_Yasu brushed her character's hair out of his face, making a steady pace towards the bank. Yasu's male character was taller than Jizen's by half a head but Jizen's was more muscular. The Sorcerer was tall and slender with a regal look about him. Yasu had purposely designed her character as such._

"_I'm assuming you don't have many HP or MP potions stashed in your bag so I'll bring some."_

_Jizen grinned, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Well…ya know. My character gets really hungry!"_

"_I'm well aware…"_

_Yasu glanced at him, packing her bag. _

"_Seikatsu mentioned us meeting outside of the game. He really seems interested in going to an arcade or the movies or something."  
"Yeah! Sei-kun has always been the mom-ish one, don'tcha think?"_

"_He has, haha. Would you want to meet everyone in real life? We don't live very far from each other."_

_The Sorcerer stood up, making sure she had everything she needed._

"_Of course! Especially you, you seem like an awesome girl. Kyaaa~ wouldn't it be awesome to have a girlfriend like you? A gamer-girl! Rare find!" Jizen pumped his fist into the air._

_Yasu rolled her eyes. "You ready?"_

"_Let's go whoop some ass!"_

Yasu woke with a jolt, immediately sitting up. Wide eyed, she ran her fingers through her silky, raven hair, making sure she was still trapped in the game world.

_Jizen…_

She looked through her sheer curtains- the sun wasn't even up yet. The silence of the night had her dream still echoing in her ears. Yasu gingerly pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them before chewing at her lower lip. She'd been having frequent dreams about her Guardian friend to whom she was deeply attached.

_He's still out there; maybe not in this world but the other one. I'll meet him again._

Her emerald orbs scanned her mundane room before she gave a deep sigh- it was still 4:43 am. It would be several hours before anybody else was awake. The Sorceress swung her legs over her plush bed, making her way to her closet.

_Training it is._

* * *

"Shield Smash_!"_

_The bright burst of yellow from Jizen's attack illuminated the forest momentarily. Yasu took this opportunity to retreat behind the Guardian for their combination. _

"_There's probably going to be more coming down the path so stay alert."_

"_Yeah! I got all the aggro, so don'tcha worry about me! You take your time."_

_Yasu grit her teeth. They had bitten off more than they could chew and were running dangerously low on potions._

"_It might be smarter to log off until Seikatsu and Kenko are available. We might wind up losing more than we gain if we continue at this, Jizen." _

_Yasu's sharp eyes glanced over the area a second time, keeping a cautious _Frigid Wind_ charged. The icy aura spun around the end of her staff, emitting a quiet whistle._

"_What?! You want to wait for them? We're more than enough, Ya-chan! Besides, we can't let Sei-kun and Kenko beat us in level!" Jizen hollered._

_Yasu physically felt a large beat of sweat trickling down the back of her head from his simple-mindedness. The pair was only a single level behind the Cleric and the Assassin and yet all he had was a tunnel vision in keeping up with them._

"_I told you to go level with them…I can't play as much as I used to because of school…" Yasu grumbled._

"_Nonsense! I stayed behind to help ya catch up with them! It's more effective if it's the two if us, ain't it?!"_

"_I can catch up on my own time, Jizen! You don't need to be constantly helping m-"_

_The familiar sound of the flapping of enemy wings approached the two at a steady pace._

_Here they come, Ya-chan! We __**will **__catch up to them, don'tcha worry! _Anchor Howl!_"_

_Yasu sighed deeply, resisting the temptation to face-palm herself. This was going to be a long evening._

* * *

The wind viciously whipped past Yasu's face as she flew straight down into a forest. It had taken her a while, but she finally reached her destination: a dungeon. The sleeping sun was just beginning to peek from over the horizon but the rays weren't bright enough to illuminate her location.

"_Magic Light!_"

Almost instantaneously, a small orb of light appeared; a silly grin plastered on its face. Yasu peered inside the dungeon. It was meant to be entered in a group of at least 4 level 70 players but the Sorceress knew better. There was no way she was going to get any decent amount of experience unless she went in alone. She eyed her experience bar again- nearly at 25%.

The entrance to the Cursed Tomb of the Hero was a wide open stone cave with a single wooden torch signifying the beginning. Yasu steeled herself, striding forward into the dark abyss. After several steps into the dungeon, the only thing audible to her ears was the sound of her own footsteps and heartbeat. Other than being pitch black, the she did not sense anything else around her. A gentle, cold breeze trickled down her neck, shooting goosebumps down her spine. The Sorceress gently tapped her staff into the bedrock.

"_Disintegrate_."

A chilling screech echoed off of the narrow walls before a blue flame appeared. The light was from a torch the Burning Dead monster held. Its ghostly form was hidden by a black cloak that shimmered in the dim light as it fell to the ground, the edges of its form being ripped apart by the molecular level. Yasu didn't bother turning back to look at the creature before continuing forward.

_I haven't even hit the main area yet. Annoying thing._

The narrow path led out to become much wider, splitting into numerous different pathways. The Sorceress hummed gently, walking straight forward onto the path before her. She switched her staff into her left hand, adjusting her deep purple collar. Her _Magic Light _hovered happily around the tip of her staff, lighting the road before her.

_I wonder how many Burning Dead will appear now._

Yasu shuffled forward steadily, lazily twirling her favored staff in hand. Silent whispers surrounded her, raising goosebumps on the Sorceress' slender arms. She rested the end of her staff on the ground next to her, keeping a tight grip on it. Her staff was easily taller than her by at least a head, allowing her _Magic Light_ to illuminate the area around her more effectively. Wispy flames of red and blue slowly began materializing before her, the whispering of nonexistent faces becoming louder. Yasu glanced at her surroundings, mentally noting that she was almost surrounded by at least 5 of the undead monsters.

_Maybe this will provide a bit more challenge than I anticipated…_

* * *

_Several painstaking hours later, Yasu stared at her character's information box. It read: Level 72- two levels higher than Seikatsu and Kenko! The Sorcerer allowed herself to fall into the plush grass ungracefully, sighing in comfort. _

"_Whoooo, that was fun! We should duo more often, Ya-chan!" _

_The Guardian yelled out, his arms outstretched to embrace the sunset on other end of the forested path. They'd passed the lake nearly an hour ago but the number of enemies in their way held them back, so much so they had to resort to kiting._

"_Jizen, you're insane." Yasu mumbled._

_The honey blond grinned, plopping down next to his partner. _

"_We passed them! Now _they're_ the ones who are going to have to catch up to _us_." The Guardian puffed his chest out proudly._

"_Lets…not do something like this by ourselves again."_

"_Maybe when we're higher level!"_

"…_Maybe."_

"_Hey, Yasu."_

"_Mm?"_

"_Wanna meet up outside of the game before we meet Seikatsu and Kenko?"_

_Yasu blinked twice, registering what her friend had just said._

"_I…uh, yeah sure. Why not?" The Sorcerer smiled. "You'd better be careful though! I'm uglier than I sound!"_

"_Oh, please. Someone with such an awesome personality like ya is probably gorgeous. It's why I gotta get to ya before the other boys do." Jizen gave a cheesy wink._

_Yasu merely rolled her eyes._

"_There's nothing to get to. Really."_

There's not much left of me anymore.

* * *

The level 100 Sorceress emerged from the other end of the dungeon, on a cliff. The sun was now shining down brightly, in the crisp morning sky as she narrowed her eyes, pupils acclimating to the luminous area. The steep, uneven rock path spiraled all the way down the mountain and into the forest as a means of an exit. Yasu stretched her muscles, taking in the clean air before eyeing her EXP bar- she'd gained 3% from 2 hours of hard grinding. The Sorceress sighed, leaning over the edge of the high cliff to look down.

_I'm getting nowhere with training and we still haven't found anything about __**leaving**__ this place yet. _

Strong white wings caught her in the updraft, propelling her upward, into the skies. Yasu smoothly sailed back towards Akihabara, being careful to stay out of sight from any unwanted eyes. Today was the day of the Scale Festival so helping out with the Crescent Moon Alliance was ensured as her activity of the day. Yasu sighed again as she drifted down towards the ground. The winged Adventurer descended lower, flapping her large wings to slow her fall. As her dainty feet touched the grass, her wings disappeared into dim sparkles, dispersing like gas. Her dark hair caught the warm breeze, making it sway behind her. She glanced behind her, making sure nobody witnessed her landing before breaking out into quick and purposeful strides to her destination- her home. It took several minutes to find a clear shot to her apartment; the Scales Festival had many people, Adventurers and People of the Land alike, happily chatting, setting up shop on the streets of Akihabara. As soon as Yasu got into her room, she immediately dropped her things and headed towards the shower.

_This auto-cleaning function might be nice but I need a real shower…_

As the hot water trickled down her face, she closed her large green orbs in deep contemplation.

_If we can reign in people on this server from behaving out of line, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just…live here._

Her wet raven hair hugged her curves, ending at the middle of her butt. Reaching for the body wash, she gave a third deep sigh of the day, squeezing some of the liquid onto her wash cloth. This was going to be complicated, especially speaking to the Villain about it. After she was finished with her shower, the Sorceress dried herself off (at least before the auto-cleaning function instantaneously dried her off) and pulled her usual purple attire on. Grabbing her Dazaneg's Magic Bag, she left her apartment once more, eager to visit her desired location.

"Excuse me."

The bell rang as she opened the door to Amenoma. As promised, she'd returned within the week to check on the maroon haired dwarf that offered to black smith her blades. Yasu was greeted with sharp orange eyes that attempted to hide excitement.

"Welcome back." Tatara put her small book down to stare at her head on.

"Of course. I said I would, didn't I?"

The Sorceress smiled, adjusting her bag to pull out the twin blades. She placed them on the counter before the Dwarf before reaching back into her bag, producing some raw adamantine ores and several obsidian ores. Tatara got up off of her chair, to study the raw materials and the blade, showing her info box in a satisfied manner: _**"Lv. 91"**_

"I'd like these slightly more narrow than the cutlass' I mentioned before with one longer as the offensive and one shorter for the defensive. I probably brought more obsidian than I needed but I just wanted to be thorough on the color."

Her eyes gleamed in anticipation as she reached forward, organizing each ore.

"It should be ready in another week. Drop by then, please." Came the monotone response.

"I hope you make them well for me. I'll see you in another week to pay you."

Yasu turned on her heels, waving her hand back at the Black Smith but she had already turned her back with the components and headed off into the back. The Sorceress smiled before heading into the bustling streets.

"Onee-san!"

A child's voice rang through the streets loudly before Yasu felt a short, warm mass bump into her with a hug. Yasu blinked, looking down at her. Her warm deep chocolate eyes shined happily, her familiar sandy brown hair was pulled into two braided pigtails.

"Are you…the girl I pulled from the wreckage in Choushi?"

"Yeah!"

She burrowed her face into the Sorceress's skirt.

"What are you doing here?"

Yasu crouched down to speak with her at eye level, holding a soft smile. The young Person of the Land laughed, jumping to hug her again.

"Mama said we could come see you to thank you!"

"Mama…?"

"My, it looks like she found you!"

An older woman with the same light brown hair and bright blue eyes came before her, dressed very simply in a long white skirt and a dusty pink blouse. She held a small woven basket, no doubt to carry things she bought during the festival.

"We came here to express our gratitude towards you."

The mother reached her hand behind the young girl, her thankfulness shining through from her eyes.

"I…it was really nothing, I was only doing the right thing."

Yasu stuttered, holding her hands out in front of herself as if to shrug it off.

"Nonsense! You saved my daughter's life! I owe you everything!"

The woman took the Adventurer's hand, gripping it tightly with hers. Tears welled in her cerulean eyes before Yasu was yanked into a hug. The initial shock immobilized her for the first few seconds before patting the lady's back.

"Really, you don't owe me anything."

The older woman let go, keeping Yasu at arm's length.

"Onee-san! Can we enjoy the festival together today?"

The girl's large chocolate eyes stared up at her. Yasu melted as the corners of her mouth lifted upward.

"Please allow me to at least buy you lunch. It's the least we could do."

"Yeah! Let's eat lunch together!" She squealed in delight, reaching up to grab the Sorceress' hand.

_Well…I guess that settles my day then._


	11. Chapter 11: Scales Festival

The sound of Keiko's laughter ran in Yasu's ears as the Sorceress chased her through the crowd.

"You'll never catch me!"

Yasu merely smiled, keeping her pace with the young child. Keiko looked much healthier than when Yasu had dropped her off. Her face had a nice amount of color to it and all of her cuts and bruises had faded. She wore a simple white t-shirt with denim overalls. Her sandy brown hair fluttered in the wind as she ran to her desired location. Keiko's mother, Minako wasn't too far behind, casually glancing around at the shops but obviously keeping a close eye on her child. The Sorceress slowed to a stop behind the youngster- she was staring at a stand selling various necklaces. Keiko's eyes glimmered, her eyes locked on a single necklace. It was a simple necklace with a pair of wings as the pendent.

"Ahhh, it's so pretty!"

"This necklace?"

The Sorceress reached to pick it up, chocolate orbs following the accessory like a hawk on its prey. Yasu studied it- it was a simple pair of white wings printed onto metal, much like some of the trinkets she'd find kids wearing back in her original world.

"Hey, how much is this?"

A young man with dark blue hair turned around to meet her gaze before looking down at the item she held.

"That's 50 silver!"

Minako approached from behind them, reaching down to grab her daughter's hand.

"Now Keiko, you know mama can't spare too much money right now…"

A flash of disappointment flickered across the youth's face.

"I know, mama. I'm sorry."

Yasu reached into her bag, picking through the little side coin purse she had.

"I'll take it."

The Sorceress dropped several coins in the vendor's hand. Once satisfied that it was 50 silver, Yasu turned around, holding the necklace up to the young girl.

"Here." She said gently.

"Onee-san…"

"We can't take this! We already owe you so much, pleas-"

"It's quite alright!" Yasu cut in. "It's not a burden for me at all and you don't owe me anything so please stop saying that. I only did the right thing. I'm happy to have given a second chance to Keiko-chan."

The Adventurer smiled warmly, bending down to eye level with the child.

"Here. It's yours."

"Are…are you sure?" Her large brown eyes began shimmering with tears.

"Of course. Don't cry! Please, it's okay. Let me put it on you."

The young girl sniffled loudly as Yasu brought her arms around to clasp the necklace in place.

"There."

Keiko wrapped her little arms around Yasu's neck, sobbing into her shoulder.

"O-onee-san, thank you-u so much!"

The Sorceress draped her arms around the child, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry about it."

Minako stood a couple feet behind the two, her eyes also brimming with tears. She placed a hand on Yasu's shoulder, squeezing it.

"You are truly an angel. Thank you."

The Sorceress smiled again.

"Let's go eat lunch. I know a delicious ramen place near here…"

The first day of the Scale Festival was coming to an end. The Sorceress carried Keiko on her back, the young girl slept peacefully, oblivious to the rambunctious people swarming around them. Throughout the day, Yasu had bought the young Person of the Land a lovely dress and several sweets along the way. Each time, Minako objected but Yasu was firm with her decisions. After all, she still had more money than she knew what to do with- spending a few silver or gold around a small festival wouldn't make a dent. The sky was set a deep maroon as the festival lights were being lit and the smell of alcohol wafted through the air.

"It's getting late. We should find a place to stay."

"Don't worry. I can find you guys an inn."

"I would ask you not to, but you're going to anyways, aren't you, Sayu-san?" Minako said gratefully.

"Of course. I know a friend of a friend."

Yasu turned back, her brilliant forest green orbs meeting Minako's cerulean eyes.

"You two came all the way out here just to _thank_ me. I'm not about to leave you guys here and be a bad hostess. And just call me Sayu."

Minako nodded, a grateful smile gracing her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

The Sorceress belly-flopped onto her plush bed, stretching out.

_Man, that was a long day._

Keiko's beaming face flickered across her mind.

_But it was worth it._

She rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. The usual plain white was decorated with various colorful spring shades from the lanterns outside. The faint bustling of yelling and people having fun rang in her ears.

_When was the last time I had fun like that…_

After finding the mother and daughter a comfortable inn to stay in, Yasu promptly made her way to her apartment, emotionally and physically drained. Keiko's behavior reminded the Sorceress painfully about her beloved cousin, it almost made her want to break down and cry. Almost.

_I guess I'll sleep it off…_

Yasu threw her clothes off, reaching for her pajamas. The silken material felt nice against her skin. Her green orbs stared out the window as she rested her head on the white pillow.

_I wonder what everyone else is up to…_

The next morning went by in a blur. Keiko and Minako decided to leave back home to Choushi with a group of Adventurers and People of the Land. Travelling in a group was safer than travelling alone so Yasu was quick to agree.

"Onee-san! We'll meet again soon, won't we?"

Keiko's chocolate orbs stared up at Yasu in anticipation, tears slowly welling in her eyes.

"Of course we will! If anything, I can go down to see you next time."

The Sorceress winked at the child, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Thank you so much for everything, Onee-san! I promise to be good!"

"Good; that's all I ask." Yasu turned to Minako. "Thank you so much for coming to visit me. I really appreciate it."

"Please, we're the ones who should be thanking you again. I hope to see you again soon, you're a wonderful person."

Minako bowed deeply. Yasu smiled bashfully, pulling her up.

"You don't need to do that. Here, these are for the road."

Yasu held up a small basket covered with a tea towel. Keiko lifted the towel and reached in to grab a cookie.

"Ahh! These delicious things!"

The Sorceress handed the basket to the mother as the group began walking out of the gates.

"Have a safe trip home! I'll be sure to visit you in the future!"

"Onee-san, bye! Come visit us!"

Minako waved with her child, tears in both of their beautiful eyes. Yasu stood at the entrance of Akihabara until their silhouettes were no longer visible. The Sorceress smiled into the horizon, turning her back to head back to the festival. A familiar _ding_ rang in her head, signifying an incoming call.

'_Hello?'_

'_Sayu-san! How are you?'_

'_Good afternoon, Soujirou-san. I am well, how are you?'_

'_I'm great, thanks for asking! I'm calling to ask if you'd like to attend the cake buffet with me and my guild!'_

'_Ah…I'm not too sure about that, Soujirou-san…'_

'_Oh, come on! It's the least I could offer after you took time out of your day to spar with me! Please?!'_

Yasu sighed inwardly. It didn't seem like he was going to budge.

'_Alright…I'll go with you guys.'_

'_Alright! I'll see you in at Café Kanako in a couple of hours then!'_

The Sorceress was stopped outside a concession stand that had just finished putting its final touches on the sign. She rubbed the back of her head, troubleshooting scenarios of ways she wouldn't be killed by Soujirou's guild members.

_Maybe Nazuna-san will save me…_

Yasu idely wandered down the streets of the Scales Festival, casually glancing at any items that may pique her interest.

"You're trying to rip me off, aren't you?!" Someone in the distance yelled.

"..huh?! What are you talking about?" Another voice countered.

"I saw you selling it to that Adventurer for cheaper! It's because I'm a Person of the Land, isn't it?!"

The Sorceress pushed her way through the crowd to see a pudgy Person of the Land with expensive clothing on in the face of a Wolf Fang Adventurer. Several People of the Land were behind the pudgy one, trying to get him to calm down as the Adventurer store owner stood his ground. Yasu pushed her way into the argument.

"What's going on here?"

"This noble thinks I'm selling things to him for a higher price than anyone else. I don't give anyone better or worse treatment based on social standing." The Adventurer spat out, his tail twitching.

"Don't you lie to me, I saw you selling it to that kid for cheaper than what you told me!"

The noble shook his fist, trying to push into a fight.

"Adventurers don't care about who's rich and who's not. We don't care as long as we're paid. You probably didn't see what the other person was buying and you're making a big fuss about it so please leave. You don't have to buy from this shop if you don't want to."

"W-why, I oughta-"

The agitation was growing on the Sorceress, which she made evident by pre-summoning a _Frigid Wind._ An icy blue aura surrounded her menacingly as she stared into the noble's eyes.

"Leave."

Obviously taken aback, the fat man staggered back before storming off, mumbling profanities under his breath.

"You okay?"

Yasu glanced over her shoulder, motioning the crowd to scatter.

"Yeah, thanks."

The shop owner nodded, turning to clean up the mess that was left behind. As soon as the dispute ended, another pair of shop owners and customers began yelling at the other.

_Another one…?_

The Sorceress pushed down the throngs of people, looking for the security management tent.

_Are the security measurements actually doing their job?_

A plain tan tent stood almost in the center of the festival- there was nothing peculiar about it, with simple heavy iron picks holding it down. Yasu gingerly stepped in, eyes looking around.

"Yo." Isaac greeted.

He was lazily sitting in a chair in the center of the tent as his underlings scurried around the room with papers and reports.

"Isaac-kun." Yasu nodded, "There seem to be a lot of disagreements between customers and shop owners.

"It's to be expected. Everyone wants a cheaper price for everything."

The Guardian flipped through a few papers that were given to him before making a quick comment about it and handing it back.

"Nothing from Shiroe-san?"

"Not yet."

Yasu clicked her tongue. Perhaps she was being a little too antsy.

"I see. How is it going in the tent? Have you had lunch yet?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, momentarily taking his eyes off of the chart in his hands.

"It's alright in here, I guess. Someone's gotta keep the order. And no, it's about lunch time, I suppose. Why, you gonna get something for me?"

"If you'd like me to; I'm not doing anything at the moment. In fact, I'd prefer you to ask something of me…"

A flash of Soujirou's guild members crept through her mind before unpleasant shivers ran down her curved body.

"Alright then! I want one of those hamburgers from Crescent Moon. I want a red bean bun too."

Isaac grinned, leaning back on his chair- his pyro hair getting slightly disheveled as he did so.

"I'll be back shortly then."

Yasu nodded, before strolling out of the tent. The sun was high in the sky and the second day of the Scales Festival seemed even more boisterous than the first with Adventurers and People of the Land alike, shopping and having fun. The Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand had an ocean of hungry customers waiting in line for their lunches; many chattered happily amongst themselves. The line curled into a long zigzagging line far down past many stalls.

_Sheesh, Marie's guild certainly has their work cut out for them…_

The Sorceress slowly inched her way towards the back where the production of the hamburgers was happening. A very familiar fox and wolf were running around frantically, getting things together but their guild leader was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Sayu-san! Watch your head!" Hien half yelled as he carried a tray of buns across the room, over her head.

"G-good afternoon, guys."

It was an odd site to behold. Hien's prized green scarf was tossed aside onto a chair. Instead, he donned a white apron with a large red heart on the front. Shoryu's usual blue attire under his brown and gold armor was replaced by a black t-shirt with a similar apron to Hien but instead of the heart, there was a rainbow with clouds.

"How long is Girov going to take on his break?! He's already been gone 20 minutes!" Shoryu yelled back as he frantically chopped some tomatoes.

"Is Second not back yet?! He said he'd only take a couple of minutes to talk to Marie!"

A large sweat drop rolled down the back of Yasu's head.

…_Do I help them?_ _No wait, do I __**want**__ to help them…? …Not really…_

The Sorceress sighed to herself. It didn't look like she had a choice.

"Where are your patties? I'll help you until your chefs come back."

After Yasu began organizing and conducting the two team leaders of Crescent Moon, things started running more smoothly. The initial swarm of people right outside of the concession stand dissipated and much of the long line had shrank down.

"Ah! You two seem to be managing well!" A elf in a black apron and red assistant hat called out.

"Second! Where were you?! Yasu-san had to help us with this!" Hien raised his voice, his sandy fox ears twitching in irritation.

"It's no problem! I'm fairly decent at cooking and I came here to buy a burger anyways!" Yasu stuttered, not knowing how to react to being pulled into the argument.

"I'm sorry. Marie-san was hiding in a few boxes so it took me a while to find her…" The young Elf looked down, abashed.

Shoryu stared him down with slight disapproval. "Well, he's here now, Hien. Let's just continue on with this for our guild! Sayu-san, please feel free to take a few burgers. It's the least we could offer for your assistance in the heated burger catering you helped us in!"

Shoryu turned back to his chopping as Second awkwardly jumped into Yasu's place, flipping the patties and assembling everything. The Sorceress gave an awkward laugh, grabbing several burgers and sneaking out the back.

"Good luck guys!"

A large sigh escaped her lips as she continued down the road towards the red bean bun store. They were quite pricey because its invention was still new and supposedly difficult to recreate.

"Welcome to the traditional red bean bun hut! How many would you like?"

"I'll take all of the ones that just came out of _that_ steamer please."

The Sorceress strode down the streets with two big bags of food nearly covering her face- many stared at her as she walked by.

"Isaac-san, I'm sorry that took so long. I've brought the food you asked for…"

Yasu trailed off as it took her a moment to process what was going on in the security hub. Isaac was leaned back in his chair, snoozing with some papers covering his face as his underlings ran around, even more disgruntled than before. The stack of complaints more than doubled from the last time she saw it. She eyed the pile of the different forms and types of papers unevenly and messily stacked into one. The Yasu set the two large brown paper bags of food down, going over to lift the paper on the Guardian's face.

"Hey, wake up."

The Sorceress gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmm, what do you want? …I'm napping."

"I've brought your food, Isaac-san," Yasu chuckled, "And I've brought food for everyone else in this tent too, so dig in."

"Thanks." Isaac mumbled from under the sheet before sitting up and straightening himself out.

"Take a break, guys."

An exasperated sigh echoed through his working guild members as each of them lined up to grab a burger and a bun. The Sorceress sat in a vacant chair, enjoying her meal as she acknowledged the 'thank you's expressed to her.

"Enjoy. I got the burgers for free."

Crescent Moon had really outdone themselves with their burgers. The meat was perfectly seasoned and the vegetables were fresh and crisp. Whatever sauce they were using made things marry together wonderfully. Her bliss didn't last long as it was interrupted with a _ding_.

_Hello, Sayu-san? We are approaching Café Kanako, are you waiting for us?_

Oh crap.

The shops were a line of blurs as the Sorceress ran past the street of never ending stalls. Yasu's emerald eyes scanned the area wildly as she weaved through the crowds of bustling People of the Land and Adventurers, trying to be wary to avoid slapping people with her long hair. Café Kanako was half way across town- it would take her at least 10 minutes by running.

_Shoot, I can't believe, I made Soujirou-san wait._

Soujirou's cheerful smile beamed at her even before she stepped through the door to the café. He and his guild were perched on the balcony of the two story building, taking up most of the space on the outdoor portion.

"Sayu-san, you made it!"

"Yeah! I'm so sorry I'm late, Soujirou-san. I got caught up in some things."

Yasu dusted off her skirt before sitting in the suspiciously vacant chair next to the Samurai. The Sorceress immediately felt murderous intent surrounding her from almost all directions- many of the ladies who came with their significant others glared at her, the females of the West Wind Brigade were no exception. Stiffly, she turned to a familiar face.

"Yo, Sayu-san! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Nazuna slung an arm around the Yasu, grinning casually.

"I'm so sorry I made you and your guild wait for me…"

"Nonsense! We just got settled in! If we eat the right amount of cakes, we won't have to pay!"

_So I'm just another stomach to feed…_

"Sou-sama, what kind of cake would you like to eat?"

"Soujirou-sama!"

Yasu slowly leaned away from the now drowning guild leader. Staying closer to Nazuna seemed to be the wiser option.

"Oh-ho, so you're the famed Sayu-chan!" An effeminate voice called out.

A tall man with a robust build sat next to the Fox Tail. His brown hair was severely understated by his odd purple hair and make-up; the main points of his outfit were a gaudy faux fox scarf and an alarmingly bright red rose belt.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage…"

"Ah, this is Dolce. He's probably one of the only people in our guild you haven't met yet."

"I'm so pleased to meet you! There are numerous conversations about you in our guild!"

Inwardly, Yasu felt many sweat drops trailing down her back. Why were these people talking about her so frequently?

"A-ah, the pleasure is all mine."

"So, guys, what kind of cakes do you want to eat?!" Soujirou asked happily.

A loud eruption of suggestions exploded on the balcony as each female in his guild tried to interject. This was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

"So, so the hostess just let Souji and our entire guild in after he just asked! Even though we were participating in the free cake eating contest!"

The sheer amount of women that followed Soujirou for the cake eating competition was enough to mow through 8 entire cakes and still continue strong. Girlish giggles filled the air as the night settled in. Nazuna, Dolce and Yasu laughed together- the three had drifted from the other girls and Soujirou and began their own conversations. Dolce and Nazuna were very easy to talk to and not crazy creepy like the other ladies in their group. Dolce was indeed a little odd at times but a little eccentricity never hurt anyone.

"Man, Dolce, you should have seen Sayu-san when she and Souji fought! She kicked his ass!"

The Sorceress flushed in modesty, trying to hide behind another piece of her delicious slice of strawberry cake.

"I-it was very close!"

"Don't be so humble, Sayu! Your HP didn't go below green!"

Dolce whistled, "Sayu-chan must be quite the combatant then!"

"I practice a lot..."

A third incoming call of the day interrupted her chat. _Ding_

_Sayu-san?_

Yasu excused herself from the table to stand by the wooden balcony railing.

_Good evening, Shiroe-san._

_I'd like you to meet me at my office, if it's not a bad time. I believe Akihabara is under attack._


	12. Chapter 12: End of Festival

"All these altercations in two days? It's too many to be a coincidence."

Shiroe sauntered over a map of Akihabara with various colored pins in the areas of arguments. The Villain was accompanied by his faithful Assassin, Henrietta and Yasu. The office was disheveled with papers strewn everywhere and half filled cups of tea in between. Yasu keenly looked around the room, making sure not to disturb any of the mess.

"But why attack Akihabara?" Henrietta wondered.

The villain raised his hand up to his chin thoughtfully.

"It seems their method is to permeate the city, then cause minor disturbances and spread groundless rumors, " He pushed his glasses up decisively, "And their goal is probably to destroy the Round Table's reputation."

Yasu peered in from the side, scanning the map.

"That's an interesting form of attack. The attackers must not be from Eastal or Akihabara."

Shiroe turned, his hand over his ear signifying a call. From the amount of extra pins he was putting in, it was clear that the Enchanter was getting another update from Isaac. The Sorceress stared down at the locations of the pins.

_This doesn't make any sense. It's not coordinated. It's possible the attack is from the West but who would put in so much effort just to cause a bit of confusion on the streets? An Adventurer...? No, it's more likely a Person of the Land..._

"Alright, thank you. Keep at it."

"Was that Isaac-sama?"

"Yes. He said a high-ranking Westlandian merchant nobleman named Lord Marves has just arrived."

_It's probably him._

A worried look was etched onto his face.

"Is that a problem?" Akatsuki interrupted.

Yasu leaned back on the desk, crossing her arms before looking the short girl over; the Assassin wasn't wearing her usual outfit. In fact, Akatsuki almost looked _normal._ This momentarily took her mind off of the problem at hand.

"How to explain it…" Shiroe prudently put another marker onto the map, "I believe the People of the Land are behind this attack."

"People of the Land?" Akatsuki quizzically echoed.

"Why is that?"

"In Elder Tale, there were no quests that involved removing someone from power and it isn't something Adventurers would think of, is it? It doesn't sound like a very fun quest."

_Indeed. Hisashi didn't want Elder Tale to be that type of game…_

"So, you believe this Westlandian is trying to destroy the Round Table's reputation?" Henrietta clarified.

"It's logical that he would be the prime suspect. He's probably going to want something extraordinary from us if it's him." The Sorceress commented.

"Given the number of People of the Land involved, the odds are high that someone important is running things. That's what I'd thought, and it appears I wasn't too far off."

"Then the attack is from the West?"

"Don't tell anyone for a while." The villain's bespectacled gazed was locked onto the map before him.

"But why would he want to destroy the Round Table's reputation?" Henrietta's confused tone was evident.

"It's only one step in the plan. Most likely, he's trying to take advantage of the confusion so he can interfere with the Eastal-Round Table treaty, so that Eastal can't monopolize the benefits of it."

"So he's just trying to ruin Eastal's relationship with us so that they can't reap the profits. It's a typical political sabotage."

"We need to act quickly! We may have to cancel the festiva-"

"That's not a wise idea," The Enchanter interjected, "If we cancel the festival, it calls into question our problem-solving ability."

"And that's exactly what this guy wants." Yasu concluded.

Shiroe nodded, "The best choice is probably to minimize the damage and wait things out."

All four high level Adventurers took a step back from the map, an overwhelming number of markers now present on it.

"Then how do we react?"

"Well, I'm sure they've at least anticipated the possibility of a counterattack…"

His eyes dimmed as characteristic devilish grin formed on his lips while pushed his glasses up mischievously, a malicious shine coming off of them.

"So we'll give them one."

Yasu smirked at his demeanor. She enjoyed this side of the Villain- his scheming side. His mind was so vast and intellectual; it was difficult to tell what was going on inside of it. Akatsuki produced several sharp metal kunai in one hand and a blade in the other, which immediately changed the mood of the conversation.

"Uhhh, put those away.." Shiroe raised his arms up in front of him defensively.

"But my lord, we're going to fight, right?" A determined look etched onto the Assassin's face.

"No, I didn't mean we'd start any kind of bloodshed." He crossed his arms, "This time, we won't need those."

Akatsuki's expression changed to a frustrated one as Yasu chewed on the inside of her lip, eyebrows furrowing together- something didn't add up.

"It doesn't make sense that they're trying to 'attack' Akihbara though," The Sorceress began, "Minami houses Plant Hwyaden guild and from what I've heard, they've been monopolizing _that_ area as well as the Holy Empire Westland; they're bound to be as well off or better off so than us."

_And Plant Hwyaden has caused a lot of trouble in the past…_

"Perhaps Plant Hwyaden and the Westlandians are at a disagreement of some sort. At any rate, we have our own problem to deal with before considering other possibilities."

Shiroe smiled meekly, turning around to dial Naotsugu. The Sorceress sighed before grabbing a large pile of blank papers, some quills and ink.

"Looks like we might run out of paper." The Sorceress mumbled.

Akatsuki, Henrietta and Yasu sat around the table, a quill in hand with their other hand over their ear. All three were chattering to different people, assessing the situation and collecting more information as per the Villain's request.

"Shiroe-sama, another carriage has thrown a wheel and is blocking a road."

"I heard you. West of the Cathedral, huh? That doesn't make sense either."

Another colored pin was put on the map.

"Even if they close this path, there are plenty of ways around. If they wanted to stop traffic…"

"There isn't any real point to it." Henrietta leaned in to take a closer look at the intimidating number of pins.

The Enchanter pulled away, receiving another incoming call.

"Domestic arguments…huh?"

All three females raised their heads to stare at Shiroe, curious to know what the conversation was about. A serious expression was stoned onto his face as the Villain's gaze bore into the map in front of him. The humorless atmosphere was shattered as Henrietta suddenly stood up, a shocked look on her face.

"Shiroe-sama! The Marine Agency received a large number of pizzas they didn't order!"

Akatsuki followed suit, "My lord! The cockroaches at Eat-'Til-You-Drop Alley were actually made of rubber!"

The Sorceress stared blankly at them, her left eye twitching in slight irritation.

"Pizza? Cockroaches?" A large bead of exasperated sweat rolled down his head, "That's just stupid."

Shiroe turned to gawk down at the colorful map incredulously.

"Enemies like these...are the kind I hate!"

The table supporting the meticulously ordered map was flipped over, pins flying everywhere over the room in his frustration. The Villain panted angrily, glaring at the sharp objects tossed onto the floor. Henrietta and Akatsuki stopped to stare at his outburst before Yasu stepped in with a nervous demeanor- this called for some damage control.

"Why don't we take a break from this for a bit? We can all cool our heads a little."

"You're right…I think I'll go out for some fresh air."

Shiroe fumbled out of the office; hand in his disheveled hair as he blended in outside into the stream of people, leaving the door open in his wake.

"My, look at the mess he's made." Henrietta sighed, bending over to pick up all the pins.

"Let me help you with that…" Yasu joined.

"I'll go get some red bean buns! Surely that will make my lord feel better." Akatsuki disappeared in a quick flash of purple.

It took several minutes to finish cleaning up the mess the Villain left in his balked state. The Sorceress heaved the desk up to its usual spot as Henrietta placed a clean map and a box full of pins next to it.

"Shiroe-sama has been gone a while…we need to take action against this problem soon."

"You're right; I'll go find him," Yasu made for the door, "Make sure Akatsuki doesn't eat all the buns while I'm gone!"

The Sorceress wandered outside through the sea of people and along a quieter road. The air was filled with the smell of cooked foods and snacks and the sky was a clear sky blue. The sounds of laughter, yelling, and banter filled the atmosphere as the citizens of Akihabara enjoyed the second day of the Scales Festival.

_He's probably at his usual spot?_

The level 100 Adventurer approached the Silverleaf Tree.

_The last time I was here was the first time saw him._

A ghost of a smile crept onto her dainty lips; how much time has gone by since then. Her nostalgic moment was ruined by a throng of girls by the base of the tree. They were chatting noisily, giggling and obviously trying to cozy up to something; realization then gave her dreaded shivers: Soujirou must be there. Yasu went to turn around and walk the other way before she caught a glimpse of the Villain hidden within the women.

_Shit._

She had to get him.

_Do I really have to? …Yes._

As she continued forward, a conversation became audible.

"No…you came at the perfect time!" Shiroe chuckled almost manically.

"Shiro-senpai?"

"I have the perfect job for you. I need your help."

The women burst out squealing, making a loud ruckus, making Yasu even more hesitant to reach them.

"A bundle of obliviousness that can beat their randomness!" Shiroe mumbled under his breath, impishly sliding his circular frames up.

He laughed evilly, a very visibly nefarious purple aura enveloping him as he did so. The Sorceress walked around the group of the West Wind Brigade to meet with the Enchanter. The look on his face made it obvious he had a plan in mind.

"Shiroe-san…?"

He turned to face the approaching Sorceress, "We're going to need girls. Lots of girls."

_What is he up to this time…_

* * *

The group relocated to a smaller tent near the security tent with the addition of several people.

"I see. A group date under the auspices of patrolling." Nyanta smiled, amused with the idea.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shiroe forced a meek smile.

The two looked at the group of four girls chosen to be with Soujirou in patrolling the hall. All of them were excited and squealing with the prospect of spending time with the Samurai.

At the moment, over twenty platoons of Sojirou fan-girls are patrolling Akihabara. Those girls are tied by bonds of sisterhood, and use their chain of command to organically form groups dealing with trouble in a flexible and honest manner, and stopping problems before they start.

"Their motivation is: if they participate, they have a chance to get closer to Soujirou-san." Yasu smiled cheekily.

"That's the plan?" Isaac walked in with his arms crossed.

"Well, to be honest, even I wasn't sure a plan like that would work…" Shiroe modestly rubbed the back of his head.

"Their chain of command is solid, and they're dealing with problems in an efficient manner." Isaac agreed, assessing the situation.

"And it's tough to cause trouble when you're surrounded by young girls. And since romance is all they think about, they can be trusted to handle relationship problems as well." Nyanta explained.

Yasu smiled, Keiko coming to mind. Her bright smiling face made the Sorceress want to be better so she understood how the assailants felt.

"My hat's off to Soujirou." The Villain sighed, exasperated.

"Feel free to compliment him more." Nazuna called out from behind.

"Why are you sighing, my lord?" Akatsuki lowered herself from the ceiling.

"Well…"

"Are you jealous?" She inched her face closer to his from a side angle.

"Not at all…"

"Not jealous, just irritated;" Nyanta corrected, "Well, something like that."

"I understand how he feels." Isaac agreed.

Everyone except the Villain and his faithful servant shared a nice laugh. Soujirou was extremely kind without even trying, not to mention quite handsome. The laughter died down after the entrance of two West Wind Brigade members.

"Strategist, a message from security at the Watermaple Mansion." The red head held up a slip of folded paper.

"Thanks." His beady eyes trailed over the note.

"That's where the banquet's being held, right?" The second messenger asked.

"Did something happen?" Akatsuki half demanded.

"I had them look into a big-shot from the West who's shown up in Akihabara. If he's behind this…"

"He'll be after the other party he's negotiating with." Isaac concluded.

"The princess who moved here from Maihama." The cat-man winked.

"So he's targeting our treaty as a whole instead of going after us separately. Princess Lenessia will be the breaking point. Whoever this guy is, he thought it through pretty well." Yasu shifted, smoothing out her skirt.

"Chief, you're in charge here for a while." Shiroe stood up from his chair.

"Roger that."

"My lord, what about the stage?" The short Assassin pointed outside.

"I have a plan for that too. If their goal is to tear the Akihabara people apart, we just need to make the Scale Festival more fun and ensure participants have as much fun as possible. As long as we're doing this, let's set off some big fireworks."

"I can take care of some of that later." The Sorceress added, "You're headed towards the Princess, I presume?"

"I need to greet our guest of honor, don't we?" Shiroe grinned.

"Who's going to play the hero then?"

_I have to see this._

* * *

As Shiroe and Yasu pushed open the doors to the banquet, the tension in the air was immediately noticeable and thick. The Villain quickly scanned the room before breaking the ice. The Sorceress broke off to travel around the room to the far corner.

"Good afternoon!" He raised his hand in greeting, "Hi there~"

The look of shock on the Lenessia's face was evident. Akatsuki stealthily appeared next to Yasu, handing her the documents. The Sorceress produced an enchanted quill given to her from the Villain. It automatically began to copy the writing on the paper onto the blank one next to it, word by word. The writing utensil quickly finished its work, putting the final touches on the noble's finger print. Folding the paper up into a tri-fold fit for an envelope, she made a brisk walk towards the entrance of the room to a certain bespectacled man.

"I've come to get you, Princess." Shiroe bowed in a mockingly polite manner.

"Who might you be?" A pale faced man with large eyes and gaudy outfit asked rudely.

"My apologies…" The Villain began, a shrewd look planted on his face. "I'm the leader of one of the Round Table's eleven guilds: Shiroe of Log Horizon.

"And I'm Michitaka of the Marine Agency." A familiar muscular man approached from the door.

"Krusty, of D.D.D." The Berserker Guardian joined.

"What do you want?" The merchant noble began accusingly, "I'm having an important discussion with Princess Lenessia-"

"That's why we're here as well." Shiroe butted in with a taunting tone. "I'm told the Princess made a mistake."

Several murmurs rippled throughout the room in disbelief.

"She was asked to prepare warehouses for you but she lost your letter, or forgot it, or something? Regardless, she messed up and trouble has arisen from it. This is quite a problem, isn't it, Princess?" Shiroe casually slid the blame onto her. "I'm told that the cargo consists largely of food and spices? And that, if left ouside, they'll spoil quickly? What a problem you've caused, Princess." He repeated.

"Shiroe-sama, you don't need to put it like that…" Lenessia's trusted maid tried to save her.

Lord Marves laughed out loud, "And this Round Table represents Akihabara? Then a mistake made by the granddaughter of Eastal's Leader, their ally, is something you'll take responsibility for, yes?" He gestured towards the Villain.

"The Round Table has nothing to do with this! It was strictly my…" Words failed the Princess.  
"Actually, Lord Marves, your letter was received by the Round Table." Krusty interjected coolly.

"W-what? That's impossible!"

The Merchant snatched the paper in Krusty's hands.

"Th-This is my signature!"

"What's wrong? You seem as surprised as though you'd never even sent a letter." The Guardian mused.

Shiroe stood off to the side, malevolently grinning as his circular spectacles shown mercilessly. Yasu stood behind the guild leaders, greatly amused to see the look of shock on the lord's face as his eyes looked over the paper repeatedly.

_It's what he gets for messing with the Villain in glasses._

"N-never mind the letter! What of the warehouses? Are they ready?!" Marves pompously held up the note.

"I'm told that the Round Table's trade warehouses are already full…"

"My ship has five hundred tons of cargo! Are you saying you can arrange a temperature controlled warehouse with that kind of capacity immediately?!"

"Well, Michitaka-kun?" Krusty inquired.

"Well, it's true that the warehouses are full…" The Merchant began to chuckle, "The Round Table's warehouses, anyway. However, the Marine Agency's warehouses can hold five thousand tons as easily as five hundred." Michitaka stated confidently.

The smile on his face was wiped away as quickly as small smudge on a table.

"If you like, I can also lend you carts."

_The cherry on the sundae._

"Then, let's get everything moved." Krusty pushed along.

The look on Marves' distraught face caught his eye.

"What's wrong? You aren't going to tell me there isn't any cargo, and this was all a plot against the Princess, are you?"

An eerily aura similar to the Villain's surrounded the guild leader of D.D.D. as his glasses shown slightly.

"I'm sorry…that was a bad joke. A nobleman of the proud Holy Empire Westland would never do a thing like that." He pushed his rectangular glasses up almost mockingly.

The merchant's eye twitched as he chewed as his lip in frustration.

"I feel unwell!"

With that, Lord Marves turned around and abruptly went out the way he came in. Shiroe was nothing more than a black silhouette with white shiny circular glasses paired with a mischievous red smile at this point. His plan had worked to flawlessly, Yasu couldn't help but laugh out loud. The nobleman ran out like a dog with its tail between its legs- she loved it. Lenessia approached Krusty with a relived look on her delicate face.

"Uhm, I really am…"

"If you're thanking someone, thank Shiroe." Krusty cut her short.

"This was just something I dealt with on the side. Then, shall we go?"

Lenessia had a hesitant look about her. The Sorceress offered a pity smile, knowing what the Villain was up to.

"On the side?"

"I told you, right? That I've come to get you."

"…huh?"

* * *

A bright red summon Phoenix flew gracefully towards the stage of the fashion show. Night had fallen and many Adventurers and People of the Land stood by the stage, looking up to admire the beautiful bird illuminating the dark sky. Several other winged Valkyrie summons decorated the top of the stage, pointing their shining swords elegantly towards the bird in a stylish finishing pose.

"Okay, here we go! We will now begin the Akihabara Autumn Collection Fashion Show!" Marielle yelled happily as she took the stage.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as several guild members from the Crescent Moon Alliance and Log Horizon stepped out onto the stage to show off the clothes. Everyone appeared at least once on stage, laughing, smiling and having a good time whilst displaying the costumes. Yasu stood atop the building of the stage, conducting the "firework summons" lighting up the sky.

"Stop the summoning! It's almost time for the finale!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

All of the lights were turned off to shine the spot light on the beginning of the stage. The focus was on the Lenessia as Krusty escorted her down the runway.

"It's the Princess!" someone shouted.

"Princess!" The crowd broke into roaring cheers as Lenessia's cheeks bloomed a cherry red.

"Summon the line of Unicorns and Valkyries now!" The Sorceress instructed from the back.

As the pair walked down the path, the Unicorns on one side and glowing Valkyries on the other made a stunning decoration for a Princess. The trail lead towards a quaint open room with a large red coach with gold accents. People of the Land began to descend to their knees in honor of the Princess.

"There's no need to kneel." Krusty's voice rang, "Tonight, Princess Lenessia is here to enjoy the festival with all of you."

"For security reasons, she can't leave this couch." Isaac stated with authority, "But she's said she'll greet anyone who wants to say hello. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so take advantage of it!"

The Princess was attracted many people as the Scales Festival came to an end. Yasu perched herself high on neat stack of wood, looking across the sea of lively people merrily chattering and getting chummy with one another.  
"The Scales Festival is finally over, huh?"

"It was fun!" Isuzu had a big smile on her face.

"This, Rundel Haus Code has never been to anything like this before!" Rudy flipped his blow dried hair back flamboyantly, still in his fashion show costume.

Citizens of Akihabara were demolishing their hard built stalls, breaking them down into scrap wood and building small towers. The harmony and union between everyone was a site to behold. Several feet away stood Krusty, Isaac and Michitaka, idly chattering amongst each other.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. The Round Table and everyone worked hard putting this together! I'm sure we'll have many more festivals to come. It's hard to believe it all started with a hamburger that had some flavor." Yasu mused. "It looks like most of them are done building. Rudy, let's get to it. Don't blow anything up, okay?"

"Okay, Sayu-senpai!"

The two Sorcerers went around, lighting the large bon fires with weak _Orb of Lavas_, creating a brilliant warm blaze that signified the end of a crazy, stressful, wonderful, day.

"We're going to have pizza for dinner tonight. Why don't you join us, Sayu-san?"

Yasu smiled, "Pizza sounds good."

* * *

The guild of Log Horizon chattered happily amongst each other. Pizza of many varieties were strewn across the table along with several bottles of each individual's desired drink. The atmosphere was friendly, mellow and peaceful.

"Sayu-senpai! Have I not grown magnificently under your guidance these past few weeks?!" Rudy called out.

"I'm still ahead of you, Rudy-nii!" Tohya teased.

"But you need to be more careful, Tohya! I had to save you last time, remember?" Minori reminded him.

Tohya merely grinned cheekily, rubbing the back of his head.

Yasu smiled at the bunch. Log Horizon was a a close knit family. Whenever anything was bothering any of them, they'd always go to one another for help. It was something very nostalgic to her.

* * *

_"Ya don't have to spend the day with us, Ya-chan."_

_"...I know. I just...I'm not ready yet."_

_Seikatsu lit the way with his _Magic Light_ as the group stopped in front of the dungeon entrance._

_"Really, Yasu. Don't feel obligated to be with us today. I know we agreed to level and all but this is important." Seikatsu said gently. _

_The Assassin who usually hung back behind the group stepped forward to stop next to the Sorcerer._

_"Would spending time with us make you feel better? Hnm."_

_"Yes. Anything to get my mind of of today." _

_It's been exactly one year since she last saw her beautiful baby cousin's face. Yasu stared ahead into the darkness of the dungeon. The three boys looked at each other uncertainly. _

_"If it'll make ya feel any better, we're here fer ya." Jizen inched closer._

_"Agr_e_ed. You aren't alone." Seikatsu planted his staff into the ground and faced her._

_"Hmm. If it'll make you feel better, I will do your math homework."_

_Her chest welled with warm gratitude._

_"I..." Her voice cracked, "Thank you so much. You guys don't know how much it means to me to have you."_

I am blessed with wonderful friends.

* * *

"Do you want to discuss something, Shiroe-chi?" Nyanta started.

"Huh? Why…?" The Enchanter's face was genuinely confused.

"If you want, you can give us the order." Nyanta explained.

"Order?"

"You're the Guild Master, after all. You're the one who made the city into what it is. Lots of people know that. They believe in you."

Everyone sitting around the table offered Shiroe a warm smile.

"So you can take them with you, down whatever path you follow."

"Chief…"

"I don't know what you want to discuss, but if it's a fight, leave it to me!" Naotsugu gave the Enchanter a thumbs up, thoroughly supporting his friend.

"Then, I'll act as your resplendent rear guard." Rudy offered glamorously, "Everyone, relax and-"

His moment was cut short as Isuzu leaned in to wipe his shirt.

"Look, there's sauce on your shirt, Rudy."

"Whether it's a quest or whatever, I'll handle it, Shiroe-nii!" Tohya acknowledged with determination.

"I'll do my best too!" Minori chimed in.

"My lord…I'll be with you forever, my lord!"

"I'm counting on you, Akatsuki." The Enchanter replied.

"If it's a quest, I hope we get some cool items. Like a giant treasure chest filled with pan-"

Naotsugu's scream echoed through the night as he flew into the air from Akatsuki's kick.

"My lord, may I knee this pervert in the face?"

"Let me finish my last syllable!" Naotsugu held his nose.

Yasu gave a light smile. A sense of strong guilt lapped up her body, as though she was stepping into an ocean. She didn't belong with these wonderful people. Her presence in their guild would only complicate things for everyone across the Yamato server.

_It was wrong to think I could indulge in such a wonderful guild._

As the members spoke out loudly, the Sorceress quietly stood up, covertly trying sneak away from the heart-warming guild connection while each of them stood to support the Villain's uncertainties of being a guild leader.

"Sayu-chi, where do you think you're going?"

Yasu froze in her tracks, rigidly turning to face the Cat man with a shameful face.

"Well, I…uh…I don't..really..." She finished lamely, "…belong…here."

"What are you talking about, Sayu-nee? Of course you belong here!" Tohya blinked.

"Sayu-san, it doesn't matter whether you're officially in Log Horizon or not. Everyone has already accepted you as one of our own." Shiroe asserted, his glasses glossing over.

"Yeah, you're our friend! You'll always have a place with us!" Naotsugu pointed his thumb towards his chest.

"Yes, senpai! You've already helped us so much!" Rudy stared at her in determination.

"But…I haven't really been all too honest about myself with you all…" Yasu stared down at her feet, fidgeting uncomfortably.

All eyes were on the Sorceress- it made her want to crawl into the smallest hole she could find and stay there for a while.

"But you haven't lied to us. You just haven't told us some things about yourself and I'm sure you have a good reason. We know who you are right now and you're a good person. I think that's good enough." Minori's brown eyes were steeled with tenacity.

"You can take your time telling us about yourself. Nobody is in a rush to poke at you, Sayu-chi."

The Sorceress' eyes gleamed with unshed tears, "You're all too kind."

"No, we're you're friends." Akatsuki nodded.

Yasu gave a large smile, leaning down to hug everyone.

"Thank you."

The evening continued on as the group enjoyed the rest of their pizza. Talks of the future were juggled around as well as future travel plans for the youngsters.

"So what are we really doing, Shiroe-nii?"

"Rebuilding the other towns?" Isuzu questioned

"Why not make the entire Yamato island chain gorgeous?" Rudy added

"No matter what we do, we need to raise our levels." Minori commented.

"Perhaps we should go back to our own world?" Nyanta wondered aloud.

A large silence followed the catman's question.

"No, we're doing something bigger." Shiroe pushed his glasses up characteristically.

"Hey, Shiro…something bigger?" The Guardian asked incredulously.

"Everyone, listen to me. Log Horizon's next goal is…"

_Change the world._


	13. Chapter 13: Encounters

_The warm sun blazed down onto her dark hair as her eyes wandered over the sign of the café they agreed to meet at._

This looks like the place.

_She looked around the area for anyone who may be her company. The girl was dressed simply in a slightly ruffled, over the shoulder white dress with a bold royal purple sash hugging her curves beneath her breasts. Her outfit was finished with matching purple flats and a simple white bag. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, shifting her weight onto her other foot._

_"Y-yasu? Is that you?!" A voice called out from behind the slender female._

_She blinked her deep brown eyes, turning to face a tall boy. _

_"...Jize-" _

_"Oh my god, it's you!" He interrupted her with a boa constrictor hug._

_Yasu gasped out from the wind suddenly getting knocked out of her._

_"Ji...Jizen...too...tight..."_

_"O-oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt cha? Was it okay that I hugged ya? I'm sorry if it wasn't I just," He paused thoughtfully, "I was just so excited to finally meetcha!"_

_He was handsome in his own right; he had pale skin and dark blond with hazel eyes that sparkled curiously. His wavy, unruly hair covered part of his face- he was constantly pushing them back as they got in the way of his vision. The boy was dressed casually in jeans and a simple white collared button down with the first few buttons undone. She blushed from the forward greeting, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. _

_"You don't have to apologize. It was nice."_

_Jizen grinned cheekily, "Why don't we get somethin' to snack on while we wait fer the other two?"_

_"Sure. The place we're going to has some nice appetizers." She responded._

* * *

_The pair settled into a comfortable café. The sun was high in the sky on the clear, sky blue day and the birds chirped happily over them._

_"Yeah, I'm studying to be a physician's assistant right now." The girl shuffled her feet beneath the table nervously._

_"That's so cool! Man, I wish I had the brains to do somethin' like that!" Jizen leaned back against the chair casually._

_Yasu sipped her iced tea nervously, looking up at her company from beneath her long lashes._

It's not a date, don't be so scared! It's not like you haven't spoken to him! _She scolded herself._

_"They're a bit late, aren't they? Kenko and Seikatsu, I mean."_

_"Yeah, they are. Maybe we should try callin' them." Jizen took his phone out, "and callin' them by their real names, ey?"_

_A pause followed._

_"….Nahh." They both agreed in unison._

_"Hey guys." _

_Another male figure arrived at their outdoor table. He stood in similar height to Jizen, nearly 6'; a pleasant smile formed on his lips upon his greeting. His dull red hair was long, nearly reaching his shoulders in gentle tendrils. His sharp aquamarine eyes were slightly toned down behind the black rectangular framed glasses. _

_"…Seikatsu?" Yasu asked inquisitively. _

_"The one and only. I see you two got here first." The red head took a vacant seat between the two._

_"Sei-kun!" Jizen leaned over to bear hug him too._

_Seikatsu struggled against the dirty-blond in an awkward hug-wrestle._

_"H-hey, Jize- cut that out!"_

_The boys continued flailing their arms in a hug-dominance until the in-game healer smacked his friend's head with a small book bag he'd been carrying. Jizen keeled over onto the table with tears in his eyes._

_"Kenko is late, huh?" The bespectacled one thought aloud._

_"He always tends to run a little fashionably late." Yasu smiled gently, dimples pressing on either side of her lips._

_"Kyaaa, Sei-kun look at them dimples!" Jizen gushed, clasping his hands together in a girly manner._

_The only female felt a large sweat drop travel down the back of his head._

_Not much different from in-game, I see._

_She peered around the area for her third friend when a dark glimpse caught her eye. Behind one of the pillars holding the wooden awning up was a dark figure- his piercing gaze burrowed into her eyes. He seemed to be observing the group. Yasu stared at the boy._

_"Kenko?"_

_The boy stepped out from the shadows. He wore a simple black t-shirt with dark washed jeans. His black hair was unkempt and stuck out in several different directions. Other than his pale skin, his most prominent feature was his dark eyes._

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey, Kenko!" Seikatsu waved._

_"Kenko, ya finally made it." Jizen grinned._

_"Hmmn." He awknowledged._

_Lunch at the café was ordered immediately after the last member joined. From the conversations that followed, it was very clear the four people were very different. Yasu was generally soft spoken and very considerate and studying in the medical field. Jizen was boisterous and carefree, only caring about the next fun thing to do. He was currently finishing up his college degree. Seikatsu was the most mature out of the bunch. Studying to become a lawyer, he was very smart and attentive to details. Kenko was the youngest and quietest of the four, excelling in math. He was quickly employed at one of the leading physics firms for his skills. The only common trait everyone had was a similar age bracket at 23 – 25. _

_"Ahhh, I'm stuffed." The blond leaned back on the chair happily._

_"This place is better than I've heard. I'm pleasantly surprised."_

_"The coffee is quite nice too." Yasu took another sip._

_"Mmm. My lunch break is almost over, I should get going." Kenko stood up, gathering his things._

_"Okay. We'll meet again soon?" _

_"Yeah, this meetin' thing was fun!"_

_Seikatsu agreed, smiling, "We'll do this again."_

_"Hmmh." Kenko nodded, heading off in the same direction he came._

_The three older players sat together, laughing with playful banter and jokes. The sun illuminated the area around them, the umbrella protecting the three. The eldest glanced at his watch before clearing his throat._

_"Well guys, I should get going as well." The red head motioned away, "I have an exam I'd like to do well on tomorrow. The lunch today was very nice. I'll make sure this happens again sometime this week!"_

_"Please and thank you." Yasu smiled sweetly._

_"Yeah, let's do that!"_

_Seikatsu pushed his thick framed glasses up before gathering his things and heading towards the train station._

_"It's supposed to rain today so don't stay out too late, you two! Make sure Yasu gets home safely, Jizen!"_

_"Of course!" The two men waved at each other._

_Yasu grumbled, glaring at the two. Why was it just her that they were worried about? She wasn't even the youngest in the group! The girl huffed inwardly, looking up at the bright blue sky. It didn't even look like it was going to rain today._

_"C'mon, you. Let's get goin'. Seikatsu was right, y'know; it's supposed to rain today!" Jizen stood her up, grabbing her bag._

_"Jizen, I can get home by myself." Yasu straightened out her dress, unable to let an annoyed tone slip out._

_"I know y'can! I just need to make sure!" Jizen blinked, skipping down the block with her belongings in hand._

_"W-wait, Jizen, my stuff!"_

_"Catch me if ya can~!"_

_"Hey, wait!"_

_Annoyance, anger, anxiety, and sadness swirled in her chest, making her clench her teeth together in an almost painful manner as her friend pranced forward, nearly halfway down the street. She balled her fists up beside her, hands shaking in rage._

_"Jizen, __**please**__! I can get home by myself, I don't need a chaperone! __**Go home.**__"_

_The blond stopped in his tracks from the woman's yelling. From all the time he's known her, she's never raised her voice at him. Several people around the area stopped to stare at the scene between what looked like a couple argument. Yasu bit her lip, instantly regretting her decision. Half stomping over to her friend, she snatched her bag away, marching forward. _

_"I'll be heading home now."_

_With that, she left her frozen companion not bothering to look back._

* * *

Crap. It was our first time meeting and I already yelled at him.

_Yasu strolled down a stone road in a large park- a short cut she often took to get home. She sighed loudly, staring blankly at the floor. She very vaguely heard thunder rumbling in the distance._

Huh…I guess those two were right about the rain.

_The girl didn't bother lifting her head to see where she was going._

I need to apologize to him when I get home…I can't believe I raised my voice. I lost control.

_Yasu took a deep breath in, running her fingers over her face and through her hair in frustration. The sound of rain rang in her ears as she exhaled forcibly. The raindrops' hitting the floor was a very peaceful noise. Mindlessly, she twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers, continuing forward at a slow pace._

The rain sounds nice…wait...I'm not wet.

_Yasu spun around, her hair violently slapping the person behind her._

_"MMMmnph!"_

_A familiar blond held an umbrella over her head as he clutched his face with his other hand._

_"Jizen!" She took a few steps back._

_Wincing, he looked up at her with his good eye, "Yo."_

_"W-w-what are you doing here?"_

_She looked over his slim form. It was obvious he didn't have an umbrella for himself- he was soaking wet. _

_"I'm makin' sure you get home in one piece!" He grinned, rubbing his eye._

_"I…but I.." She took another step back._

_Her large brown eyes widened as her heel slipped in the wet moss beneath. Pain shot up her left leg as her foot was caught, making her body fall at a weird angle. The next thing she knew, her face was buried in a wet white shirt, a strong arm supporting her lower torso. Her butt was one inch off from the ground, his knee supporting her weight. _

_"Are you okay?!" His worried hazel eyes traced her face and over her body._

_"Y-yeah. I think so." Her eyes still wide in shock._

_Jizen carefully hoisted her up onto her feet. Yasu blinked several times, gathering her bearings. She stood balanced on her two feet and felt no pain. Jizen stayed close, hovering his left arm around her as a precaution- slowly, she took one step forward. Almost immediately, a flaming line of pain traveled up her ankle as her left leg gave out on her. She gasped, falling back onto her friend. He protectively wrapped his arm back around her, helping her regain her balance._

_"I think I sprained my ankle…"_

_"Is your house far from here?" _

_"Somewhat…it's still half a mile down."_

_Jizen crouched down, looking back at the female._

_"Come on then."_

_Yasu stared down at him in shock. _

_"You're going to __**carry**__ me home?"_

_"Yeh, why not? Yer in no condition to be walking right now." He stared at her._

_"I…you…you can't!" She hid her face in her hair, forcing herself to look away._

_"Why not?!" Jizen stood back up, holding up the umbrella again._

_Yasu's face bloomed a scarlet red as she clutched her bad tighter._

_"I can see yer ears turnin' red."_

_She chewed on her lower lip, "I…I'm in a short dress…"_

_Jizen blinked._

_"__**That**__ was yer issue? Ya could have just said so." He rolled his eyes._

_The sound of him shuffling piqued her curiosity. Yasu turned around to see her friend in nothing but a white wife-beater. He held his white collared shirt up for her. She turned an even deeper shade of red, embarrassed to death by his actions. Under the large shirt, he was quite built and lean. His well-defined muscles peaked through from the skin-tight beater._

_"I-it's okay! I'll get home Jizen. I can hail a cab and-"_

_"Hail a cab from where? We're in the middle of nowhere!"_

_He wasn't lying. There were barely any people around the area, let alone a taxi. She gave a slow and deep sigh, squeezing the handles of her bag before reaching for his shirt. Putting both arms into the wet shirt, she looked down at herself. The bottom of his shirt rested a couple of inches above her knees- longer than her dress. He took her bag from her hands, handing her the umbrella before crouching down, offering her his back. _

_"C'mon." He said a little more gently._

_Swallowing her pride, she straddled his back, getting goosebumps when his hands supported her behind. She rested the umbrella on his right shoulder, burying her face into the crook of his neck on the left. She breathed slowly, biting her lower lip._

_"I'm sorry about earlier…"_

_"Ya don't hafta apologize. I know I set ya off. I was bein' stupid, I'm sorry."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she sniffled against his warm skin. _

_"I'm sorry…"_

_Jizen's steady footsteps and the sound of the rain paddled together as she kept her face hidden from the world. He smelled warm and spiced, almost like cinnamon or cardamom. He would occasionally pause to pull her back to a comfortable position before continuing on. "Walking" her to school was something her beloved cousin would do in the morning. He would get up early just to walk her half way down the block- as far as his mother would allow. Her bright brown eyes dulled as tears threatened to spill over. She silently wept into her friend's shoulder, closing her eyes to the world. _

_"I think we're almost there." He called out softly._

_"Mmm. It's the apartment with the blue door..." She sniffled.  
_

_Jizen stopped at a green light, waiting for a few cars to pass._

_"I'm sorry I'm heavy…"_

_He scoffed, "Ya don't weigh half as much as I carry every day. I'd even venture to say ya need to gain some weight."_

_He quickly crossed the street, both of them noting that it was beginning to rain even harder. Going up the first 3 steps, Jizen gingerly set the injured girl down, allowing her to open the door. The oddly colored door swung open easily, almost gesturing them to hurry inside. Yasu attempted to hobble in, only to be interrupted by two strong arms scooping her up, one behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders._

_"What are ya thinkin'? Ya can't be walkin' on this right now." He scowled, scurrying into the small apartment before placing her down on a plush chair. _

_Yasu only blushed again, kicking her shoes off and hanging his collared shirt on a nearby chair. Jizen turned to drop his and her shoes off at the door, brushing his now wet hair out of his face. The two were soaked. During the last two blocks of their adventure, the wind picked up, rendering the umbrella useless. Yasu rested her head back on her lazy-boy and Jizen was hunched over on a chair, both out of breath and cold. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Uhhm. You should change…or cover up or somethin'." He was looking away towards the wall, obviously blushing._

_"What are you talking abo-" Yasu looked down at her chest; her white bra with pale pink polk-a-dots were clearly showing through._

_Instantly burning a bright red, she grabbed Jizen's white shirt again, covering herself up with it. She held back her instinct to hurl something at her friend after all, it wasn't his fault. Entirely. Her humble abode was as humble as it got. There were only two rooms- a bedroom with a kitchen on the far side with a single bathroom to the left of the room and a small closet around the corner. The storm was still raging outside, raindrops angrily tapping at her large window._

_"You should stay until the rain stops.." Yasu mumbled, still embarrassed._

_"If ye wouldn't mind."_

_"The towels are in the closet over there. Would you mind getting me a big one? I want to go shower."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_He handed her a towel as she carefully got up. _

_"I'll ice it and keep it raised after I shower…"_

_Wordlessly, he helped her around her room, gathering her belongings for a shower before helping her into the small bathroom. _

_"Holler if you need anythin'."_

_"Thanks…"_

_She quickly closed the door behind her before peeling away the think fabric, unclipping her bra and dragging her panties down. The warm water was welcoming against her cold skin. Even though his collared shirt was meant to keep her covered, it was wet to begin with- it soaked through her dress. Taking a quick shower (or as quick as a twisted ankle would allow her), she dried off, putting on a clean pair of panties and her home clothes, which consisted of a pair of girl-boxers and a tank-top. She bit her lip for the third time that day. She didn't have any more clean/dry bras to wear so she'd deliberately chosen a dark top. Strategically placing her towel around her shoulders, she covered her chest and hobbled out the door, wincing in pain. Jumping to his feet, the blond gingerly helped her onto her bed. He already had the ice with the two extra pillows ready for her. _

_"Thank you…" _

_"Of course! Only you would be clumsy enough for something like this to happen to!" He grinned._

_Yasu pouted shamefully, staring at her foot._

_"Mind if I take a shower here? I feel kinda gross." He held out his arms. _

_"Go take a shower. I don't know what we'll do about your clothes though. I'm not sure any of mine will fit on you."_

_"We'll figure somethin' out." He grinned, "I'll be out in a few."_

_Thunder rumbled violently in the distance. Yasu stared out of her window, watching the droplets paint the glass. _

What an eventful day it's been. _ She mused to herself, looking down over her now very swollen ankle. _

_Jizen's voice carried through the air as he hummed a random tune. Yasu blinked sleepily, stretching her arms out to the sides. She was almost relaxed enough to sleep until the sound of the bathroom door opening perked her up as she turned to speak. Instantaneously her face turned a cherry red. Jizen stood in all his toned glory, in only a pair of deep purple boxers. His torso, arms and legs were chiseled to near perfection. The slight bit of moisture he failed to dry off of his body wasn't helping. Yasu swallowed the lump in her throat. _

_"Ah, sorry about that." He swung his towel around his body like a cape, "My clothes were wet but my boxers were spared. I figured that'd save you from having to find something for me._

_He gave a cheesy smile. He carefully sat on the foot of her bed, examining her ankle thoughtfully. _

_"Ya don't think ya broke or tore anything?"_

_She experimentally wiggled her toes._

_"I-I think I'm okay. I just pulled something."_

_"Alrighty then." He eyed her. _

_"W-would you mind putting our wet clothes in the wash? It's o-over next to the kitchen…"_

Damn it, pull it together! He's not the first topless guy you've seen!

_She cleared her throat, pulling out her phone before clicking on the weather app._

_"It doesn't look like this rain is going to be passing any time soon…"_

_"'s why I tried to getcha home earlier."_

_Jizen sat on the floor next to her bed, his head resting on his hands held up by his elbows._

_"I'm sorry again…"_

_"Don't sweat it! Of course I'll protect ya; or in this case save ya! Didja forget? I'm your Guardian!"_


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening

"Shishou, my MP recovery is as high as I can get it for my level!" His bright blue eyes twinkled in anticipation.

"Good."

Yasu sat down on a stump, motioning towards the rock that had already once defied her student.

"Smash that."

"Today, I will!" He pulled his wand in front of himself with determination etched into his eyes.

Yasu watched the blond smash attack after attack into the stubborn boulder. It wasn't as obvious from the front but it was slowly beginning to crack down the back from the sheer force behind his attack. Rudy had recently began calling her "shishou" instead of "senpai." An interesting transition, one Yasu didn't mind being called. The Sorceress leaned back, studying his stance- it was clear that the hours of grueling repetition has made his balance sturdier and more ground. A small smile graced her lips.

_Much better than before. _

Several hours had passed since the Sorcerer had taken on the endeavor of breaking the rock. His MP gauge wasn't giving out as quickly as it did before. With another fierce battle cry, the blond threw his attack into the center of the rock. The impact cracked along the entire rock before it crumbled in on itself, hot lava oozing out of the broken edges. He resumed resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath as his lips broke out into a large smile. Yasu clapped her hands together.

"Yosh! Lunch time!" She produced a woven basket lined with a cloth.

Rudy looked at her warily, eyes twinkling in pride. Yasu smiled back, motioning a seat next to her. Lunch was simple and nutritious with salad and a sandwich with the Sorcerer's favorite drink: pineapple juice. Several weeks ago, she'd learned that it was his favorite juice and since then she made it for him for nearly every training session.

"Thank you, Shishou!" He bowed to her.

"Don't thank me yet, come on and eat. If you think today's training is over, I have another thing coming for you!" She grinned, gently ruffling his hair.

Rudy sat down beside the tree stump, enjoying a sandwich as Yasu looked on at him whilst she was nibbling on her salad. He was a remarkably determined kid, one she was proud to call "student." He was extremely diligent in his training, often times finding him passed out in the middle of one of his "training fields" that he liked to build. The younger Sorcerer reached for his second sandwich- Yasu had learned quickly that he had a rather large appetite during training but who could blame him? She pushed him to his limit nearly every single time; he needed all the energy he could get. Rudy sipped his juice, sighing contently as he stared up at the baby blue sky.

"Shishou, have you heard Miss Isuzu's singing? It's marvelous~" He flipped his hair to the side.

Yasu smiled, "I heard bits and pieces- it's quite nice."

"You should really come over more often; it's not the same without you!"

"I always drop by when I have time, silly."

The Sorceress' gaze traveled over the boulder he'd broken.

_I'll need something else for him to practice on now._

Her eyes glided from the broken stones to his info box. The blond was now level 29 from the constant dungeon going him and his group was doing.

_He won't be able to learn the bigger skills until later then…_

The short statured raven haired girl stood up.

"Break time is over! Let's see how many trees you can mow down with your _Orb of Lava _now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Most of his fiery projectiles consistently went through at least 3 trees. By the time the sun was setting, there was a large clearing of broken trees around them and Yasu had depleted nearly all of her student's MP as he sprawled on the grassy ground.

"Not bad for today! You'll be going to the dungeon soon, I presume?"

"Y-yes! Tomorrow, I believe." He struggled to catch his breath.

"Good. We'll move onto something else once you hit level 30."

She helped him up on his feet, hanging him a small vial of MP elixir.

"You did well today. I'm proud of you." Yasu smiled at him.

He smiled exhaustedly back, tipping the glowing liquid into his mouth.

"Here. Let's get you home in once piece."

Turning to look around for any fallen belongings, the Sorceress guided Rudy back to the Log Horizon guild hall.

"Yo, Sayu!" A familiar Guardian greeted them at the door.

"Good evening, Naotsugu-kun" She nodded.

"Man, always so polite. Come on in! Chief is making curry for dinner tonight!" He motioned in.

"Yes, shishou, stay for dinner!" Rudy stared at her with his largest blue eyes.

"Please?"

The Sorceress rolled her eyes at him. How is she supposed to say no to that?

"Curry sounds good." Yasu grinned.

The inside of their guild hall was as homey as ever. The warm atmosphere and delicious smell of dinner wafted through the air. Tohya quickly noticed the three approaching and waved excitedly.

"Sayu-nee! You came for dinner today!"

"I did." Yasu smiled, taking a seat next to him, "Rudy, why don't you go take a quick shower? You aren't presentable for dinner."

"Ah, you're right. I'll be right back!" He ran towards one of the inner halls.

The Sorceress smiled fondly in his direction.

_It's almost like he never left…_

Naotsugu took a seat perpendicular to her, lazily resting his head backwards.

"Ahh, I'm starving…"

"You're always starving." Yasu half rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? Eating is one of my favorite hobbies!" He huffed in response.

Yasu chuckled, "I'll see if I can go help Nyanta-san in anyway."

The Sorceress shuffled down the hallway into the kitchen where she found the cat-man cooking an obscenely large pot of curry with an almost as large pot of rice.

"Sayu-chi, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted.

"Yeah, Rudy pulled the puppy dog eyes on me- besides, curry sounds delicious. Do you need help with anything?" Yasu grabbed a clean white apron.

"Hmm. Can you flip the rice for me?"

"Of course. I'll get the plates ready too."

Dinner was served shortly after on the roof of the guild hall. The sound of running footsteps was akin to a stampede coming up the stairs.

"MY LORD, THE CURRY IS READY!"

"IT'S READY?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

Naotsugu's eyes glittered as he wordlessly ran up, digging into his dish before anybody else did. A large sweat drop rolled down the back of Yasu's head. She could see why Nyanta had made such an enormous batch of food- the Guardian was almost done with his first plate already. The kids were already digging into the delicious dinner. Shiroe plopped down onto a seat, taking his first large bite of the curry.

"Ahh, there really is nothing like curry!"

"Nm ther relly int!" Naotsugu agreed.

Yasu laughed inwardly at the group. It was funny how food could rile them up so much.

"I'll get seconds for anyone that wants any." The Sorceress offered.

Immediately, three plates went up to her face. It didn't seem like the curry would last very long.

An hour, a huge pot of curry and an equally large pot of rice later, the Log Horizon guild laid in a food coma all over the roof of their guild hall.

"No…can't eat anymore…but curry.." Naotsugu sleep-mumbled.

"That was a fabulous dinner, thank you so much, Chief!" Rudy commented.

"Meow." He smiled at the youngster.

"It was delicious." Yasu agreed, looking over the bodies of Shiroe, Naotsugu, Tohya and Akatsuki- their stomachs round and distended.

Their only sources of light were several lanterns hanging from a tree and the twinkling stars in the sky. It was a cool evening, one fit for sleeping with a food-coma in.

"Well, I'd better get going then." The Sorceress dusted her skirt off.

"Shishou, why don't you stay the night? It's late.."

Yasu laughed, ruffling his hair once more, "I don't want to be a burden on you guys! Besides, I left everything at home. I don't live too far from here and I won't get mugged on the way home."

Rudy's cheeks lit up with red.

"I'll see you all later!"

The raven haired Sorceress strolled out of the Log Horizon building, taking a deep breath of the crisp air in. She could feel her heartstrings tug as the still conscious members of the guild waved to her from the roof top. A feeling of family? Perhaps. She couldn't deny her instinct to protect those people to her fullest ability. A quiet smile graced her lips as she continued home.

_Perhaps I should join them soon._

* * *

The Sorceress idly flipped through her skill menu while she was sprawled out on her large bed.

_How am I going to explain this to Shiroe-san?_

She had already run several simulations of the various situations in her mind and she couldn't come to a single one where they wouldn't be shocked, confused or scared. It's already been several months since people had been thrown into this virtual world. With the passing of time, the Sorceress had realized the difficulty of keeping things hidden with not only her skills but her wings as well. She'd already woken up several times with her wings materialized and if she didn't think about it every so often, they would just pop up. Otherwise, she actually might have slept over the Log Horizon guild hall instead of walking all the way back to her apartment. Yasu sighed, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow. She completely relaxed, allowing her feathery limbs to grow in.

_This is getting a lot more complicated than I anticipated._

Cocooning herself with the wings, she curled up in a ball, allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

Sooty dust rose up into the air as a thunderous noise echoed through the forest.

"_Orb of Lava!_"

Another deafening crash reverberated through the trees. Yasu panted softly, staring at the hole she'd made into the side of a mountain. Several kilometers away from her home, she'd found a nice training area far away from any wandering eyes. Drawing her staff back once more, she charged another _Orb of Lava_ to its full potential, unleashing into the melted crater in front of her.

_**Why**__ am I unable to get a Teaching? Maybe I can't get one because I have a skill akin to one? Nonsense, I'm just a normal player now. _

Angrily she summoned her wings, hurling the fiery attack into the hole once more. She stared warily at the hole that was beginning to resemble more like a tunnel now. Several days ago, she'd discovered the appearance of her wings made her attacks stronger by several times- exactly how much was unknown to her. The Sorceress scraped the bottom of her staff as she pulled it backward, charging another _Orb of Lava_. She focused her sharp forest green eyes at her immovable target. Letting out a determined cry, she controlled her assault toward the large mountain. Almost instantly, a wind with the strength of what would be equivalent to an atomic bomb pushed her back as she instinctively brought her arms up to protect herself.

_An enemy?!_

Squinting her eyes as she flew back, energy from her limbs slowly dissipated. Her orbs stared in horror at her MP bar as the blue line steadily disappeared. Pain wracked her back as she landed against a sturdy tree, making her vision shake. Unable to summon the energy to move, she weakly fell to the ground, her dark hair splayed all around her.

_What's going on..? _

Her MP bar continued to drop, now in the 20s as her vision began to fade. Darkness welcomed her with a warm hug.


	15. Chapter 15: Tartarus

Pain. That was the first thing that tinged through her mind and body as Yasu's face contorted in discomfort. She forcibly heaved herself up from the scorched earth and sat herself up unsteadily, coughing up the fine sediments she inhaled on her impact with the tree. It took several minutes for her vision to clear.

_What…what happened…_

The Sorceress' HP bar was roughly at 60%, her MP at 5%. Her dulled emerald orbs trailed over the wreckage around her- the only thing left standing were skeleton trees as dark as night. Painstakingly, she pulled her gaze up to the destruction before her. The mountain that had stood tall to take her attacks now resembled more of a volcano. Hot magma oozed from the giant crater in the center, flowing like water down its sides. Fire occasionally burst upwards, signifying the presence of magma bubbles. A small _ping_ noise rang before a small box appeared before her:

"**You learned a new skill. Teaching: Tartarus**"

Yasu glanced over the box, squinting at it. Did she really learn a Teaching that almost put her into the cathedral? Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a purple elixir. Sighing, she gazed over the calamity she had created.

_I guess this attack drains all of my MP._ _Well, at least it doesn't affect my memories._ _Or at least I hope._

The Sorceress staggered up, producing her staff. She wasn't entirely sure her attack was safe from eyes at Akihabara. An attack of this magnitude could easily be heard from a large distance away.

_I should move away from here…_

Yasu winced in pain as she pulled herself up. Several cuts and burns that marred her pale skin became noticeable as she stood up. Steeling herself, she made a slight hobble as she slowly retraced her way home back to the solitude of her apartment.

_I need to experiment with this more…later._

The elixir had finished working its magic by the time she was half way to her destination- her HP and MP gauges were both nearly full. Stealthily, she made her way towards her abode, avoiding crowded areas. After closing the door behind her, she let out the breath she was holding in for a long time: nobody had seen her. The lights switched on as she took a step into the mess that was her room. As Yasu peeled off her boots and undid her skirt, she hastily opened up her skill menu to reconfirm her new Teaching.

_Tch…why does my Teaching have to be so…flashy and fiery. Fire attacks were never my forte. _

She glared at the skill while impatiently twisting to unclasp her stubborn bra.

_I guess it might do a lot of damage._ _Perhaps I learned this Teaching because I was pushing _Orb of Lava_? I should try for _Singularity_ next then…_

Yasu had heard rumors it was possible to get more than one Teaching. Whispers on the street said Krusty had at least two. She shrugged her bra off, throwing her underwear aside. Though the auto-cleaning function deemed it redundant, she was in desperate need of a shower.

* * *

She woke up with a jolt the following morning still wrapped in her large white towel. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she stretched her tense limbs outward, allowing the fog in her mind to clear.

_How long was I out…I don't even remember going to bed. _

She peered out the window; the sun was bright in the sky. The clock on her wall read: 10:28- she'd slept over twelve hours.

_I guess this attack takes a lot out of me. _

She sighed, getting up to grab some underwear.

_I'll have to train more to hone it…_

Pulling her long, straight hair into a high pony tail, the Sorceress pulled on a simple army green tank top and black capris before grabbing her bag and a sweater and heading out the door. It was another crisp, bright day with a bright blue sky and chirping birds. It's been a while since the Scales Festival passed and the days were getting chillier by the day. The smell of street food and smoke drifted through the air as she stopped by her storage facility before leaving for her next training session. The streets weren't as crowded but many people were still walking around, about their business. Yasu bit at her lip in excitement, breaking out into a quick walk to get to her destination faster.

"Sayu-san!" A voice called out to her.

Instinctively, she turned towards the voice, searching for a familiar face. In the distance, she saw a dusty green haired Samurai waving in her direction. He ran over towards her, grinning all the while.

"Sayu-san! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"It's been a few weeks." She responded, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

He smiled obliviously at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me and my guild! Everybody misses you."

"We can make plans about it later, Soujirou-kun!" She responded hastily.

"Alrighty! Did you hear that _HUGE _explosion yesterday? Everybody is talking about it!"

_Oh…crap…_

"I…unfortunately, no. I was sound asleep!" She gave a nervous chuckle, "I have somewhere I need to be right now."

"Ah, okay then." He gave a knowing smile, "Have fun! We need to spar again some time!"

Yasu turned her heel, waving as she ran towards the exit of her hometown. As soon as she was out of close eye-range, she immediately spread her wings and took off. The wind gladly carried her towards her destination, almost beckoning her to practice on this new skill.

_If memory doesn't fail me, Tartarus is the torture place for the Titans in Greek mythology. _

Her sharp eyes searched for a good place to train.

_This thing levelled a mountain. Maybe I should go further away…_

Several minutes later, she found a clearing in a mountainous area with a small lake nearby. The trees were thick and lush and the area was uninhabited by players, People of the Land or any monsters. Yasu landed gracefully, eagerly running towards a large tree nearby. She produced a swirling neon blue vial from her Dazeng's Magic bag- the first of many she'd taken out of her storage. Pulling out her beloved white staff, she popped the cork open, she drank the liquid in one fell swoop before tossing the empty glass aside. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she summoned the familiar feeling from yesterday- the feeling of colossal power. The ground began to tremor slightly, almost as though it was shivering from the impending attack. Dust arose from the earth, rising up along with the ends of her ponytail. The wind swirled around the Sorceress before she snapped her deep green eyes open.

"_**Tartarus!**_"

An area in the sky blackened, caving in on itself to produce a circular stone gate was at least 50 meters diameter. The first two layers of the circle were laden simply with bricks pointing inwards. The third and final layer had a scalloped edge with small, intricate designs craved into it- five smaller circles were attached on the sides in the shape of a pentagon. Just from looking at it, it was impossible to tell what material the gate was made off but the rusty tinges the gate bore had tell-tale signs of bloodied marks on it. The wind produced by the formation of the gate made the trees sway, their branches groaning in pain as the current whipped viciously. One of the five smaller circles lit up into a black void with a faint grey swirl in the middle before the main gate's center turned into the same shade of black. It then produced a deafening moan as the circular area beneath the gate instantly flattened out, crushing plant life and boulders alike; trees reduced to splinters, rocks reduced to sand. The pressure from the gate kept increasing as though gravity in that area was heavier than the rest, pushing the earth in to produce a cylindrical space. Yasu stared up in amazement, temporarily forgetting to keep an eye on her MP gauge. Its destructive power was so immense, part of the mountain that was under the area was crushed along with everything else. The stress on the land around her caused tremors, mimicking an earthquake. Snapping back to reality, her eyes quickly glanced over her MP. The recovery potion was doing well to support the enormous amount of MP the spell consumed- it was holding her steady at around 90%.

_The attack wasn't the same as last time. Last time was a flaming meteor…_

She narrowed her eyes, looking over the intricacies of the gate she summoned.

_Hmm…_

She pulled her staff down, cancelling the assault.

_Can I aim it somewhere else? Can I make it smaller? What other attacks can I use? _

Unanswered questions formed in her mind like a whirlwind.

_I have a lot of experimentation to do._

Yasu drew her weapon back, charging another round of her Teaching. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

A large yawn escaped from the Sorceress' lips as she continued back home. She'd flown as close as she could get without the possibility of being spotted. Her _Magic Light_ happily bounced around the end of her staff, lighting whichever way she wanted. Yasu spent all day learning about her new skill, experimenting different tactics and angles that she could use but the hours of a single day weren't nearly enough to unlock the potential of _Tartarus_.

_This thing takes a lot out of me…even replenishing my MP pool, I'm still so tired. _

By the time she had reached the large entrance gates of Akihabara, it was already late in the evening; older players were coming out to enjoy alcohol and share stories. She blinked to adjust to the sudden beams of light reaching her eyes.

_It's ironic that I would receive a skill like this. I'm meant to protect not destroy and here I get a skill that's akin to opening the gates of hell itself._

She smiled in irony.

_I hope this isn't something Hisashi planned._

She unlocked the door to her small apartment, dropping all of her belongings in the hallway. Too tired for a shower, the Sorceress flopped onto her bed ungracefully, allowing sleep to claim her once more.

**-Several hours later-**

_Ding dong_

Yasu groaned, rolling over on her comfortable bed.

_Ding dong_

It rang again. Her large eyes fluttered open groggily as she propped herself up on her elbow. Was that her doorbell?

_Ding dong_

"Perhaps, Shishou isn't here right now…" A quiet muffled voice said.

"Hmm…maybe she's out training again?"

Yasu swung her legs over the side of her bed, jogging over to open the door. Five youngsters stood at her door with wide eyes.

"Shishou!" Rudy called out excitedly.

"Sayu-nee!" Tohya smiled.

"Hey guys." Yasu smiled back, motioning into her home, "Come on in."

The kids scurried in, looking behind their shoulders almost nervously.

"What's up? I'm sorry for the mess. I didn't have much time to clean after yesterday."

Yasu motioned around her room. Tohya, Minori, Rudy, Isuzu and Serara all settled into the numerous chairs around her small apartment. A serious look donned on each of their young faces.

"Sayu-san, we have a question…" Minori started, "A favor really."

"Yeah…? I'm listening."

"Can we use your place for our base of operations?!" Isuzu bumped in loudly.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as the Sorceress processed what was just said.

"Base of operations…for what?"

"We heard it's Nyanta-san's birthday soon! And we want to plan him something special but he sees almost everything we do around Log Horizon and Crescent Moon Alliance so we need somewhere we can plan in peace!" Serara huffed out.

"Oh. Are Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki in on this?"

"Yeah, we're reporting to them quietly." Tohya grinned.

"My apartment is pretty small but you guys are free to use it as you see fit." Yasu shrugged.

"Yeah!"

"Whoo hoo!"

"We did it!"

The Sorceress smiled heading over to her freezer to pull out a bag of cookie dough she'd made prior.

"Who wants some cookies?"

The meeting between the children only lasted a few minutes before they agreed on dispersing to gather supplies- all of the cookies gone with them. Yasu sat down on her dining room chair with a glass of cold water in her hand- her head was pounding like she had a migraine.

_Is it even possible to have headaches? I haven't seen a single Adventurer with any ailment other than death._

She winced, rubbing her temples. The bright sunlight wasn't helping. The pain pounded into her, making her cradle her head between her legs. The amount of pain made her feel nauseous, almost to the point of wanting to puke. The room began spinning as her stomach acid boiled violently. She fell to her knees, whimpering softly. Before she knew it, she'd lost control again: her wings burst out from her back, knocking over a nearby vase and the chair she was sitting in. The sudden flash of light from the appearance of her wings made her wince again. The pain subsided slightly, allowing her a moment to rest.

_Was this my Teaching? Does it take more of a physical toll on me? …I can't even keep myself concealed properly._

Her wings twitched in irritation as she pulled herself onto her plush bed, sinking into it comfortably. It took a bit conscious effort to keep her feathery bits concealed. Perhaps the attack strained her mind and body?

_I did use it more than just a few times today…_

She rolled over, groaning as she lazily flapped a wing to close the shades. At any rate, she needed to rest. Closing her eyes to the world once more, she fell into her third deep slumber in two days.

* * *

Yasu awakened laying on her stomach, her head buried in her arms. Something soft twitched on her shoulder, making her open her right eye to investigate. Startled by the sudden flash of white, the Sorceress yelped, bolting into an upward position. She quickly looked behind her to see the large feathers protruding out of her back.

_Oh...just my wings._

She ran her fingers through her hair, stretching her arms upward. She felt much better than before; her headache was gone and she felt refreshed. She blinked groggily at the messiness of her home- she had some serious cleaning up to do. As she scooted to the edge of her large bed, an incoming call stopped her from hopping off.

_Good morning, Sayu-san!_

_Good morning, Soujirou-kun. _

_I was wondering if you had free time today! _

_Hmm…I'm not too sure. I wasn't feeling well yesterday._

_Well…you were running out late morning yesterday. Did you eat breakfast?_

The question made her take a step back. When _was_ the last time she ate?

_I…no, I don't think I ate then. How did you know?_

_I figured you'd just woken up! You had a cow-lick behind your head!_

…_Oh._

Her cheeks bloomed a rosy red in embarrassment.

_I'm sorry you had to see that, Soujirou-kun._

_No worries! I would have told you but you ran off before I could. If you haven't eaten since then, it might affect you in negative ways! Would you like to get brunch with me?_

Yasu smiled softly.

_Where would you like to go?_


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise!

The Samurai was very accommodating with Yasu; they agreed to meet at a small café close to her home. Dressing casually in jeans and a shirt, the Sorceress grabbed her things and went out the door. She pulled her sweater around herself tighter as the wind blew by, the late November winds were getting chillier; she was surprised it didn't snow yet. The café was small and quaint with a friendly atmosphere. Once again, Soujirou was waiting for her by one of the seats near the entrance, happily waving at her.

"Sayu-san! You haven't been eating!" He scolded.

"No, I forgot. I was so caught up in things it slipped my mind…" Yasu bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"How can you forget to eat?! It's important!"

His sea green eyes bore into her sternly.

"I won't forget next time." Yasu smiled.

She ordered a warmed croissant with a cup of coffee but the Samurai insisted she get more protein in the form of whatever meats he could find on the menu. By the time the food had arrived, it looked as though it would be enough to feed all of Soujirou's guild members. The smell of delicious food immediately made her mouth salivate in anticipation- it hadn't occurred to her how hungry she was until then. The first bite of her buttery pastry was pure bliss. The following bites of food were a blur as they were slowly whittled down by the famished Sorceress. The Samurai was staring at her thoughtfully across the table. Yasu stopped mid-bite from the next food-victim.

"Do I have something on my face, Soujirou-san?"

"Ah, no! I'm sorry for staring! Your face just has more color in it than before!"

She smiled at his answer before eyeing the dish in front of him.

"Uhhm. Are you going to eat that scone?" Yasu asked bashfully.

"No, go right ahead!" He slid the plate towards her.

The scone was quickly swiped and devoured. Soujirou merely smiled happily at her, resting his head on hands supported by his elbows. While it didn't seem possible before, most of the food he had ordered was gone. Yasu sipped her coffee, sighing contently. It was odd not having his female acquaintances breathing down her neck but she didn't bother asking, rather she'd rather not know.

"Watching you eat put my heart at ease!" Soujirou beamed at her.

The Sorceress flushed, hiding behind her cup of coffee.

"Thank you for inviting me out to eat. It was nice and I feel much better."

"It's what I was aiming for! Ah, excuse me."

The Samurai brought his hand up to his ear, signifying a call.

"Yeah, I know. Mmmhm…Okay, I'll be back!"

He turned to face her, resting his fingers on his chin like a detective.

"Hmmm. I'm going to have to cut our hang out short! My guild needs me."

"That's fine by me." Yasu smiled, "Brunch was delicious. Thank you again."

"It's my pleasure! I'll see you around! Remember, you still owe me more sparring!"

A sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"If I remember…"

With that, the Samurai stood up and waved as he left. The Sorceress leaned back as she stared into the sky recollecting her thoughts about the Log Horizon children.

_Nyanta-san was born in autumn? Hmm…I thought his birthday had already passed. Maybe I'm mistaken._

Yasu took a slow walk home, enjoying the clear skies and slight chill of the coming winter. Younger Adventurers and couples were wandering the streets with warm street food and hot beverages in hand. Several were working some wooden structures for the coming Halloween celebrations next week.

_When was the last time I felt this…content?_

The Sorceress strolled along the streets as she wanted, at her own time and pace. No one was pushing her and she wasn't on someone else's time. She felt…free. Before she knew it, her feet took her to the entrance of the Log Horizon guild hall.

"Yo, Sayu."

Yasu turned to see the Assassin that was shorter than her.

"Good afternoon, Akatsuki-san." She smiled, "I don't know if you know anything about it but is Nyanta-san's bir-"

Akatsuki brought a hand up to stop her mid-sentence, taking a call.

"Sorry. My lord is calling for me. We'll talk later."

With that, she Shadow-Lurked away in a purple flash. Yasu sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

_Are the _kids_ really in charge of Nyanta-san's birthday?_

The Sorceress spotted a familiar young healer down the street carrying large bags that obstructed her view as she teetered towards her destination. Yasu darted down, quickly taking two of the three bags Serara was holding.

"Sayu-san!" She greeted happily, her big brown eyes glittering.

"Serara-chan, why are you holding so many bags by yourself?"

"I…well…it's Nyanta-san's birthday today and we didn't have most of the supplies and I went out to buy them but then I saw other things I thought he might like so I bought them too and before I realized it, I had so much stuff!" She blurted out.

"I…I see." Yasu blinked, "Well, I'll help you carry them. Where are you going?"

"Uhhh…we were actually going to meet at your place." The young healer smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, okay. That's good timing then." Yasu offered a gentle smile, "Let's go then."

The other four young Adventurers were already waiting by her door when the pair had arrived. They all scurried in quickly like bunnies fleeing from a hawk.

"Did you get the goods, Serara?" Isuzu dug through the big brown bags.

"Yes! Almost everything! Just…even with the Newlywed's Apron Dress Nyanta-san gave me, I was unable to make a good tasting cake…"

Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the cake ingredients.

"Now, now, I can help you guys with that." The Sorceress butted in, giving the young girl a hug.

"Yeah! Sayu-nee can help!" Tohya grinned, motioning a thumb up towards his friend.

Minori was hard at work organizing the stationary as Rudy fumbled with some of the markers.

"What kind of cake were you guys looking to make?"

Several containers of used baking ingredients, crumpled papers, and empty soda cans later, Yasu had perfected the cheesecake the young Adventurers were looking for and Serara, Minori and Isuzu had all finished decorating a large "Happy Birthday, Nyanta" sign. The boys had put together the attachments for the sign as well as the surprise confetti poppers. Her apartment was a complete mess and disarray but the kids were happy so, so was she.

"Did you guys ever get around to telling Shiroe-san, Akatsuki-san or Naotsugu-kun?"

"Unfortunately, no." Minori's gaze was locked on finishing the last letter on the sign, "Shiroe-san is very busy in his office and Akatsuki-chan is always off running errands."

"Naotsugu-shishou hasn't been around lately so we haven't been able to tell him." Tohya scratched the back of his head.

"Okay then…so it's just me then. What time were you guys intending on having this?"

"Later in the evening right before dinner!" Isuzu chimed in, "I'm going to sing for him!"

"I'll keep the cake in the fridge and bring it over then. Will you guys give me a call before you start setting everything up?"

"Of course, Shishou!" Rudy quickly replied, "But my friends, we should clean up this mess! We can't leave my Teacher's house looking like this after she cordially let us use her humble abode!"

Serara neatly rolled up the sign, placing a clip on it gently.

"Of course." Minori agreed, "Sayu-san, please rest. We will handle this."

"I will, thanks."

It was late in the afternoon on November 23rd. The Sorceress sat down on a chair, taking the given opportunity to relax. The group quickly cleaned the mess they had made, even making sure to wipe down the floors and tables they used. Yasu glanced at the clock.

"It's almost time for the party isn't it?"

"Nyanta-san will be home at around 6:30 tonight! I asked him!" Serara squeaked.

"We'll have to clean the living room in the guild hall too." Rudy scowled slightly.

"We will call you when we're done decorating the room, Sayu-san! Thank you so much for letting us use your apartment!" Minori bowed.

"It's no problem at all." The Sorceress laughed.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Tohya filled his backpack with the half used supplies.

"We'll see you soon!"

The team waved gratefully at her as they hurried out the door, whispering amongst themselves. Yasu waved back, watching them disappear into the crowd; she still had about two hours to herself before the surprise.

_I guess I should go buy a box for that cake._

The petite Sorceress wandered out of her home and onto the streets of Akihabara. There were many small shops selling eclectic items from small trinkets to large vases and furniture to clothes. It took her a while, but she was able to find a small cake shop that had several left-over boxes.

"Thank you so much for giving one to me!" Yasu waved.

"It's no problem at all! Come back any time!" The response came.

The Adventurer had managed to obtain a simple white cake box that would be the perfect fit for the cheesecake she had made earlier. Carefully maneuvering the folded container into her bag, she made a beeline towards her home. _Ding._

_Hello? Sayu-san?_

_Hey Minori, how is everything going over there?_

_Good! We are nearly done setting everything up. Can you come soon?_

_Of course. I'll be there in ten minutes._

_Thank you so much!_

The Sorceress unlocked her door quickly unfolding the cake-box and assembling it into its 3D shape before carefully slipping the cake into it. Once content that she didn't make any mistakes, she packed everything up and hurried out the door.

_When was the last time I attended a birthday party?_

* * *

"Sayu-nee, is that you?" A whisper came from behind the door.

The Sorceress blinked once, "Yeah, it is. Can you open the door?"

The door was silently opened allowing her passage through. The room she entered was completely dark as though nobody was home.

"Sayu-san, here! We're hiding here!" A familiar voice whispered loudly.

"Shhh, not so loud, Serara!" Isuzu scolded.

A hand guided the older Adventurer to what felt like behind a couch. It took her eyes a couple of minutes to adjust to the darkness. The five children were divided between the 2 couches.

"Chief is supposed to be home soon! Let's get ready!" Rudy whisper yelled.

"Guys, I see him comin'!"

Everybody ducked down and hid themselves from sight as Tohya dove behind a chair like a baseball player would jump for the base. Yasu could hear the children squirming in discomfort and restlessness. The sound of the door opening was slow and purposeful- almost suspicious. Padded footsteps began walking around the hardwood floor with what sounded like bags rustling as they were being put on top of the nearby table. As soon as the lights were flicked on, the team of five jumped up in surprise.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**"

The Were-cat stood at the entrance of the door, unfazed by the sudden yelling.

"Me-ow?" He tilted his head.

"H-happy birthday, Nyanta-san! We heard it was your birthday so we tried to give you a surprise birthday party!" Serara blundered.

"Happy birthday, Chief!" Tohya thumbed up.

Yasu was the last to stand up from behind the sofa, a large sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.

_No one told me to yell 'Surprise!' when the lights turned on…_

An embarrassed look swept across her face.

"Chief, Sayu-shishou made you a delicious cake to celebrate!"

"Meow, is that so?" He smiled characteristically.

"Nyanta-san, I didn't know it was your birthday. If I'd known earlier, I'd have prepared something better…" The Sorceress began.

"Nya. I don't know who told you about my birthday bu-"

"What's the ruckus?"

A disheveled Enchanter emerged from one of the unlit hallways. His glasses were unbalanced on his nose, a cow-lick on the side of his forehead and ink markings on his cheek made it obvious that he'd fallen asleep at his desk again.

"Shiroe-san!" Minori's eyes lit up, "You made it just in time! It's Nyanta-san's birthday today!"

He blinked several times, "Uh…what?"

The Cat-man approached the Guild Master's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Shiroe-chi's birthday today, not mine."

"**WHAT?!**"


	17. Chapter 17: The Kunie Clan

The atmosphere in the Log Horizon guild hall was bright and cheerful. After some thoughtful altercations, it officially became Shiroe's birthday party. The sign that hung above the sofa had be fixed- a large black 'X' ran through Nyanta's name with a small 'Shiroe' scribbled above it. The children picked off Nyanta's name on the cake before presenting it to Shiroe and Serara winded up giving most of the things she'd bought for the Were-Cat to Enchanter. Everybody was enjoying a piece of the cheesecake with a warm cup of tea of their choice and Shiroe had a pink cat clip in his hair. Naotsugu and Akatsuki also came back with smaller gifts for the birthday boy.

"Geez guys, I don't know what to say…" Shiroe rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"You don't need to say anything, my Lord." Akatsuki said proudly.

"You only need to smile!" Minori added.

The two stared at each other awkwardly before Yasu interrupted.

"There are two pieces of cake left if anyone else wants! Villain-san gets first dibs!"

* * *

**(Several days before)**

Yasu was perched comfortably on one of the ledges in the largest room of the Guild Building. She stared down at the people gathered around the circular table below her. The Round Table Alliance have been having financial issues with their large purchases. The Kunie clan; the clan that controls the banks and flow of money in this world as well as the Royal Guard system, all of its lifelines and the barriers that keep monsters out of towns. About half of the guild leaders in the Alliance were gathered below her, impatiently waiting for the return of the founder. Shiroe had gone to have a private meeting with the Successor of the Kunie Clan: Kinjou. The Sorceress sighed, leaning back and swinging her legs in boredom. Soujirou looked up discreetly and smiled in her direction. Yasu smiled back uncertainly- she didn't want the others to know she was present. She stared at her feet, sighing again as a slight frown tugged her lips down. The Sorceress already knew the answer to Shiroe's question; after all, it's how the history of Elder Tale was written. Almost on cue, the Enchanter walked into the room, a dejected look on his face.

"Could we arrange financing from the Kunie Clan?" Eins was the first to speak up.

"Unlikely." Shiroe answered, "As you all know, the Round Table has purchased the Guild Building, Cathedral, Trade Building, and several other facilities around the city. We do this to ensure that they will not fall into enemy hands but…"

"The costs are incredible." Michitaka continued, "It all runs ten million gold a month."

"Wasn't the cost of this building five million gold?" Soujirou added questioningly.

"We're paying twice that a month?" A sweat drop formed on Woodstock's cheek.

"Well, it's obvious that the Round Table is going to go broke." Michitaka concluded.

The Sorceress pushed her lips together into a fine line. Everything was going well for Akihabara so why do finances have to constantly play a role in everything?

"We won't be able to do festivals or athletic meets anymore…" The Samurai thought out loud.

"We have bigger problems than that." Eins commented, his arms folded.

"Have you told the rest of the town?"

"Not yet. Right now, it isn't a good idea for the Round Table to show weakness." A light shown through the Villain's glasses.

"You're concerned about the South?" A more serious atmosphere donned the room.

"Plant Hwyaden…"

"There are rumors about them in town." The guild leader of Honesty dug his finger into his temples.

_Plant Hwyaden…Nureha. I recall the guild being troublesome but it was never __**her**__ that was the issue. What do they want?_

"I won't say that a dictatorship is always evil, but…" Shiroe started.

"Krusty-san and Isaac-san aren't here now, either." Soujirou rested his head on his hands.

The goblin army advance began with an event from when Elder Tale was still just a game, "Return of the Goblin King." The Adventurers of Akihabara won a major victory at Zantleaf, and began an invasion of the main goblin camp at Seventh Fall; Krusty and Isaac went as commanders, Karashin and Akaneya went to support them as rear guard.

"I can't see the South becoming an immediate threat." Eins stated, still rubbing his temple.

"So what do you intend to do?" Woodstock turned to look at the Enchanter.

The meeting didn't last long afterward. The stressful looks on everyone's faces made it obvious the talks didn't go well. Shiroe was the last person to get up from his chair to leave. The Sorceress took the opportunity to jump down next to him. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Villain-san, the Kunie Clan is hardwired because of the "Ancient Treaty." We can't approach this situation recklessly."

He took out a gold coin and stared at it inquisitively.

"I'm going to go back to my office."

"Okay…I'll be right outside in the After-Halloween festival."

"Sayu-san?" He called out.

"Yes?" She stopped in her tracks to face him again.

"I may need your help. I'd like for you to come with me."

She arched an eyebrow, "A journey of some-sort?"

"Well…something like that." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "I'll fill you in on the details later."

"Of course I'll help you. Just call me!"

The sun was beginning to set on the crisp autumn day. The air was cold and refreshing and Nyanta's Pumpkin Feast was just laid out for everyone to eat. Yasu strolled between the tables, looking for interesting things that the Cat-man made. The pumpkin juice he made was deliciously sweet and full of spiced flavors- it instantly made her go back for seconds. The people of Akihabara were enjoying the soft music playing in the background as the pumpkin food was shared. A couple of hours later, Shiroe emerged from his lonely office. Several people surrounding the area greeted him kindly as Akatsuki ran to him.

"My Lord, my Lord! Look at this!" She held a horrifying looking blue furred, yellowed horned monster without arms or legs, "It was our tenth place prize!"

Yasu could see several sweat drops forming on the back of his head. She giggled inwardly at his reaction.

"O-oh…it's amazing, yeah." Shiroe complimented.

"Shiroe-san!" Minori approached him with a hot cup of tea, "Here, I'm sure you're tired."

He gratefully took the cup from her, "Ah, thanks Minori."

The crestfallen look on Akatsuki's face was painfully obvious. The ugly blue cow doll's expression almost mirrored her anguish.

"Is your work really hard?"

"Yeah…So there's something I want to tell you all."

The Villain had every one of Log Horizon as well as Marielle and Henrietta relocate into the Guild Hall. Everyone stood in front of the Enchanter like a teacher-student relationship. Yasu sat on the stairs behind everyone, with a ghost of a smile as she listened to him.

"Shiro, what did you just say?" Naotsugu stared at him in disbelief."

"Well, like I said…" He paused to push his frames up, "I'm planning to leave Akihabara."

A disheartened look slowly formed on everyone's faces.

"Impossible!" Marielle yelled out, "No way! What will we do about Christmas?! It's only a month from now! Well? What will we do?!"

The female elf whined, parading around the room with a large Christmas sign.

"…Is that the issue?" Naotsugu mumbled.

"Leave Akihabara? What do you mean, Shiroe-nii?"

"Mmm. I haven't told you all but Akihabara has a problem right now. I can't tell you the details but I think it's the only way to solve this problem." He leaned on the back of the sofa.

"Then where are you going?" Isuzu asked shyly.

"I can't tell you that either."

"I wish you'd trust us more, guild master." Rudy shrugged his shoulders.

"There's a possibility that there are Southern spies in Akihabara. You don't know where information might leak." Minori deducted.

_Very good…_

Yasu's eyes flashed, impressed by her thought process.

"Exactly."

"I see." Rudy nodded.

"We need to keep our lips zipped." Marielle motioned her lips being close with a zipper.

"What will you tell the Round table?" Henrietta brought a new question to light.

"I plan to tell Krusty, Isaac and Soujirou." Shiroe said tentatively.

"We believe in you, Shiroe-chi" Nyanta supported.

"Thank you." He said bashfully, "And so, Naotsugu, while I'm gone-"

"Nope!" The Guardian stood up without looking at his friend, "A pitcher needs a catcher. An Enchanter needs a Guardian. I'm going with you."

Shiroe smiled gratefully at Naotsugu. The Guardian would make a good edition. Yasu wasn't sure she could handle the Villain's madness on her own.

"My Lord! I-I'll go too!" Akatsuki stuttered.

"You stay here in Akihabara, Akatsuki."

A shocked look was plastered in her eyes.

"I need to ask a favor that only you can do."

* * *

(**Present)**

"Sayu-san, we're going to be leaving tomorrow." Shiroe said quietly.

The Log Horizon guild members were chattering happily amongst themselves in spirit of their beloved guild master's birthday. The five kids of the group were slowly but surely growing up into great teenagers. Trying to plan a party by themselves was proof they were beginning to mature, not only physically but mentally. All of them had to go clothes shopping in the past several weeks to find new clothes that would fit their shapes and sizes. The Sorceress could still feel the wave of resentment emanating off of the small Assassin. Ignoring the feeling, Yasu stood, stretching her limbs.

"Did you tell everyone else?"

"Mmhm."

"It's getting late. I'm going to go back home! Have a good night, guys!"

"Yeah, thanks for the cake, Sayu-san!" Serara waved both of her arms.

"Good night, shishou!"

"Night!"

The petite Sorceress strolled out into the night sky.

_Perhaps I'll get the opportunity to tell Shiroe-san on this trip._

Shiroe, Naotsugu and Yasu met promptly at the decided time the following day. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and the birds weren't awake yet. Akihabara was dead silent.

"Before we go, I'd like to pick up Regan-san before we move on."

"The Sage of Miral Lake? Why?" Yasu grimaced at his name.

"His knowledge of history is unrivaled. We need his expertise." Shiroe pushed up his glasses.

The Sorceress sighed, nodding in defeat. She perched behind the Villain on his Griffin as they took to the skies. The flight to the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice didn't take very long but they had other things to worry about: the group had to avoid all of the People of the Land to get to the Sage unseen. The main entrance ways were all very well lit and several guards patrolled the area they were looking to get into. It was early morning and many were beginning to open their windows or take a morning stroll.

"I think Naotsugu should stay here and secure our landing site."  
"Mmm, that's a good idea."

"What, why?! I want to be a ninja too!" He whined.

The Enchanter and Sorceress stared at the Guardian for several seconds.

"Your armor makes a lot of noise." She pointed out.

His reaction was almost that of someone dropped a large boulder on his head.

"Fine…" He grumbled.

"I'll go get him. Shiroe-san, can you stay in the middle with the call open to make sure nobody is walking by when I'm making my escape?"

"Yeah."

An hour later, Yasu emerged from the darkness with a cloth mask covering the Sage's mouth with her arm head-locked around his neck. His beady eyes were locked on her in excitement and he didn't make a sound.

"S-Sayu-san, be careful with him…"

"I brought him here in once piece, didn't I?" The Sorceress unceremoniously dropped him to the ground.

"My, Sayu-sama is quite the rough one." Regan stood, his odd smile still on his face as he dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry, Regan-san. We need your help finding something."  
"Oooh, what is it that you might need help with Shiroe-sama?" He bowed almost mockingly, "I would love to help."

The four of them spent many hours in the dark, dank library of the Sage of Miral Lake before they set off in the night time sky. By the time the group of four had arrived to their temporary mountainous abode, the sun had all but set, leaving small glimmers of light above the horizon. The Tearstone Mountains was a tall, snowy and treacherous area with high level monsters. Over the course of ten days, the group had explored many cracks and corners of the mountains, searching for what Shiroe deemed was the next place they had to go. When the area he was looking for was found, Shiroe had already unpacked all of his papers and quills while Naotsugu and Yasu took turns scouting the area. The log cabin was small and cozy with all the basic necessities a home could have, complete with a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Shiroe was situated on the rug in front fireplace, his dark eyes carefully reading over the notes in a vanilla folder with big red words labelled "Top Secret"; in front of him, rested a map of their server of Elder Tale. The Sorceress sat on a nearby sofa, waiting for the water in the kettle to boil.

_If I recall correctly, this place is near the Kunie Clan…_

She glanced over the Enchanter who was looking over his papers. Surely, he wouldn't be doing something as petty as a threat. The whistling of the kettle broke her out of her thoughts. The only tea she brought with her was a simple green tea. She filled the tea cups three fourths of the way with hot water, allowing them to steep. Almost on cue, the Guardian entered the house, still partly covered in bits of snow.

"Welcome back." Shiroe greeted without his eyes leaving his paper, "How did it go?"

"Nothing to report." Naotsugu shrugged off his heavy outer coat, "Some snow and little wind."

"I see. Thanks"

"Sure."

"Here." Yasu handed the Guardian a cup of tea first and then Shiroe.

The Sorceress and Guardian joined the guild master of Log Horizon on the furry rug in front of the warm fire pit.

"Well, don't you think you can tell us now?" Naotsugu inquired for the first time, "It's been ten days since then."

Yasu quietly sat next to the Enchanter, slowly sipping her tea. Though curiosity was eating at her, she had a vague idea of why the four were there. Naotsugu stood up to go look out the window.

"So, if you need money, why are we in these snowy mountains?"

"We can't get it by normal methods." Shiroe said calmly, "It's a little too much."

"A little?"

"In all, about eighty trillion." Shiroe stared at the wall with a calculating face.

Both Naotsugu and Yasu's faces turned to surprise, then despair as the only female choked on her tea.

"E-Eighty trillion?!"

"Yeah. Even if we got every gold piece owned by every Adventurer in the world, it probably wouldn't be enough."

A large sweat drop rolled down the back of Yasu's back. Even her back account paled in comparison to the Villain's goals. It suddenly dawned on her.

"You invited him again, didn't you?" Yasu glanced in his direction.

"Um…" A shy voice interrupted, "Excuse me, Shiroe-sama? Your guest is here." Regan was hiding behind supporting beam near the entrance.

"Why are you half-hidden?" Naotsugu asked the obvious.

Yasu's question was right on point as a familiar successor from the Kunie Clan walked in. The group was quick to give him a seat at the table with a warm cup of tea. Shiroe and Kinjou sat across from each other with Regan sitting to the right of Shiroe, Naotsugu and Yasu standing behind him. Kinjou's pleasant expression betrayed nothing as his dusty purple eyes peered around the room before his gaze was fixed on the Enchanter. His matching purple hair was cut at oddly specific angles identically on both sides. He sat upright and properly as Shiroe began to speak.

"Is it all right if I say it's been a while?"

"That's fine with me."

His armor clanked slightly as he shifted. For just a meeting, he was oddly heavily armored, though it didn't seem it. The Sorceress could tell by the way he moved he had some armor under the large amounts of clothes he was wearing.

"This is Regan-san, the Sage of Miral Lake." Shiroe introduced.

Regan was tapping his finger-tips together almost anxiously.

"Do you know who he is?"

Naotsugu and Yasu looked at each other uncertainly, both doubting he strange looking Elf.

"Yes, of course. I am the Kunie Clan's representative. My name is Kinjou." He said politely.

"Hello, hello." The Sage hastily got up from his chair, "I'm honored to meet a member of the Kunie Clan." He gave his usual bow.

"The honor is mine." Kinjou returned, "The representative of Adventurers, the great mage, Shiroe-sama, and Regan, the Sage of Miral Lake. Even our great ancestors would never have imagined a meeting such as this."

"This wonderful meeting is enhanced further by your presence. The Kunie Clan…a mysterious race that carries on the technology of a magical civilization; my heart swells with expectation!"

His flattery and over dramatic words made Yasu inwardly roll her eyes. Naotsugu's reaction was similar to hers as his face contorted into what looked like a false smile.

"Expectation?" Kinjou inquired.

"Yes! Shiroe-sama is, after all, a man full of surprises."

Shiroe was lamely staring at the Sage, obviously disapproving of his flamboyant excitement before he bashfully stared up at the Kunie representative.

"Oh? I am pleased to hear it." Kinjou looked to the bespectacled one almost snidely.

Shiroe cut in, "I called you here for an important reason."

"You need money. Financing."

"Yes. I told you this in Akihabara but…"

"You chose this place for our meeting because you know it's where our village is." Kinjou concluded swiftly.

Yasu stared at the man from the Kunie Clan. As expected, he was extremely sharp. Naotsugu looked uncomfortable, realizing how smart the representative was.

"Regan-san told me." Shiroe confessed.

"Oh?" His sharp purple gazed was turned to Sage who had not yet sat back down, "So Miral Lake has such records then."

With Regan's cooperation, the group was able to sneak into the library to determine that the Kunie Clan's village is near the Tearstone Mountains. "I know where you live" is no more than a threat but what Yasu didn't understand was what Shiroe planned to do with that information. The Kunie Clan wouldn't budge just because a few outsiders knew the location of their village.

"I would love to accept a request from you, but I cannot."

"Why?"

"It goes against an ancient treaty."

Shiroe sighed slightly, almost in frustration. Banks in this world will neither loan nor invest money outside. They'll repay the money they've been given, that's all. A moneylender job class didn't exist in this world and all the money is gained by defeating monsters and the whole world has one common currency.

"You can get money by defeating monsters, correct?" Shiroe asked rhetorically.

"Yes, that's right." Kinjou confirmed.

"And from treasure chests in dungeons. Sometimes, you'll get several hundred gold pieces at once."

"It's thanks to the bravery of the Adventurers." The representative almost seemed as though he was giving an automated response.

"If we can't get funding from the Kunie Clan, then why don't we get the money from the one who puts it there before he does so?" The Villain pushed his glasses up mischievously.

Kinjou's expressionless face shifted in almost surprise. Regan stared at the bespectacled Enchanter in near admiration.

"Shiro, you can't mean…"

_When you defeat monsters, you earn money, that's how a game works but that isn't realistic. When Elder Tale was a game, there was a story about an ancient, powerful magic device that would give reborn souls gold coins. He intends on using that?_

Yasu stared at him suspiciously. The only reason she remembered was because Hisashi wouldn't stop talking about Elder Tale history. Even when Elder Tale was just a game, it's now _really_ how money was distributed but now that it is a game, perhaps…

"And you believe that is possible?" Kinjou gave a ghost of a smile.

"Monster reincarnation can be explained via spirit theory, but who gives them the money?" His eyes became large in curiosity, "I read every single ancient record in Miral Lake and…I found it- the Kunie Clan's gold."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became dark and uninviting as Kinjou stared at the pair with a slight frown on his expressionless face.

"In the deepest depths of Palm, there is said to be a great whirlpool of gold. And the Sage of Miral Lake fifteen generations ago performed a sealing there."

"I confirmed it. It's sealed with Miral Lake's technology but breaking it won't be that hard."

"That's what you were up to?" Naotsugu looked nervously at his friend.

"Then you will get your money from this golden whirlpool?" The representative smiled.

"Yes."

"And you think this gold has something to do with the Kunie Clan?"

"Yes."

"So wouldn't getting your gold there mean you'd be stealing it?" Kinjou inquired, "Does the Round Table wish to plunder it?"

"That's why I called you here. We don't want to fight with the Kunie Clan." Shiroe said seriously.

"What would you use all that money for?" The Kunie Clan man asked almost curiously.

A uncomfortable pause ensued before the Villain continued- his eyes digging into Kinjou's.

"If I explain, is there a chance you'll help us?" A glimmer of hope shown in the Enchanter's determined eyes.

"None." He responded half regretfully, "It goes against an ancient treaty."

With that, their conversation was over and Naotsugu and Shiroe saw Kinjou out.

"Then let us meet there; the meandering river and the forgotten underground garden where gold that appears from the void disappears into the void. But you will need the company of many in order to get there. How will you reach the spring in the deepest depths? The Kunie Clan's answer will depend upon the result of your challenge."

Kinjou had since left their small temporary home and since then, the air was tense and uncomfortable. Yasu sat calmly on the sofa by the fireplace, on her second cup of tea, trying not to get the feeling get the best of her.

_A meandering river and an underground garden? Does he mean that crystalline room?_

"Why did Shiroe talk to Kinjou-sama? He could've just taken the gold." Regan sat across from her, enjoying a sandwich.

"For his goals, Shiro will do whatever it takes but it's different when he wants to make friends."

"Huh? Friends?" The Sage turned to look at Naotsugu, confused.

Shiroe went outside to get some air- it was obviously he was planning his next move. Yasu got up off of her sofa to make another cup of hot tea.

"He wanted to talk to them. He didn't want to lie. But the way he talks isn't very good."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy from Kunie Clan is a big believer in secrets and Shiro…when he's making a new contract or doing business with a new person, he wants everyone to reveal all their secrets so he knows where they're coming from and he can tell them everything about himself- he wants to make sure their interests align and then show them he's a good partner who can be trusted!"

The Sorceress smiled inwardly at Naotsugu's explanation. In all seriousness, Shiroe's method was a good way to go about doing business with other people.

"Ohh, were you a merchant, Naotsugu-sama?" Regan poked.

"I was in sales, actually." The Guardian admitted.

Naotsugu had a sociable personality. Sales in the real world would have fit him quite nicely. Yasu took the cup and opened the door to step outside. It was all she heard from the pair's conversation but she'd heard enough to feel a little more comfortable in the strained atmosphere. It was lightly snowing from the black skies. Dark trees were covered in pure white snow, giving them the appearance of an empty Christmas tree.

"Here." The Sorceress set another cup down beside the Villain.

"Ah, thanks." He gratefully took a sip, staring out into the dark open forest.

"You should come back in. You'll catch a cold." Yasu chided.

"Perhaps I should."

The door squeaked slightly as the two made their way in.

"What do you think he meant by that?"

Yasu hung her fur coat on the coat hanger, resuming her seat on the sofa.

"He clearly means there'll be a large-scale battle, a raid. In the depths of Palm, there's a raid zone and unless we clear it, we can't have the gold..."

"It's not just a raid." The Sorceress took a sip of her tea, "The monsters leading up to the raid are difficult to deal with and extremely high leveled- most of them are over level 90 and there are none under level 80. They aren't the worst part though, the mini-bosses are a nightmare. Without the proper teamwork, we won't be able to even get close to the raid room."

The three men stared at her, eyes almost boggled.

"You…you were there, Sayu-san?"

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, with my group a long time ago. The raid room wasn't implemented back then so I can't tell you much about it. It's almost like a maze, I'm sure there will be monsters I haven't seen there."

A raid is a large-scale battle with many Adventurers, instead of the usual party of six. The most common type is called a "Full Raid," and involves twenty-four players in four groups of six. It comes with all the fun of a large-scale battle. A raid requires more than high levels and good equipment. You must analyze the opponent and form a plan, and players must work together to carry out that plan. You aren't just a random group of people. The most important element is your willingness to trust your companions with your lives.

"I'd expected it but that means we'll need people."

"Yeah." Naotsugu agreed.

"But I can't bring the Round Table members; the South is watching them. I don't want them to know what we're up to.

"Then what do we do?" The Guardian folded his arms.

"I know a place we could go." The Villain characteristically pushed his glasses up, grinning.


	18. Chapter 18: The Silver Sword

The frigid lands of Susukino were as barren as Yasu remembered- not a single surface in the area was untouched by snow. The small party of four had long since switched to their winter clothing to protect them against the chilling wind that blew constantly. She adjusted her heavy, deep purple outer mantle layer, pulling the warm hood over her head. The town of Susukino was very quiet with not many People of the Land or Adventurers in it. The Sorceress looked around remorsefully, biting her lower lip in frustration. Most of the original occupants of Susukino had made the journey to Akihabara but she was unable to shake the guilt she felt from being unable to help. Several beggars lined the sides of small shops and pubs, shaking a tin can. Shiroe lead the group in front of the Silver Sword Guild Hall.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Shiro? They left us last time…"

"We have no choice," Shiroe glanced at the Guardian, "I'll do my best to get their help. I'd like Sayu-san to accompany me in, if that's alright."

"Shiroe-sama, there are some books over there I would like to look over…" The Sage began.

"I'll take a look with Regan then." Naotsugu crossed his arms.

Shiroe nodded, "Call us if anything happens."

The Enchanter confidently strode into the warmly lit guild hall that resembled a pub more than anything else. Several guild members of the Silver Sword were scattered around the circular tables, enjoying drinks and conversing amongst one another. Yasu quietly followed behind the Villain, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with the Adventurers who turned to watch them walk by. At the back of the guild hall sat a blond elf that quickly caught note of the pair that walked in. His sharp steel eyes locked onto them as he sat up in his chair.

"Well, here's an unusual guest." He greeted.

The Sorceress quickly scanned his information box:

**William Massachusetts**

**Race/Elf**

**Assassin, Lv. 95**

**Silver Sword Guild Master**

"It's been a long time, William Massachusetts-san." Shiroe replied coolly.

"Call me William, uh…Shiroe-san?" He asked uncertainly.

"Shiroe is fine." The Enchanter took a seat in front of the Elf.

Yasu stood next to the Villain, taking her hood off before discreetly looking over the guild master. He'd obtained some good items and armor since the last time she'd seen him. Along with D.D.D. and the Black Sword Knights, Silver Sword is one of Akihabara's big combat guilds. When the Round Table was formed, they were asked to be one of the participating guilds, but William effortlessly refused. They moved their base to Susukino in search of more difficult raids, which meant that no one was paying attention to them. They were the ideal candidates to ask for help in Shiroe's situation. The Sorceress glanced at the Enchanter. William's eyes met with Yasu's before he turned to the man sitting across from him. Shiroe brought the Sorceress with him to push the Silver Sword into helping, most likely.

"I've come with a request for you, as the Silver Sword guild master."

"Understood. I'm in." The elf agreed.

His sudden agreement without even listening to the terms shocked both Yasu and Shiroe; the Sorceress' eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Was there a catch? The Elf rested his chin on his fist supported on his left elbow.

"A man's come all the way out to the ends of the North to ask for my help. Wouldn't it be rude to wait to hear what he wanted?" He asked confidently.

The Sorceress smiled, huffing a sigh of relief inwardly.

"Thank you."

"Well?"

"I'm requesting your participation in a full raid in a new raid zone at the lowest level of the Depths of Palm."

Yasu noticed the sudden change in atmosphere of the members of the Silver Sword as many turned to look in their direction. Many mumbled among themselves, motioning over to the two travelers from Akihabara. She stood on full alert in case anything unexpected happened, her hand discreetly in her bag to produce a weapon at a moment's notice.

Shiroe continued, "It's a full raid, so only twenty-four Adventurers can go in at once. We can't rely on numbers."

"Then we'll have to go in and investigate it." William pondered.

"Already done." Shiroe stated factually.

"Oh?" An impressed look bloomed on the Elf's face.

"The enemies are all above level eighty. I believe it will be extremely difficult." Shiroe donned a serious expression.

"What types of enemies?" William further questioned, leaning forward in his chair.

"The ones we saw were slimes, more than five meters in diameter. My companion here tells me there are also many demi-human monsters as well. The rest is only my guess but the layout of the facility and the legends surrounding it, I believe there is a large monster, either a giant or a phantom beast."

"A giant? Convenient." The elf grinned, "We're based in Susukino, so we're used to them but there are still problems."

"What do you mean by problems?" Shiroe blinked.

"Right now, we're shut down." The guild master explained, "We don't have enough people. Some members couldn't keep up with the raids and some people are still in the guild, but they don't want to participate in any more large-scale fights. In other words, they've retired. They could do an easy raid but not a really rough one. This one will be a top-level difficulty, right? We're up to level 95, but we can only take nineteen people at most."

"Is that because of your memories?" The Villain asked calmly.

"Huh? Oh, that story about how if you die, you lose your memories? We don't believe in idle gossip like that. We aren't scared or anything either." William stated, crossing his arms.

"Then, why?"

"How many times have you died since then?"

"Since the Apocalypse?" Shiroe clarified, "No, not once."

"I can't explain it to someone who doesn't understand," the Elf narrowed his eyes, "When you die, you learn a lot…that you suck, that you're petty, that you're lame. If you die a hundred times, you learn that a hundred times- it gets too painful to continue."

The serious atmosphere was interrupted by the loud banging of the door being flung open and shoved into the stone wall. A tall man stood at the entrance, angrily making his way towards the two guild masters. He was obscenely muscular with only offensive gears. He glared down at the Villain with agitated yellow eyes. The man had a tan complexion and shoulder length dusty purple, dread locked hair. His information box was shown:

**Demikas**

**Race/Human**

**Monk, Lv. 93**

**Brigandia Guild Master**

"I'm amazed you had the guts to show yourself again here, Shiroe the Enchanter."

Shiroe sighed, obviously miffed before casually diverting his gaze elsewhere. This obviously ticked the large man off even more, he grit his teeth, beginning to breath heavily in anger. Silver Sword Adventurers quickly sent the bar maid to safety from the impending brawl that may occur.

"That calm, arrogant attitude of yours hasn't changed a bit." He spat out, recalling a past incident with the Enchanter, "You haven't forgotten my name, have you, Shiroe?"

"It's been a long time, Democracy-san." Shiroe shrugged.

"You bastard! Step outside!" He yelled angrily, picking the Villain up by his outer white mantle.

"What will we do outside?" The Enchanter asked, disinterestedly.

"You know what!" He snarled.

"Shut up, Demi." William said calmly.

"What?!" The Monk barked.

"He's my guest." The Elf stated.

"I don't care. He's my-" The purple haired man was interrupted.

"You lost, right?" William glared at him in irritation, "You lost, didn't you? Don't pick a fight over it now."

"But…"

"I'll crush you again, Demikas." The guild master cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner, "You can't beat Shiroe anyways."

The commotion attracted the entire Silver Sword guild hall as an audience as they all stared lamely at the boisterous Monk. Yasu stood by the table calmly, keeping a sharp eye on the muscle-headed man. This was a non-PvP zone but there was no telling what could happen.

"I've gotten some raid items since our last fight!" He said almost nervously.

"It's because you think equipment will help you beat him that you can't win." William stated coolly.

"Then let's test it." Demikas held Shiroe closer to his face, "Which do you like more? Hamburg steak or minced cutlet?"

"I like them both, with lots of that demi-whatsits sauce." The Enchanter taunted.

"I'll rip you apart, just like you want." The guild leader of Brigandia shook in fury.

"That isn't very nice, Deluxe-san."

He growled in annoyance as William chucked at the joke.

"You're deliberately screwing it up, aren't you?!"

"Let me go, tofu in miso soup-san." Shiroe said indifferently.

"You little-" His scream was interrupted by the voice of a girl and the squeak of the Silver Sword Guild Hall door opening.

"And so, Brigandia lost half its members. I'm sure you can see why, after he lost to a cat swordsman who wasn't even in a guild. His strategist, Londark, gave up on him and headed West, too."

A short, pink haired girl guided Naotsugu and Regan in, clearly in an in-depth explanation of what happened.

"Then what happened to Demikas?" The Guardian asked.

"Demi-Demi and his whole guild work for Silver Sword now. And that's how peace came back to Susukino."

"I see." Naotsugu rested his arms on his waist.

"And Demi-Demi's wife is so great!" The pink haired girl put both her hands on her cheeks, adoringly.

"His wife?! For real?" The Guardian had a shocked, almost disbelieving expression on his face.

"He's married? How enviable." Regan crooned quietly.

"She's a noble with the People of the Land! He kidnapped her to make her his servant but supposedly, he's totally in love with her now."

Anger was replaced with embarrassment as a mortified expression appeared on Demikas' face.

"She's a great cook and Demi-Demi loves her hamburg steak and minced cutlet."

"That's hilarious!"

The tense atmosphere was completely turned around to the pace of the newest three entrants. Yasu bit back a smile, finding it amusing that a Stockholm syndrome occurrence would happen in a game.

"I'm so jealous!" The Sage clasped his hands together.

An impish grin spread on Shiroe's lips as his glasses took the white glare from the nearby lights. The Monk's veins bulged in obvious annoyance.

"So he's gained quite a bit of pudge lately…" The pink haired girl continued before she noticed her main gossip subject before her, "Oh, Demi-Demi…"

The Sorceress tensed as Demikas threw Shiroe along with his anger towards him aside before he jumped up high into the air, launching a ferocious kick towards the gossiper. Yasu quickly drew her staff, lithely following the assailant from under him. Naotsugu already had his shield ready for the assault. Several seconds of silence ensued but the impact never came- the attack was stopped several centimeters away from the metal of the Guardian's shield. The tip of the Sorceress' staff was right under his neck; she stopped her weapon as soon as he did.

"He stopped at the last second?" The girl asked out loud.  
"Hmph. Not bad." Demikas crossed his arms, glancing at the small Sorceress behind him.

"I've taken a lot harder ones than that." Naotsugu replied cheerfully.

Yasu withdrew her weapon, holding it behind her.

"Just try saying that again." The monk said threateningly, "I'll jam a slime down your throat and feed you to a giant, Tetra, you bitch."

The small girl hid behind Naotsugu, "Demi got mad."

"I said get off me!" The Guardian half yelled, flailing his arms.

"Naotsugu, who's that?" Shiroe approached the bunch by the door.

"I found her lying around." Naotsugu replied.

"That's perfect." William called from across the room, "If you add that healer and Demi, that makes twenty-four. If you want to fight someone that badly, you can settle your differences with Shiroe in a raid."

The faces of both the Enchanter and the Monk quickly turned into one of disgust and 'you're kidding right?' The Sorceress merely glared at the hot-headed player.

_Ah, I remember you, Demikas of Brigandia. _

"What are you talking about?" Demikas mumbled.

"Got it, guys?!" William asked loudly.

"Yeah!" The Silver Sword guild yelled in reply to their guild master.

* * *

With disagreements and several bursts of arguments in hand, the four parties were finally formed by sun down. Everybody briefly scattered to collect supplies and potions before meeting up in front of the entrance of Susukino. The Sorceress scurried to the nearest storage facility to withdraw as many MP potions as she could fit in her Dazeneg's Magic Bag.

"Okay, everyone's here, right?"

The brilliant yellow sun shined brightly on the horizon. Naotsugu was placed in Party one, Shiroe, Tetra, Yasu and Demikas were allocated to Party two with William as the commander in Party three. The Sorceress was acutely aware that although her name was not visible, the undeniably odd buff that the entirety of Party two received was not forgotten. It seemed everybody had the common sense not to ask about the strange level 100 Adventurer. With everybody's bags packed and equipment ready for the raid, the group set out towards the Tearstone Mountains.

"Let's go!" William led the raid group.

"Yeah!"

"Take care!" Regan yelled from the entrance of the snowy town, seeing them off with a handkerchief.

The evening snow was cold and unforgiving. Everybody was walking with their respective groups, quietly talking amongst themselves. It was a short respite before their first challenge as a group together: they approached the Lyport Channel. The entrance was a dark, crumbling tunnel in the Tsugaru area with no source of lights. Like all areas in Elder Tale, the route was being overtaken by roots and plant life as though it was abandoned hundreds of years ago. It didn't take long before the full raid group came across their first group of monsters. Demikas was the first to charge in, yelling a fierce battle cry as he did so.

"Take this! _Lightning Straight!_"

He lunged into the air, landing an electrifying punch into the three-headed plant monster. Shiroe sighed at his irresponsible actions.

"He's in high spirits." Naotsugu commented.

"That isn't what I'd call working together." A Swashbuckler of Silver Swords glared in the Monk's general direction, "Don't run too far ahead on your own!"

"You guys are just slow!" Demikas retorted, taking on a group of demi-human by himself.

"Musclehead." Someone mumbled.

"He hasn't put up a fuss about coming with us, though." Someone else reminded quietly.

"I knew William would be the commander, but I didn't think we'd be walking."

"I wanted to be a flying idol." Tetra said, her eyes glittering.

"Right, right." The Guardian half-acknowledged.

"Not everyone has a Griffon. And I think William has some sort of plan. We want to learn the new members' personalities and habits before we get there, right?" Shiroe said.

"But first, are we even functioning as a party?" A sweat drop formed on Naotsugu's cheek as his gaze was locked on the rampaging Monk.

Yasu back-flipped, dodging a projectile before countering with a _Frigid Wind. _She redirected her attack at a monster that was about to strike Shiroe.

"Thanks!" He yelled out.

The battle against level forty monsters versus Adventurers over level ninety didn't last long as the raid group continued forward in the uneven, dark tunnel. The Mages had their _Magic Light _out to illuminate the path. The Sorceress readjusted her hood, pulling it down further over her face.

_I'll just keep my head down and hopefully people will forget about me._  
"I'm tired of walking!" Tetra complained, "Oh well, I'll ride Naotsugu-sa!"

"Don't use me as a vehicle." Naotsugu said in comical irritation.

"You're so tsundere. You know you love it." She poked his cheek.

"I do not!" He yelled at her.

"I'm a beautiful idol, what if my feet get callused?" She disappeared into his armor.

"I don't care!"

"The whole world would be sad." Tetra rested a finger beneath her lower lip in a cute manner, "The sun wouldn't rise for three days!"

"Then turn yourself into a snowman and roll everywhere!" Naotsugu stated in annoyance, "Aren't you good at getting stuck in snow?"

"Ah! Now I'm mad!"

Yasu walked beside the Villain who was trying very hard not to laugh at his dear friend. She closed the distance between herself and the Log Horizon guild master.

"Shiroe-san, isn't Tetra a boy?"

He nodded in response, unable to give a proper verbal reply. A blur of pink went by the pair, as Tetra rode Naotsugu's sword like a sled.

"Ah, this is easy!"

"You! That's a warrior's life! Wait!" The Guardian ran after her, his armor clunking loudly, "Hey!"

Yasu smiled in her friend's direction, his funny nature made the atmosphere a lot less stiff than it had to be.

"You guys really aren't worried, are you?" William approached from behind the Enchanter and Sorceress.

"We're just happy-go-lucky. That's all." Shiroe gave a simple answer.

"Looks like he hasn't changed, though." The Elf looked in Demikas' direction.

"Honestly, that worries me."

"But he came to the raid. I'm sure he'll understand. The other idiots and I did. And if he can't, he simply isn't that good." A ghost of a smile appeared on the Elf's lips, "On the other hand, I see you've gotten yourself an interesting companion.

The twenty four Adventurers exited the Lyport Channel and began wandering into a forest with a large clearing. William shifted his attention to the Sorceress. Yasu looked at him plainly, giving a polite smile.

"I've never met anyone at the max level before but I guess you hear that a lot."

"Indeed. Everyone will reach this level shortly so it's not that big of an achievement."

The Elf gave her a nod before stepping forward to raise his voice, "Alright guys, let's take a break!"

A slightly louder chatter broke out as Adventurers separated apart to sit down and relax. Four guard posts were assigned and rotated at a timely interval. Yasu placed her belongings beside her Log Horizon friends before getting up from her resting stone and dusting her skirt to join the cooking committee.

"Is there anything I can help with?" The Sorceress rolled up her sleeves, "My sub-class is chef."

A Fox Tail Swashbuckler was cutting the skins off of potatoes as a giant pot of water was beginning to boil. Federico was also in Party two with herself and the rest of the Log Horizon guild members.

"Ah, if you wouldn't mind helping me pick out some of the spices for the stew then…"

The Fox Tail man was pleasant to talk to. He was easy going and extremely laid back. The pair quickly bonded and the two got into an in-depth discussion about different types of alcohols as they prepared dinner.

"I heard America has some really strong alcohol from the prohibition!"

"You mean Moonshine?" Yasu studied the spices in front of her, "You really don't want to be trying that. If your membranes aren't strong enough, it could literally burn the mucus off of your esophagus…"

The fragrance of the hardy beef stew wafted through the air as Yasu finished putting the finishing seasonings into it. Federico was cleaning up the skins of the vegetables he peeled as he motioned towards the camp of Adventurers at her. Drying her hands off, she cupped her hands to her lips.

"**Dinner time!**"


	19. Chapter 19: Abyssal Shaft

The twenty four full raid members stood outside large, precisely engraved, pointed door. The path leading up to it was rocky and uneven with several bright aquamarine and purple crystals lighting the area in a nonspecific pattern. Her large eyes narrowed as the Sorceress stared at the glowing door; it was both new and old at the same time.

* * *

"_Hey guys, I think found it!" Jizen's armor clunked loudly as he ran ahead._

"_I don't think we've ever been here before…and we've seen just about everything." Yasu strolled forward, looking around the cave that was brightly lit with mint green crystals- it didn't look like the entrance of any dungeon the group had ever seen. _

_Seikatsu's avatar stopped suddenly and loud scribbling quickly ensued through their shared mic conversation. As the conductor of their battle formation, the healer was very adamant that he take notes on things he deemed important, no matter how minute. Kenko followed behind the group wordlessly, his cautious nature instinctively had him watch his beloved friend's backs. Seikatsu's sigh was heard through the mic as their Guardian ran forward to touch the door. He curiously approached without any hesitation or fear, reaching his hand out._

"_Jizen, that probably isn't a good idea. You don't know what's going to hap-"_

_Deafening screeching cries echoed through the cavern, shaking the screen, followed by clawed feet approaching the small group. The four Adventurers almost immediately ripped their headsets off of their ears from the resounding noise before snarls were heard soon after. Large demi-human rats appeared, surrounding the group in a semi-circle against the entrance of the Abyssal Shaft. The monsters had the upper body of a rat with glowing red eyes and a humanoid body that was covered with grey fur. Their feet resembled paws more than human feet. Their appearance wasn't what was alarming but their numbers- there were a sea of them as far as the eye could see._

"_What did I tell you?" Seikatsu snapped at the Guardian, "Get into formation, guys."_

_Jizen smiled sheepishly, taking several steps forward, away from the group. _

"_Sorry! That's my bad."_

* * *

_When I came through here, it didn't have the detailing it does now…is the trap different? Is the information I gave Shiroe-san potentially incorrect?_

She bit her lip in frustration. She wouldn't forgive herself if someone died because of her unreliability.

"Okay, guys. Everyone ready?" William's voice rang throughout the large cavernous room, "We're going to plant our flag in this raid zone!"

Loud cheers erupted from the Silver Sword guild members as they eagerly went through the ridiculously enormous gates. Yasu glanced at her group, most of them joining the main group to enter. It seemed like the monster ambush didn't exist anymore.

"We'll have to be a lot more careful now."

"Indeed. Thank you for help thus far." The Villain nodded.

"I wanted the Round Table to form as much as you did. If we're having financial issues and you think you can solve them through this raid, of course I'll lend as much assistance as possible." The shorter Adventurer readjusted her bag, "We'll be hitting the first batch of monsters soon…we should catch up to them."

The Sorceress deliberately allowed the Enchanter to walk ahead so that she could sneak away by herself. She peered around the surrounding area to find a nearby boulder to conceal herself behind. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her white feathered limbs grew out from her shoulder blades. This was the fourth time since they entered the Depths of Palm that she had to sneak away to do this. It was almost like she was holding her breath- there was only so much time she could wait before having to resurface. Taking a few seconds to relax, she glanced over her hiding spot- the group was already pretty far ahead of her, she'd have to catch up quickly. She took a deep breath in before steeling herself and pulling her wings back in. Yasu quickly darted back to her team, hoping she didn't make herself so obvious to the ever sharp Shiroe. She followed right behind him, peeking up from her hood. He was looking straight ahead, observing the area around them. He was either playing it cool and pretending not to notice or was too busy memorizing the field to take note. Either way, it didn't make her feel any more comfortable. Her attention was quickly averted from the group's first encounter with the slimes.

"Enemy encounter!" Someone from Party one yelled.

"Get ready quick!"

"Orks' Jelly x 3."

A raid zone on the lowest level of the Depths of Palm: The Abyssal Shaft; this is a familiar raid dungeon from the original game. It's an expanded, strengthened version of a normal dungeon, with more corridors, rooms, traps and puzzles and it's composed of multiple large zones. Players search for these zones for the goal, treasure and exit. A full raid is carried out by twenty four members in four parties of six. The formation for this raid is as follows: Party one consists of the tanks. Their job is to attract the enemy from the front and endure their attacks. If they go down, so does the entire plan. Party two is the seek-and-destroy team. They're in charge of handling any enemies Party one missed or dealing with unexpected reinforcements. Depending on the situation, they have to think fast and react fast. The primary job of Parties three and four is attacking- they're comprised of members whose emphasis is on attack but their defense is weak. When the situation calls for it, Party three becomes the main offensive force while Party four guards the surrounding area. Standard monsters in a raid zone are far more powerful than normal monsters. After the Apocalypse, the level cap was raised from 90 to 100. Even so, everybody was strongly advised to exercise extreme caution. Dead Adventurers revive at the raid zone's entrance. If you defeat a raid monster, it'll drop special materials; it's possible to use these to create powerful items. Raid zones have anywhere from five to ten special monsters called, "raid bosses." Offensive classes are given attack boosts and extra damage buffs and rear forces use ranged attacks from a safe location. Warrior tanks are given heavy healing plus defense boosts and reduced-damage buffs; their most important task is controlling the aggro, in other words, keeping the enemy's attention. A raid boss uses more powerful attacks each time its HP drops. To deal with it, different battle tactics are needed than for normal battles- strong party members alone aren't enough to win. And so, through repeated defeats and retreats, players discover the enemy's abilities and break through them. We learn the patterns until they're instinctive, analyze them and try many different ways of winning. Raids are long fights, some can take more than a month.

"Hey guys, I think I see something."

After the first batch of slime monsters, the group came to a large clearing with a large tower of crystalline protruding from the center. Several smaller platforms were attached to the center with a long, narrow path connecting each of the different levels. The Sorceress hovered over the edge, her black hair falling over her eyes like curtains. She didn't see the bottom of where the main stone tower was attached, which meant players could fall off and encounter who knows what. Yasu bit her lip, back tracking towards the main group. Her emerald orbs scanned over the area slowly.

_This area is suspiciously similar to another raid zone…_

"It looks just like Vendemiare of the First Prison." William's first in command commented.

""The Nine Great Prisons of Heilos"? I remember that." Another replied.

In the middle of one of the platforms sat an enormous red feathered bird with gold accents. It lifted its head and glowered threateningly at the unwelcome Adventurers, its single eye locked onto its target.

**Vandemiaire of the First Prison, Lv. 91**

**Rank/Raid**

"It's the raid boss from that dungeon, right?" A younger voice asked.

"Data gets reused all the time."

The beast spread his uneven wings, roaring deafeningly at the approaching challengers. It's under wings had slight purple endings on them- something the original raid boss of the First prison didn't have. Yasu squinted her eyes at the monster.

_I don't remember it having those odd patterns under its wings either…_

"Everyone, it's coming!" A cat man shouted.

"Split up and get ready!" William yelled.

The beast flew down to a lower platform as the group ran forward. The Sorceress stayed close to her respective group as the Log Horizon guild master made his way to higher ground.

"Party one, get in front of its right leg. Party two, flank its left leg. Party three, take care of the left rear. Party four, take care of the right rear."

Naotsugu was the first to react, "_Anchor Howl!_"

"All right! We'll start by knocking its HP down the usual way!"

The Enchanter immediately pulled up the menu of the full raid's entire roster list, his beady eyes scouring the entire battlefield. Yasu stood in the rear area, carefully looked around their surroundings for any smaller minions that may have been summoned, being mindful of the bird raid boss' movements. Several other bards and druids stood with her, launching their debuffs, buffs and songs. The battlefield began lighting up with bright colors of heals and songs all around the area. With her staff in hand, she pointed her weapon upward as icy winds began flurrying around her.

_Everyone seems to know this thing's battle mechanics...let's see if we can beat this thing in one go._

"_Freezing Liner!_"

The Sorceress' attack was the flashiest of them all, a large spear of ice descended upon the raid boss, the sheer force of the attack pushing its body towards the platform. The large bird didn't even bat an eyelash at her as it tried to step on one of the Guardians below. The experienced group made quick work of the first several percentages of the monster's HP bar until the feathered beast stood up straight, raising all of its wings up as though it was going to take flight.

"What? It's going to fly?"

"No, it's some other motion!"

_A new mechanic?_

Yasu glanced around the battlefield. The other groups were too close for the possible upcoming attack.

"We should retreat a bit. We're right on the border of its attack range." The Sorceress hurriedly motioned the support classes several meters back.

The slits under its wings opened up to large, glowing pink eyes with blue sclera. It momentarily paused before a bright pink light engulfed the area around it with a thunderous screech.

"Shiroe-san?" Tetra's voice could be heard through the party com.

"An area-of-effect attack that ignores aggro?" The Villain sounded surprised.

"Shiroe, damage report." The commander elf said.

"Five rooted, four petrified. One instant kill."

"We need healers. Get them a revive!"

"You're kidding me! He didn't have that skill during Heilos!" A panicked voice yelled.

"Hurry up with those debuffs!" Another bark rang out.

The several Adventurers that stood with the Sorceress were all unscathed but shaken. The confusion in their eyes was evident as many of their comrades were taken out by a single move.

"Come on guys, snap out of it. We need those debuffs and buffs!" Yasu yelled at the bunch.

"Y-yes ma'am."

The bards and druids briskly regained their momentum catching up to their previous pace. The battlefield was a wreck with distraught Adventurers. Demikas was the first to react into another attack, brazenly jumping in front of the raid boss' face.

"_Tiger Echo Fist!_" He yelled angrily.

Naotsugu swiftly supported him, "_Cross Slash!_"

"We finally chipped off ten percent, huh?" One of the bards noted.

Immediately after that comment, Vandemiaire flapped its enormous wings violently, pushing some Adventurers away. Yasu grit her teeth, turning her back to jump onto the support group behind her. They were already behind a stony area but upon her suggestion, they had been dangerously close to the edge of the platform.

_I'm not about to let the people here die because of me._

Heavy debris bounced off of her back making her wince. The strong air current quickly subsided, allowing the Sorceress to climb off of the supporters.

"That knocked off a few of us!" A report came.

"One's on the platform below. Two have vanished from the zone!" Shiroe yelled.

"The damn thing's moving up." A Guardian said as the beast took flight.

"Is everyone alright?" Yasu dusted her skirt off.

"Yes…thank you." A curly white haired man brushed dirt out of his hair.

Several others stood, bits of their HP were missing but no one had sustained any serious damage.

"Whoo, I might have flown off if it wasn't for you!" Someone off to the side yelled.

The Sorceress offered a half smile, "A group has already left for the platform above. We should regroup."

A bright light illuminated the dank cave as the cyclops bird used an electric attack from the mouth on its chest. The attack was linear so it wasn't very difficult to dodge but the team that went after it didn't have much room to maneuver on the narrow bridge connecting the two platforms- many were knocked off or dead from the sudden attack.

"Its timing and attributes are different than the last time!" Naotsugu yelled in chat.

Yasu guided the group up the walkway after aggro was reobtained by the first team. They all ran back towards the left side of the beast resuming their skills after getting up safely. Not two minutes later, Vandemiaire spun around, creating another vicious wind that knocked several players off of the edge before shining the pink light area-of-effect attack from the eyes under its wings again.

"Dinkuron's petrified!" A warrior yelled.

"That's bad…"

"All our tanks are down!"

"Any healers left?" William half yelled.

"No! They're lost!" Another reported.

"William, we need to…"

"I guess we'll have to." The elf scowled, "Retreat! Everyone fall back!"

His voice rang through the party chat clearly, signaling everybody to run back towards the safe area. At least half of the raid group was revived at the entrance of the Abyssal Shaft; they regrouped at the designated rendezvous location. Defeated and tired, many were slouched over on the floor.

"That was a lot different than the original boss of the first prison."

It was evening by the time everybody had gathered and dinner was already being prepared. Exhausted Adventurers were strewn about, chattering amongst themselves. Yasu had already rolled up her sleeves to help with making dinner, she was cutting the meat that was going to be put into the stew. It was their first time fighting this new boss and many questions were raised. What were those new attacks? How many did it affect? Was it possible to redirect or possibly cancel it? The Sorceress sighed to herself, mindlessly cutting the meat.  
"Sayu-san…? Sayu-san?!" Someone called out to her.

"Y-yes?" She snapped out of her swirling thoughts to face a familiar party member.

Vuorinen was a Dwarf Druid who was among the rear group she was standing with earlier that day. His outfit made it seem like he was ready for a complete winter snow storm. His most prominent feature was his large, brown beard.

"I'd like to thank you for today. I would have died if it wasn't for your quick thinking." He took his hat off.

The Sorceress smiled, "You don't need to thank me. I'm sure somebody else would have done it if I didn't."

"I'll buy a round of drinks on me when we finish this raid." He gave a friendly smile.

"I'll take you up on that then." Yasu finished chopping the meat, carrying the chopping board with a large pile of meat on it towards the boiling pot.

Dinner was quickly served and the leader from each team was present at a small meeting. Yasu was invited as per Shiroe's request. Everyone contributed what they had seen along with new skills and different motions the raid boss had exhibited.

"His knock back timing and electric attack aren't at the intervals we know."

"Neither is its flying." Dinkuron pressed his lips into a fine line.

"We know its first few moves. We don't know how many other attacks it may have so we'll have to try again tomorrow with the knowledge we have now." Shiroe ended the conversation promptly.

The Villain stood, quietly excusing himself. He hastily walked towards his own make-shift desk. Yasu quickly caught up to him, slowing down as he took a seat.

"Shiroe-san, is everything all right?"

"Mm? Yeah. I just have a lot of work to do to figure some of the new mechanics out."

In that short interaction, the Villain had cut everybody else off from himself, focusing on the papers in front of him. Confused, the Sorceress strolled over to a nearby large stone to lean on it.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Yo, Sayu!" Naotsugu greeted, noticing her perturbed expression.

He glanced towards the Enchanter before looking back at her.

"Shiro push you away?"

"I…Yes. How did you know?" She fixed her green gaze at him.

"He's always busy and he always looks upset but he's actually enjoying himself and taking it easy. But since he's always that way, he can't tell when he's really suffering."" The Guardian shrugged, "He's always been like that so don't let it bother you."

"So...then is he suffering now?" Yasu peered up at him.

"Yeah. But I think it's to protect his home."

"...Home?" The Sorceress' eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

"Not like an actual building. By home, I mean…his guild? His town? No, the world? A human needs a home and a place to eat, right? And companions. In our old world, that would be our family. In this world, that'd be our guild, right? And something like that needs a place to belong. His home's home would be…Akihabara, in other words. If the town isn't happy, the many guilds there can't be happy. And the people in those guilds would have to be sad. Shiro would fight a whole down, or a whole world to protect his home." Naotsugu crossed his arms together.

"I see. So Akihabara, huh?" Yasu followed suite, crossing her arms in contemplation, "Thank you for telling me, Naotsugu-san."

The broad shouldered Adventurer gave her a cheesy thumbs up, disappearing into the camp.

_So Shiroe is the awkward type then…_

She smiled to herself. That would explain his behavior. She wandered back to her own tent, laying down for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

After breakfast the raid group promptly began the onslaught against Vandemiaire. The mechanics were tougher than anyone had expected with new attacks and different timings, there were many other factors to take into consideration when fighting the large cyclops fowl. The full raid party was never fully wiped out but there were a decreasing number of times it's nearly happened. Two days and over half a dozen tries later, the group leaders sat down for another assessment.

"It's the blink." William crossed his arms.

"After that, it disregards aggro and uses that attack that inflicts negative status effects or insta-kills on ten people at random."  
"Hmm. We'll measure the intervals in the next fight." Dinkuron stated.

"Sixty seconds." Shiroe clarified.

The three standing before him glanced at him in confusion.

The Villain pushed his glasses up, "It's a sixty-second interval."

"It also has a range to it. If you're standing near the edge of a platform- not directly in front of it, it won't affect you." Yasu added.

The small group stared at the two Akihabara Adventurers.

"Alright then. Then let's take this damned bird down once and for all!"

* * *

"Start counting!" William howled.

"One, two, three, four…"

"Go around! Hurry and get into positions!"

"Use your debuffs now!"

Some raid boss attacks have a cool down. If one can figure them out, avoid them and minimize the damage success becomes much more obtainable.

"Sixty!"

"William!" Shiroe alerted.

On cue, the commander Elf unleashed one of his _Crystal Comet_ arrows into the cyclops bird's only eye. The explosion made the monster took a step back to regain its balance, its single eye still closed from the smoke floating out of it.

"There's no flash this time!" A front-liner informed.

"Okay! The attack was canceled!"

"Shave down its HP!" William commanded, "Up the DPS!"

If you can memorize every one of the enemy's strengths and weaknesses and get the team to work together well, it's just a matter of time. You defeat raid bosses one by one and attempt to clear the dungeon; that is what a full raid is. With each cancellation of the red feathered beast's area-of-effect skill, more damage was wracked onto it. Its HP was down to about 15% and its battle attacks and movements were remaining consistent.

_We can do this!_

Almost sensing their impending victory, Vandemiaire stomped the ground, shaking all of the upper platforms. It squawked menacingly, raising its limbs up in fashion similar to its large area-of-effect skill.

"What is that?!" A male yelled through the group chat.

"A new skill?!"

Yasu sighed in frustration, glaring up at the monster.

_Is it an attack or a debuff? Either way, everybody is tired of being here. I guess I have no choice._

The Sorceress scanned the area, making sure everybody was in their place before proceeding.

"Hey guys, I'm going to use a big attack so don't be alarmed!" Yasu called out into the chat.

Reaching into her pack, she produced a mana regeneration potion which she finished in one large gulp before tossing the glass over her shoulder- it disintegrated before it touched the ground. She closed her large eyes to focus. Wind whipped around in her in a circular motion as the first bit of her constantly rejuvenated MP was used up. Pointing her gemmed staff upward, her gate slowly materialized above the beast.

"Sayu-san, is that yours?" The confused tone in Shiroe's voice could be heard.

"Yes. It's going to get a little hot, everyone."

The groaning of the old gate structure rang in the cavern causing small debris to fall from the ceiling. The wind howled angrily whipping her long raven hair.

"_**Tartarus!**_"

As the ringed gate fully appeared, she chose one of her stronger attacks.

"_**Meteor Shower!**_"

Several fiery meteors rained down onto the winged creature, the impact shaking the platform as its screech echoed thunderously against the attack. The assault was so scorching; it began melting part of the crystals on the platform, the rest of the rocks melting into magma. An immense dust cloud was formed from the barrage, covering the entire battle field. The raid boss' HP bar made a steady decline into until none of the red could be seen on the bar. Several moments later, a congratulatory beeping resounded throughout the area, signifying the death of Vandemiarie. Silence was the only thing that ensued as confused Adventurers emerged from the low visibility field. Nobody dared to move as the area had become a flowing magma crater.

"What…what just happened?" A confused voice asked.

Yasu took a deep breath, standing herself upright. Her emerald orbs glanced at her MP bar: 50%. Several eyes turned to stare at her in awe and fear. Shiroe and William approached from the far lines. Their lips were moving, signifying a conversation but they were too far away to hear.

"That was my _Teaching._" Yasu glanced at the large crater that was beginning to clear up, "Vandemiaire was going to use another attack so…I took action. I apologize for startling anyone."

The Villain was the first to speak up, "I didn't know you had such an enormous attack. It could come in handy in future fights." He pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah. You should have told us about that sooner. Are there any limitations on it? It'd be a good nuke for the coming bosses." William rested his fingers on his chin contemplatively.

The Sorceress stared incredulously at the two, "You guys…I…okay."

_At least they weren't scared._

She sighed in relief inwardly. The Abyssal Shaft was just beginning.


	20. Chapter 20: Abyssal Shaft II

In the dark cave of the safety zone, a warm, cheerful air arose. The group of twenty four was having their celebratory dinner for the defeat of Vandemiaire and though the rations were little, everybody was laughing, dancing and chattering in delight around the warm bonfire. The Silver Sword was immensely interested in Yasu's _Teaching_. She couldn't go an hour without hearing someone whisper about it or being approached with a question.

"Did you see that hole in the ground that was left after Sayu-san's attack?!"  
"Yeah, I doubt anyone or anything could survive something like that!"

"Sayuuuu! Can I have seconds?!"

The Sorceress stood by the large cauldron, dishing out dinner to everyone. In the short period of time from their first raid boss victory to dinner, she had become extremely popular.

"You'll have to wait until everybody gets a serving! We have to make sure everybody is fed." Yasu half chided at the man.

Laughter rumbled through the nearby group at the person's audacity.

"Sayu-san." A familiar elf called to her. "We have obtained several phantasm-grade Sorcerer items. Would you like to check them out? Everybody agreed to give you the first choice." Dinkuron, one of Silver Sword's primary tanks approached her.

"No thank you. I am content with the equipment I have now. I'm sure some of the other people would put it to better use." Yasu motioned toward the raid members.

"If you change your mind before tomorrow, everything will still be there." He nodded politely, heading back towards the meeting tent.

The Sorceress smiled at his consideration, turning back to the task at hand. Once all of the food was distributed, the three chefs took a much needed break. Leaning back on a near by boulder, Yasu sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Feeding a hungry Log Horizon was enough but feeding twenty one hungry Adventurers was more than difficult.

"Aren't you popular?" A familiar Log Horizon Guardian approached her.

"I suppose so." A modest smile formed on her lips, "I hope they don't overestimate me."

"Nah. I think they'll be more excited for quicker strategies." Naotsugu gave her a thumbs up.

"How was dinner?" She shifted on the stone she was sitting on.

"The stew was great, as usual!" The Guardian grinned, leaning back on the same boulder as her.

Yasu eyed her friend. He had taken most of his armor off except for his shin guards. He wore a long white shirt with steel blue lining around the edges and light blue pants. She also noticed him sneaking away at around the same time every day. What was he up to?

"Naotsugu-saaaa~" A girlish voice echoed, "Where did you go?!"

Chills travelling down Naotsugu's back was visible. He quickly searched around, making sure he wasn't spotted yet. The Sorceress looked over her shoulder, at the flash of pink running around.

"I have to go now. I'll talk to you later!" He gave an uncertain smile, running away from Tetra's voice.

The initial urge to chuckle was replaced with a familiar itch formed in the middle of her shoulder blades. It felt like small, dull needles were prickling her skin, threatening to break it if she didn't take any action.

_I suppose Naotsugu isn't the only one acting suspicious…_

She coasted her slender fingers over the area, casually walking closer to the end of the safe zone to her usual hide-out area. As she turned the corner into the shadows that would conceal her, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Sayu-san? Sayu-san, we'd like to have a word with you."

The Sorceress bit her lip. Could the timing be any worse? Her quiet cover was blown. Trying not to let the look of annoyance kiss her face, she lithely hopped over the large rock, making her way over to the Villain. He led her to the tent where William, Dinkuron, and the leaders of the individual groups sat. Motioning for her to take a seat, Shiroe sat directly in front of her, his dark, beady eyes almost studying her in a fashion that made her uncomfortable.

"Your _Teaching_…we'd like to integrate it more into our battle tactics. An attack of that magnitude and damage is more than likely to help us in the future fights." The Enchanter pushed his glasses up almost greedily, "Would you mind telling us about its attack range and limitations?"

She blinked, looking down at the table in front of her, collecting her thoughts as she ran fingers through her pitch black hair.

_I hope I can last through this meeting…_

"My _Teaching_ is called _Tartarus_. You all saw from the earlier display, it is quite large. The main issue with using it would be the enormous MP usage it takes out of me. In order for me to control the skill effectively, an MP regeneration potion is needed." She switched her gaze over to the side bashfully, "The last time I didn't, I blew up a mountain…"

William's penetrating gaze was locked on her, his arms crossed in front of him. The last comment made everybody else fidget in their seats.

"_Tartarus_ won't distinguish between Adventurer and monster. There's a reason I didn't tell anyone about it- it could easily kill our people who are too close to it. It's not practical to use constantly. It takes a lot out of me, and not just in the MP sense. I become physically drained, even though my MP and HP may be in good standing."

"I see. That's how it is…"

"I can use my _Teaching_ to project different sets of skills I specialize in. The _Meteor Shower_ was based off of my _Orb of Lava_. I haven't unlocked all of its potential yet. Progress is slow because I can only use it a few times a day."

Her small hands rested on her lap where her eyes were glued to. She was fidgeting with her finger nails, uncomfortable with the attention on her.

"I believe your ability will come in very useful." Shiroe stated.

"We could use it to bait the next raid boss' hidden skills to see other mechanics and save time." William pointed out.

A long discussion ensued about how to her nuclear bomb of a skill could be used. Numerous scenarios were thought of; each ending better than it would have without her. Discreetly, she bit the inside of her mouth, trying to ignore the pins and needles digging into her back.

_I have to hold out…_

Her eyes darted back and forth to each speaker anxiously. The Sorceress could feel the discomfort from holing her feathers in causing the back of her neck to produce small beads of sweat. The discomfort would soon turn to stabbing pain if she didn't take action soon. Several plans were formed, using her skill both in the beginning and end; which she wasn't sure she'd be able to do. She cemented her face, holding back the screaming ache that was scratching at her back. After what felt like an eternity, the meeting had adjourned and it took every molecule of her being not to sprint away. Walking like a normal person was never so tiring in her life.

* * *

It wasn't long before the second raid boss was discovered- she was another data that was recycled. The room was in the shape of a large, open aquamarine dome with simple patterns carved into the pillars that lined the room. There was one large exit on the other side that was sealed shut. In the center was a large blue mass that was curled up on itself.

**El Raida of the Fifth Prison, Lv. 92**

**Rank/Raid**

El Raida had the upper body of a woman, her breasts covered by a mass of purple fur. Her lower torso was attached to the head of a gargantuan blue octopus. The undersides of each of its eight arms were light blue with fuzzy yellow accents on the side of each one. Her bluish purple hair was wild and untamed, flowing everywhere as she barred her jagged teeth at the Adventurers. The octopus had menacing, bright yellow eyes with an equally circular mouth, lined with the same color as it's under arms. She was a fierce opponent with mastery over water. Using _Tartarus _to identify her special attacks and attributes, a plan was quickly devised to defeat her and though she was fully equipped with aggro resets and guardian beast summons, the group of twenty four was able to beat her after about a dozen tries.

"Whooo! That one went by so much quicker!"

"Yeah, Sayu-chan can really pack a punch!"

Yasu gave a weak smile, resting her hands on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. Her long black hair covered part of her face, concealing the pangs of pain that flickered in her eyes. The mirthful shouts and yells of her fellow raid group was drowned out around her- she could only focus on one thing. The Sorceress couldn't go a day without having to run off to express her wings anymore and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it a secret from Shiroe, let alone twenty two other people. Happy Adventurers were picking up the items that were dropped from El Raida's defeat. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she pulled herself upright, the initial ebbing dizziness from the MP loss fading.

"We'll stop at the next safe zone for the night!" William's voice reverberated off of the circular walls.

A roar of elation and excitement shook the walls as the money and items were all picked up. Shiroe and William approached the large pile of currency and items, quietly discussing amongst one another. It's been three weeks since the group took up the endeavor of clearing this raid. The deeper the raid group travelled, the more it was understood how difficult the dungeon was. The monsters have leveled up and the fights were more difficult. It wasn't even clear how big the zone was; let alone how close they were to clearing it.

Ever since the first two raid bosses were defeated, they hadn't encountered any other raid bosses and searching the dungeon is getting them nowhere- the battle had entered a stalemate. After another day of many hours of traveling, camp was set up in a safe zone. Yasu walked beside the Villain, her eyes exploring the new area for a small corner that she could fit into.

"How many do you think are left?" William asked

"How many raid bosses? Three or four, probably." Shiroe guesstimated.

"This isn't good…we can't last for ten days." The Elf stared into the group inventory.

The Silver Sword was currently facing supply problems. During repeated battles, equipment gets damaged. To keep it in good shape, one with crafter skills is needed to do maintenance. William only had a limited supply of _Crystal Comets_. A high-level crafter had to use phantasm-level materials to make them.

"I have some materials I prepared." The Enchanter explained to William.

"How long will they last?"

"I'd guess twenty days total." The Villain said contemplatively.

"Twenty days?"

"That isn't much, is it?" Shiroe said sheepishly.

"Y-yeah." The Elf stuttered, "You're right."

"That's okay. I have some supplies stashed away as well." Yasu chimed in, "It was initially for Log Horizon, but I can easily replace it when we get home."

"You prepared some too?"

"I did. On top of Shiroe-san's twenty days, I'd say maybe an extra thirty or so. Give or take a couple days. I have a few _Crystal Comets_ lying around somewhere too. I'm not going to use them so you can have them, Massachusetts-san."

"O-okay."

"Good...we can last a little longer then." Shiroe stared down at the map he had in hand.

The look of confusion and awe melded together on the Silver Sword guild master's expression. Yasu sat across from the Enchanter as he stared down at the map. Mixtures of puzzled and slightly frustrated emotions were strewn behind his glasses. She could already tell what he was thinking.

_Plant Hywaden may figure out that Shiroe is absent from Akihabara. If they were to do anything unsavory, we may be in trouble. Perhaps contacting Nyanta wouldn't be a bad idea in this situation._

One Adventurer's shouts clashed with the sound of mirthful happiness around the camp fire. Demikas' large fist smashed through another rock, scattering the debris in every direction. Screaming profanities, he continued his line of destruction, obviously frustrated by something. Yasu watched him from the corner of her eyes, being sure he didn't do anything too out of line. Her fellow chefs sat near her.

"Maybe he discovered I gave him extra veggies?" The cat man simpered.

"I don't think that's what he's upset about." Another Adventurer commented.

The Sorceress got up off the chair, hopping up on a tall boulder, away from the chatter.

_Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, isn't it…? _

A gentle smile graced her dainty lips. She loved Christmas because it was her baby cousin's favorite holiday and she still loved it. Yasu toyed with her fingers, quietly reminiscing of the past, both the good and bad times.

* * *

_The morning of Christmas was a frenzied storm of excitement for the young blond. He ran downstairs, yelling at his mother and older cousin to wake up._

"_Okaa-san! Onee-san! Wake up!"_

_Yasu yawned, stumbling out of bed. Shuichi was so excited, he couldn't sleep the night before so she stayed up with him. She also needed the time to wrap his gift so she had to wait until he fell asleep. At the tender age of seven, he had already learned that Christmas was more about giving, more so than believing in Santa Claus. The blue-eyed child burst into her room, tackling her to the tempting bed she had just gotten up out of._

"_Onee-san! Come onnnn!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm up." Yasu raised both of her hands in defeat._

_Shuichi grabbed her hand, dragging her downstairs to the fully decorated Christmas tree. He slumped down onto the floor, carefully picking up a box for her._

"_Here! This is yours! I picked it!" He beamed._

_Yasu smiled lovingly at him, removing the wrapping from the container. Inside, was a necklace with the pendant in the shape of a snowflake. It was intricately designed and almost looked as though it was made of glass. She gasped, gently picking it up to look at it in the light._

"_Well? Do you like it?!"_

"_Oh, Shuichi…I love it! Will you help me put it on!" Yasu motioned towards her back._

"_Of course!"_

_He gave a 1000 watt smile upon seeing the necklace on her before giving a satisfied nod. Yasu reached under the tree to retrieve a bigger wrapped gift. _

"_This one is yours."_

_A flicker of excitement went through his eyes as he tore at the paper. Inside was the action figure he'd been wanting for months. A loud gasp was quickly followed by a squeal._

"_Onee-san, on thank you! Thank you!" He latched onto her, giving her a tight squeezing hug._

_Yasu laughed, hugging the child back, "It's no problem. Now go open it!"_

_Money was tight so his mother had avoided buying him the action figure he'd been wanting. The rest of Christmas morning was spent eating cinnamon pancakes and hot chocolate. Shuichi carried his new toy everywhere, from the dining table to the front of the television to his room. _

"_Don't carry it to the bathroom or you'll drop it in the toilet!" His mother chided._

"_Okayyy."_

_Yasu leaned back in her chair, fondly watching her cousin run down the hall to his room. _

* * *

The all too familiar tug of the skin on her back brought her back to reality, reminding her that she had to go conceal herself once more for the day. It came to the point where she deliberately placed her tent in the very outskirts of the camp for easier access to a hiding place. Her daydream lasted longer than she expected- several Adventurers were already out cold next to the fire or half way out of their tents. Shiroe was still awake and still in the same place she'd left him- hunched over the map on the table. She quietly jumped down, using the balls of her feet to absorb her fall, trying not to wake her sleeping companions.

"You should go rest." Shiroe commented, not bothering to look up at her.

"I could say the same to you." Yasu retorted.

He sighed, obviously frustrated. The Enchanter leaned back in his chair, his head hanging over the end and his arms limp.

"You're right."

"I'll see you in the a.m., Shiroe-san." The Sorceress gave the Log Horizon guild leader a nod before heading off to her tent.

* * *

The next raid boss room they encountered was bigger than any they had been in before. The room was domed and made of greyish green stone that was cobbled all along the walls. There were many small pathways and doors that were drilled into the dome, making it seem like the end path was towards this raid boss. The floor was even and flat with several protrusions of the aquamarine crystals all along the edges and some on the base of the dome. In its center sat another familiar raid boss.

**Luseat of the Seventh Garden, Lv. 97**

**Rank/Raid**

Luseat was a human raid boss in an intricately patterned suit of purple armor. The armor made him extremely bulky and inflexible. His back was covered by a cape that fanned out, the bottom was spiked and even. He was kneeling on his left knee in his deactivated state with his mammoth axe held by his right hand, resting on his shoulder. His shoulder guards were enormous, blanketing more than just his arms. The raid boss' helmet had three points facing upward, giving him a menacing appearance. His dusty plum colored armor was accented with meticulously arranged old linings. His color scheme was eerily similar to Yasu's; it left her an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

"Man, that thing looks really nasty up close." Naotsugu commented, squinting at the armor.

"Luseat of the Seventh Garden; just like the recon team reported, he looks like the one from Heilos."

"Let's finish it up quick and eat some chicken." The Guardian tried to lighten the mood.

"It won't be quick but if we do it like we planned, it should work." Shiroe correctly calmly.

Tetra, who was situated on Naotsugu's back asked, "So what are our odds, honestly, Shiroe-san?"

"Fifty-fifty."

Yasu took a deep breath in; she didn't like those odds.

_Something feels different about this raid boss than all the others we've fought…_

William Massachusetts raised his arm, signaling the group to get ready. With the simple motion of his outstretched arm, twenty two Adventurers rushed forward to their positions, preparing for the first attack.

"_**Let's go, raiders!"**_


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas Eve

Groups of six Adventurers bound out in synchrony, each splitting off into their respective positions in the large, domed rocky arena. Luseat of the Seventh Garden stirred as the challengers disturbed his slumber, his eyes flashing red from beneath his behemoth, pointed armor.

"We're within twenty meters!" Shiroe yelled out in party chat, "Be careful!"

Dinkuron was the first in group one to arrive at the feet of the giant purple raid boss.

"Come on!" He called out to the beast, taking a defensive stance.

Luseat stood fluidly, taking note of the small figure running towards him. Raising his arm up almost lazily, he swung down at the now shielded Silver Sword Guardian. His first attack gave way to a vicious wind that encircled his point of impact. The Elf gave a fierce battle cry, successfully blocking most of the attack; in the process, the physical defense buff given to him was shattered like a mirror, chipping away at his HP. Yasu found her place in the rear guard, firmly planting her feet on the ground before producing her staff.

"Heal!" A girl in a pink maid outfit directed at their tank.

"Putting up barrier!"

The back group hurried to rebuff their aggro-controller as the Silver Sword Elf hastily made his way to the foot of the beast.

"I'm within range! _**Anchor Howl!**_"

A shining light blue and yellow sparked light emitted from around the feet of the Elf, his sword raised up in an almost mocking manner towards his target. The gaze of the colossal purple armored giant shifted downwards, fixated on the odd radiant flash coming from below. Yasu had her dark staff at hand raised above her head, already readying her first attack. The ice shards slowly formed together, forming a large, pointed frosty spear, aimed at her target.

"Let's go, raiders!" William yelled through the coms, his first _Crystal Comet_ sailing through the air, "Begin the attack!"

The bombardment of attacks was fiercer than any of the previous raid bosses they had encountered. The offensive, close ranged classes attacked in quick succession, swiftly retreating as soon as their attacks were over to avoid any possible damage. The repeated battles in the Abyssal Shaft made everyone more cautious- they never knew what was going to happen next. Yasu's raven hair billowed behind her as she launched another _Frost Spear_ at him. The cold blue attack made sharp contact with him, leaving a frozen patch of armor on his abdomen- it took off about 2% of his HP.

"Groups three and four, focus on healing. Group two will stay close. Everyone else, buff attackers and assist group one's tanks!" William commanded through the party chat.

The Sorceress' emerald orbs narrowed at Luseat's bladed weapon, it began to emit an ominous color as he raised it over his shoulder to launch a swiping motion. That wasn't something that he did in the normal Heilos until much later.

Taking a quick breath in, she yelled, "Watch out!"

"Oh, no!" Shiroe said at almost the exact same time, "Be alert! Watch what Luseat is doing!"

"No, get away fr-"

Yasu's warning was cut off as the purple raid boss unleashed a ferocious attack, the mere swing of his axe sending many flying backwards. She shielded herself with her arms in front of her, a painful wind swept by, the debris snipping away at her HP. As aftershock died down the Enchanter's voice came through.

"Two insta-kills. Conditions for critical unknown." The Villain's voice buzzed in, "Strengthen forward buffs!"

"Sasameyuki, count!" William commanded a Summoner next to him.

The raid party quickly regrouped, healers flocking to the dead Adventurers. It was imperative that they keep count of large attacks like that one to avoid and minimize as much damage as possible. The Sorceress stood up, preparing herself for a _Freezing Liner_, wincing as she glanced at her HP gauge.

_That gust of wind did more damage than I remember…_

The air around her began to crystallize into ice particles, her gaze boring into the mammoth raid boss that took no notice of her.

_If that was the first major attack he did, we need to stand a little further back…_

"While we revive the dead and heal the wounded, whittle him down from long range!"

"I've seen that skill before but…" One of the injured Adventurers began.

"It's far more powerful than it was in Heilos." A healer finished for him.

"Time from the motion to activation is shorter too."

Ranged attacks sailed towards Luseat, none of them phasing him but slowly reducing his HP. Yasu summoned large skill after skill, pummeling him from the back with her highest damaging normal skills. The warm touch of a heal embraced her body, filling her HP back up to full. She gave a sigh of relief as the ebbing pain faded, allowing her to stand up properly.

"Do your best, Sayu-san!" Her healer called out from behind.

"Thanks!" She responded, hurling another attack upwards.

"Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four…"

Her sharp eyes were immediately drawn to the new pose Luseat was in- his axe was swung over his shoulder as though he was going to smash it down in front of him. The blade shimmered a searing yellowish white tinge as though it was being super-heated.

"It's coming!"

"Get back! Get back!" The Commander Elf waved his arm back.

She scanned the battlefield for anyone who may be too close to the attack.

_It's not the same one…_

"No, the motion is different." Shiroe noted through chat, "It's a different skill!"

The axe was struck into the ground, the shock waves throwing large boulders and debris hurtling backwards. The tanks in the front line were doing their best to ground themselves, sturdily withstanding the blow. Yasu clicked her tongue, waiting for the cool down on her attacks. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she couldn't do much at the moment. They were doing well overall but the tides of war were easily turned in less than a second. Healers were still hurriedly healing everybody with a low HP and the bards around here were falling into the rhythm of buffs and debuffs. The Sorceress lithely jumped backwards, to avoid larger stones falling on her from her fellow Adventurer's attacks.

"Eighty-seven, eighty-eight, eight-nine…"

Luseat dragged his behemoth axe backwards, the blade radiating a familiar pale blue shine.

"It's coming." Shiroe warned.

"Defend!" Massachusetts motioned towards the front line Guardians.

On cue, the defensive Adventurers responded.

"_Sacred Wall!_" Tetra casted in a girlish manner, raising her foot up and blowing a kiss.

"Sanctuary!"

The Guardians on the front line exuded a warm golden light as they prepared for the impending onslaught.

"As soon as he's done, we'll counter!"

"You got it!" Naotsugu acknowledged.

The swing from his glowing axe was the same as his first large attack. The speed of the swing created a ring of smoke around Luseat, engulfing the raid room with dust. The wind whipped Yasu's long hair as she squinted to see what happened before her but visibility was zero to none.

"No insta-kill!" The Villain's voice rang into the coms, "Cool down is ninety seconds!"

"Once your barriers are up and you're healed, go back at him!" William bellowed.

Yasu was the first to prepare an attack after his skill. The strength of Luseat's attack had pushed the Guardians back several feet, leaving her target alone in a set space.

"Sayu-san!" The Enchanter cued her.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

_Tartarus_ was already materializing above Luseat's large figure, each of its rings spinning in different directions.

"After he uses his skill, he's wide open." Prometheus, one of Silver Sword's more prominent guild member grinned.

"That's our chance to attack!"

"That's the second time and already, no more insta-kills. That's impressive!" Naotsugu commented, his face donning a large grin.

Yasu quickly downed an MP regeneration potion, carelessly tossing it behind her. She wasn't used to using her _Teaching_ so she had to be extra careful when she used it around her comrades.  
"You guys might want to take a step back…just in case." The Sorceress' voice echoed through party chat.

Several acknowledgements came through, giving her the green light.

"_**Lightning Storm!**_"

Bright yellow bolts of electricity rained down on Luseat, creating an intense dust storm. Several of the lightning hits sparked fires at the raid boss' feet causing a burn damage stack. The deafening roar of the thunder that followed was the only thing that rang in the raid boss arena. Almost right after the lightning stopped, a _Crystal Comet_ slammed into Luseat.

"Increase the damage output! Stop wasting time!" William hollored, "Pick up the pace!"

Ephemeral flashes of colors too many to name exploded at once similar to fireworks in the other world. It would have been beautiful if not for the current situation they were in.

"Wait! Your DPS is too high!" Dinkuron exclaimed, "You're generating too much aggro."

Purple acid slowly seeped from the raid boss' feet, pooling around him with the consistency of blood. It spread like fire, instantly engulfing an entire area.

"A paralyze…no, a root?"

"We're taking damage. Attribute is Evil Poison!" Dinkuron, "Our attack speed and damage are dropping! _Anchor Howl!_" Dinkuron casted again.

The amethyst giant continued towards the highest DPS group, slowly re-positioning his weapon in front of him.

"He's ignoring me? _Anchor Howl_ isn't working?"

"An area-of-effect root that does minimal damage?" William narrowed his eyes at the spectacle before him.

"This was something that existed in Heilos but the timing and damage are completely different." Yasu's emerald eyes flashed in irritation and slight concern.

"Watch out!" Shiroe

Luseat's feet ceased to touch the floor as he slowly ascended, hovering above the Earth. Holding his weapon out in front of him; another gust of wind was formed as he spun his axe so quickly, it looked more like a disk than a twirling weapon, glowing a blinding yellow.

"Area-of-effect barrier! Area-of-effect heal!" The Elf commanded into chat, "Stick it out!"

Almost as soon as William finished speaking, the spinning axe flew forward towards a group, its sharp edges cutting through the stone and gems like it was made of paper. Panicked cries were shrouded in thick dusty smoke, rendering the Sorceress' vision limited. Her heart pounded in her chest as she glanced around nervously- she was blind to any of Luseat's attacks.

"T-ten dead…no, eleven." Shiroe's voice buzzed in.

"Group one healers, maintain the front lines. Group two, fall back to raise and heal. Groups three and four drop damage output to seventy percent. Focus on recovering." William laughed out loud, his voice echoing through the intercoms, "This is great; this is what I call a raid!"

The remaining Adventurers responded quickly, the warm glow of the healers rejuvenating the survivors. Yasu panted lightly, the line of red from her scalp slowly fading as her HP gauge steadily rose. Her orbs scoured the area to see who was left standing, if they lost another two people or so, a retreat would be necessary. She warily raised her staff above her head, condensing her MP into another _Frost Spear_. The situation wasn't looking good.

"Tanks switch! Naotsugu, take aggro!" Shiroe's voice rang clear in everyone's heads.

"I'm on it!" Naotsugu called out towards the humanoid raid boss, "Look over here, big guy!"

A loud shattering noise reverberated throughout the domed walls, making most hesitate in their tracks. The dark purple in its armor began to crack almost like a mirror, the fissures traveling throughout its entire gear. The pieces of broken armor fell to the ground, its consistency changing from shards of metal to a more viscous, goop-like puddle. Yasu's eyes narrowed at the sight.

_This is something Hisashi planned before._

"He's taken enough damage that he's changing modes?" Dinkuron who's being healed.

"It's only getting started. Stay focused." Shiroe said firmly.

The purple materials slowly formed into vague humanoid forms with no eyes or nose and some semblance of ears and a mouth. Each varied in its appearance but all of them were slightly crooked or imbalanced. The only thing they had in common was the type of weapon they wielded- smaller versions of the raid bosses'. They made eerie gurgling noises, shuffling about restlessly, their levels ranged from seventy to eighty- considerably high for minions.

"Just like the recon team said, the fragments of his armor turned into monsters."

**Shadow Vanguard**

**Rank/Raid**

"Forwards, pull the raid mobs. Everyone else concentrate attacks on Luseat!" Came an order.

Without hesitating, Yasu launched her _Frost Spear_ at the now pure white Luseat. He stayed in the same position he was before: floating in the air with his weapon held devoutly in front of him. Her blue attack dug into his shoulder, the ice spreading slightly before shattering, bringing his HP down a few points. She already knew the outcome of this battle; defeating Luseat was slim with the current knowledge everybody had. A dark, miasmic purple floated through the air like gas as the remnants of the Shadow Vanguard were defeated. It quickly flew back to its creator, being absorbed back into him. The brilliant white armor slowly became stained with the dark purple; whatever damage her attack did was quickly negated by heals from the death of his minions. She glanced at her MP, guesstimating how many attacks she could get out of it before she had to take another potion.

_Hisashi wanted to do something like this before…but he never implemented it. What's going on?_

The Sorceress chewed on the inside of cheek, summoning a fully powered _Orb of Lava_. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the Villain characteristically pushing his glasses up- he was quickly unraveling the mechanics of the new Luseat. The death of the last Vanguard signified the raid bosses' awakening, a red flash from his shaded gaze gave way to his first movements after his transformation.

"Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety!"

Luseat's devastating blue lit swipe attack swept across the field in a circular motion, kicking up another dust storm. Instinctively, Yasu held her arms up in guard for the whip of air. Her stomach sank at the screams and cries of her fellow party members. The strike nearly killed five Adventurers, leaving many others dangerously low on health.  
"We need heals here!"

"It doesn't matter if his HP recovers a little. Hit him hard enough that the healing can't keep up. Whittle him down!"

The reluctant looks shared by the members of Silver Sword spread doubt and fear among themselves. The Sorceress brushed off the dust on her shoulders and hair, her orbs locked on the enemy before them.

"The problem is the number of people." Shiroe, "The same number of Shadow Vanguard that appear as the number of people that attacked Luseat in Black Knight Mode. If we reduce our numbers by having only the high DPS attack, and have everyone else focus on buffs, we can keep the Shadow Vanguard down to ten or so."

The atmosphere around Yasu darkened as she downed another swirling neon blue vial. A dark shroud loomed above the purple raid boss in an unhurried manner, creating a slight breeze upward from the matter displacement.

"We just need to attack it as hard as we can then?" Her voice was clear through party chat.

"Correct."

_I can do that._

The formation of _Tartarus_ was slow and purposeful much like an impending doom of a guillotine about to fall. Small flames licked at the sides of the large circular stone gate, foreshadowing the incoming fiery attack. The DPS attackers were quick to continue the assault with bright flashing attacks that steadily chipped away at Luseat's HP gauge. A deafening **BOOM **signified the hit of her _Meteor Shower_, hailing a mass of mammoth flaming rocks onto its target. The Sorceress stopped to catch her breath, the immense amount of MP drainage and recovery tiring her significantly. While in the process of resting, she expended a bit of her blue gauge into the formation of _Frost Spear_\- she wouldn't be able to use her _Teaching_ for a little while.

"Keep it up! He's almost at fifty percent!"

After several moments, the ice attack was fully charged and Yasu had caught her breath. Hurtling the spear forward, she quickly summoned an _Orb of Lava_ as her next skill. Habitually, she scanned the area.

…_Were those gates open before?_

She squinted her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Sixty-nine, seventy, seventy-"

Sasameyuki's count was cut off as a swipe of a large club descended onto the Summoner, killing him instantly. A gigantic blue, muscular figure emerged from the shadows. His eyes and the tops of his shoulders were covered in a gold, textured helmet. He had a bushy white beard that was braided into thirds. The intruder wore nothing but a simple brown loin cloth with a piece of gold armor over it and furred snow boots; in his hands was an alarmingly large wooden club. Much like Luseat, his eyes glowed a menacing red.

"What..."

**Taltaulgar of the Fourth Garden**

**Rank/Raid**

Another scream from the other side of the dome averted Yasu's attention. An enormous two headed red snake slithered out from the other gate. Like Taltaulgar, the beast doned an intricate gold helmet and had shining red eyes.

"It's Ibrahabra!"

**Ibrahabra of the Third Garden**

**Rank/Raid**

"That's impossible! This is Luseat's zone!"

The snake raid boss's mouth radiated a yellow shine before a streaming line of fire rained down onto the battlefield, instantly killing a handful of Adventurers. The blue raid boss swing his massive club down, creating an icy explosion upon impact, killing even more.

_What…what is happening?_

Yasu stood right at the edge of the madness, wide-eyed and confused at the spectacle before her.

_Something like this shouldn't be able to happen…_

"You're kidding. Was this designed to be impossible? We can't beat this…" William desolate tone came through loud and clear before Ibrahabra's fiery attack decimated him in a quick flash of red and yellow.

Familiar screams quickly snapped the Sorceress out of her daze in time to see Shiroe being thrown into Naotsugu. The Villain briefly made a frenzied eye-contact with Yasu before another blast of fire took her friends away.

"NO!" She reached for them but to no avail- only scorched Earth remained where they once stood.

A chilling mist surrounded her before a large shadow appeared over her.

_Is this how it ends?_

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys! I know this took FOREVER. Finals are quickly approaching for me and then I'll be out on my rotations so hopefully I'll be able to update more often during Novemberish! Thanks so much for your patience ): 3**


	22. Chapter 22: Yasu

The impending dark shadow loomed above her, similar to the threat of a human stepping on an ant. The area around her slowly began freezing over and her breathes were coming out as condensation, in small puffs of white smoke. Clenching her eyes closed for the possibility of extreme pain, Yasu quickly braced herself for the impact…but it never came. The gargantuan blue toned raid boss ignored her small frame, his boot missing her by a mere few inches, blasting a large puff of debris and air toward her, sending her hair flailing from the hit. The Sorceress carefully unveiled her deep emerald orbs to assess the situation. Each of the enemies were making their way back to their slumbering abodes, all three passing her without noticing. Luseat took his place in the center of the dome, the deep purple hue slowly tainting his pure white knight armor once more. She blinked her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming…or dead. Raid bosses were _ignoring_ her; the previous raid boss she'd soloed fought back and tried to kill her but why didn't these? The dirt crunched under her weight as she shakily pulled herself up to her feet, her right hand clutched over her left bicep, instinctively trying to stop the flow of red down her arm. Her breaths were shallow and confused, eyes darting back and forth for any soul that may have witnessed the bizarre event that just took place.

"I'm just an Adventurer…I'm just an Adventurer…" Confused tears threatened to spill over onto her cheeks, "Am I not just an Adventurer now?"

Irony didn't escape her as Luseat faced her as he kneeled into his resting position, his eyes almost seemed to flash at her as though he was sentient. From any third party's view, it would look as though the raid boss was bowing to her. She stared back warily at him, bruised, weak and bloodied, still expecting the finishing blow but only silence ensued after the gates that housed Taltaulgar and Ibrahabra closed. The raid boss' arena was quiet and empty as though nothing had happened, as though her comrades didn't just give their lives to beat this cursed dungeon. Green orbs dulled from confusion, sadness and frustration; she quickly took the time to bottle it up and bury it deep within her; the silence clawed at her sanity, gnawing at the darkness that she kept within. The turmoil inside of her swirled violently, her disoriented mind unable to comprehend what last few minute's events. Taking her first unsteady step, she numbly made her way towards the entrance from which her and twenty-three others came.

_What just happened?_

* * *

The darkness was so inviting and warm, it blanketed her like a soft duvet, coaxing her to stay. It was as though she was on the best bed she could imagine with the texture of silk rolling over her, but the happiness didn't last long. An uncomfortable heat emanated from her arm, causing her to groan a little in discomfort. Why would anybody try to take her away from this?

"Sayu-san…?" A soft voice whispered, "Sayu-san…" A quiet light illuminated from the blackness.

The light suddenly became much brighter, blinding her, jolting her out of the darkness. Involuntarily flinching, her eyes flew open in confusion, her thin arms immediately raised up in a defensive position. A familiar pink haired healer stood before her with an equally bewildered look on her face. Many other faces were close by, their eyes on the Sorceress. Tetra leaned down to examine her further.

"Are you okay?"

Shiroe and Naotsugu were right behind her, concern etched into their eyes.

"What…what happened?" Yasu sat up and instantly her head reeled from a pounding migraine.

"We found you on the floor by the entrance." Shiroe motioned behind him, "Did you survive that massacre?"

His beady, focused eyes drilled into her, making her shift uncomfortably.

"I…I think so. I don't remember how I got there, though." She answered half-heartedly, "I don't think I can get up…"

Tetra crouched down once more with her pink heart wand in hand, "Yeah, you're going to have to wait out some of these debuffs. There's only so much an idol can do~!"

Naotsugu kneeled beside her, making her internally flinch. He was down on the same knee as Luseat.

"I'm going to pick you up then, okay?" He flashed her a reassuring smile.

Hesitantly, Yasu nodded her head before strong, warm arms wrapped around from under her back and knees. From behind him, she noticed many other Adventurers rising up from the dead near the area she was found. Most of them tried to play it off as though they were fine with it but the pain hidden in their eyes was evident. From what the Sorceress had heard, dying multiple times takes an immense emotional toll on the person.

_I haven't even died once yet. How can I still feel like this…_

She lowered her gaze, obscuring her eyes from the world in shame.

"I think there's an empty tent you can rest in over there."

The Enchanter followed close behind, his fingers on his chin, his eyes glued to the floor in a deep pensive thought process. She could feel her pent of nervousness bubbling up to the surface. She wasn't ready to tell him or anyone yet! Naotsugu gently set her down on a cot, plopping down on the seat beside it.

"Phew. At least someone made it out of that hell hole alive!" He grinned.

Yasu pulled herself up on the bed with whatever remaining strength she had left, glancing at her HP gauge- it was riddled with debuffs making her health stay at a steady sixty percent.

"Sayu-san, can you tell me how you made it out of there?"

"I really don't remember how I got out…"

_A lie of omission…_

"I remember you guys…" She gulped, "…dying. And then I…everything goes blank." She chewed on the inside of her mouth.

"Shock, perhaps?" Shiroe's gaze glazed over, dipping back into his thoughts.

"That would be the logical explanation in the real world." She bit her tongue to hide her anxiety.

"You should get some rest." The Enchanter gave her an obligatory smile.

"I will, thank you." Yasu gave an automated smile back.

Naotsugu hopped up onto his feet, following suit with his friend, "I'll call Tetra in later!"

"Alright."

As soon as the pair stepped out of the tent, she pulled her knees up, burying her face into them.

_What the hell was that? _

She shifted uncomfortably.

_Think logically. Who am I? Yasu, Keeper of Peace…or at least that was my title. Hisashi wanted us to be the protectors and raid bosses are our enemies. According to legend, we were secret guards under the Thirteen Chivalric Orders. The Abyssal Shaft…The Villain came here to fix our currency issues and the Kunie clan is the one that handles all circulating money in this world. He doesn't mean to rob them, that's too barbaric of him…so what could he be here for? We can already tell this isn't a normal dungeon. Perhaps the higher raid bosses can tell who I am?_

She bit the tip of her thumb in frustration, eyebrows furrowing together. A dull pain radiated from her injured arm, yanking her back into reality.

_I should get some rest before I do anything else…_

Her dulled gaze stared out the tent flap, imagining going out there and explaining what happened to the Villain. Shaking the idea out of her mind, she gingerly she set herself down onto the flimsy cot, troubled sleep consuming her almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The yells and screams of the Silver Sword startled her awake. Hurried footsteps and the sound of clamoring Adventurers brushed by the tent she resided in. A familiar Guardian poked his head through the flap curiously.

"Yo, you're awake!"

Sleepily rubbing her eyes, Yasu sat up, yawning. She lazily eyed her HP gauge which was now full and clean of debuffs.

"Yeah…what's going on?"

"We're going to try beating this hellish dungeon again." He grinned.

"Oh…everybody is going to participate? Even after that defeat..?" Yasu stretched out her stiff limbs.

"Yeah. William has a way with words. Who knew?" Naotsugu sat down on the chair across from the cot.

"There must be a change in plan. Do I fit anywhere?"

"I think Shiro is gonna keep you as our nuke but I'm not entirely sure. He's right outside."

Yasu hopped out of her resting area, taking a deep breath in. She pushed the tent out of the way to a wide spectacle of classes and races preparing for their next run in with Luseat. Weapons, potions and equipment were all being materialized, stored and exchanged. It wasn't very difficult to find a lone, white clothed Enchanter. He glanced at her as she approached.

"Feeling better?"

"Very much so." Yasu took a seat next to him, "I was wondering if you had another plan in store for the other two raid bosses."

"A few. This is where you'll go…"

* * *

Twenty-four Adventurers quietly entered Luseat's domed raid zone once more. Tingles danced along Yasu's porcelain skin as her anxiety rose- the last time they had attempted this, everybody got wiped out, it wasn't something she was keen on reliving. Her fellow comrades silently made eye contact, making sure everybody was ready for the start.

Naotsugu nodded to his fellow Guardian, Dinkuron, "Leave it to me!"

He beamed confidently before making a quick run out towards the mountain before them.

"Naotsugu, you're within twenty meters." As predicted, the gargantuan purple raid boss came alive, his eyes momentarily flashing red as a warning.

"Roger!" The Guardian stopped right then and there, taking a characteristic pose, "_Castle of Stone__**!**_"

A warm yellow hue engulfed Naotsugu from the bottom up, protecting him from Luseat's first enormous attack. The impact created a large plume of dust and dirt, obscuring the battle field; Naotsugu stood strong, successfully tanking the raid boss' attack. Yasu exhaled the breath she had been holding.

_Pull yourself together. You need to do this right._

"Okay, now!" William yelled at the top of his lungs, "Let's go! Keep those shields up!"

Four groups immediately split up with a fierce, uniting battle cry. The Sorceress lithely jumped down from the cliff they were on to move into place. The skill Naotsugu just tanked, Hearken to the Mourning Bell of Moonlight, has a ninety second cool down. It was expected that everybody be in their positions by the time the next one was available for use. Bright lights of many different colors flashed before her as Yasu charged another high powered attack. The _**Fireball **_that she had growing at the tip of her weapon steadily increased in size and power. She chewed on her lower lip in anticipation to launch it.

_Am I a threat to these people?_

"Rear line, get back!" The commander's voice was heard loud and clear.

Luseat swung his axe down in front of him in an Earth shaking attack, snapping Yasu back into focus.

"How is the damage?"

"Mostly dodged. Put a barrier on Naotsugu." The Villain said, "Sasameyuki-san will handle the count for the area of effects. Deal with individual attacks yourselves. When he's in Black Knight mode, everyone except the nine attackers, remember not to touch him."

Placing her right foot back for leverage, Yasu hurled the gigantic orb of fire at the raid boss that once ignored her.

_Why did you ignore me?_

She charged another _Frost Spear_ in preparation. The vague itch of the sapping of her MP was the least of concerns as she glared up at the figure before her.

_Stop. You can't be worrying about this right now._

Yasu shakily took a deep breath in, exhaling forcibly. She was the only one in discordance with the other party members.

_Focus. Don't be a burden. Don't let them know you're bothered._

"Naotsugu, switch with Dinkuron."

"Roger!" Both Guardians yelled in unison.

Drawing her attention back to her comrades, the Sorceress stood up straight, focusing her energy into her attack.

_Getting through this is what matters right now. Being afraid or confused is not an option._

The edge of the blade on Luseat's mammoth axe slowly illuminated a deceptively beautiful pale shade of blue.

"Get ready to run, guys…" Yasu warned into the party chat.

"Raoumaru!" Shiroe yelled in preemptive warning.

"Right!" A fiery red headed, sword wielding, one eyed Adventurer bounded towards the side towards one of the gates of the raid bosses, "_Zantetsuken!_"

With the slash of his large sword one of the bars of the gates were cleanly sliced, making enough room for Adventurers to fit through. Almost on cue, the purple on his armor began to crack as though a mirror was breaking.

"William!" The Villain looked back at the Silver Sword guild master.

"It's gone critical! Hurry! Shiroe's team will take the lead!" The Elf commander yelled.

Yasu and fourteen others quickly made their way towards the entrance carved out by Raoumaru into the passage from which Ibrahabra slumbered. Last time, Ibrahabra and Taltaulgar appeared after the gates opened; in other words, while they're closed, their immobile, as is Luseat. Entering through the Western corridor would allow them to fight Ibrahabra alone. The possibility of Luseat breaking down the gate and coming to aid Ibrahabra was high and even if he didn't and Shiroe's group took too long, there was a chance Taltaulgar would appear before them. It was a strategy filled with holes and chances but it was the only option they could take, at this point. The goal of the dungeon also lies beyond Ibrahabra, the room where Shiroe so desperately wants to go into; the idea of wondering what was there had long since passed for the Sorceress as she intrinsically trusted him to do the right thing. Yasu ran along with the rest of the Adventurers tirelessly towards the end of the corridor towards their next target.

**Abyssal Shaft – Great Cave**

"Shiroe-san, that's it behind Ibrahabra?" A young voice asked the Villain.

"Yes. At the end of that corridor is this raid zone's goal."

The group found themselves in a room that spiraled downwards. At the bottom lie an enormous red and purple scaled two headed snake, both of its heads still resting on the cold, rocky floor. Yasu's gaze pierced down towards the slithering figure, trying not to allow emotions to get the best of her as she began the construction of her first _Frost Spear_. As planned, Naotsugu jumped down first to draw its aggro.

"_Anchor Howl!_"

Ibrahabra awakened angrily with a loud hiss only to be bombarded with countless colors of attacks.

"Concentrate your buffs on the main tank!" William reminded.

"Boosting fire resistance!"

"Hit it with all your ice, water and wind attacks!"

The Sorceress launched her first attack at the massive two headed snake, one of the reminders spurring a thought.

"I'll cast a _Cool Cast._ I hope you guys don't mind it getting a little chilly."

A hazy white aura emitted from the gem on her staff before she raised it above herself.

"_Cool Cast."_

Almost instantaneously, the atmosphere around them became cold and frigid, causing each breath to come out in condensation. A buff was placed around each Adventurer, causing a higher fire resistance. The continuation of the skill was held in Yasu's left hand as a glowing blue orb around her fist.

"Naotsugu, bring Ibrahabra from the side with the corridor to the Southwest wall!" The Villain said urgently.

"Right! _Fortress Stance!_ Time to test out my new shield and armor!"

The Guardian was almost elated, taking on a strong defensive stance before he was engulfed in the raid boss' searing hot flames.

"_Frigid Wind!_"

Demikas was the first physical attacker to leap in as soon as the flames subsided, unleashing a flurry of combos and attacks into one of Ibrahabra's face. The raid boss' body began bursting out on fire, ceasing its offensive skills. Each passing second led to a higher intensity of fire crowding the snake's fiery scales.

"An AoE attack!" Shiroe yelled.

"Get back!"

Green orbs widened from the spectacle as it seemed like time was going in slow motion as her and her fellow rear attackers attempted to retreat.

_That's something Hisashi planned as well but it didn't fall through…what's going on?_

The fire from his body condensed into an enormous fireball that resembled a mini sun, raining lines of fire down randomly over the field. Yasu yelped as her _Cool Cast_ was canceled, shattering the orb of light around her fist.

"I won't let you!" Demikas screamed.

The whips of fire reigning down onto the ground were no longer hitting everybody else but began redirecting towards a single point of the rampaging Monk. The Sorceress picked herself up, quickly assessing the situation; he was using covering, a skill that allows you to absorb damage from other party members at close range. Monks have better elemental resistance and higher HP, which meant we could still have Naotsugu out on the front lines! This was no time for her to be dazing out. As she recast _Cool Cast_, Yasu created another _Frost Spear_, her large MP pool taking another hit.

"Alright! Everybody do your best! You can do it! _Aurora Heal!_"

Tetra's voice echoed not only through the party chat but through the room. A beautiful display of Northern Lights appeared above everybody, healing everybody almost back up to a full HP gauge. Riding on Naotsugu's back, the pink haired healer happily chatted with him as he nonchalantly ran towards Ibrahabra's other side. Her emerald gaze softened at the sight of them kidding around in such a tight and serious situation.

_I'm still only human…so I have to do my best here._

Even though things may seem grim, there were still people that cared for her. It was exactly the break she needed to regain her focus and calm her inner turmoil. Flames from Ibrahabra's body began licking at his scales once more, slowly gathering at his mouth.

"Front lines, fall back! Federico, stay there and keep up the debuffs." The Elf commander said, "Everyone else focus on defending and healing."

A behemoth stomp, drew everybody's attention to the gargantuan blue giant that appeared from another gate. Taltaulgar stood tall, his gaze fixed on the puny Adventurers before him with his massive club in hand. He approached the group fearlessly in aid of his fellow raid boss.

"I've been waiting for you!" Dinkuron darted in front of him with an almost cocky grin, "I let him take the tank role so that I could fight you! _Castle of Stone!_"

Like Naotsugu, a bright yellow hue sealed him from his feet up into defensive stance, allowing him to tank Taltaulgar's first enormous attack. When the group re-entered this fight, Shiroe made sure the second team was prepared to fight both Ibrahabra and Taltaulgar at once. The Enchanter's plan had some difficult tank placement considering the size of snack raid boss' room but as long as their radii didn't overlap there was a slim fifteen percent chance of victory. If the two raid bosses get too close, their attacks will begin overlapping and if they're too far from each other, the buffs and heals won't reach the party members. Both Guardians required two dedicated healers, which took away from the main group with two other healers running back and forth between the two as back up. The rear-line fighters will need to watch enemy movements and constantly adjust their positions- something Yasu didn't exactly worry about.

"Federico, attack power debuff! Attack radius debuff!" The elf commander barked at his guild member.

"I know!"

"Tetra-san, up your healing output!" Shiroe added.

"I can't do any more than this!" The pink haired healer huffed at him from several meters below the cliff from which the Enchanter stood.

"I'll support you."

Shiroe held his staff out, allowing a blazing blue emit from the top end. The general shape of the energy was in the shape of an exaggerated scythe and the design was clean and simple.

"Force Step!" the Enchanter cast.

A pale white and pink aura surrounded Tetra as she looked down at herself in awe, "Tetra-chan is shining!"

The Sorceress watched them from the corner of her eyes. Force Step increases your cool down speed by twenty percent for one minute. Aurora Heal's normal cool down is six hundred seconds and his skill cuts it to four hundred and eighty seconds. Those two minutes will make a big difference. Ibrahabra's area of effect attack, _Merciless Purgatorial Banquet, _hits every one hundred and eighty seconds. Shiroe's plan was most likely to get through the next one with the druid's _Mercy Rain _and _Life Burst._ The next area of effect skill would them be in three hundred and sixty seconds. Naotsugu's _Castle of Stone_ will be ready to use again and they would use that to neutralize the next one. In five hundred and forty seconds, Tetra's _Aurora Heal_ will be available to recover from the third _Merciless Purgatorial Banquet. _Ibrahabra's fourth area of effect skill would be in seven hundred and twenty seconds but that time will never come- Yasu was available to use her _Teaching_ and nuke him before he can.

_Good call, Villain._

"Guys, let's move back a bit." Yasu pulled her team a little back- they were getting a little too close to Taltaulgar's range for her comfort.

A huge light of green shot up from behind the Adventurers, blasting upwards into the shape of a tree- it drew the attention of many. One of the traveling healers summoned _The Sequoia of Life, _one of the druid's summons; it's shining green leaves heal the party at set intervals- A good choice because it was a skill that could heal ten player's HP over thirty percent. The tall tree glowed magnificently as a bright neon green, sparkling proudly. The Sorceress quickly darted away from its healing effects as she noticed the flecks raining down hear her. The heals could be used for someone other than herself- she didn't need them. Her _Frost Spear_ traveled with her, slowly following behind her like a lazy cat. Quickly taking aim, Yasu hurled it forward at a quick speed, easily hitting her large target. The attack was a critical hit and from the corner of her eye, her MP gauge recovered a little bit- Shiroe must have cast _Karma Drive_, a good decision as everybody in the front line's MP was dwindling low. This raid was going much better than the last, it was much more smooth and coordinated with no deaths yet!

_We can do this. If we can keep our damage output up, we can do this! If we can beat Ibrahabra, we can bring our full power to bear on Taltaulgar and win!_

"We can win! We can win if we keep up our DPS!" Shiroe said confidently.

A wide grin spread on the Sorceress' lips as he uttered those words of victory.

"You hear that, guys?! The Villain said so! Give it all you've got! No holding back!"

A loud, united battle cry rang proudly through the air before dark purple sludge bomb-like drops fell out from the ceiling, splattering onto the floor. Each droplet took the form of Luseat's Shadow Vanguard which equates to the same number as the Adventurers that attacked him. It was expected that Shiroe's group would have to deal with a few that managed to get through but as they were passing through the cave, it was almost certain that the group defeated all of them.

_Even if Luseat goes back to Dark Knight mode, there's no one in that zone to damage him…unless…he's dealing himself damage? Each time he injures himself and summons new mobs, he'll exponentially create more after that….crap. Tsk. I should have known Luseat would screw us over._

"Forwards, charge in and kite them!" Shiroe yelled before a confused look spread over his face.

"_Wyvern kick!_" Demikas sailed over the main forward DPS towards the Shadow Vanguard, "_Taunting Shadow!_" From those two simple moves, he had the aggro of all the mobs from Luseat! "Follow me, shadow dolls."

_Good. Demikas has them._

"W-what's he doing?!" an Adventurer cried.

The flames that Ibrahabra emitted for his area of effect skill, _Merciless Purgatorial Banquet_ began oozing out of his scales and gathering inside of one of Ibrahabra's mouths.

_A new skill? We aren't ready for that!_

"It's a new skill from its HP being lowered to twenty-five percent! Everybody stay on guard!"

"Healers, up your healing!" William screamed right before the attack launched.

The attack resembled a pillar of fire that moved as it pleased, wiping over people and causing burn debuffs. Most Adventurers were barely able to move out of the way as it moseyed its way along the field- it was a free moving attack. After casting, Ibrahabra launched another attack, its gigantic jaws aiming at Naotsugu.

"Watch for that attack! It might not disappear from the field!" The Enchanter's voice rang in party chat.

Yasu side-stepped the wall of fire, guesstimating it to be about fifteen feet in diameter- people would have to watch for it, just being a little too close to it gave her a burn. Its trajectory was pretty smooth; it made slight curves and moved in straight lines.

_Everybody should be able to move out of the way for that._

The Sorceress readied her gemmed staff for another launch of _Cool Cast_ as support, the blue orb of light condensing around her left fist. From her peripheral vision, she could see the line of scorched earth that the attack left, reminding her of their previous defeat. She quickly shook off the feeling of fear, allowing her MP to pool through the atmosphere, creating a colder environment around the fire snake.

"Watch out!" Sasameyuki yelled.

The free moving fire pillar had made a sharp turn backwards towards Shiroe. He was standing on a cliff with no efficient way to get down and the attack was heading straight towards him! The same similar pitted feeling of helplessness and despair pooled in her gut, not only because the Villain was the brains of this operation but because he was her friend and she could do nothing but watch him burn _again_. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the Enchanter looked around for a way to get off of the rock formation from where he stood an evident look of panic on his face.

_I can't let this happen again._

It felt like a guillotine was about to be released down onto Shiroe's neck.

_I can't let friends die any more._

As the pillar approached, it was as though the rope holding up the blade was let go, gravity rapidly pulling the sharp blade down.

"_**NO!**_"

Yasu broke out into a run towards the fiery pillar, towards her friend to whom she's lied so much to. What could she do? Could she save him? Cancel the attack? The pillar seemed to be moving much faster than her, leaving her in the dust, almost sensing that its first prey of the night was about to be stolen from it. Out of sheer desperation and complete lack of control, she gave a fierce battle cry that reverberated off of the walls before leaping into the air. Her brilliant white, glowing feathered wings erupted from her back, flapping several times as she took flight. The purple pin that Shiroe had given her so long ago cracked along the edges before falling off of her collar and onto the ground, exposing her to the whole of Elder Tail. She wasn't aware of how many people had noticed and quite frankly, she didn't care. Her single prioritizing thought was the Enchanter before her about to become burnt to a crisp. In that moment, perhaps from pure confidence or sheer stupidity, she propelled herself through the flaming tower, her wings furling around her in a protective casing before she burst out of the other side towards a wide-eyed, confused and slightly terrified Enchanter. Without thinking about the consequences, she blanketed him with her large, strong wings, her right side facing the fiery assault.

"Sayu-san…?"

Yasu grimaced as the flames engulfed them. It seared her back and the outsides of her wings- she only prayed it held to protect the one she held within. The fire licked at her unprotected flesh, rapidy dragging her green HP bar downwards towards the yellow zone.

"Sayu-san! You need to stop this!"

The Sorceress ignored his pleas, shielding him from the scalding attack. The heat felt like an eternity before it passed as though the column of fire wanted her to suffer for taking its target from it. The outside of her feathers looked like a molten rock had just cooled down- charred, black and cracked all over. Onlookers had a hard time staring from the raid bosses before them.

"Don't get distracted! Keep your DPS up!" William screamed at the bunch.

Yasu twitched her left wing and then her right before releasing her friend to the world of Elder Tale once more. He sat before her, completely unscathed and bewildered at the sudden turn of events. The Sorceress' info box hovered next to her without any covering for everybody to read.

**Yasu**

**Race/Alv**

**Sorceress, lv. 100**

"Game Master…?"

Demikas lurked by them, snatching Shiroe from under her burnt feathers.

"I'll be leaving him to you." Yasu said icily.

"Yeah." The Monk grabbed him by the nape of his clothes, hauling him whilst running from the Shadow Vanguard.

"What are you-" A look of pure confusion blossomed across his face as Luseat's puppets ran around Yasu towards the pair. Her enormous white wings still glittered despite the burnt patches, her intense emerald gaze locked on him as he was kidnapped.

"_Wyvern Kick!_" Demikas used the skill to launch himself into the air over a large cliff.

"William, defeat the enemy!" Shiroe yelled as the Monk carried him off.

You can hate a player but you can't hate a comrade-in-arms. The belligerent Monk didn't mean any harm to Shiroe, it was a better idea to run _with_ him so that maybe they'll find the goal that he was looking for while keeping the Shadow Vanguard on Demikas. Yasu flapped her wings several times to remove the crusted fire on herself; her wings glowed dangerously as she flashed her eyes back at the snake that caused this. Drawing her concealed short blade from behind her, the Sorceress stepped onto the edge, pushing herself off into flight once more. Her HP gauge was roughly at sixty percent from the attack, not bad considering she'd just tanked it.

"S-sayu?"

"Yeah. Sorry." She said curtly, flying overhead of the two headed beast.

Ibrahabra's enormous head made a move for the distracted Naotsugu.

"_Protective Barrier."_

A warm orange/yellow hued emblem appeared between the Guardian and the raid boss, his head smashing into Yasu's spell rather than her friend.

"Pay attention, Naotsugu-san." She chided.

"Y-yeah!"

"We'll talk about it later."

Ibrahabra's second head flung towards the tank once more, vehemently hissing at its target. She quickly flew in front of the attack, blocking with her dagger- surprising herself and everybody else, the impact barely moved her in mid-air and the shock waves reverberated out of her weapon.

_Interesting._

The snake didn't seem to notice her, rather it seemed confused what by what its attack hit. Not giving it an opportunity to attack, Yasu instantly cast a _Frost Spear_, lodging it through Ibrahabra's thick skull. Her attack immediately shaved off five percent of her target's health. The other Adventurers continued to attack, keeping a close eye on the mysterious winged being that had emerged out of this so called, "Sayu."

"We only have 15 percent left! Keep going!" The Silver Sword guild master kept his team going artfully.

Yasu glanced at her MP bar before raising her staff upwards.

"_Tartarus._"

The dark, triple stone laden gate appeared from the sky much quicker than it usually did. The scalloped edges glowed slightly in a manner that was reminiscent of Yasu's anger; her anger of almost letting a friend die again and she would end that which tried to hurt her friends.

Instantaneously, a column of ice as wide as _Tartarus_ formed around Ibrahabra, freezing him into place in a tower of ice. The top of this attack was seemingly endless, much like _Freezing Liner_. His health faded to nothingness as his pixels exploded and dispersed into the air, releasing a mountain of money and drops. Everybody almost sagged in relief and happiness as the snake raid bosses was beaten. The atmosphere almost became lax until the guild leader spoke up.

"Just one left." William gave a manic grin, "Get read-"

A loud screaming echoed off of the walls louder than William's voice and it was Demikas with an army of Shadow Vanguard chasing after him. The Monk must have realized that there were too many for him and broke out into a pathetic run instead in an attempt not to get killed. Shiroe wasn't with him so he must have dropped him off somewhere along the lines and ran back here. The Elf stopped to stare at the spectacle, his words obviously failing him. Yasu gracefully landed next to William as to not speak into party chat, "I assume we'll be following what was planned out?"

"Yeah." The Elf took aim with one of her _Crystal Comets_.

"Then plan for it with more DPS. Anything you want me to do, just tell me."

With that, she took off towards the blue giant, carelessly keeping _Tartarus_ summoned- it was sapping her MP like no other but she felt different, unlike she's ever felt before. She felt powerful and unstoppable as though she could do anything. The Sorceress relocated her _Teaching_ above him, casting another skill in the meantime. Her blue orb for _Cool Cast_ had long since been cancelled and was replaced with a red orb. There was no official skill for the opposite of _Cool Cast_ but the concept was the same and with the amount of power Yasu wielded, she theorized she could make it happen. Clenching her fist the red orb detached from her fist to float around her to continue her skill. The frozen earth warmed to normal rocks and the air Adventurers breathed were no longer coming out as condensation. She glanced down at the group's HP- her _Teaching_ killed Ibrahabra ahead of schedule and Tetra's heal wasn't up.

"_Aurora Heal._"

The gem at the end of her black staff shimmered white light with spots of pink and orange as an aurora borealis appeared overhead of everyone else.

"Sayu-san, stop stealing idol's thunder!" Tetra huffed from beneath her, waving her heart wand at Yasu.

The Sorceress merely smiled apologetically before her immense _Teaching_ had reached its destination. Taltaulgar was at about ninety percent HP and he still stood strong, readying his _White Night_ area of effect skill- everybody was bound to move back.

"_Meteor Shower._"

The white gem that glowed like a diamond began to turn red from her skill. The loud rumbling that emanated from her _Teaching_ shook the walls of Ibrahabra's resting abode.

"You guys might want to take a few steps back."

On cue, large, flaming meteors rained down onto the ice man, causing steam to be released into the field. The attack lasted a solid twenty seconds before silence ensued; the only thing that was visible was Taltaulgar's HP gauge which was at seventy four percent.

"He might cast another skill we don't know about so be careful." Yasu warned.

"It doesn't matter! Up the DPS! We're going to beat this dungeon and plant our flag here!"

The swelling of comrade-in-arms bond lead to another loud united battle cry as the series of attacks continued. Yasu's MP gauge was nearly empty, giving her a slight headache. She produced another swirling blue vial from her magic bag, quickly knocked back another MP regeneration potion to keep up the high DPS she could provide. Her deep eyes scoured over the entrance Demikas took the Villain through.

_I hope he made it._

* * *

The battle with Taltaulgar was long and taxing. The battle field that was left had many craters , scratches and dents in it. The land was scorched and frozen at the same time and all of the Adventurers were keeled over in exhaustion. Dirt, soot and steam rose up towards the air, making the scene look more like hell than a raid boss' room. The blue giant had several new skills up his sleeve but through hard work, good teamwork and coordination and determination Taltaulgar also fell. With the two raid bosses dead, a pile of gold and phantasm-class weapons were left in the middle. William was the first to break the silence with laughter. Yasu rested on a tall rock, her wings still spread, sore from the fire. She smiled as everybody joined into the laughter. Nobody seemed to be too concerned with the appearance of an ex-game master or rather their thoughts were preoccupied with the joys of victory.

"We won."

"Yeah, we won!"

"We won."

The guild of Sword continued laughing, overjoyed that they finally beat this gigantic hurtle. They fell silent as their guild leader stood to approach the pile of goods from their victory.

"Those are items from the two raid bosses." Prometheus said in awe.

"Look at all the phantasm-class items…"

"The rule is that when we first beat a raid boss, the guild master chooses who gets the items."

William leaned down to pick up a small trinket: the **Moon Blossom Talisman**

**Effect/ Moon Blossom Talisman**

Reduces loss of experience points when a player revives after dying. Strengthens defensive magic as well as mental-attribute offensive magic.

**Legend/ Moon Blossom Talisman**

A phantasm-class talisman carved in the image of a flower that, according to legend, blooms with the moon's cycle. It is said to bless souls in transit.

"The Moon Blossom Talisman! I'd like to give this to the Villain in Glasses."

Yasu smiled at the gesture, resting her elbows on her knees to keep her head up. Nobody objected to this statement so the Elf held onto the talisman. Almost on cue, a warm light from above lit up the room in magnificent shades of the rainbow.

"What?" Dinkuron said almost suspiciously.

"The air changed?" Someone else chimed in.

"It feels warmer somehow."

"I bet he did something." William grinned up at the source, "Listen, this is a good item! Its resistances and stat boosts are top notch! So I am giving it to the Villain. He isn't a part of Silver Sword but he's a comrade who fought with us!"

"Prometheus." Dinkuron motioned.

"Yeah."

Prometheus grinned, standing up to proudly planted the Silver Sword guild flag onto the floor of this room. As soon as he did so, a large black stone tablet emerged from the ground and glowing green letters were engraved onto it one by one reading:

The first raid cleared: **SILVER SWORD**

And it listed everybody's names each letter at a time.

"Our names have been carved here for all of eternity! We are the first Adventurers to ever clear this raid zone!"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered in unison, including Yasu.

She was so proud and happy to be a part of this, to help others in what they want to do. And this hell was over, it was finally over. She could go back to her precious friends at Log Horizon and continue to laugh and be a part of something every day, continue feeding them delicious food, training Rudy. Her light-hearted mood didn't last long as a small blip attracted her attention on her friend's list, it read: "**Kenko has logged in.**"

"Ken…ko?"


	23. Chapter 23: Bait

Time seemed to stand still as Yasu's large eyes widened significantly. She urgently pulled up her very short friend's list in search of her beloved friend. Her focused gaze scoured through the list but to no avail- he was not online; in fact, his name was still greyed out, indicating that he was offline. An eerie chill set into her bones as she blinked a few times in confusion.

_I just saw him log in…_

The only Adventurers who were online were those in Log Horizon with whom she'd friended. But how would Kenko suddenly log in out of the blue? Was he trying to send her a message? Was he in trouble? She bit her lip in irritation, her arched brows furrowing together. She was so much into her own thoughts, she didn't realize a familiar face approach her.

"It's finally over, huh?" A brown haired Guardian sat next to the winged female.

Yasu was quickly pulled back to Earth as she huddled her knees to her chest, "It is."

"So…Game Master Yasu?" Naotsugu grinned at her.

The Sorceress rolled her eyes at him, "I don't hold those letters in front of my name anymore. Aren't I an Adventurer just like you?"

"You're more than just that! You're my friend!" He gave a cheesy wink, "But uh…wasn't Game Master Yasu a…y'know. A dude?"

The Sorceress felt a slow sweat drop rolling down the back of her head, "Uhm. Yeah, I just played as a guy so that I could play the game in peace- without being showered in items like any other female character."

"Oh, I see, I see."

A long stretch of silence followed as Yasu hugged her knees together tighter. Naotsugu glanced at her, leaning back on his arms.

"I hope you know, I'm not angry at you. I'm not sure anybody can be." He started.

"I lied to everyone." She said flatly, burying her face in her knees.

_I let my emotions get the best of me._

"For good reason. I don't know if anybody else could have handled the situation better than you."

Yasu grumbled grumpily, her long raven hair falling like curtains all around her face. The members of Silver Sword were chattering happily around them about the unbelievable amount of money and phantasmal items they just earned. She could also feel the whispers of the sudden appearance of a Game Master wafting through the air. It just made her want to crawl into the smallest, darkest corner she could find and hide there.

"Sayu-san? Or should I call you Yasu-san now?" The Villain approached the two of them with a contemplative face.

"Yo, Shiro! Did you find the goal?"

"Yeah, I did. The first part of Yamato was returned back to Yamato." He gave a light smile, "The point of this expedition was to eliminate purchase-able zones all together. Not only so that our enemies in the West won't be able to access them but to quell possible troubles we may have with the People of the Land in the future."

Yasu's blinked several times, processing this information, "To do such a thing, we'd have to _buy_ this continent. How are we going to make enough money to do that?"

Shiroe motioning from the way he came, "I believe we've made a friend of the Kunie Clan."

The ex-Game Master stared down the dark hole from where he came. The tunnel looked all but abandoned with sea blue and mint green crystals growing out in every which direction. She kept her eyes locked on the darkness, wondering where he went and who he spoke to before he spoke once more.

"Thank you for saving me, Yasu-san. I forgot to express my gratitude earlier in the chaos." Shiroe gave his characteristic smile.

"No, don't thank me! Anybody could have saved you…with probably less drama than I did." The Sorceress quickly averted her gaze.

He gave an exasperated smile, "I'm still going to thank you," He pushed his spectacles up, "We've met before then." He pushed his spectacles up.

"Indeed we have." She responded dryly.

* * *

"_Yasu, somebody is doing something really weird near the Boxurt Mountains. Go check it out."_

"_I'm on my way now."_

"_Man, why does Yasu get all the "weird" occurrences?" Jizen whined._

"_Because she handles players better than any of us." Seikatsu shut him down._

_A gentle smile graced her lips as she listened to her friends quarreling over party chat. The wind whipped through her hair as she soared through the skies, making her way to her destination at a steady pace. Boxurt Mountains wasn't too far from where she was situated so it didn't take long for her to arrive. She loved flying in the fantasy world, it felt so liberating, to soar above the world with not a care in the world. It was almost as though her troubles vanished with the wind…almost. With a simple click of a button, her pixels became invisible to the players of Elder Tale. To the naked eye, she would feel like a breeze passing by, if that. The sound of monsters dying lead her to a band of Adventurers who had one of the Goblin Generals pinned to the side of the mountain. His enormous green pixels were almost undulating as they killed him. As his matter was dispersing, his colors were suddenly yanked back into him as they beat him repeatedly. Beneath the beast was a small pile of gold that was slowly beginning to form from his repeated death. The furthest away was a dark blue haired, bespectacled man who was standing by, explaining something she couldn't hear to them. She approached fearlessly, her wings twitching in near irritation at the sight before her. The Game Master leisurely perched herself on a tall rock to get a better look at what was going on. It seemed like forcibly shoving the Goblin's body into the bedrock's pixels were preventing the Goblin's pixels from dispersing properly but with the added benefits of dropped gold. Undoing her invisibility, she spoke up loudly so that everybody could hear._

"_What do you think you guys are doing?" Her character's deep voice echoed off of the mountain._

_Heads immediately snapped at the tall and slender man that was sitting on top of a tall rock. His soft tousled hair fell effortlessly around his face, almost lessening the effects of his intense emerald gaze; enormous wings were attached to his back, signifying the difference in power._

"_I-it's a Game Master! G-g-g-gM Yasu!" A voice stuttered._

"_Run!" Another screamed._

"_What the hell are you talking about? Running won't do us any good."_

"_He's right, you know. I can just pull up the time stamp of who was here when and just ban you if I deem fit." Yasu pushed herself off from the rock, her wings slowing her fall to the ground, "I'll ask you guys again. What are you doing?"_

_The Enchanter that stood apart from the group stepped forward, "We were merely making some money."_

"_I saw that. By doing… what exactly?" The Game Master narrowed her eyes._

"_This one was an accident. My party and I were fighting the Goblin General when we discovered that he wouldn't just die even when his HP hit zero. Some trial and errors later, we discovered how to farm him." He said concisely._

"_I see. Thank you for explaining the situation to me." She looked around at the other faces of fear, "You'd best thank this…" She paused to look at his name, "Shiroe. He saved you all from being suspended or banned. Consider this a warning."_

_Producing her staff, she pointed it at the monster, "Orb of Lava." _

_Her attack completely blasted the beast and the side of the mountain in, creating a small crater. _

"_I'll have our team look into this issue."_

* * *

"I thought I saw you across the lake." Shiroe sat next to her.

"You did." Yasu guiltily traced circles into the ground beside her.

"I didn't know you were a girl." The Villain stared ahead at the Silver Sword's mirth.

"It's not like I went around telling everybody." She gave a pregnant pause, "You aren't upset at me?"

A confused look glimmered through his eyes, "Why would I be upset?"

"I _lied_ to you. To _everyone._" She bit her lower lip.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he carefully formulated his next words, "If people had known in the beginning that a Game Master existed here, there would be total chaos. I think it was a good thing you didn't tell anyone. At least until players acclimated to the situation. I think the burden may have been too much on you if everybody looked to you as their way home. And besides, you didn't lie about you, you were true with us."

Yasu smiled dryly, inadvertently stretching her wings out behind her. Shiroe quickly glanced at the motion.

"Should I put them away?"

"No. I think it's time you came out of hiding." The Enchanter grinned.

A welcoming light shone down in the middle of cavern of the Abyssal Shaft where the Adventurers were camped out for the night. The atmosphere and the celebrations that came after victory were on complete opposite sides of a coin- one quiet and serene, the party, unbelievably wild and boisterous. Adventurers scrounged together what little food and liquor they had and created an enormous bonfire to dance, sing, eat and drink around.

"We get to go home!"

"Whooooooooo!"

The Sorceress stood by the sidelines, quietly watching over the bunch. She had long since lost Naotsugu to the food and Enchanter was dragged off by William to somewhere she didn't even know. Yasu quietly sipped her cider, her mind still wandering off to Assassin friend.

_Are you in the game?_

"Yasu-saaaaan~!" One of the (tipsy) females from Silver Sword approached her, "Your wings are so beau-hic-tiful!"

She reached out to touch the Sorceress' wings but Yasu quickly leaned out of the way, stretching an arm out to catch her in time.

"You've had too much to drink…"

Slinging the female Adventurer's arm around the back of her neck, Yasu heaved the girl to a vacant tent. The drunken Adventurer sang all the way there before the Sorceress laid her down on a cot. The Sorceress slumped down on a nearby chair, sighing deeply.

_Do I really have the time to be sitting here like this? I should be searching for him, shouldn't I?  
_

A slow wave of guilt washed over her once more as she strolled out towards her perch once more, wrapping her wings around herself like a blanket. Her deep green eyes stared into the dancing flame, ideas running through her mind. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the Villain walking in her general direction.

"Is something bothering you, Yasu-san?" His voice was tinged with worry.

"Mmm. It's nothing."

"Silver Sword is eager to meet their nuker, if you're willing to join us." He motioned towards the group.

"What could they want to speak with me about?" She unfurled her wings slightly.

"You do a lot of damage." The Villain smiled at her, "What _wouldn't_ they want to speak with you about?"

His comment brought a soft smile to her lips.

"Okay, okay."

He helped her up onto her feet. As the pair reached the bonfire, the Sorceress was immediately bombarded with greetings and questions.

"Yasu!"

"Yasu-san!"

Many Silver Sword Adventurers called out to her, huddling around her to ask questions.

"Can I see your weapons?"

"How much damage can you do with your _Teaching_?"

"Can I touch your wings?!"

_They aren't angry with me…_

She smiled inwardly, feeling a large burden being lifted off of her. It was as though she was as light as a feather, able to drift through the skies with the slightest breeze. The night went by smoothly after she joined them. Many were immensely curious with her and others were just downright impressed with her skill set. It didn't take much effort to get along with the Silver Sword- a comrade in arms will and would always be a comrade.

* * *

On their way home, Shiroe, Naotsugu, Yasu and the newest addition to Log Horizon, Tetra stopped by Susukino. On their way, they spoke about many things with the members of Silver Sword- what they've experienced since the Apocalypse, what they've learned. She even made some new friends among them and added them to her friend's list, quite a rare occurrence. Upon their arrival at Susukino, Yasu, Shiroe, Naotsugu and Tetra decided to stay for a little bit not only to rest from their weary travels but to pick up the Sage of Miral Lake. The Silver Sword guild hall was bustling with their once more complete guild- warm lights illuminated the atmosphere and more beer and liquor were being passed around. The three sat at a table in the middle with a familiar curious elf in front of them, almost fanatical with questions.

"You both died during the raid?!" Regan asked almost manically, "And _you_. I _knew_ it was you, Yasu of Peace." He pointed at the raven haired girl in an almost accusatory manner.

"I want to go over there…" Naotsugu glanced over at a Silver Sword Dwarf pouring a tall glass of beer.

"He's been badgering us with questions since yesterday." Shiroe mumbled not so discreetly.

Yasu was also exasperated at his nonstop questions and poking, she rolled her eyes at him. She was irritated not only at the half manic elf but from the itch under her skin on her back. Her wings were too large in the close fitted area so the Sorceress was forced to pull them in- something she quickly became de-accustomed to in their short travels together after their victory.

"Well…what was it like? How did you come back? And the moment when you die-"

Two Silver Sword saviors cut him off as they slapped their hands on Regan's shoulder, dragging him off to the bar.

"Come join us, old man!"

"H-hey! No, I'm aski- I'm not old!"

Yasu slumped back in her chair, sighing audibly. It's been a couple of days since their grand victory at the Abyssal Shaft and all of her emergency sources have all but been depleted in their last big party celebration. The atmosphere was warm and full of alcohol as the complete Silver Sword were now boisterously having fun in their guild hall. The Sorceress fidgeted restlessly, the air making her uncomfortable. She was in the comfort of a safe environment surrounded by mirthful Adventurers- it was dulling her senses; senses she should be using to look into her friend's sudden appearance...or disappearance. She suddenly stood up, grabbing the attention of the two people sitting at her table. Naotsugu and Shiroe's gaze immediately turned to her in alarm.

"…Heh. Sorry guys. I just need some fresh air."

She gave a quick smile before reaching for her outerwear and quickly making her way towards the door. The haze of happiness and alcohol wasn't something she wanted to be a part of right now. Hopefully the cold would rid her of any such feelings and help her focus on her problem at hand. The sun had long since set in Susukino and the moon cast an eerie blue shade across the snow, very lightly illuminating the streets. All of the Adventurers and People of the Land of Susukino were in their homes, presumably for dinner and not a soul was seen outside, save the raven haired Sorceress.

_Kenko…where are you?_

Condensation formed after every breath she exhaled as the pure, pale snow crunched under her feet. They mindlessly carried her to the tall, grey gates of Susukino, the ones that protected everyone inside from monsters. The Sorceress was so preoccupied in her thoughts, she failed to notice the shadowy figure in the distance. He seemed to smile in glee upon finding her. Yasu leaned on the side of the inner wall, sighing deeply.

_Maybe it was just a fluke. A glitch, perhaps? Or maybe I was just seeing things…_

She closed her eyes thoughtfully, inhaling the cold, crisp air.

_There is no proof that he's here otherwise. I guess it would be wise to drop the subject._

Turning on her heels decisively, Yasu made her way back towards the Silver Sword guild hall, eager to join in on the fun she'd been avoiding. First, she would challenge a large, high tolerance Adventurer to a drinking challenge and then get as much alcohol into Shiroe as possible. Her mirthful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another pair of footsteps other than hers made her stop in her tracks- a tall person stood several feet behind her in a black cloak and boots. His pale lips could be seen from under the shadows but other than that, nothing gave away who he was. His lips spread into a mischievous grin when he saw that she'd noticed him.

"Can I help you?" The Sorceress half turned her body to face him.

"No but I can help you." He spoke quietly, his voice quivering softly.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "How?"

"We have the one you seek. This…boy with unruly black hair."

Yasu's eyes widened as she completely turned to face him menacingly, "Where is he?"

Angrily, her wings burst out from her back, completely outstretched. Her keen eyes traced him for any clue of where he was from or what he was up to. The Sorceress' sudden outburst barely phased him. Instead he bowed slightly to her, almost mockingly.

"Ah, please miss. He is safe. He is with us. We only ask that you return with me so that you two may be reunited." He smiled creepily.

"How can I know he's with you?" She asked adamantly.

"You saw him on your list, did you not? It was our message to you." His voice cracked.

"Is he safe? Did you hurt him." Yasu raised her voice, her questions becoming demands.

"No, miss. He is happy and healthy."

The Sorceress glanced back at the Silver Sword guild hall. A large cloud passed between the moonbeams and the Earth, casting an immense, ominous shadow over the area in which the pair stood.

"I will bring him to you under one condition."

Yasu's eyes flashed angrily as she whipped her gaze back to the stranger, "What condition is that?"

"You will betray Akihabara."


	24. Chapter 24: Betrayal

The moonlight glimmered along the pure layer of snow on the floor, illuminating the ground with an eerie yet beautiful glow. The night was quiet and lonely with only the stars twinkling as their source of company. A light breeze moaned silently as it drifted between the two figures. The Yasu stood several feet away from the hooded stranger, she stared at him incredulously.

"You…want me to what?"

"Betray Akihabara." He said calmly.

The Sorceress blinked a few times to process the information, "How?"

The stranger smiled eerily, "You just need to leave with me right now."

Conflict swirled inside of Yasu in a violent turmoil of confusion. He stated his demands so simply as though it wasn't going to be a big deal for her.

_Kenko for Akihabara…_

"Please, miss. This offer only stands for a short time. It would unfortunate if someone were to witness me." His head turned from side to side as though he was looking around.

Yasu balled her fists up, gathering her wits, "…Tomorrow. Can I leave with you tomorrow?"

"I cannot trust you not to tell your companions about this meeting." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't risk the life of my friend for something so petty. Put a trail on me to make sure I don't! I left some things back there that I need," She half lied, "We leave for Akihabara tomorrow. I'll slip away then."

The stranger crossed him arms contemplatively, "I suppose it would be troublesome if you were ill-prepared; very well then. I will be by the mountainous region you will travel by."

The Sorceress nearly sagged in relief, internally exhaling the large amount of air trapped in her lungs. She kept her eyes locked on his hooded face for any change of heart but he said nothing. Instead, he approached her, his long, skinny fingers outstretched, gathering what Yasu assumed to be his MP. A tiny spark of black electricity grew to a small, black, two dimensional snake-like projection that appeared from the palm of his hand. It slithered and writhed as though it was in pain before shooting out towards the Sorceress, melting itself into the skin on her neck. She felt her eye twitch a little in frustration disliking the feeling of her privacy being invaded. The stranger smiled almost pleasantly as he turned and headed back out of Susukino.

"Tomorrow then." His voice trailed off into the darkness.

Quickly spinning on her heel, Yasu made a beeline back toward the Silver Sword guild hall. Her heart pounded in her chest as she approached the door. The stranger could probably see and hear everything she could. What would she do? How would she tell the Villain? Should she even tell him? Can he hear her thoughts? Steeling herself, the Sorceress swung the door open to a familiar warm atmosphere- one she was not too keen on being a part of anymore. It didn't look like anybody had missed her in her absence which was a relief. Everybody was still boisterous and mirthful, drinks being pass around and music still enveloping the four walls of the Silver Sword establishment. Discreetly, she slipped back into her seat, eyeing Naotsugu and Shiroe on the other side, chattering with William's guild members. Yasu's large orbs scoured the room, unsure of what her next move should be. Chances were that this person wasn't going to sleep to monitor her activities.

_What will I do now?_

She chewed on her lower lip contemplatively. She took a tentative sip of her cider, ignoring the gnawing feeling on her shoulder blades. Her wary eyes looked around in uncertainty.

_Tracking in this game is restricted to sounds and sight. As long as I don't look at what I'm doing and keep my ears plugged, I should be fine…_

The Sorceress kept her eyes locked on the pair from Log Horizon before casually looking around the area. Very slowly, she reached her arm back into her Dazaneg's Magic bag to reach for a piece of parchment and a pen while keeping her gaze steady; the loudness in the area should give her enough coverage to mask her intentions. Yasu purposefully looked down at her cider to reach for it and take a swig as she began writing.

_Thank goodness college gave me this useless skill…_

Her hands quivered as they wrote with eyes unseen. To her stalker, hopefully all would seem that she was being a loner by herself. Internally, her mind was screaming as she wrote out this simple message.

_The Villain should be able to figure out what's going on and what needs to be done…_

As the night grew older, Yasu successfully finished her letter, a little irked that she wasn't able to read it over to see if her writing was legible. Quickly finishing the last of her drink, she got up in a seeming attempt to get more alcohol. As the Sorceress stood up, she deftly slipped the paper into the Villain's bag as she walked by his chair before heading to the bar. It felt like a heavy burden was placed on her back as a sense of anxiety fell through her stomach as though she had just gotten out of an extremely important exam that she just flunked.

_Breathe. You didn't make it too obvious._

Forcing a smile, she handed her cup to the tender behind the bar, "Another cider, please."

The next morning came more quickly than she had anticipated; she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol she had ingested or the nervousness she felt within but the gnawing in the pit of her stomach was making her feel sick. Yasu stared at the mountains that they had agreed to meet at as the sun innocuously peaked over the large apexes.

_That's where it's going to happen. That's where I betray them._

The air in the Silver Sword guild hall seemed to mirror her glum mood. The atmosphere was dark and empty, the polar opposite of what it was the night before. Empty cups and dirty plates littered many of the tables in the common area, and it reeked of liquor. Shiroe, Naotsugu and Tetra were all downstairs by the time Yasu had arrived, all three of them smiling and greeting her with a warm welcome; it tugged her heart strings.

"Yo, Say- Yasu. Slept in?" Naotsugu grinned as he finished packing the last of his belongings.

Shiroe was searching through a map, no doubt in preparation for their long travels ahead with Tetra attempting to poke and bug the Guardian.

Balling her fists up, she covered up her feelings behind a smile, "Yeah, I guess I did."

_For Kenko._

It wasn't long before the four bid their farewells to the Silver Sword and were drifting through the skies. Tetra was situated behind the Villain on his griffon and Naotsugu was on his flying beast solo. Yasu easily kept up, often flying circles around them, half in boredom and half in anxiety. She glazed over Naotsugu and Tetra's bickering as her mind mutely wondered over when and where to leave them. Her large, strong wings easily carried the Sorceress through the air, the sun casting a brilliant light over them, making them almost sparkle. Under any other circumstances, Yasu may have been staring at them but at the moment she was absentminded, too distraught with her task at hand, so much so, she didn't notice her friends speak to her.

"Heyyy. Yasuuuu." Naotsugu waved in her direction loudly.

"Oh, yeah? Sorry." The Sorceress casually drifted beside her friend.

"D'you think Chief will make us curry when we get home?"

Yasu could nearly see the drool appearing at the corners of his lips; it made her sweat drop at his simple-mindedness.

"I'm sure he'll have something delicious for us when we get back." She responded with a tight smile.

"Curry?! You guys get **curry**?!" Tetra butted into the conversation.

It didn't seem like Shiroe had found her note yet which meant she had to not stare at his magic bag too often, lest she gave away a hint to her unwelcome observer. The four approached a large, dense cloud, one that would be perfect for her escape. The Sorceress' heart pounded in her chest, ringing in her ears as she prepared herself for a quick burst of speed. This was it, this was where they parted ways. As soon as their griffons hit the cloud, Yasu furled her wings to make a straight nosedive down towards the mountains; something told her that hooded stranger would be at the small clearing she'd been eyeing. The wind whipped her long raven hair in a frenzied manner as she rapidly approached the Earth. She quickly unfurled her wings, allowing the air currents to swirl beneath them to break her fall. Gracefully landing on her feet, she bolted under the trees around the clearing to hide from her friend's view. To them, it would just look like she had vanished from next to them.

_**I'm so sorry guys.**_

From under the safety of the plant life around her, the Sorceress peered up towards the sky to watch her friends vanish through the thick clouds. Part of her wanted to yell at them and tell them she was leaving; the other half wanted to rejoin them but what choice did she have? She could only trust Shiroe to do the right things to mitigate any impending serious situations that may occur.

"You came right on time." A whispery voice came from behind her.

Yasu quickly whirled around to face the same mysterious figure from the night before. She adjusted her bag, allowing her wings to disperse into sparkles. She glowered at him fiercely, internally condemning him and whoever he worked with for a long, torturous life for what they've done. The trees in the area were tall and thick, making it impossible to see anything from an aerial view- perfect for a clean get away.

"We will be traveling by foot. I hope this is agreeable for you." He motioned towards the direction he intended on taking her.

"Yeah."

_It's not like I have a choice._

Yasu wordlessly followed him, keeping a safe distance between him. It's been several days since the Sorceress decided to follow this person, someone she didn't even know the name of. She barely spoke to him and always made sure he didn't do anything suspicious. Several times her traveling companion tried to strike up a conversation with her, not for comfort's sake but to pry any information out of her and each time she ignored his pestering. His noxious voice was poison to her ears, making her want to lash out at him every time he opened his mouth. The only time she bothered speaking with him was to get his sprite out of her body.

"Come, miss. We are almost there." The shady man urged.

In the far off distance, visible lights shown upwards into the skies: they were traveling to Minami.

_Plant Hwyaden has him? Most likely I assume…tsk. This is going to be more troublesome than I thought._

A familiar large stoned gate lined the town of Minami as a protection system against monsters. The town was not a dreary as Susukino was but it wasn't bustling like Akihabara either. People of the Land appeared to be mostly exhausted, many hauling iron bars and what appeared to be pieces of some kind. Yasu's large eyes took in the view before her- this land under rule of Plant Hwyaden looked more like a legalized slavery than anything else. The Sorceress followed behind the strange hooded man as he guided her through the town. Several stopped to stare at the sudden visitor, some with eyes of curiosity, others filled with pity but all of their gazes had the same hints of sadness in them; it sent an eerie chill down her spine. She continued following him in silence as the number of people that turned to watch her only increased in number; she had to force herself to stare into the hooded stranger's back in an attempt to ignore them. Before long, a large, what she assumed to be the guild hall emerged from the horizon. It looked much older, darker and much more run down than the one in Akihabara with cracks all along the wooden beams and near nonexistent paint that had all but been chipped off. It was tall and proud in its own right, looking more like a haunted manor than a guild building.

"This way." The stranger said not louder than a whisper.

He held the door open for her, motioning her to go through. Hesitantly, Yasu entered the dimly lit room- it took her eyes several moments to adjust to the darkness and by then the door had shut behind her with her guide nowhere in sight.

"Well, well now. Who do we have here?" A voice rang from the sofa on the other side of the entry room.

On it sat a green haired elf. He was comfortably lying back with his feet on the table in front of him with his arms propping him up from his neck. His eyes were covered by his bangs that weren't held up by his high, knotted pony tail. The Elf was quite skinny; if his extravagant mantle wasn't wide open, she wouldn't be able to tell. He looked quite lax in a dark wash, loose fitting jeans and a long sleeved shirt with black Japanese sandals. The Sorceress narrowed her eyes at him as a small text box appeared next to his name.

**KR**

**Race/Elf**

**Summoner, Lv. 92**

"I was told to come here for my friend. I'm here."

"Oh- ho! So you're the one then." He lithely stood up, flashing his matching green eyes, "There's somebody who wants to meet you. I'll be a few."

He waved his hand at her as he disappeared down the dark hallway. Yasu crossed her arms, eyes scanning the area- the inside wasn't nearly as shoddy as it was outside but it was obvious it still needed some renovating. The wood had a dark stain to it, making the room appear darker than it already was. Wooden pillars held up an indoor balcony to the second floor with numerous hallways leading out in all different directions. The windows were all shut and the blinds were all tightly sealed, not allowing any ray of sunlight to enter. Other than the dark sofas on either side of the room with their table and matching chair sets, there was no other furniture to decorate the desolate guild building. Yasu's eyes scoured for any quick exits or get-aways…just in case. Slow, heeled footsteps echoed down the shadowed hall from whence the Elf disappeared into. A tall, curvaceous Fox Tailed woman appeared with her deep grey eyes locked on the only other person in the room. Her face was pale and flawless like porcelain and was framed perfectly with her dark, long wavy hair that reached to her lower back. On the top of her head rested two large fox ears that were the same color as her hair. Her large, plush tail was the only odd color out at a light brown with a feathery white tip. A pleasant smile graced her lips as she approached Yasu, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine- something wasn't right about this person. A text box blipped next to her as Yasu focused on her.

**Nureha**

**Race/Fox Tail**

**Enchanter, Lv. 92**

**Plant Hwyaden Guild Leader**

_So this is the guild leader._

"Welcome." Her voice was as soft as velvet, almost as though she was speaking to a frightened animal.

Reaffirming her stance, Yasu held her own, "I was told my friend was here."

"Ah, you mean Ken-chan?"

The ex-Game Master's under eye twitched from the way she addressed him.

"He's doing splendidly! I think he quite likes it here." Her tone was quiet and welcoming, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Nureha."

She gave a small bow of respect.

"I have heard much about you from Ken-chan, Yasu-san. He speaks very fondly of you." A glimmer of jealousy flickered through her eyes, though her demeanor never changed.

"I see. Kenko and I have been friends for quite some time."

"Would you like to see him?" The Fox Tail motioned down the hall behind her, "I'm sure he misses you."

Suspicion narrowed her eyes as Yasu slowly paced towards what felt like a trap but what choice did she have? The darkness of the hallway swallowed her whole- she saw nothing in front of her. The only thing that guided her was the sound of Plant Hwyaden's sultry voice, almost coaxing the Sorceress. Light escaped from under a door down the dreary hall, illuminating what little area it could.

"He's in here."

She moved forward to open the door into a bare room, with windows tightly sealed off to the outside world. A bed with a bedframe rested in one corner with a table and a chair in the other. The only source of visibility came from a candle that rested on the table. A shadowy figure was lying in the bed with his arms under his head. His dark gaze trailed over to his unexpected guests. He abruptly sat up once he noticed her, wide brownish red eyes staring at her in near awe.

"I'll let you two have some time together." Nureha's voice easily floated through the air.

The door shut behind her as Yasu stood before her old friend, the words not forming in her mind. An info box pinged next to his head:

**Kenko**

**Race/Human**

**Assassin, Lv. 100**

The Assassin's appearance hasn't changed one bit. His hair was still as black as night and spiked at a downward angle, giving him a young boyish look. He stood half a head taller than her at the very least with a slender, muscular build; his skin was a glaring light contrast against his hair. The male was wearing a black tank top and black pants with a pair of black boots- not his usual attire but he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Yo, Yasu." He finally broke the silence.

A cold chill shot down her body at his greeting- it wasn't his usual tone he was using. The words were the same but the sound was…off. The look of shock must have been apparent on her face as he clicked his tongue and sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"You haven't awakened yet." He pushed himself off the bed to approach her, "I see you changed to your true form."

The Assassin slung one of his strong arms around her neck and the other around her waist, pulling Yasu into a tight hug.

"I missed you."

"I…" Her mind was flooded with questions and confusion pooled in her eyes, "You aren't Kenko…?"

He pulled back to look her straight in the eyes, "Of course I am."

His warm hands rested on her thin biceps as she stared into his eyes. Kenko was so confident in the way he spoke; he was still quiet but the air about him was different. The Kenko she knew was much quieter and reserved and only spoke when necessary but this one was…different.

"What did they do to you?" Yasu trailed her small hands over his cheeks, green orbs searching for any scars or wounds.

"Nothing." He took a step back to look at her, "Do you feel it?"

The Sorceress blinked, confused by his question, "Feel wha-"

A strong pulse emanated from inside of her, knocking the wind out of her. Yasu's hands immediately went to her chest, taking a deep breath in in an attempt to stabilize herself. As quickly as the pulse came, the familiar gnawing sensation clawed at her shoulder blades before her feathery limbs forcibly sprouted from her back, pulling a gasp from her dainty lips.

"What's happening…" She croaked.

The fog that clouded her vision slowly cleared as she looked up at her friend. He too had his wings protruding from his back. Unlike hers, which were huge compared to her body, Kenko's wings were much smaller and thinner, meant more for speed and agility.

"We're synching."

_Synching…_

The slow and steady pulse from within was still bounding every cell in her body but there was a second beat, coming from her friend that was beating at the same rate. The Assassin rotated his arm several times, stretching it out.

"I could probably fight three people at once now." He said idly.

"What just happened?" Yasu's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"We synched." He shrugged, "You'll remember soon."

"Kenko…how did you get here? Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you contact me sooner?" She took a step closer, not bothering to consider her large wings brushing against the nightstand or floor.

"Whoa, whoa," He held his hands up in front of him defensively, "One question at a time."

The Sorceress pouted, puffing her cheeks in frustration, making him smile fondly.

"How did you get here?"

"Mmm, let's see. It's like I just woke up here with these idiots calling themselves Hywaden or something or the other." He shrugged.

"The people here are really- **Aaaahrg!**"

He groaned loudly, clutching his head as he wobbled on his feet. Yasu quickly supported his weight, leaning him on her to gently bring him down to the ground.

"Kenko! Kenko what's wrong?"

His eyes widened in what she assumed to be pain as he held his head in his hands. His body quivered violently nearly convulsing with his moans. She glanced at his HP and MP gauge but both were full. Anxiety began building in her as she could do nothing but hold him. His deep red eyes were staring straight into hers before his movements abruptly stopped, eyes widening at what he saw before him.

"Yasu?" His quiet voice was a welcoming sound to her ears.

"Kenko! Oh my god, you're okay." She hugged him tightly.

The frightened, nervous feelings she had melted away at his familiarity. He blinked in confusion several times before slowly draping his arms around her to return the hug.

"You shouldn't be here." His small voice broke the silence, "You should try to get out of here as fast as possible."

As much as he tried to hide it, the underlying frantic tone in his voice was evident.

"I came here to get you." Yasu broke the hug, resting her arms on his shoulders to look him in the eyes, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Then let's leave, quick before anyone notices. Nureha and Indicus shouldn't be around right now…"

"Are you well enough to move?" Yasu's eyes glazed over in concern, "Besides, I doubt they'll let us leave through the front door."

"I know a back exit we can take."


	25. Chapter 25: Murderers

Darkness was the only thing visible to her as she was guided down an incredibly dim hallway. Kenko's breathing was barely audible to her ears as he tightened his grip on her hand. Each time foreign voices or footsteps were heard, he would make a sharp turn the other way, not bothering to look back if they had been spotted or not. Several minutes in and Yasu had already forgotten how many twists and turns were made in the process of their escape. Questions bubbled within her, floating up to her mind like as many clouds there were in the sky but she bit her tongue- she would get a proper explanation from her friend when they were safe. It was bizarre to already be running with one of her best friends' hand-in-hand when they'd only been together for three minutes.

"Get ready to fly." He mumbled under his breath, "as fast as you can."

As they darted down their path, the Assassin swiftly pulled up a party menu, inviting Yasu. Clumsily multitasking, the Sorceress tried to be conscious of her large wings brushing against the sides of the walls or the floors- she didn't want to knock into anything or make any unnecessary noises.

"We're almost there. Get ready to get a running start."

Yasu merely grunted in response, taking a deep breath in for the coming sprint. Instantly, the pair ran down the final corridor. As fast as lightning, Kenko shoved open the door to bright sunlight as they both took to the skies, their wings flapping at a moderately quick and rhythmic pace. They flew at a sharp incline over the city, the People of the Land and Adventurers appearing more as ants than humans, scurrying along with their work. The sight below was a terrifyingly sad one, nearly everyone being used as labor for the dark metal train like object in the center the town. Behind her, several Adventurers from Plant Hwyaden were looking at the door, puzzled by what caused it to suddenly burst open. She grinned at their swift escape as the wind carried them up above the clouds and over the gates of Minami. The wind caressed her long hair and lush feathers as the pair smoothly glided through the wind. She shifted her attention backwards to take a look at the town one more time before she realized, her wings were missing! She could feel herself flapping them to keep herself flying but they weren't there. In a panic, she looked down at her hands, body, legs but nothing was there?

_Invisibility?_

"That's my _Teaching_." Kenko stated calmly, sensing her confusion.

Yasu whipped her hair to the side to see through her party member- he was almost translucent like a ghost.

"You can turn yourself and others invisible?! That's so cool! And handy." The Sorceress gave a broad smile.

She could tell that Kenko's cheeks lit up slightly as he averted his gaze, "We aren't out of the woods yet. They'll be looking for us. We need to find somewhere safe to hide."

"Then we should get a good distance away. Those people seem…audacious."

_Audacious enough to send someone to get me while I was with the Villain…_

The pair flew through the entire day, East of Minami.

"I've been in Akihabara since this started. I made some friends there that can keep us safe."

"Were they nice to you?" Kenko asked almost suspiciously.

The Sorceress laughed mirthfully, "They didn't lock me in a room."

"That's a start…" He mumbled, "It's getting late. Let's stop for the night."

The dark blue night sky was a good cover for their landing as Yasu was almost certain of their unseen descent. Just in case, she had her friend cloak them in his _Teaching _to combat any unwanted eyes. Camp was started quickly with a small fire that was covered by a dome of rocks to prevent smoke from wafting through the air. Provisions weren't an issue as the Sorceress still had some food left over from her previous Abyssal Shaft adventure. Yasu handed her friend a pre-made sandwich before sitting down to lean against a tree. She eyed the Assassin idly chewing on the food, staring blankly ahead.

"If you stared at me more, you might drill holes through my head." He said wryly.

The Sorceress grinned at his response, "Can you blame me?"

He shook his head. Quickly losing interest in her dinner, Yasu scooted her way closer to Kenko, brushing some of his hair out of his face to get a better look at him.

"What did they do to you…?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not in any pain."

Her green orbs scanned him suspiciously, "Then who was I talking to before we got away?"

Her friend took a sharp breath in, shifting uncomfortably, "That's what they did to me. It's not something I'll let them do to you."

He balled his fists up. The Sorceress chewed on her lower lip, unconvinced of her friend's safety. There was something he wasn't telling her but she wouldn't push it. He would tell her when he was ready.

"What was it like there? In Plant Hwyaden, I mean." Yasu pulled her knees up to her chest.

The Assassin sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair almost stressfully.

"Secure. The town is very militia-like, difficult to move around anywhere. It took me a long time to find that door."

"Did they hurt you?" Yasu's voice took a serious turn.

"I'm fine." He waved her off before lithely leaping onto a middle tree branch, making himself comfortable with his dagger resting on his lap, "Get some rest, we need to move before first light."

"Alright…" She stared at her friend who was already nodding off upright.

Yasu leaned against the base of the tree trunk, staring up into the sky. She sighed heavily, trying her best to relax. Kenko was being oddly evasive with her- perhaps she was pushing a little too hard on a topic he wasn't ready to share. She peered up at her friend who was already sound asleep, envying his ability to let go of his worries. They were out of immediate danger but there was a good chance Plant Hwyaden would send people after them. The thought of them capturing Kenko again made her heart wretch- it wasn't a viable option she was willing to consider. It wasn't until a few moments after her deep thoughts that she realized how tired and heavy her eyes felt.

_Maybe just for a few minutes…_

Before darkness claimed her in a sudden and unwilling embrace.

* * *

"Yasu…wake up." A warm hand shook her slender shoulder.

Her emerald orbs fluttered open to the wee hours of dawn. She sleepily rubbed her eyes, yawning openly, "Crap…I fell asleep."

She lazily stood up and stretched her stiff muscles as she grabbed her black bag. She reached inside to produce two bananas, tossing her companion one. Kenko had already broken up the small makeshift fire place and erased all evidence of their stay in the area; he looked antsy to leave. Yasu looked up into the sky as she peeled her banana.

"We'll have to fly above or through the clouds to avoid suspicion. I'm not sure how Earth-like this place is but if it's any similar, it'll be cold up there."

"We can check it out. There's not much in this game that can kill us anymore." He replied nonchalantly.

The Sorceress' eyebrows furrowed at his comment as she prepared to fly. Taking off closely behind her friend, she chewed on his statement.

_What did he mean by that?_

The two ex-Game Masters easily glided on top of the troposphere. The brilliant sunrise slowly lit up the land, shining down on the collected dew and various wildlife in the area. To the flying duo, they could only see the uneven, rounded bumps on top of the clouds. Their wings both beat rhythmically and quickly, keeping an optimal speed without tiring themselves. They were by no means out of enemy territory but definitely phasing out of the Holy Empire Westland. Several hours later, the flight was as quiet as can be, only the sounds of their beating wings and quiet conversations were heard over the wind whipping past them. A heavy question hung in the air that neither of them wanted to voice: were they safe?

"Are you tired?" Kenko's worried gaze trailed over Yasu.

Dark bags were beginning to form under her eyes and her face looked more haggard then usual.

"I could go for a short break…" The Sorceress agreed.

In the past couple of days, she'd barely gotten any sleep or food- it was beginning to take a toll on her. Using Kenko's ability, they glided down into the thick forest beneath them. Yasu stumbled a little as her dainty feet in the ground. For the first time in this world, her wings felt heavy; they drooped a little as she plopped down by a nearby tree, welcoming the closure of her eyes.

"You okay?" Kenko stood next to her, his eyes alert and scouring the area.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Yasu pulled a bottle of water from her bag, taking a sip.

"We'll be out of this soon." He reassured her, accepting the water he was offered.

A faint ringing in the distance perked both of the Adventurer's attentions up in the direction from which it came. It vibrated viciously in Yasu's ears, stirring up a small headache. Kenko's face paled at the noise, head snapping towards the Sorceress.

"We need to go. Now." The urgency in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay…" She clumsily climbed to her feet before the Assassin grabbed her hand and made a run towards the nearest clearing.

The second wave was much louder than the first, sounding more like a gong emanated through the air as their feet left the ground. Yasu yelped from the sudden increase in head pain, almost falling out of the several feet of air they had already achieved. Kenko grimaced as he kept a firm grip on her hand, furiously beating his wings to make up for her.

"Try to block it out!"

"Kenko, I can't…"

As they ascended further into the air, the third wave resonated through the area, sending her headache into a crippling migraine. The Sorceress' wings stopped moving, giving her a slight moment in the air before gravity began dragging down towards the ground. Her vision began spotting darkness as the energy left her limbs, leaving them limp at her side. She vaguely felt strong arms slipping around her small frame, stopping her fall and carrying her through the air. Kenko's grunts were barely audible to her as her head lolled against his chest like a ragdoll's.

"Wha…what's going on?"

"Yasu please, don't listen to it. Cover your ears, damn it!"

_Why…_

Darkness covered her like a warm blanket, so comforting and familiar but wait, she couldn't afford to pass out now. They needed to get away! Kenko's voice became more and more distant as Yasu continued to squint her eyes in an attempt of staying awake. She struggled against the very enticing prospect of passing out, forgetting why she wasn't supposed to. In her flurried daze the fourth ring shocked her body, sending her mind into overdrive, the pain from the migraine almost too much for her to handle. Her soft moans turned into near screaming as the sudden burst of adrenaline had her clawing at her head for any type of respite she could get. The migraine felt like an eternity, trapping her in her own mind, filled with pain she didn't understand. It felt like steel rods were drilling into her mind, trying to get at something she didn't care for.

"Make it stop...**_PLEASE ARRG_**"

The Sorceress's flailing came to a sudden halt as a loud _**click**_ rang in her ears. Like dipping a burned hand in cool water, the migraine gradually ebbed away leaving her mind to clear. She'd never felt a relief as intense as the one she felt right then and there. The blackness enveloped her in a welcome hug for which she willingly gave into.

* * *

"Yasu? Yasu…Yasu please wake up." A familiar voice called her name in a frantic tone.

He shook her by the shoulders a little in an attempt to regain her consciousness.

"Mm-mm…" Emerald eyes sluggishly opened to a thick jungle-esque forest, "What happened...where are we?"

"We're in the middle of some kind of forest. I didn't know if you were okay or not." His concerned eyes scanned her face.

Her eyes shot open wide at the tone of his voice- it was the previous Kenko she'd met. Like a frightened rabbit, Yasu darted out from under his coming embrace, scooting towards an adjacent tree.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" He spoke clearly.

This wasn't her friend…was it?

"I…you aren't Kenko." She repeated herself.

His dark hair fell in front of his eyes, making him brush it back, "Yes, I am. If you'd just remember, we could-"

The female Adventurer gasped loudly at the sudden flood of lucidity she had. It made her weak at her knees, forcing her down onto them. The Assassin instantly darted over to her side, his keen eyes watching green orbs dart back and forth in a frenzied manner. It was as though another dimension had opened up to her; she could _feel_ his presence much more clearly, the beating of his heart and the rustling of his wings felt like another piece of her- it felt like their individual beings were linked together as one.

"How do you feel?" He asked curiously, "Do you remember me?"

Yasu's jaw dropped in horror, her hand shakily coming up cover it in disbelief.

"We…we _killed_ them…"

* * *

**Hi guys! Yes, I am ALIVE. Thank you for your kind, understanding words. They mean a lot (: **

**I hope you enjoy this one. Hope I didn't lose my touch 3**


	26. Chapter 26: The Reaper

Through her weakened state, Yasu continued pacing trying to piece the fragments of her memory together. A wide-eyed, curious Assassin's gaze was glued to her as she walked back and forth in a frenzied manner.

"There's no way this is real. This couldn't have happened." She half snapped.

Slight amusement lit up in Kenko's red orbs as he fondly watched his friend trying to adjust to the phase he'd just gotten over.

"_Nothin_g about this situation makes sense!" She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "I would never** murder** someone."

She paused in a brief moment of silence.

"If the story line was written so that we _did_ kill them, how can I _remember_ it in _full detail_\- our plans, executions and escape. That was a story…not us."

She gave an exasperated sigh, unceremoniously plopping down onto her rear end, her dark hair splaying around her over the thin blades of grass. Her green orbs finally turned to return the stare that had been digging into her for the past few minutes.

"What are you staring at?"

He blinked a few times to process his thoughts.

"Your awakening is very…different than mine," He motioned to his chest and temple in a discreet manner, "Mine split me, but you…seem to be taking it better than I did."

An even more confused look swept across Yasu's face, "I don't remember everything. All I remember is how meticulously we planned. Is it possible we're becoming more attached to this world than the real one?"

In a heated moment of realization, she abruptly turned to face her friend. Kenko's eyes perked up to hers in curiosity.

"I mean…think about it: if Adventurers die enough in this game, we would theoretically lose all memory of the other world, wouldn't we? And now we're being attached to a part of the story line of Elder Tale with memories of actions we didn't even do…technically."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she struggled to put the pieces of the puzzle together in a more cohesive explanation.

"Interesting theory but there's no way to prove that." Kenko interjected, "And even if that were true, that doesn't explain the other Adventurers here; they have no backstory like we do."

The Sorceress sighed deeply, pulling her knees to her chest to hug them, "We have to find a way to get home."

"It's the reason I stayed at Plant Hwyaden." The Assassin cut in flatly.

An incredulous look befell her expression as Yasu gaped at her friend, "You…what?"

"You honestly think they kept me there by force?" He scoffed, "I stayed of my own volition. I could have broken out of there by force if necessary."

He leaned back, easing his back onto the tree.

"My other half doesn't seem to understand that…though, I'm sure it'll sink in soon enough. These people at Minami are the most technologically advanced across this server. If anyone will find a way home, it'll be from there. Now, it's just a matter of if they'll share the information."

Yasu blinked a few times, "The Royal Guards may be under our jurisdiction but you can't shut them down alone. Fighting your way through them during your escape would probably kill you."

"You obviously haven't tried fighting one yet." He grinned impishly, tilting his crimson orbs in her direction, "It's quite fun when you're bored."

"Plant Hwyaden owns every building and shred of land in Minami. You couldn't get past any doors without Nureha's permission." She rebutted.

He smiled at his friend, slowly taking a seat next to her, "But I can."

"Okay, ninja-man." The Sorceress muttered under her breath, whipping her face in another direction.

The Assassin burst out laughing at her, causing her eyes to go as wide as dishes. His mirthful laughter was a sound to behold as it echoed off of the trees. Kenko…laughing? That's not something she's ever heard from him- further proof that it wasn't actually her friend, albeit it was nice to hear for once. She eyed him suspiciously, unable to hide a smile.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. You're more reserved than you were before but it's nice to know you still hold some sarcasm." He smiled broadly before mood took a more serious turn, "I don't know how this will affect me- or the other me, rather."

"I'll be here to take care of you." The Sorceress gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you." He returned the gesture, looking over his shoulder, "I didn't get far enough away for them to drop their search. They'll find us if we don't get moving soon."

"Okay, so we should get going then. You're the only reason I agreed to go to Minami. Now that I have you, shouldn't we go back to somewhere safe?" She shifted.

"Do you remember what happened before or after our heinous act?" His deep eyes bore into hers.

"…No."

"Don't you want to find out?" His velvet voice sent chills down her spine.

"Maybe just a little bit…"

She lied; the unknown was killing her from the inside, gnawing at her in frustration at not having the entire picture- not knowing what she did and what future problems may arise. He merely smirked at her response, obviously knowing her weak angle.

"It won't be a problem for us to go back there. We can basically leave anytime we want to."

Yasu chewed on her lower lip in temptation, "We can find another way home from Akihabara. I don't want to put you in any more danger than you've already been in. Progress may be slower but it's a safer bet with my friends."

"By the time your _friends_ find a way home, we may already have lost ourselves." He retorted lazily.

The Sorceress narrowed her eyes at him at his tone. Sensing her displeasure, the Assassin sighed, getting up and dusting his pants off lazily. He towered over her, glancing around the area.

"Do you think you can break something? Anything." He motioned all around forest around them before offering Yasu a hand.

"Sure…" She said uncertainly, accepting his helping hand.

Producing her black, gemmed staff, she pointed towards a benign tree, "_Orb of Lava._"

A fiery red projection blazed at the end of her favorite weapon, burning menacingly. Yasu could immediately tell, there was something off about her attack. She glanced inquisitively at her friend who motioned her to launch her attack. With a simple flick of her forearm, she sent her attack out with ease, sending it sailing towards her target. Instead of destroying the targeted plant life as well as the ones around it as she expected, her projectile attack burned through not only the trees surrounding her target but many other as well, lighting up a decent portion of the forest in a blazing fire with a loud _**BOOM**_. The magnitude of her attack shocked her, making her eyes widen significantly at the destructive power she produced. Kenko stepped beside her with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You can't control your strength yet. It would be dangerous for you to go back."

"I…but…" Yasu stuttered, taking a step back, "What happened?"

"Look, we don't have much time. This is going to attract their attention. We need to go back and get as much information as we can to leave this game world." He shook her by the shoulders lightly to get her attention from her dazed state.

His blood red, ruby eyes bore into hers with an extreme sense of concentration and conviction, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course…" She replied implicitly.

"Then I have a plan."

* * *

He grinned as he easily back flipped away to avoid her wide attacks. Yasu stood her ground, holding up her staff offensively, twirling it downwards as her frosty attack came to an end.

"Come on, you can do better than that." He taunted.

Yasu clicked her tongue, resisting the temptation to bite his bait. Instead, she switched gears, pulling herself upright into a standing position. The aura around her took a sudden chilling as it faded into a ghastly shade of grey.

_Servant Summon: Skeleton_

Kenko narrowed his red orbs at the sight of his friend- she was up to something. The Sorceress smiled at his sudden change in demeanor, lifting her unarmed hand up slowly. It was subtle at first, the area around her became foggy and eerie, sending chills down the Assassin's spine. For self-preservation, he jumped several feet backward, out of the radius of her skill. Taking a deep breath with a bit of concentration, she instantaneously expanded her territory as far as the naked eye could see. Yasu couldn't help but smile gleefully at the sudden change in her abilities. With the sharp turn in her gaze towards her target, a slight rumbling erupted from the ground.

"Rise." The authority in her voice didn't go unnoticed, "_Graveyard Walk_."

A half decomposed arm burst up to grab Kenko by the ankle. Unfazed by the sudden arm, the Assassin kept his eyes on his friend, legs bent to spring into any kind of action. Drawing her weapon back, Yasu discreetly planted a purple spark of electricity before tapping the end of her staff down into the Earth. She'd need plans A, B, C and beyond for Kenkoe's tactics. He was watching her like a hawk, astutely studying her for any tells she may give up. Gently focusing her mind in an attempt not to overdo it, a small army of decaying corpses rose from the ground, their bones clattering together as they approached Kenko. Quickly using _Accel Fang_ as a supplementary movement skill, he relocated onto the branch of a nearby tree, his keen vision still locked on her. Taking the initiative, her summons quickly climbed the tree, rapidly approaching their target. He easily knocked them back before jumping into the air and vanishing from her view. As she predicted, he would try for a quick win with _Assassinate_.

_Summon Servant: Golem_

A large, mossy rock creature formed from the broken boulders around them. Other than the boulders, rocks and pebbles also flew together with an invisible force, creating its body. Its lanky, uneven, jagged arms drooped down well below its thighs. The largest, flattest rocks became its feet as it finished piecing itself together as it loomed over its master in a protective manner. Two red lights gleamed to life, appearing on its oddly shaped head. The golem leaned over the ex-Game Master, completely encompassing her back side, right in time to guard against the very loud and abrasive noise of Kenko's dagger scraping against rock.

_Scape-doll_

The Assassin quickly regained his bearings by bouncing himself off of the golem before disappearing from sight again; Yasu narrowed her eyes, preparing for the impact. Kenko's _Stealth Blade_ came crashing down onto the left side of her upper chest, sending her body crashing into the golem's legs. Her body snapped forward from the impact, sending her hair flying forward from the power behind his attack. As her back impacted the sharp stones, her image seeped away to form a decaying skeleton in her place. The _Stealth Blade_ had so much strength behind it; the attack blew away the golem effortlessly, pulverizing rocks into dust and smaller stones in all directions. Yasu reappeared a safe distance away from menacing attack, narrowing her eyes at the amplitude of force he attacked with. She glanced back at him as his feet touched the ground, activating her trap.

"_Lightning Chamber_."

Lilac and lemon sparks burst into action, intertwining itself onto Kenko's feet. He grimaced in shock as the electricity ran its course through him, keeping him locked in place for the upcoming attack. Purple flashes of the high voltage attack reached up to form a dynamic bird cage of electricity around his form, locking him in. The Sorceress took a deep breath in, raising her left arm against an invisible force, pushing her mana into her attack, causing the _Lightning Chamber_ to fluctuate slightly before a large discharge of electricity erupted from the bottom of the cage, volting through the Assassin, causing him to clench his teeth in pain. His dark hair flew in every direction as the currents zapped through them. His dark crimson orbs snapped opened as he spent no time trying to struggle out of his painful imprisonment. His green HP gauge was at a slow decline, just passing over the ninety percent mark. The Mage positioned her weapon upwards, condensing the water molecules into her attack.

"_Frost Spear._"

Yasu kept her gaze glued to her captive as she readied several attacks in preparation for his escape. He struggled against the jolts of electricity as he glowered fiercely at his captor, upper lip pulled up in a near snarl- that was the cue.

"_Summon Servant: Reaper_."

The silhouette of a black, hooded skeleton faded into existence. It held an enormous serrated scythe in both its hands. Its feet weren't visible as it was floating in midair; the dark cloth that covered it was went past his digits. Its summoning echoed a small **_hiss_** through the air as he fully materialized into the game world, ready to serve his master. Only its dark red gleam could be seen from under his dark hood that covered all of his face. A calm could be felt from this summon, similar to the moments before a large storm hits.

_Hello, old friend._

She thought to herself as she glanced at the frightening figure. The Sorceress clicked her tongue in anxiety of her next move- it was a skill she didn't use since before the apocalypse...but she had to. This would mark the third time she ever used this horrible curse of hers. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath, focusing on her next planned move.

"_Soul Repossession_."

A strange tingling sensation came over her body that almost felt like chills. Her summon emitted a menacing charcoal aura that seeped over her body, encompassing her in its evil haze. Several seconds later, her grim reaper summon outstretched its lanky arms as its form was slowly lowered behind Yasu's petite body, resting there as though it was going to follow her on her back. She gasped as her body stiffened out of her control, losing the ability to stand up right. She fell to her knees, grasping at her staff in an attempt to support her own body weight. A horrible feeling of helplessness overcame her as her usually busy mind blanked out before being filled with a cold darkness she was unfamiliar with.

_What…what's happening?_

The Reaper's scythe vanished momentarily, reappearing in a smaller version to suit its hosts body better. It hovered in front of her horizontally, completely still in the air, almost daring her to reach out and grab it. Her staff dropped to the floor as she now fell on her hands to support her weight. Her vision blurred several times as she felt another presence brush her mind, filling it with rage, uncontrolled violence and death. The only thing she saw on the grass beneath her was her treasured staff that she'd dropped. A pulsing _**clang**_ radiated from the floating object in front of her as though the weapon was _calling_ for her.

_Am I supposed to grab it…? But I'm afraid…I'll hurt him again.._.

It rang the same noise again but louder, creating a pounding headache in the middle of her head. She yelped internally, the strength in her arms nearly failing her from the sudden pain. She could feel another pulse about to emanate through her brain and she instinctively raised an arm to grab the scythe in front of her in self-preservation from the pain. Glowing red circles covered her once brilliant emerald eyes, dulling them to a more brownish color as she snapped her gaze up to her friend who was still inside her _Lightning Chamber_. The skill had all but almost run out and Kenko was standing much more comfortably in the remnants of it. Her once dazzling white wings erupted from her shoulder blades as more greyed feathers with several black patches in between as though she had dragged soot through them. The pain in her mind immediately vanished as her skin came in contact with the welcoming black metal of the scythe. The need to spread chaos and war seethed through her consciousness in an alarming manner, fogging her mind in the most peculiar way. Through her itching, gnawing longing to deceive and fight people, she felt oddly calm, as though she could tackle any obstacle that obstructed her path. She grinned wildly at the one who stared at her several meters away with worried eyes. The mage's black hair danced around her form uncontrollably from the amount of energy she was emitting. The Reaper that controlled her almost seemed to be laughing as he repositioned his arms, in turn repositioning his host; she stood upright in a fighting position, her legs spread wide for a sturdy stance with both her hands clutching the weapon as though she was about to lop someone's head off. The reason she'd chosen to be possessed was long forgotten as a manic laugh radiated from her throat. It felt like all of her problems were slowing being dropped one by one- she'd never felt so liberated in her life. The trees and skies seemed so much brighter than before and in detail she didn't remember them in. The cold metal in her hands was refreshing to the hot blood pumping through her veins in preparation for the destruction she was soon to unleash. The Reaper and Yasu stood in synchrony, waiting to leap into a fight, which they both saw in front of them.

"Yasu…" Kenko said slowly as though he was talking to an injured animal.

The concern in his eyes were more than evident as he noticed the crazed look in her eyes. Taking that as a warning, the possessed Sorceress leapt forward with incredible speed, arms poised to slice her target in half. Disregarding her safety and well-being, the Reaper launched her body to attacks in quick succession. The Assassin grunted as he narrowly avoided the attacks, defensively flipping and turning. This was _fun_, going all out with someone who she considered a close friend. She _wanted_ to hurt him, watch his smooth face grimace in pain as she dug her blade into him. The idea of causing someone she loved pain was _exhilarating_ to her to the point where she thought she would lose her mind.

_Kill him.  
_

* * *

_"We need to get back into Minami without them being suspicious about why we ran out in the first place, right?"_

_"Yeah…I guess." Yasu crossed her arms, not liking where this was going._

_"So you're going to have to lose control." He pointed to himself, "at me."_

_She gaped at him, her eyes wide and in disbelief. She had issues controlling her in-game character before the apocalypse ever happened and now he wanted her to do it deliberately? It was a last ditch effort that she didn't even use sometimes. It was too destructive in its power and too unpredictable in its target._

_"Hear me out, I know you want to say no." He stopped her, "We need to make it look like you lost control because of your awakening! We have to put on a convincing or Nureha and Indicus won't believe it."_

_"You won't be able to stop me. We had to type a **stop code** to terminate my character's actions in the alpha. I can only imagine what it'll do here." The Sorceress half yelled at him, throwing her arms up into the air._

_"Yasu, trust me, I **will** stop you. I promise. I won't let you hurt anyone again…but we need to do this. Indicus is extremely sharp. If anything seems off, she'll know it."_

_She chewed on her side of her inner lip, weighing the pros and cons of her current situation._

_"We don't have the luxury to think about this. They'll be here soon." He said urgently._

_"Fine." She conceded, uncrossing her arms and setting her bag down, "But don't blame me if you get hurt again."_

_He scoffed at her response._

_"We'll need to start it off as a normal fight." He suggested, "…to make it look like you really lost control because of the ringing."_

_"Don't think I'll go easy on you." She muttered under her breath._

**War** certainly won't.


	27. Chapter 27: War

Several sharp, linear slash indentations decorated the dirt and surrounding trees as cut grass flurried into the air. The wild, crazed laughter of her own unfamiliar voice rang in Yasu's ears as she continued her ministrations of violence towards her friend. The Assassin grimaced as her malicious scythe came closer to slicing him each time she swung- he wasn't expecting such a great difference in power between them. Kenko could practically feel the murderous intent dripping off of the weapon, itching to dig into some soft, tender, bloody flesh. Her feathery limbs served as an extra boost of speed, propelling her forward for each and every strike she threw. The Sorceress' pale face was even whiter than usual as her eyes now glowed a complete shade of crimson; madness, bloodlust and delight swirling in her orbs in a car-bomb of emotions.

"What's wrong, Kenko? Don't you want to play?"

Her voice was intertwined with her own as well as a sinister, almost siren-like voice that almost beckoned him towards her. He shuddered at the sound of her voice, shivers rippling through his entire body. She sounded so enticing and convincing- it made him want to join in the madness with her.

_Almost._

This was the power of **War**; the maliciously crazed madness with an innate instinct to spread anger, fear and deception- to hurt people in their most vulnerable moments and watch the demon in each individual blossom as a result of the pain and suffering. War's aura fluctuated wildly around the Sorceress' body, licking at the defender's consciousness; the excitement tapped at the Assassin's soul as he continued avoiding lethal attacks. Yasu or **Peace **was the barrier to keep this wild, snarling beast in check- to keep the lands filled with serenity and love without the fear of bloodshed and conflict. Binding the spirit of War to Yasu's consciousness unlocked a part of that she herself didn't know existed- the need to reverberate angst and hostility across the lands; to watch fear and resentment glint off of a broken family's gaze- it gave her such indescribable pleasure, her eyes could roll back into her head. Each of the **Horsemen** carried a burden unfathomable to any other Adventurer or Person of the Land and the Assassin had just unleashed perhaps the strongest of the four. Although she was still very much unrefined, untrained and undisciplined in her power and ability if she left unchecked, she could ruin the whole of this continent and then some.

The possessed Yasu and Kenko played cat and mouse for several moments longer, each passing second putting the Assassin in more danger than he would have liked. The Sorceress' movements were rickety, as though there were strings attached to her joints and extremities that the Reaper was manipulating much like a puppeteer controlled puppet. Her arms hung limply by her side, her right hand strung tightly around the cold metal of the weapon she was given. Her slender body took a step towards her prey, a frenzied expression blooming across her face.

"Yasu…try to regain some control." Her friend said calmly, "Are you there?"

Her usually sweet, caring voice was mangled into a harsh tone of mania and dementia as she released an elated cackled into broad daylight. Her long bangs covered half of her face sloppily as she tilted her head to the side in an almost curious manner. The Reaper that was controlling his friend's body was drawing closer in proximity to her back as her movements became more precise and less puppet-like. Her wide, bright red eyes bore into his deep garnets ones as she smiled in a sickly sweet manner.

"Why Kenko, of course I am. Who else do you think I'm talking to?"

His question humored her immensely- who else would he be talking to? _Of course _she was there, listening, sprinting, **swinging her weapon to murder** whatever she wanted. Her mind was so **clear**, as though a cloud of indecision, worry and care was lifted off of her thoughts. She only wanted to have fun in the most entertaining way she knew. A Cheshire grin grew on her face as she lurched forward immediately after her response, laughing all the while as her arms swung the sharp, bladed weapon onto her conversationalist before swiping to the right, hyper extending her left arm with a sickening _**POP**_. The Sorceress didn't seem to notice as she ran at her friend once more as his eyes scouring her small frame for the damage she had inflicted on herself. Her repossession was different from when he'd last seen it when Elder Tale was just a game- her wings were fading into a darker hue of grey each passing second they fought and her puppeteer was also slowly disappearing, almost pushing its own labored soul into its possessed master's body. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remain calm; he may have placed his friend in graver danger than he'd initially anticipated, the repercussion of their complete fusion was unprecedented; he had to end this fight sooner than later while he still had a chance at victory. The keen hearing of the Assassin picked up sounds of footsteps approaching from the distance, no doubt that of the men that Nureha had sent after the escapees. He clicked his tongue in contemplation while he back-flipped away from another of the Reaper's swings- he wasn't sure if Yasu could tell friend from foe at this point. The Sorceress' giggled as she swung at him again and again, only able to hear the pounding of her hot blood through her veins and the madness that echoed inside of her. Running at him once more, she initiated this time with a sturdy kick, swinging her right leg upwards towards Kenko's head. His left forearm came up to meet her attack without any intention on retaliation. Her wide eyes narrowed gleefully as she used the momentum to swing the scythe downwards, between her legs, angling the sharp blade in a downwards diagonal slash, aiming for the crook of the right side of his neck. The Assassin was forced to back-step to safety, a thin line of blood running down his shoulder from where she barely nicked him. He scowled, internally kicking himself for not anticipating her move.

"Don't let them get away!" A voice yelled in the distance.

Blood red eyes snapped towards the new sound as she turned her back to her initial prey, their heavy footsteps now audible to her. A hysterical grin spread across her lips as the Reaper pushed her body towards the noise, curiosity rippling through her like a drop of water in a lake.

"Yasu, don't." An authoritative voice called out with a commanding tone but his words fell on deaf ears.

A short haired blond came into her crazed view before she propelled herself at her newest target, scythe pulled back slice his head off in one clean motion. Her wild hair fluttered behind her, tangling with the beautiful feathers in her wings as she descended onto her victim with wide eyes of unbridled joy. The sacrifice's reaction time was too slow to dodge, parry or block, only quick enough to have his eyes widen as his mind registered what was going to happen. The loud, harsh noise of metal on metal scraped against each other as a dagger stood between Yasu and her victim. Her bloodlust dyed eyes darted to the one who dared interfere with her fun- Kenko blocked the attack, creating a vicious circle of wind that whipped in all directions from the impact of the two weapons. A slight crack appeared in the Assassin's blade as he struggled against the monstrous strength of the small statured girl. The blast of air from the impact knocked the blonde human male down, sending him back several feet. Words failed to escape his lips as his wide green eyes were still in shock from the near death experience.

"Get back, Roreil." Kenko's voice quivered slightly, "You might get hurt as collateral damage if you and your men don't."

Smaller white wings spread from the Assassin's back, glowing slightly from such close proximity to his fellow Horseman. Steeling his eyes, he bit his soft lower lip, allowing a line of his dark blood dribble down his chin. Yasu's very core pulsed in synch with her friend's; her eyes widening in unbearable excitement- something momentous was upon them. His deep garnet eyes darkened considerably until they were a beautiful shadowy brown with a tinge of red. His pure feathers began to fall off one by one, being blown away by the gentle wind to uncover dark, leathery wings, akin to those of a bat. His hair grew darker into a jet black as it lengthened past his ears, nearly reaching down to his slender shoulders. He shuddered slightly as he momentarily struggled to tame his sudden power, reigning in his instincts before he exhaled a trapped breath from his lungs, unleashing a small cloud of pale green gas that singed her nostrils. Yasu's crimson eyes bore into her friend's changing gaze, hysteria hiking up to her throat into a nasty snarl.

"_**Famine**_."

**Kenko** or **Well-being **was the opposite of **Famine**, choosing to spread good health rather than disease and starvation. Perhaps not as drastic as his friend's repossession, he too represented one that guarded against the **Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**. **Famine**spread plagues and pests that destroyed crops; though he never physically contributed to the demise of anyone, he enjoyed the slow rot of life that would lead to their eventual death. Kenko could feel the scratching in mind to keep his new form in check, its raw primal instincts pushing him, _enticing _to go out and poison things and sap the life out of something, _anything_. His lanky frame's defense against her assault became much easier as he pushed back with less effort; his hand ceased shaking to hold her back. Kenko frowned, looking over the wounds she'd given herself; her bloodlust driving her to become a killing machine. His cold gaze softened with guilt as he experimentally stretched his leathery wings outwards, behind himself. His worried eyes were the last thing she saw before he murmured almost inaudibly:

"_This might hurt a little. I'm sorry, Yasu._"

* * *

The initial warmth from the bed she was curled up on gave her a sense of security as she shifted a little to her left side. An immediate jolt of pain sprang to life, bringing tears to her eyes as a quiet groan escaped her lips. Her dulled, green eyes opened slowly, eyes quickly focusing to the dimness of the room. She shifted her gaze to her left, where an odd amount of warmth radiated. A dark haired, Adventurer was beside her on an uncomfortable looking wooden chair, his face buried into the sheets that covered her. His arms were cradling his head and his dirty clothes implied that he hadn't cleaned up in some time. Yasu blinked sleepily, pushing her body up- who knew how long she was out. Biting back the screaming pain, she held her shoulder as her tired eyes glazed over her information box flickering into her view- her HP was barely out of the red zone, flickering on the border of consciousness. Beneath the bar had a couple of debuffs lined up next to each other, some she did not recognize. Her friend snapped awake, aroused by her movements, his sleep deprived garnet eyes staring at her in near disbelief. Now that he was up, it was more obvious that he had not cleaned himself up since their fight- his clothes were wrinkled and cut up in several areas with bloody crusts on some edges, though his skin under them were unmarred. The dark circles under his eyes only accented his deep, dark and now haunted eyes. An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them as he only stared at his comrade.

"You're finally awake." He finally broke the stillness with a more familiar voice.

Yasu only blinked sleepily, confused at her current predicament.

"Say something." He half pleaded, his wary eyes growing on edge.

Her eyes darkened in slight annoyance, "What."

Her voice was like music to his ears- the single syllable rang in a clear, beautiful tone that was her own, albeit laced with irritation. The Sorceress rubbed her eyes with her one good arm, sighing deeply. She couldn't help but feel irked- something she chose to attribute to the pain in her left shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked almost hesitantly as his eyes scanned her body for any other evident traces of damage.

"As well as I could be with seventeen percent HP." She grimaced, readjusting herself against the headboard.

"You were out for a long time..." He rested his elbows on his knees contemplatively.

The Sorceress merely yawned, eyes still analyzing her health gauge, "Why is my health so low?"

He frowned at her question mirroring her look of confusion, "It's been like that since I- _he _had to knock you out."

His eyes glimmered as he averted his guilt ridden eyes. Yasu shifted in the bed, blinking the sleepiness out of them, choosing to ignore his guilt. Her eyebrows furrowed together, unable to shake the annoyance that scratched in her mind. What really happened? The silence was broken with a sharp tap on the door, followed the squeak of the hinges. The sudden intrusion startled the confused Mage into a small scare that quickly increased her heart-rate. The sudden shock took the form of a large burst of energy that echoed from her core, its wave forms undulated violently shaking the bed, floors, walls, and door of the room in which she sat. Her half-lidded eyes were now fully open at the inadvertent display of power as she pushed herself against the wall, her wings pushing flush against her back in confusion and fear. The small earthquake only increased her anxiety as her energy poured behind her this time, creating deep rooted cracks along the wall, raining down paint and plaster chips along the side of the room. Her large, emerald eyes snapped back at the next accidental damage she'd unleashed, her eyes widening her heart skipping another beat. A breath hitched in the back of her throat as her clouded mind tried to catch up with what her body was destroying. Anxiety and panic poisoned her consciousness as a storm blanketed her thoughts, her body tensed like a frightened rabbit ready to run away.

_What the __**fuck**__ is going on? I'm breaking things, everything- I'm going to break Kenko. Need to get away from everything, I shouldn't __**be **_here_. I need to get…away.._

Sensing her terror, Kenko fluidly sat next to her, pulling her into his embrace before she lost control once more. His hands immediately went up to stroke the side of her head and cheek, comforting her in a way that he knew she would respond to. His gaze snapped up at the sudden intruder with deep, murderous eyes, completely contradicting his warm demeanor towards the Sorceress. The Assassin's consciousness switch was instantaneous from the original Kenko she knew to the one she met in Elder Tale, much smoother than the previous swap.

"**Leave. **_**Now.**_"

The grunt merely shook his head in a panic, scrambling to his feet to scurry out the door. Yasu's wings had furled around her body in a protective manner as they shook violently from the sudden outburst of skills she had unwillingly displayed. The Assassin gently pulled her into his lap, his warmth permeating her space in a comforting manner. She couldn't help a soft whimper that escaped her lips as her small body trembled in fear. She didn't mean to destroy _anything_ so what was going on? Her mind reeled with possible explanations, too many for her to comprehend properly; her consciousness slowly filling with despair and fear of herself.

"Shhh. It's okay." He spoke to her as though he was speaking to an injured animal.

His left arm was wrapped around the front of her body in a protective position while his right hand caressed the side of her head, running his fingers through her hair in a reassuring manner. The Assassin she knew from when Elder Tale was still a game wouldn't hold her and comfort her in the manner that he did but she didn't care enough to think about it, quickly brushing the thought out of her mind. Staring at one of the decorative spherical wooden pole bedframes, she tried to catch her breath, trying to focus on something, _anything_ to keep herself sane. Her panicked orbs only widened when that too, snapped in half, making her flinch as each half fell to the floor.

"What's happening to me?" Her voice broke, barely above a whisper.

He nuzzled the back of her head carefully as he collected his thoughts.

"This is what I meant when I said you weren't ready to go back to Akihabara," He paused, "You didn't obliterate that forest we were in earlier because you were in control of how you felt. What you _didn't_ know was how volatile things would get when your equilibrium was disturbed."

He stopped momentarily, carefully choosing his words.

"You need to learn to control it before you go back," He pulled her closer to his larger frame, "But first, you need to calm down. You're going to tear this place down if you don't."

Yasu sighed shakily, fighting back the tears that formed in her eyes. She focused on Kenko's slow and steady heartbeat instead of her inner turmoil- he wasn't afraid of her possibly destroying everything around her, including him. It reassured her a little more; knowing he still had faith in her. The pulsing of his beat was rhythmic and strong, unafraid of the ball of coiled up energy he held in his lap. Fatigue suddenly wracked her body, as her muscle tension slackened in his embrace; the abrupt expenditure of her MP drained whatever energy she had left. Her eyelids drooped once more as her breathing slowed to a normal pace, deepening as slumber beckoned her in once more. She could feel her friend smile against her, not moving an inch.

"Rest."


	28. Chapter 28: Traitor

An arm brushed Yasu's wing as the two crossed opposing paths down the deserted, dark hallway. In the blink of an eye, before the henchman had time to react, she whirled around to hiss at him. Her anger seeped into the atmosphere, taking the form of fire, scorching the floor under her as well as the decorative vase next to her.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled at the Adventurer menacingly.

The sudden growl knocked him down onto the floor, his wide eyes quick to turn along with his body to scurry down the direction from where he came. Yasu sighed, running her cold fingers over her tired, hollowed eyes- that were the fourth time she's snapped in the last two days. Controlling her abilities weren't the issue; it was controlling her _emotions_ that were taking a toll on her. She was always so angry and on edge, it was difficult to travel anywhere safely. Ever since she had "_awakened_" as Kenko referred to it, she'd felt different- she was obviously more powerful than she was before but she was also much more unpredictable in her mood swings. Scowling, she turned on her heels, briskly walking back to the only room she knew in this forsaken maze of a housing facility. All of the corridors looked the same with dark, dusty wood and dreary atmosphere with the occasional table decoration or painting. It would have been much easier for her to burn the place down but Nureha most likely had some restrictions on where skills could be used. It had been nearly a week since her last freak out with the awakening of her newfound abilities and she had only recently been allowed to wander the hallways with Kenko's blessing- nearly a week and she'd already made several messes. The Sorceress sighed, making haste to her destination, outstretching her hand to the door handle to pry it open faster before quickly entering and slamming the door. Kenko calmly sat on the chair with a book in his hand, his ruby gaze was half covered by his unruly black hair as his eyes flashed upwards to meet her, immediately putting the book down to give her his undivided attention.

"It happened again." Yasu said crossly, leaning against the door.

The Assassin signed almost dramatically, tilting his head back to pinch his nose bridge, "Was the damage bad?"

"Not as bad as last time…" She grumbled.

"Was anyone hurt?" His eyes traced her face for any hint of deceit.

"No." The Sorceress glared at him, biting the inside of her mouth.

Though every molecule of her being wanted to snap at him, she could not permit it. Kenko was one of her best friends, someone who had his best interest in mind for her- he didn't deserve her mysterious anger and bitterness.

"That's fine then. Nureha has enough money to figure it out on her own." He turned his attention to replace the book into the drawer.

A large change had occurred in the last several days the two ex-Game Masters were in Minami. Kenko had mostly stabilized, his personalities didn't split as often to argue amongst each other- instead it almost seemed as though they came together to form one person. He was still extremely protective and caring towards his friend, being kind and even somewhat talkative when the two were in private. To others, he was extremely cold and quiet and no longer polite around them, much like the Assassin she had come to know and love. Yasu had become increasingly volatile to almost anyone, snapping at any that even so much as approached her. Whispers of her deeds had already spread through Nureha's clansmen and most of them avoided her at all cost with wide eyes and begs of mercy. Her emerald eyes almost pierced through the Assassin, uncertain if she should attempt to venture outside of the room once more. His eyes met her in a challenge of defiance, his gaze nearly falling into a glower, scanning her facial features.

"I guess it's time to try testing and training your skills." He slowly closed his eyes.

Yasu perked up at his recommendation, her wide eyes meeting his wary gaze, "Really?!"

Her wings quivered in anticipation as they were unable to hide her enthusiasm at his suggestion.

"Maybe it'll stop you from wreaking havoc around here…" He mumbled under his breath.

For the first time since she had re-arrived at her "captive's" sanctuary, it was the first glimmer of excitement that had sparked her, much like electricity. The chance to train with her best friend! It was an opportunity she thought she would never receive. He dusted his pants off, grabbing his completely black magic bag from the corner of the room in a lazy manner.

"I don't think we can use the sparring area they have for other Adventurers. We'll destroy the area." His lips curled into a smile that never met his eyes.

"Do you think she'll let us out?" The Sorceress followed suit, grabbing her bag.

"We came back of our own volition. Let's hope she has _some _faith in us." He reached for the door.

Yasu was glad to have Kenko by her side- he protected her from herself and others when her anger spiked by either preventing the situation or resolving it right then and there. He made her worries dissolve away, making her feel safe and secure, leading her to the assumption that the Assassin would protect her…right?

* * *

"You're doing it again." Kenko's smooth voice echoed eerily through the shadowy trees.

A shallow cut above her left eye continuously bled, obstructing her vision. It was dark in the night time, making it difficult for the Sorceress to see the field but the Assassin was completely in his element: a dim place with many places to hide. Yasu held her staff in front of her defensively, slowly taking a step backwards- the change in landscape vastly improved his ability to use his skills, keeping her at a severe disadvantage. The whizzing of several throwing knives flew through the air as the Sorceress side-stepped them fluidly. Her green orbs searched for him flounderingly as his sigh vibrated the air quietly.

"You won't be able to find me just by using your eyes. You need to use your other senses." He half chided.

Yasu clicked her tongue, taking another automatic nervous step backwards. He was enjoying being on the opposite spectrum of the power situation, though he didn't show it clearly. She could tell what her friend was attempting her to get her to do- focus on her other senses to quiet her mind; in return perhaps she would be able to better listen to and sort out the inner turmoil she carried. However, she was afraid to try; she could wind up hurting her friend or worse. It wasn't a risk she was willing to take. She bit her bottom lip in her silent frustration as she leapt another several feet backwards- this wasn't the type of guidance she had in mind when her friend recommended "training." Another sharp whizzing noise from behind her snapped her attention to the object, turning to block it this time instead of evading it. Much to her surprise, she was met with the greeting of a familiar pair of garnet eyes, gleaming in excitement. A short sword came crashing down on her from above, forcing her to instinctively guard herself with her own weapon. She was then quickly pushed out of his way with a strong punch, sending her soaring backwards before she back-flipped to land gracefully on the balls of her feet, crouched like a cat- she had just barely guarded against his physical attack to use the momentum to gain some more space between them. Her eyes quickly scoured the area for her opponent to find that he had vanished as quickly as he had appeared. A low snarl escaped her lips as her eyebrows furrowed together in the first semblance of anger. He engaged her once more several seconds later, only this time his attack was in the form of a silent kick, the force behind his impact sent her barreling towards a tree that she once again lithely landed on, left her hand covering the now severely bruised ribs protectively. Narrowing her eyes, Yasu lit an _Orb of Lava _at the end of her staff, she launched it into the ground to kick up a storm of soot, dust and dirt into her surrounding atmosphere. She then focused her eyes in search of any sudden movements towards her. The pair had agreed not to use any major skills in their sparring session but Yasu's current situation was _severely _making her regret her decision. The air was still and thick with only the fine dust particles floating in the air as an early warning system for the her. A few more throwing knives flew in her direction at a much faster speed, not allowing her much time to maneuver to avoid them. In her haste to twist her body into a back-flip, she accidentally allowed a brief moment of vulnerability- an opportunity Kenko did not waste. Seizing the favorable circumstances, he leapt swiftly from hiding, tackling the unsuspecting Sorceress roughly. The sudden push knocked the wind out of Yasu as she was momentarily stunned from the unexpected collision of their bodies. As her senses clicked back to her mind and body, a sharp pain shot through her back side as she finally landed on the ground from the Assassin's tackle. Stealing a quick glance backwards to prepare for her next move, she noted that they were heading towards the base of a large tree, one she wouldn't have time to avoid with Kenko on top of her. Gritting her teeth, she prepared herself for the impact on the rough surface of the tree as the pair sailed toward the target. Her body tensed as a tender touch caressed the back of her neck before an abrupt halt to their momentum sent her long black hair flying behind her. The Sorceress sat still for the several seconds of silence before gingerly opening her eyes; she assessed the situation as calmly as she could: the Assassin had stopped their imminent crash into the tree with his legs and his right hand was protecting her head from the whiplash it would have suffered. He was now straddling her lap with his knees pressed into the tree on either side of her waist, his face dangerously close to hers; chills fluttered down her spine as she felt his eyelashes tickle her dirtied right cheek. A familiar scent washed over her senses as a wave of nostalgia crashed down upon her. The Sorceress could feel his heart pounding in the limited space between the two; if she were to move her head to the side by just a fraction she would be able to taste his lips on hers. His lean, musculature hovered over her in a tight coil, ready to spring into action in any given moment. A heady, thick atmosphere settled in the air, leaving her almost paralyzed from an unfamiliar emotion. Yasu was so shocked by the position they were in, her common sense had all but escaped her, screaming and running towards the hills- it felt like her heart had stopped beating as she sat wide-eyed and confused. The cold blade of his short sword quickly brought her back to reality as it pressed against the nape of her neck gently.

"I believe I win." He breathed gently onto her neck.

The Assassin fluidly took a step back, untangling himself from her before courteously offering her a hand up, immediately dispersing the sudden change in atmosphere. Still half in shock, Yasu accepted, being easily hauled up by her larger friend. She blinked her large eyes several times, internally slapping herself to bring her head back down to Earth.

"Y-yes. You did." She stuttered, "Even though you had the field advantage…"

He smiled kindly at her, retrieving his bag to produce two water bottles. He tossed one at her casually before taking several large gulps from his drink. The Sorceress caught the bottle with ease, staring at it blankly, her mind fogging up once more.

"We should head back." Kenko's crimson gaze stared off into the distance, "It's getting dark."

Yasu merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak clearly.

The entire way back to Minami was mostly silent with idly chatter in between, all of which the Assassin had to initiate. Yasu's heart still thumped uncertainly each time she thought back on the sudden intimate turn of events- she had to kick herself out of it each time.

_What are you daydreaming about?! It was just a ploy to win!_

She scolded herself as she followed behind her close friend. She stared down at the ground whilst she walked, her long hair covering half of her face as she once again lost herself in her thoughts.

_It didn't mean anything._

* * *

A sudden kick of a bad dream jolted her awake unpleasantly as she wildly peered around the room. The sky was still dark through the windows that were planked shut and without a clock, she had no idea what time of day it was. The emotional toll of her confusion tired her out more than she expected and she went to bed right away, not considering how long she would sleep. In a haze of slight confusion, she blinked several times to shake off the sleepiness. It took her several moments but her eyes finally adjusted to the light the waning moon had provided; her senses awakened, quickly realizing her trusted friend was missing. He was usually asleep on the floor, sitting up with a weapon in hand but even his soft breathing was usually audible to her. Yasu's eyebrows furrowed together as she glanced around the room once more to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

_Where could he be at this hour?_

She flipped her soft, warm covers off of her slender body, exposing her striped short shorts and tank-top pajamas. Not bothering to look for any type of footwear, she gingerly tiptoed out of the small room. The door silently eased open, allowing her passage into the maze of hallways once more. Her hands traced the sides of the wall to ensure she was walking towards the common area. The Sorceress tried to keep her bare footsteps as quiet as possible as she walked by several rooms with loud snoring vibrating from it.

_Maybe he went to eat something?_

A dim light illuminated the empty dining quarters and low voices quickly caught her attention- one was unmistakably Kenko's. Yasu narrowed her green eyes at the suspicious activity, creeping closer to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Mmm~ So she really doesn't know anything, Ken-chan?" The familiar Foxtail's voice whimpered girlishly.

"No, she doesn't." The stiffness in his voice was evident.

"Good. We need her to stay here with us. You'll keep her here, won't you?" Her voice oozed with honey.

Yasu's heart-rate began to quicken, her hand flying to her mouth to cover her heavier breathing. Were they talking about her? Why did they need her here? And more importantly, **why the fuck was Kenko conspiring with **_**her? **_The sudden confusion and swirl of questions made her a little dizzy as she felt the ground at her feet giving out from under her while she sank into despair. Her eyes widened, trying to keep quiet to listen in on something, _anything _that would otherwise prove his innocence. The small twinkle of hope she had fostered since she had met her friend had grown large and bright, illuminating her future with the prospect of her old friends; it however shuddered, cracking slightly at the edges of the new findings. The rustling of clothes was barely audible as she assumed that Nureha had leaned in to cling to the Assassin- something she did with those she was interested in and already obtained.

"Yeah." He said a little more softly, "Of course."

The conviction in his voice was obvious, building up Yasu's current stream of anger that she already harbored.

"That's reassuring to hear, Ken-chan. I'm so happy you became mine." She giggled once more, the sounds of their clothes rumpling against each other was carried through the air once more.

He was silent from her ministrations, so the Sorceress was in the dark about their current physical contact but she didn't care. This newfound information made her blood boil in ways she didn't know was possible. She was angrier than ever, biting her lip so hard, she failed to notice a line of crimson dribbling down her pale chin. It took every fiber of her being not to explode into a flurry of emotions. Yasu could feel her restraints on her inner madness slowly loosening as her eyes widened in near bloodlust and hatred. She _wished_ she hadn't regained control from the Reaper. She _wished _she could **murder** that bitch fox. The slow imbuement of vengeful emotions colored her consciousness as her forest green orbs were slowly dying bright red at the edges.

"But what if she decides to leave again?" The Guild Master cooed lusciously.

"I'll make her stay." He said forcefully, "Whatever it takes."


	29. Chapter 29: Chess Pieces

_Don't blow anything up. Don't blow anything up. Don't blow anything up._

The Sorceress chanted in her mind as her dark hair billowed behind her quick paced walk. The time for logical explanations were over as an explosion of emotions tidal waved through her disgruntled core. The pitch black hallways were only slightly illuminated by the moonlit glow from under the several rooms she passed, providing her with the minimum amount of vision to make out her surroundings. Behind her, her feathery extensions were furled into her body tightly to avoid any unnecessary noise as snores of varying volume carried through the air, drowning out any other sounds she made. The only other thing she could hear was the thundering of her heart and the chaos within her mind. Her slender legs swiftly carried her back to the room she and her friend resided in before she fluidly shut the door behind herself. As soon as she did so, her legs gave out on her, the energy pouring into her thoughts as she crumpled to the floor in a tight ball; her soft wings curled around her in a meaningless protective barrier. She stubbornly held back the tears that filled her large eyes, angrily wiping the blood off of her chin in the process. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she notice sooner? What did he want from her?

_I need to get out of here._

_**No you don't.**_

A brief moment of confusion flashed passed her as her eyebrows furrowed together at the event. Was she talking to herself?

_I need to go home._

_**You have the upper hand… **_The voice reverberated quietly.

_I can't be near him._

_**Why?**_

_I just…I…_

_**Can destroy this place.**_

_But I'm…_

_**War.**_

An unfamiliar icy sensation seep through her veins, sending shivers down her spine- it echoed with a controlled fury and violence that was only describable as _craze_. A sudden surge of power pulsed through her small frame, her eyes quickly flashing a blood red. The unusual aura that engulfed her body was so immense, the ends of her hair fluttered around her from the change in atmospheric pressures. It felt like fire and ice were burning and freezing her innards at the same time, making her body go numb. She felt almost liberated, her mind filling with euphoria from the alteration to her body. A quiet but sudden giggle erupted from her well-shaped lips as she brought her hand up to her forehead and through the raven hair that messily covered her face- she grinned at her newfound plan that was just born in her brain. Yes, it was a situation that she could bring to life but it would take time and patience to execute…would she have those virtues? At this point, she had no choice. Yasu sighed shakily, reigning in her rage before mustering herself up onto her feet- she had to get into bed and "sleep" before Kenko returned. Even though every fiber of her being screamed to escape right then and there, her fury would not allow her to. Not only would she find out exactly what the Assassin was up to but she would ruin this place and its inhabitants before leaving to allow for rage and despair to trample Plant Hwyaden before she left for home- her _real _home. She would spread _**war**_.

The following morning was more of a difficult task than she'd expected. Behaving normally around Kenko was a feat more demanding than moving mountains. The bright sun and clear skies completely contrasted with her mood as birds peacefully chirped on nearby tree branches. She sat still on the uncomfortable wooden chair, staring at the cup of steaming coffee sitting before her. She rested her fisted hands on her lap, stealing a quick glance at her "friend." He was the perfect liar, giving nothing away as he stared out the window, lazily leaning backwards onto the chair, pushing his short wings into the wood- it made her clench her teeth, the anger howling within her mind. He was so cool and collected! Did he truly feel nothing for the immense betrayal? Biting back her knee-jerk reaction, she sipped her hot drink, barely registering the scald to her tongue.

"Anything you want to do today?" He asked nonchalantly.

_Act calm._

"Not really." She brushed his question off.

"I'll be by the train if you need me, then." He pushed himself off of the chair before dusting his pants off.

The shed by the train was a place he was at for long hours at a time. Initially, Yasu thought nothing of it as it required a large amount of engineering background- something Kenko was necessary for- but now it was a suspicious area. His long legs easily carried him out the door, his slender fingers running through his tousled hair. He stopped at the doorway of the dining hall to stare at the Sorceress thoughtfully.

"Are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern- it made her blood boil even more.

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired from yesterday." She pulled the corners of her lips upwards into a false smile.

"Tch. I figured it was too soon. Take it easy today, we'll figure something out later." He waved before disappearing down the hallway.

Yasu glanced around the deserted common area- it was only really crowded during the hours of breakfast, lunch or dinner which were all times she avoided; she came to greatly dislike most of the Adventurers residing in this building. Many sturdy wooden tables were randomly placed around the open area with accompanying odd numbered chairs. Telltale scuff marks on the floors and table tops were reminiscent the many uses the furniture had endured. An old bar hugged the furthest wall with many scrapes and splinters decorating its surface. Many cobwebs hung around the already dreary guild hall, giving it an almost haunted appearance despite its regular use. Lazily pulling down her hand, a light purple menu bar flickered before her, appearing in the shape of a transparent square. She gently tapped at the call button, only to have the connection immediately go silent before dying- it had become something of a habit that she did whenever she had time, not that it ever worked but she continued to try. Who knew? Perhaps she would get lucky. Sighing in exasperation, Yasu took one last sip of her drink, before tossing her coffee into the trash as she noted the time at about 1p.m. A sly grin slid across her face before she too walked down the corridor towards the back of the building. Though she didn't know the directions of any specific place all too well, she did know few- the small garden in the center was almost always empty and quickly became an area she fashioned often. In her short time there, she noticed a familiar fox spend time there every day at the same time on the dot; she thought little of it until yesterday. She impatiently walked towards her destination, carefully mapping out her plan of action. As she had expected the dark haired Guild Master was present on the bench in the center- her eyes were glazed over as she stared off into the distance as she usually did. Whether she was in deep thought or not was questionable. The garden was a large square without a roof, allowing the bright sky blue skies to beam down the dark area. Flowers in a breath-taking variety of colors were neatly planted in the four corners of the area with a small, white bench in the center upon which the Fox sat. Bright green grass filled the area without the colorful blooms, completing the beautiful, idyllic area in a stark contrast. The Sorceress clicked her tongue scornfully at the peaceful scene below her before gracefully spreading her soft, white wings and jumping off of the balcony. Her feathery extensions slowed her fall to a near float onto the small grassy area.

"Yasu-san, good afternoon!" Her sultry voice carried through the air.

The Sorceress stood up right to look at her prey- Nureha sat comfortably on the bench with falsely friendly eyes. Her pouty lips and large, deep eyes would make any man swoon to her desires. Yasu bit her tongue, inwardly cursing at the manipulating gold digger that sat before her.

"You looked beautiful descending like that- like an angel." She tone almost sounded air-headed.

"Did I?" The Sorceress feinted thought.

"What brings you here today?" Her pleasant tone dripped with honey.

Yasu took several steps towards the flowers in the garden, crouching down to admire them.

"I usually come here when Kenko isn't with me. What about you?" The Sorceress' gaze trailed over the delicate petal between her fingers.

"I come here every day. It's beautiful here, don't you think?" She smiled, motioning around her.

"It is," Yasu paused casually, not bothering to stand, "I bumped into someone peculiar today- she was quite rude."

"Who might that be? We can't have our guild members being rude to our guests." The playfulness in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Indicus? Am I pronouncing that correctly?" The Sorceress brought her fingers up to her chin.

She could feel the sudden turn in the mood of the atmosphere upon the mention of the Elf's name.

_Bingo._

"What did she say?" Nureha's gazed hardened ever so slightly.

The Sorceress grinned inwardly at the stiffness in her voice, "She not only insulted me as well as many others who were there. She had quite a sharp tongue and wit. She seemed quite angry, perhaps something upset her."

"I…I see." She faltered.

"Would you mind speaking with her? I don't want her being so rude to Kenko." Yasu stood to face her conversant, latching her arms behind her back with a gentle smile.

A pregnant pause came between the two; the Sorceress had to dig her nails into her wrist to keep from grinning at horror filled eyes in front of her.

"Oh, o-of course! What else did she say to you?" The charming bravado the Foxtail usually hid behind was crumbling.

Yasu smiled kindly, strolling over leisurely to take a seat next to Nureha. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The tears in the Foxtails eyes were noticeable as Yasu turned to leave. Even the sheer mention of the Elf Adventurer's name was enough to bring the Foxtail to her knees. The Sorceress pretended not to notice her despair as she unhurriedly made her way back up the arch with a single flap of her wings, humming a gentle tune to herself. The task was much easier than she'd expected- Nureha was very pliable and easy to manipulate. It didn't seem like she had any close friends to discuss the issue with so Yasu wasn't concerned too much with what she did. The elation from watching her defenses slowly fall apart at the seams was so intoxicating, so beautiful, she wanted more- she _craved_ it. Her wings shuddered ever so slightly at the situation. Her next target would most likely be more difficult than the Foxtail. The Sorceress pursed her lips in contemplation as the darkness of the hallway swallowed her slim frame. The Elf was usually in the library but perhaps going straight to her was a little too coincidental. Should she wait until later? Her green orbs closed momentarily as she lost herself in her own world. The pair she targeted was opposite sides of the same coin- each had no one to turn to. Approaching them at nearly the same times would not pose a threat. Snapping her now bloody red eyes open, Yasu took a quick pace towards her next stop, a manic smirk spreading across her lips. She would tear this guild apart along with anyone who opposed her. The library was on the furthest side of the building on the polar opposite side of the garden- the irony didn't escape her. The Sorceress ran her fingers through her silken hair, coming up with numerous scenarios on how to approach the situation. Her eyes trailed over the dreary, lifeless walls while she contemplated her situation- this was a person she had never really spoken to and only caught several glimpses of from behind Kenko's back. The blue haired maid elf seemed difficult to read and quite unapproachable from her past experiences. How could the Sorceress manipulate her into believing her story? She bit her thumb in deliberation on the matter as her feet took her all too quickly to the library.

_Oh well. I guess I'll just wing it._

The old wooden door creaked as the gentlest touch easily pushed it open. The library was quite large and equally as dreary as its corridors with dimly lit candles that flickered in several areas serving as the only light source. The book cases hugged the walls, allowing for a large open room. Dusty books of many shapes and sizes were piled high on many desks that were sloppily placed about the large space. The dense atmosphere of cobwebs and dust immediately made her want to leave, blanketing her with a sense of claustrophobia. Clutching her wits, Yasu forced herself forward, her emerald gaze scouring the area for any signs of life. In the midst of chaos within the books, a head of periwinkle hair was barely visible. The Sorceress casually strolled passed her, feinting interest in some of the books several shelves away. The Elf failed to acknowledge the ex-Game Master's presence as she nonchalantly turned the page of the old, tattered book she was looking through. A history book on the table where the other Sorceress sat caught Yasu's attention before she made a beeline towards it. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed the book out of the pile that Indicus had made. Angry blue eyes flared upwards at the unwelcome intruder as the winged Adventurer's gaze traveled down to meet hers.

Reigning in her annoyance towards her guest, the Elf spoke first, "Excuse you. That's a book I haven't read yet."

Yasu held up the book to examine the cover- it was beaten up and worn and barely legible. The picture beneath the words was long since ripped off and soiled with dirt and grime. An amused look graced the ex-GM's eyes as she hid mischievous smile.

"But this book is about me, isn't it?" Yasu pointed out, "So isn't it mine?"

Her simple logic flabbergasted the Elf, her mouth slightly open with a lack of sensible retort. A short silence ensued before Indicus snapped her mouth shut and huffed out.

"Fine."

Her eyes fell back down upon the papers she read, vigorously absorbing the information on it. Her dedication and concentration was truly something to marvel at. Yasu rested her arms and head on a tall stack of books to unbashful stare down at the Elf.

"Is there anything else you'd like to _rob_ from me, GM?" Her irritated tone bled out with each syllable.

"No." Yasu answered simply.

She stretched her wings lazily, their movement path momentarily lighting up the area in faint sparkles.

"You know, people don't like you much." Green eyes glanced upwards at the seemingly unending ceiling.

"And how does that concern me?"

"Nureha and them don't speak too kindly about you…so I came to see for myself." Yasu grinned.

"Oh ho? That worthless fox talks to me behind my back?" The lower level Sorceress sneered, placing her book down, "What does she say?"

The manic smirk spread behind the winged being's mask as the next hour was filled with lies and slander towards the Elf. Each passing false fact was increasing her victim's anger to a rolling boil- it was evident that new torture ideas were being born from this conversation. Yasu had made herself comfortable on a stack of books, peering down at the Elf as she spoke animatedly, casually keeping tabs on her prey's mood and demeanor- she needed Indicus to take her frustrations out on the fabricated lying, brave, gold digging Nureha.

"But of course, you didn't hear any of this from me." Yasu finished, nonchalantly stretching her arms above her head.

"I didn't know how much I'd been missing out on...thanks." Her hesitancy made this meeting all the worthwhile.

"No problem. It's always nice to have an inside person." Green eyes winked at the Elf, "I should go. I'll see you around~"

Yasu gracefully jumped off of her resting place before wandering out of the dank area. It was only a matter of time before the problem between the two exacerbated and when it did...she would be there. Her thin fingers squeezed the book in her hand, discreetly carrying it beside herself. The book was a great steal for her, perhaps it could give her a better insight about the history of her role here. An unstoppable grin spread across her smooth lips at the realization of her deeds- all of the pieces have been set in motion and she would be there to fan the flames. She had to fight back a cackle, reminding herself that she was in public.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

The blood in her veins ran cold in a mix of fear and shock as she stiffly turned to face the source of the sound: Kenko.

* * *

**HI GUYS. **

**I'm so sorry for the SLOOOWWWW updates. I graduated school recently and I'm studying for my board exams so things have been a little hectic. Updates will continue to be slow and erratic until I pass my exams! Thanks for understanding 3**

**E**


	30. Chapter 30: The Great Escape

"Kenko!" Yasu breathed in surprise, holding the book behind herself, under her mantle discreetly.

The unpleasant chills down her spine shot ice shards through her veins in fear. The Assassin smiled, closing the gap between them in a couple of steps. The dull atmosphere contrasted completely with the happiness her fellow ex-GM so suspiciously radiated.

"I thought I'd explore the area and…I got lost." The Sorceress ended lamely; she scowled inwardly at the terrible lie, kicking herself for the poor performance and she tried not to make her fidgeting too obvious. "What are you doing here?" She quickly changed the subject, steering the conversation in a different direction.

"I was actually looking for you. I took a break to get some lunch- there's a new place down the street that's been all the rage. I was wondering if you wanted to go." His ruby eyes were glued to Yasu's face in a determined stare.

She tightened her grip on the book, steeling her face to hide her nervousness, "Oh yeah sure. I didn't have lunch yet. Let me just run to the room and grab my bag."

A broad smile spread across Kenko's pale lips as he motioned towards the direction from which he came, "Our room is that way."

A tidal wave of relief washed over the entirety of her body like a cooling sensation as a much needed breath filled her lungs. Her dainty lips curved upward ever so slightly from his obliviousness. She was lucky that _**Famine**_ was so straight forward otherwise he may have noticed her shiftiness. The walk to their room felt quite far away or perhaps it was because of the treasure she hid behind her back; she couldn't quite tell but she struggled to keep her face up in light of the situation. When small details that separated their halls from others began to appear and she soon found herself able to tell which corridor they were in, which eased her ever so slightly. The tall Assassin stopped right in front of their door before smoothly pivoting to directly face Yasu. His garnet orbs bore into her with an unfamiliar intensity, it made her heart stop from dread about what her "friend" may have noticed…but the still atmosphere was quickly shattered.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Kenko said warmly before strolling down the dreary halls once more.

The Sorceress watched her friend leisurely walk down the hall and towards the stairs before she dared to go near the door knob. Gingerly opening the door, she ran to her magic bag, stuffing the book into it as quickly as she could, pausing to listen for any footsteps that may be approaching her. She inwardly scoffed at her cowardly behavior- scampering around in fear like a rabbit; it was something she would have to rectify in the future. Pulling the strap of her bag over her head and across her chest, she briefly stared at herself through the mirror, to see her usual perfect hair and make-up appearance. Her large green eyes glimmered although there was almost no light and her shiny long, raven hair had no hair out of place. Her reflection didn't show her tired, anxious, angry or spiteful emotions that were etched into her mind. Shuddering at game world she now resided in, Yasu made haste to go to lunch with her friend who waited for her downstairs. Perhaps keeping up appearances with people she wanted to shut out wouldn't be so difficult after all- she looked like a beautiful lie.

* * *

The Indian place that Kenko took her to wound up being quite crowded and popular as he'd mentioned. The food did not leave a lasting impression on her as she autopiloted a front to behave normally- smiling and laughing when necessary and carrying the conversation towards things her "friend" seemed interested in. In actuality, the only thing she could think about was the book hidden deep within her bag.

"And you know what this kid said?" Kenko grinned as he continued on with his story.

"Mmm?" The Sorceress sipped her tea.

"He said he could handle it! Ha!" Her friend slapped his knee as he laughed mirthfully.

Yasu mustered the best smile she could, keeping her impatience in check. She'd have her time soon enough.

Their trivial conversations and banter seemed to last an eternity to the Sorceress as she groaned internally, trying her best to keep from rolling her eyes or saying something snappy. As if on cue, Kenko's gaze brushed over a clock in the small hole in the wall restaurant they sat in.

His eyes widened at the time, "Oh, I should get going. I can't be absent for what they're doing today."

He stood abruptly, dropping off some money for their meal. His garnet gaze lingered on Yasu's face before he flashed her a smile, "On me today."

The Sorceress rolled her eyes at his comment, scoffing slightly, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Each of them had enough money to buy _countries _if they so desired and he makes it seem like it's not pocket change. He smiled again before waving and running out of the crowded area with a grace that was almost strange for one as tall as he. Yasu watched him disappear into the sea of people who were lined up to enter the eatery before she too stood to leave. Discreetly looking around to make sure that nobody she knew noticed her, the Sorceress quickly made a beeline back to a quiet and hidden area.

The Sorceress perched herself on a tall tree with a near 360 vantage point view across the entire area she sat in. She was situated in a small cluster of trees beside the Plant Hwyaden guild hall. Many Adventurers and People of the Land alike were busy moving through the dusty, eerily quiet roads, each minding their own business and going about their day. The fear in the citizen's eyes made it seem as though they believed that the authority of Plant Hwyaden was omnipotent and inescapable. Yasu stared down at those who obliviously walked by her with pity and severe regret. So many players were under a tyranny and there was nothing she could do about it. Perhaps this book would shed some light on her situation with a possible solution on an escape from their virtual prison. Her dainty hands trailed along the tattered and torn book before carefully opening the cover for the first page. Although the outside was battered and nearly destroyed, the inner pages of the novel were all nearly intact. This finding brought a grin to her lips as her emerald orbs greedily traced over the strange writing she somehow understood. For the next several hours, Yasu's eyebrows furrowed together more times than once in confusion and dread at the information written down in the innocuously large, dusty book. Her hands trembled at times at the unspeakable deeds listed in the descriptions and of those who did them. The sun was already beginning to set by the time the Sorceress' gaze was torn away from the unfinished history. Kenko would be back shortly and it would be odd if she wasn't back in their small abode by the time he was. Carefully placing her book into her bag, she shakily stood up to peer across the horizon. Her ignorance of her own past made her knees quiver with the weight of the knowledge she'd acquired. Numbness spread across her body like wildfire as she struggled to process the information. Nearly getting lost in her own head, Yasu made quick work to lithely jump from branch to branch to land herself closest to the Plant Hwyaden guild hall entrance. As she neared her destination, the quiet ring of a call buzzed through her ears. Not bothering to check who it was, she picked up, characteristically placing her right hand over her ear.

_Yasu? _

_Yasu, where are you? We need to talk._

Kenko's tone was mixed with a combination of confusion, suspicion and concern- all things that would raise a red flag at her. The Sorceress froze in her tracks, dread filling her veins in an icy shock. Forcibly exhaling to calm herself down, she balled her fists up in a painful manner to keep her voice even.

_Hey. What do you need to talk to me about?_

_Well, Nureha mentioned something strange to me and I was wondering if you knew anything about it._

Yasu clicked her tongue as her mind raced for possible lies or solutions. Of course that fox bitch would go running to him. She was so close to ruining this place but she was also close to being compromised. Digging her nails into the rough bark of the tree, she turned around to leap down onto the ground with the busy throngs of citizens of Minami.

_Yeah, I'm in the room now. I can meet you there._

With that, she ended her call and began a brisk pace back to her sanctuary. She couldn't risk staying here and having everything blow up in her face- she had to make a run for her. Strolling passed the common area didn't alert her to anything out of the ordinary, the guild members of Plant Hwyaden continued to maneuver around her as though they were avoiding the plague. Her raven hair fluttered behind her as she disappeared down the dark hallway that her room was in. Once she was out of the all too common area, she multitasked as she approached her room, flipping through her inventory, to summon combat clothes onto slim body. One by one, her main body piece, shoes and gloves glimmered into existence, steadily hugging her in preparation for a fight as she nearly ran down the dim hallway from whence she came earlier. Pushing the door open, she grabbed what she had initially come here for: her treasured black wooden staff. Why she left it behind was beyond her but she didn't have time to berate herself on her bad decisions. Her combat armor was now complete with her weapon in hand as she glanced out the planked windows at the horizon that was just warming red to the sun's last kiss. Her safety was compromised here with Kenko's betrayal- she had to get away and fast but at the same time she so desperately wanted to hurt him; to hurt _her_. The Sorceress quickly shook the idea out of her head, holding her weapon out in front of her as the white gem shimmered a sinister black haze. The quiet echo of footsteps was audible from the door that was slightly ajar, Yasu's glanced over in the direction of the noise before pouring more MP into her massive skill. The pace quickened as she assumed he'd noticed the door that was left open.

"_Disintegrate._"

Having the foresight to summon her wings beforehand, the floor beneath her instantaneously gave way, crumbling into dust with her at its epicenter. The desk, bed, chair all melted away as though they were sand, drifting through the breeze as the room was opened up to the open world. The only items that weren't destroyed were those owned my Kenko.

"Yasu?!" The Assassin called out.

She flapped her wings to stay afloat, waiting for her attack to give her a big enough opening to escape through.

_I should have known I could just destroy this building. _

_**I bet you wished you killed him when you had the chance.**_

_I wish I killed him when I had the chance._

_**Why don't you kill him now? Kill everyone now.**_

_I just want to get away from him…_

_**What about that bitch?**_

Her anger flared, causing her attack to spread like wildfire through the wooden building.

_I should kill her._

Her gaze met Kenko's from several feet behind as he leapt into the air to stay airborne, his loose clothing whipped around his slender frame against the fury of her attack as he raised his right forearm to cover his eyes from the dust.

"Yasu! What's wrong?!" He yelled.

Her forest green eyes dulled considerably before flashing a bright crimson.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you go back to your _bitch, __**traitor**__._" Her words dripped with venom.

Her usual kind expression was warped into an angry, hate-driven fury that shot chills down the Assassin's spine. A surprised look formed across his face as though he had just been slapped.

"Yasu, I-"

"**Silence**_**.**_" Her voice boomed in air like thunder- the tips of her sparkling white wings were slightly greyed and her eyes tinted in the color of blood.

The familiar feeling of the elation and excitement crept up on her, her long hair whipping violently in every direction the wind blew. The first wave of madness embraced her, causing her to hunch over as though somebody had kicked her stomach. Her long raven hair dangled upside down, swaying with the destruction around them. A giggle bubbled up her throat as she brought her left arm up to her head, holding it as she kept the laughter in check. She continued to cackle to herself as she was tempted to lose herself in the anger that filled her very core like an hour glass. The concerned eyes of the one she assumed to be her friend rudely yanked her down from cloud nine. Yasu held their eye contact for several more seconds, before turning her back without batting an eye and swiftly taking off away from the sunset. Her powerful wings flapped rhythmically, easily keeping her soaring through the air. The sounds of confused and scared yells spread behind her as her skill continued to eat away at the building that once housed her. Though she didn't bother looking back, she could feel her friend flying behind her, tailing her indiscreetly. His speed quickly allowed him to approach her with ease as he wordlessly glided next to her.

"Yasu please, let me explain." The wind threw his hair backwards, brushing all of his hair backwards, exposing his handsome face in its entirety.

_**Kill him.**_

Wordlessly, the Sorceress lifted her staff at him, casting a bright yellow _Thunderbolt Crash_ in his direction that smashed into him with a **BOOM.** The impact created a small explosion of smoke that drifted towards the direction she launched it in along with a larger body of engulfed smoke that sailed downwards with it. Taking the opportunity to speed up, she propelled herself through the air, pushing herself upwards to use the clouds as cover. An attack of that caliber wouldn't leave _**Famine **_incapacitated for long- if anything her strike was more of a tickle than a punch. Sure enough, the tips of his smaller wings sliced through the soft white clouds, catching up to her with ease once again.

"Yasu, please!" He begged, smoothly flying next to her.

The anger inside of her flared violently as the corner of her mouth was pulled into a snarl from the irritation that continued to buzz around her. If she couldn't get him to leave, she had a much simpler option of dealing with the Assassin. She gripped her staff tightly, amassing the tremendous energy that swelled within her core. An Earth shattering moan echoed above them as the skies darkened ominously. Grey clouds blocked off the clear dusk skies as _Tartarus_ faded into a physical form, the sudden appearance of its great mass creating vicious winds in every direction. Its size was several yards long and casted a great circular shadow on the lush forest lands beneath them. The immense gate followed above her easily as she glided forward without bothering to look back at the concerned face Kenko was making as he stared up at the structure. The fury continued to rage in her mind as reflected by her _Teaching _that was generating lightning strikes around it.

"Yasu…" The Assassin's cautious voice carried behind her.

Through all the chaos and animosity, the Sorceress couldn't help but grin at the surge of power that coursed through her. She could _feel_ her _Teaching _much more than she used to, each crack and crevice, how each ring turned in unison, how it breathed and yearned to cast destruction. Almost like learning how to stretch a new muscle, she pulled the mammoth structure towards her, willing it to condense into a smaller form. She didn't understand why she didn't try to _feel _for it earlier- it was so easily malleable to her as though it was a part of her being…but it was a thought she quickly brushed off. It shrank quickly in size, rapidly waning in size; though the weather did not change as lightning crackled beneath the clouds, whilst thunder clapped vehemently. Yasu could feel her "friend" backing off in caution as the structure closed in on her. A wild grin spread across her lips as her dark mind birthed an idea that made her want to scream in joy- an almost vile thought that normally would have made her stomach turn. She flapped her wings at a moderately slower pace to turn and face her gradually shrinking summon. Kenko too stopped several feet away from her, his weary eyes on his pale face boring into her with a concern that irked her more than it usually would. The three circular gates to _Tartarus _spun faster as they compressed in size; the rocky gate calmly drifted downward as it continued to shrink before taking a comfortable spot over her head like a halo. Curiosity piqued her interest as she reached her small hand up to grab at the structure but much to her surprise, it followed her dainty fingers- always maintaining a couple of inches distance from her palm. Her faded green eyes scanned her the item before her, playing around with the size- indeed she could expand and contract it as she wished as the three individual parts of the now circlet sized summon remained spinning at their own speeds. She held her hand outwards towards the Assassin and _Tartarus _faithfully followed, the bottom portion facing its target. The red scalloped protrusion hissed, glowing menacingly as it brought her desire to life- to burn Kenko into dust. Her now grey wings flapped gently to keep her afloat as her dulled eyes locked onto her target. She could feel the heat of her attack, her rage, her anger being poured into her right palm as she tilted her head to the side.

"What are you going to do, _Kenko?_" Her voice dripped with honey as she leisurely charged her _Meteor Shower_, "If you don't move, you'll probably die. Have you died yet?"

The Assassin stayed silent as his eyebrows furrowed together. His fists were balled up tightly as he glued his gazed to Yasu.

"But I guess if you don't die, my attack will destroy Minami." The Sorceress contemplated as a ball of fire roared to life, "Maybe you can take the hit and die for everyone else."

She cackled manically, a large grin spreading across her lips. Her voice was unfamiliar to her ears but she could care less about that right now. She could kill Kenko. She could _**murder**_ that fox bitch. The idea made her giddy to the point where she couldn't hide her smile. Perhaps if she put enough power behind it, she could kill Kenko _and_ the city. Wouldn't that be a sight for sore eyes? The Assassin visibly flinched from the venom that dripped from her tone. He held his hands out in front of him as to mean no harm.

"Yasu, don't do this. You aren't yourself right now. I can help you…" He started slowly.

The Sorceress scoffed, "_Help_ me? You mean like how you've been _conspiring_ with that gold-digging **slut**? How dare you even offer me your "help"? Do you honestly think I need it when yo-"

Yasu never got to finish her spiel; in the blink of an eye too fast for her to see, Kenko appeared directly in front of her, his deep garnet eyes digging into her crazed, glowing crimson orbs. Before the Sorceress had a chance to counterattack, a pair of soft lips went crashing down on hers in a violent, passionate kiss that almost paralyzed her. It shattered her focus, allowing _Tartarus_ to slip away and the skies to slowly become clear again. The kiss was almost desperate, his skinny hands finding it'ss to the back of her neck, the other combing through her thick raven hair. It yanked her out of cloud nine and flung her back down to the cold, harsh reality of memory. Her large orbs nearly rolled back into her head from the sudden absorption of past events that was almost too much for her to handle. Tears welled in her eyes some seconds before their lips parted from the other's as Kenko's gaze was greeted with the vibrant emerald green orbs he had come to know and love.

"Kenko…" Yasu muttered in near disbelief.

He smiled kindly before his sharp gaze glanced back toward the direction from which they came, "Come on. We need to go, they'll be following us."

"W-what? Wait, I have so many questions…"

He grabbed her wrist gently pulling her small frame towards him, "We're eloping," he grinned cheesily, "I can answer all of your questions when we get somewhere safe- to your home?"

"Akihabara…?" Yasu's voice was still very much in a daze.

"Yeah. Home." He said warmly, "Let's go."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for going MIA for so long ): I had a a huge writer's block and things in my life going on. Updates will be sporadic and slow. I hope ya'll understand!**

**-eden**


	31. Chapter 31: Memories

The next several days went by in a quick blur of different shades of green as the pair continued toward their destination of Akihabara. The forest was eerily quiet and very much devoid of any friendly or neutral mobs. For those several days, Kenko had not heard much out of his Sorceress friend- she seemed as though she was locked in a daze of confusion. She had not eaten much and was still very much in a strange state of shock. His eyebrows furrowed together in immense concern as she tripped over a large tree root for the third time that day, her large dull emerald eyes slowly staring up to process what just happened. With grace that seemed nearly impossible, he promptly moved to her side gingerly helping her up once more. She stared at him for several seconds and flashed a hollow smile before resuming their slow speed. The Assassin glanced up that the sky for what seemed like the millionth time since the pair had run off- there were no clouds in the sky with a day as clear as can be. Kenko clicked his tongue in annoyance as he cautiously glanced back at their trail. He would carry her and fly to Akihabara but he could still feel tremors in the ground- their unleashed train invention would follow the two tirelessly if they were so careless as to fly on a cloudless day. A pang of guilt pierced his heart as he turned to face Yasu's small back- she probably felt terrible while she was at Minami and he didn't even start to consider her feelings before he took on the endeavor of trying to keep her there; his eyebrows furrowed together a second time as he easily strode next to her- it was something he would need to work on in the future- becoming a better man.

The forest very much mirrored her inner turmoil- a never ending maze of confusion and repetitive emptiness.

How long had she been in the forest?

Where was her destination?

Who was she?

Question rained down on her like drops from the clouds, distorting her vision and shrouding her path. Jizen…she liked Jizen. But she liked Kenko here? She loved him? She was with him? Why didn't she remember? How did it even happen? Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes in frustration and guilt as she bit her lip to keep from crying. She was keenly in tune with the Assassin's movements behind her to the point where she found it almost frightening. She could feel the slight breeze along his soft lips and his warm breath sighing each time he peered around them. The slow and steady beating of his heart rhythmically matched with her own and each time she thought about it, shivers would run down her spine. Why was this happening to her? Does Kenko know something she didn't?

_Who am I?_

Her disoriented stated boomed with a deep, resonating hollowness that shook her to her very core. She shook her head from side to side in an attempt to shake off her unwanted emotions. She shouldn't be spending precious time trying to figure herself out when both she and her friend were escaping. Her bleary eyes refocused on the road before them as she took a deep breath in and rubbed the tears off out of her eyes. This is exactly the state she fell in when she lost...when she lost… the Sorceress blinked once in a large state of confusion and panic.

**Who did I lose?**

It was someone extremely important- she could tell; someone she loved dearly…but who? How could she forget? Tears formed in her eyes once again as she stared down at the ground; her heart ached slightly as the Sorceress bit her lip tightly, nearly drawing blood before boldly grabbed Kenko's hand, gripping it tightly. The Assassin's gaze widened ever so slightly as their hands met- his were surprisingly warm and soft.

"Let's run."

His worried expression didn't escape her before she dragging him along her running speed which he easily kept up with. The Sorceress was weak and tired and it looked like her legs were about to give up on her but still she ran. She would run toward the truth and things she'd forgotten until she had all the answers and people she had lost. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she glowered at the forest in front of her- **She would not forget those she loved.**

A ghost of a smile crept onto the Assassin's lips; though she appeared frail, he could see the fire burning within her once more. It seemingly appeared out of nowhere but he wasn't going to pry; he was just glad to have her back. The forest rushed by in a blur of various vibrant shades of green and brown as they weaved through trees. Taking the road would have been easier but who knows what Plant Hwyaden would have done if they were somewhere so public- it was a risk they weren't willing to take even though going through the forest would take longer. The silence between the pair was thick and highly palpable as they forged forward. Yasu's emerald eyes glanced at her friend before she gulped nervously.

"K-Kenko…"

"Mmm?" His deep voice almost purred, sending shivers down her spine.

"I…I remembered some things…from when I…I.." Yasu paused momentarily, having trouble formulating the words, "when **we** lived here. In this world."

"So it seems." A flash of amusement sparked through his garnet orbs.

"And I was wondering…which memory do you side yourself with?" She asked meekly.

"Honestly? I'm not too sure myself. I only understand how I feel." The conviction in his tone was obvious as his grip tightened on her hand, "I'm just acting on that."

The Sorceress flushed lightly, trying to pay attention to where she was running. She wasn't sure if she felt the same way about Kenko. She certainly _remembered_ all the days she spent with him…as well as nights. But that wasn't who she was…was it?

"I…I see." She cleared her throat.

"You haven't been well. Just tell me when you're tired and we'll take a break, yeah?" His concern twinged voice tugged ever so slightly at her heart strings.

"Okay…" She mumbled mousely, averting her gaze downwards.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the pair decided to camp for the night. Yasu was situated in front of the small flame, her hands outstretched in front of her with an extremely concentrated look planted on her face. She had to create a barrier around the campfire to prevent the smoke from signaling their location. Her right eye twitched slightly from the focus she put into her magic- she was unaccustomed to creating something so tiny, it took more effort than she anticipated. The Assassin's lips spread into a rare wide smile as he studied her from several feet away. He too was sitting, leaning against a large tree with one leg flat and the other bent.

"You don't need to push yourself to hard for the fire, Yasu." Kenko laughed as he stood to kick some dirt into the fire.

The Sorceress sighed in relief, slouching down. The only form of delicacy she could perform were small healing spells. Creating smaller skills made her brows furrow together in to a form of focus she didn't know she needed. She gave her comrade a gentle smile before walking over to another tree some distance away from him. The air was still and quiet and with the larger monster-repel barriers Yasu had cast, they were safe for the time being. A gentle but chilly night breeze skated goosebumps across her forearms causing her to inadvertently shiver in the darkness. From some couple of feet away, she could hear her friend standing up. He quietly made his over to her side, gracefully sitting down next to her. The Assassin casually draped his left arm over her shoulder, gently tugging her into a cuddle.

"Cold?" He murmured into her ear.

A lightning bolt of shivers thundered down Yasu's spine as his warm breath covered her ear. It made her entire body tense as her mind reeled to catch up with her current position against him. The ear that received his low, hot voice was now pressed against his lean chest and her small back and right side was against his firm stomach. His long arm was slung over behind her head, his strong, gentle hands gripping her left bicep to pull her to him. The Sorceress' breath hitched as she felt the blood rushing to hear head in a flurry of emotions too complicated to describe- she couldn't breathe.

"K-Kenko, what are you…" Her higher than normal pitched voice was calmly interrupted by his squeezing her ever so slightly.

"You're cold. We'll both stay warm like this." He said in a tone just above a whisper.

Yasu paused, taking in the warmth that he was providing her. Her large eyes blinked several times to assess the situation; nothing was going to happen, they were just sharing body heat is all...right? Her tensed body slowly relaxed as her eyelids became unbearably heavy. It felt as though the strings of tension holding her up snapped as she fell into a quick, deep, comfortable, warm slumber.

* * *

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Her shrieking laugher rang through the air as she flew across the scorched earth, "You need to keep up with me,__** Famine**__!"_

_The tall, dark haired male kept up behind her as screams of agony and grief echoed through the flaming air. __**War**__ made her way over to a frail looking woman, staring in horror at a man whose leg was pinned under some debris- her last set of victims. Her large, blood red eyes scanned the situation before her as she landed, dancing around them, grinning from ear to ear. Neither the man nor the woman seemed to notice the petite, dark haired woman in near rags circling the pair like hawks. __**War**__ skipped over to lean into the town-woman's ear, whispering terrible, evil things into her innocent ear. Her warm breath was seemingly unfelt before the presumable wife's eyes widened in fear as she shook her head to disperse such thoughts from her mind. The red-eyed woman merely smiled, letting the scene play out in front of her- the ones who resisted were always the best._

"_I'll be right back, honey! I'm going to look for something to lift that beam off your leg!" She turned to look for something- anything to help her leverage the heavy wooden log. __**War**__ stalked her, slowly creeping behind as she watched her prey's reactions. __**Famine**__ sat by another dying soul, keeping his eyes glued to his partner-in-crime. His dark hair barely brushed the tops of his shoulders and his deceivingly warm brown eyes were tinged with the need for blood that he never displayed in public. He was slowly sapping life from whatever happened to be near by- in this case, several plant life and a young child whose lower half was crushed by a fallen boulder; he was alive but barely and whimpering quietly to himself. __**Famine **__watched his friend's antics as though he was watching a movie with some popcorn on the side. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips each time he saw __**War**__ get so excited- he found it endearing. __**War**__'s long, messy hair was always tangled in the feathers of her large, dark wings that were stained in soot and blood. Her attention was very quickly diverted as she tugged some annoying strands out of her feathers. While doing so, she noticed a metal bar not too far from where she stood and grinned widely. Gracefully leaping over to tool, she whistled toward her victim who quickly took note of the bar and ran towards it to retrieve it- it made her grin widely; the quick ones were always her favorite._

_Her thin, shaking hands reached out to grab the tool, carrying it back with all her might, "I found something, dear! I'm going to save you right now!"_

_In one quick jump, __**War**__ bound next to the man her prey was trying to save. He quite a large man, obviously well fed by his wife. His light brown hair was beginning to fall out around the middle of his head and his dark beady eyes darted around, looking for his wife. His large, callused hands suggested he did manual work but the unsettling look in his small eyes was what would make this fun._

"_Hurry up, you useless skank!" He yelled out in pain as he struggled against the wooden beam._

"_Just look at him." __**War**__ murmured, "You could do whatever you wanted to him right now."_

_Her voice took the shape of a slight breeze before she circled the wife, eyeing her up and down._

"_How many bruises, how many cuts, how many _"accidents" _have you so clumsily had?" Her quiet voice was filled with a quiet fury as she stopped to stand between husband and wife._

_The woman shook in her place as she stared down at her beloved with dark eyes. A pregnant pause instilled a sense of fear into the trapped man as he flailed his arms in defense._

"_W-what are you doing?! Get me out of here, you damn bitch! You wouldn't survive a day without me!" He snarled angrily, his spit flying upwards.  
_

"…_I…wouldn't survive a day without _you_?" Her lips quivered, "I cooked and I cleaned…I took care of you when you were too drunk to even stand!"_

_Her voice escalated sharply as the anger was set ablaze in her eyes, "I stayed with you even after…even after…" _

_She trailed off, tears streaming down her bowed head. _

"_Even after you murdered my baby! My only child!" She screamed at him through the roaring flames that surrounded them. _

_Her uproar attracted the attention of nearby survivors who slowly congregated towards the area. The couple was stared down by many wide eyes and fearful expressions but they didn't notice. It was just husband and wife within their own fiery hell. The scorched earth beneath her dainty feet crunched as she shifted her weight from her sobbing._

"_He didn't even have a chance…he was just a baby. And you…YOU!" She took an enraged step towards him, dragging the heavy metal bar with her._

"_H-hey! Cut it out!" He bellowed, trying to reach for her legs, another weapon, anything around him, "I told you it was an accident!"_

"_It was an…accident? …An accident?! Strangling him was an _ACCIDENT_?" She screeched at the top of her lungs as the bile rose to her throat before she took another couple steps toward him._

_**War **__stood beside her, holding back her cackling as the finale was upon them. She glanced at __**Famine**__ gleefully from the turnout of events. The wife glowered angrily at the now bug of a husband that lay by her feet. Staring at him one more time in the eyes before raising the bar to slam down onto his unprotected flesh without hesitation. A sickening __**CRACK **__resonated through the air as his forearms broke from the impact of the heavy object. He screamed profanities out in pain, swearing to kill her too and bury her next to their dead son. The rage that was set in motion in her eyes was something __**War**__ loved seeing in people. The buildup of abuse, negligence or anger was something she excelled at breaking or rather…enjoyed breaking. The frail woman raised the bloodied metal, beating her helpless husband again, and again, and then a fourth time before her body needed a break from heavy breaths and burning muscles. Her back heaved from the sudden stress and explosion of fury as beads of sweat began to form on her pale forehead. The husband was, however; still breathing under the mercy of her frailness. It was something the Horseman didn't expect- perhaps the woman was too weak for a weapon so large. _

_She smirked, leaning into the crazed woman, "You know he doesn't deserve to live."_

_The wife's eyes flared with anger again as she tossed the weapon aside to kneel by her half-dead husband's head. She caressed the side of his cheek as he whimpered quietly in the excruciating pain he was most likely in. His arms were bent in odd shapes, bruised and bloodied and he had numerous broken ribs and most likely some internal bleeding. He wouldn't last very long even if the wife didn't deliver the finishing blow but where would be the fun in that? She slowly dug her nails into his skin, scratching him across his face, his broken arms and chest as she listened to his cries of agony. A manic grin spread across her lips as her wide eyes stared at her work of revenge. Her slow torture continued for several minutes as __**War**__ gave her undivided attention to the scene that unfolded before her. It was her work of art- giving somebody the ultimate sense of revenge and mania. The large grin on her face lasted the entire way through as blood gurgled from his major wounds and his painful cries continued to ring through the heated air. Not five minutes later, his whimpering and yelping had stopped and his heartbeat faded out as she continued to mangle his still warm corpse. Blood pooled around the couple in a red halo as fire glinted off the sanguine liquid in a beautiful glimmer. The Horseman broke out laughing, clapping her hands together in pure joy as her final act of war came to an end. The remaining survivors who tried to pry her from the dead body were met with an angry, crazed berating woman who refused to move from her spot. Others turned on their spouses, parents, children, brothers and sisters who had wronged them in the past and another orchestra of screaming and yelling echoed through the war-torn land as her craze spread like wildfire._

_**War**__ took a deep breath in, pushing her dark wings out in a successful stretch, "Ahhh, I think we're done here, don't you think?" _

_She inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of blood and rage- it was the most delicious scent she could ever imagine. She continued to enjoy it while she still could, peering around the death and destruction that she lead from several simple words._

"_Indeed. It's __**Death**__ and __**Conquest**__'s turn now." __**Famine**__'s dark hair covered half of his face as he turned to look back from whence they came. _

_He outstretched his leathery wings, taking off into the air and hovering as he waited for his friend to join him._

_**War**__ stared longingly at the other unaffected humans who lingered about before snapping her attention back at her friend's rather impatient expression, "I'm going, I'm going…I know we need to leave them but you know how I feel about survivors." She tilted her head to the side characteristically, smiling sweetly._

_She spread her larger wings, gaining a similar altitude as her comrade before taking off in the direction from where chaos came. The air was filled with fire, smoke, burning bodies and buildings alike and war. It made her unusually gleeful as she twisted and turned through the air as though she was dancing. It only took them several minutes to find the rest of their group- __**Death **__was standing under the shade of a tree with his usual black book in his hands. He was slightly taller than __**Famine**__ and about the same build. His dark red hair was long and traveled past his shoulders and toward the ends of his shoulder blades. His sharp, dark green eyes were almost black and his usual dress of completely black was impeccably clean and kempt. His___ wings were large skeleton wings that clattered each time they shifted. The bones resembled vertebrae more than anything else. _He didn't bother lifting his bespectacled gaze to greet them._

"_It seems you did a good job as usual." He stated coolly._

"_You should have seen my last act." __**War**__ grinned, brushing messy hair back._

_**Conquest**__ sat next to a nearby tree, napping next to his weapons. As the bearer of the name __**Conquest**__, he led enemy groups to trample the victim's, allowing the cycle of hatred to start anew. He was slouched over in his usual heavy black battle armor. His weapons of a sword and shield weren't cleaned and were caked in blood, grit and shards of metal from previous clashes. In contrast to his dull appearance, his hair was a bright platinum blonde. As he slowly opened his eyes, pale steel blue eyes were revealed whilst he eyed the area. His __powerful wings were adorned with faintly shimmering scales around the main arch of the wings with a horn protruding out of the top joint where the three bones conjoined. The rest was covered by a thin membrane that was nearly see-through. _

"_Back already?" He yawned lazily.  
_

"_We've been gone for several hours." __**Famine**__ stated dryly._

"_Oh. I guess I didn't notice the time go by." __**Conquest**__'s usual stern expression was stoned on his face as he stared ahead into the hell storm of fire some distance away.  
_

"_We're up then, __**Conquest**__." __**Death**__ shut his book quietly, tucking it under his arm._

"_Don't have to tell me twice." __**Conquest**__ mumbled, getting up on his feet._

_**War **__and __**Famine**__ saw the other pair off before heading into the forest where they resided- it was an area where n__o living soul dared to wander into the dark forest. No creature survived in the area because of the four horsemen- only tall, gloomy trees and the occasional bird that flew by could live to tell the tale of those who lived in those woods._

"_Ah, I'm tired from that." __**War**__ stretched her petite arms upward, arching her back in a cat-like motion, "Maybe we should eat something."_

"_Maybe." __**Famine**__'s arm snaked around her shoulder, pulling her close to him._

"_Mmm. Hungry for something else then?" The red eyed female turned to face her companion, pushing him into a nearby tree._

_Dry leaves crunched under their feet as __**War**__ shoved her fellow horseman into a tree before walking into him, lips colliding into a smoldering, carnal, hungry kiss that exploded their libido into motion. __**Famine**__ snarled as the dark-haired female broke the kiss, nipping and sucking down his pale neck roughly. She leapt up to wrap her slim legs around his toned waist, just as impatient as he was. Unhappy with the current position, he flipped them around roughly as to half support her on the tree he was just leaning on to reciprocate the treatment she had just provided him, leaving faint markings of bruises all along her slender neck. __**War**__ gasped loudly arching her back, leaving her breasts unprotected for him to yank the thin fabric aside and suck on her tender, puckered nipples. Loud moans and screams would echo into the__ night in throes of carnal pleasure and release with no one to notice or hear except the silent trees around them._

_They had no home, no names, and no beginning. They merely found themselves with each other in this land of turmoil, greed, and anger. It seemed they were nothing more than shadows of emotions that would wreak havoc and destruction. No living soul could notice them as they technically weren't human...that is until somebody did…_


End file.
